More Than Life
by Athena Of The Greeks
Summary: What would you do if you betrayed the man you love? If everything you ever wanted was stripped away from you because of your mistake? Many might have given up and lost the will to live, but not Psyche, for her Eros was not the only one she was living for.
1. Preface

**Author's Note: So yes, I have decided to write my own version of the Eros and Psyche myth! And not to worry, I have not forgotten about Mera and Ariston, in fact, I should have the 6****th**** chapter of The Three Gifts out soon I hope!**

**And I may decide to change the title from More Then Life, it was simply all I could think of at the moment.**

**You will notice that this is written in the third person instead of how I usually write in the first person. I just wanted to try something a little different, I might write some parts of the chapters in my usual way.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

><p><strong>Preface<strong>

She wondered the lands in a mixture of despair and determination, her feet raw, her shoes had been tossed aside when she wore through the soles a few days before. _He is gone, how could I have betrayed him so? _She wondered in her mind as tears of shame, regret and guilt ran down her face. All her life she thought she was loved, but she never knew love until she married him, her Eros. Even if he hated her, he was still hers, he was still her husband, no one could say he was not. She did not know if her Eros would ever forgive her, how could he forgive her for trying to kill him? She would never be able to forget the look of betrayal in his eyes when he saw the knife in her hand, even though it would not have been able to harm him, realizing what she had meant to do broke his heart and hurt him in a way he never knew was possible.

As desperate and dismal as her situation was, she found the will to live, to keep on walking. She laid her hands upon her womb, it was for her child that she walked on into a strange land in search of her husband. She would not give him up, she would not live without him, if it took the rest of her days, she would find him and somehow find a way to earn his forgiveness.

He watched from the clouds up high, wanting nothing more than to take his love, his wife, back into his arms, but how could he? _My mother was right,_ He thought to himself with a shattered soul. _She cannot be trusted. _And although he knew this to be true, he still could not help remembering how it felt to hold her in his arms, to hear her call out to him in the darkness, teasing him. Even though he knew that he could not trust her, he also knew that he would never be able to stop loving her, that was an impossibility.

She was so much a part of him that being parted from her like this was killing him, he did not know how he could survive another moment of it, never mind an eternity without her. The mortals are lucky to have such an easy way out as death, in another eighty years Psyche would die and with time be reborn without memory of him. Be he, Eros god of love, would never forget the warmth of her body held close to his, how she kissed his neck and whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he held her in his arms after a long, passionate night together. No, the taste of her lips, the feeling of her hair in between his fingers and the softness of her skin he would never be able to forget and he did not know how he would live an eternity without her.

He was so blinded by a fierce and torturous mixture of love and betrayal that he did not notice how she protected her womb and the precious child within it with her bony arms. How was he to know she was carrying his child? She herself did not know until two months after he left. He was slowly losing the will to live and for a god, that is a dangerous thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, what do you think? I am going to try and get the first chapter out soon:) <strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Five Months Earier

**Chapter 1: Three months earlier.**

Like most of her days, Psyche awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. She smiled and stretched, letting out a contented sigh as she opened her eyes as was greeting by the lovely sight of her marbled ceiling. After laying there for a moment, she sat up in her bed and stretched as her eyes caught sight of beautiful flowers on her nightstand in a silver vase. The beautiful blue start shaped flower known as 'glory of the snow' was her favorite.

After getting out of bed she called to her handmaidens to draw her a bath. They heated water for their mistress and poured it in her bath while Psyche ate her breakfast. When the water was to her liking, Psyche slipped into the bath and sighed in contentment as her handmaidens washed her hair and body. When the water began to turn cold she got out as the women toweled her off and sat her down to brush out her hair.

"I will wear my new blue dress for today." She told Hysithia, the young woman was the same age as Psyche, but not near as beautiful.

As Psyche waited for her things to be fetched, she admired her body in the full length mirror. Her perfect curves, her full bosom and hips and slim waist gave her a body many women would kill for. Psyche was a stunning young woman who is a Grecian beauty in every sense of the term. Her hair was long, thick and black, her olive skin had not a flaw or a mark to it except for a single beauty spot on her left shoulder and dark mysterious eyes had been drawing men into their depths since she was thirteen. Her dark red full lips, sharp cheekbones and almond shaped eyes gave her a look of divinity. She smiled, _Yes, the gods have most definitely blessed me,_ she thought to herself with pride and vanity. Her beauty was a great sores of pride for not only herself, but for her power hungry father king Kleitos who had already married off his three eldest daughters to rich and powerful kings around the world, but not his youngest daughter.

Many fathers would be ashamed that they had no sons, but not him, he saw his daughters as gifts but not as most fathers would. He saw them as a means to an end and that end was power, power for his family, power for himself, except for his youngest daughter, Psyche.

King Kleitos was a powerful figure. Not muscular, but tall and daunting. He walked towards his daughters chambers, his gray cloak and salt and pepper shoulder length hair flowing behind him. He held his proud head held high while no smile graced his face. When he reached his daughters chambers, he knocked on the door, which was then opened by a servant who promptly bowed to her king.

"My king." She said as he walked in.

"Hello father." His daughter called out.

He took a deep breath as he walked towards her dressing room to see her in a long dark blue gown that was perfectly fitted. The sides of her black hair were braided back, leaving the rest to cascaded down her back. Her neck and wrist were adorned with onyx jewels, the color bringing out her dark eyes and the blue of her dress.

His youngest daughter was precious to him, but also very difficult to be around. Psyche looked far too much like her mother Eirene, his beloved wife who died giving Psyche life eighteen years ago. Every time he looked at her it made his heart constrict with grief even after all this time. For this reason above all, he was reluctant to give her away in marriage.

From her birth he lavished Psyche even more than his other daughters, giving into her every whim, but he always remained distant. He was not the man he once was, losing his wife made him into someone he never thought he would be. He was hard and cold, yet still a fair ruler. From her birth king Kleitos spent as little time with Psyche as possible. At first he hated her for killing her mother, then, once he saw how much she looked like his beloved departed wife, it hurt him even worse. He left it to her nurses and tutors to raise her, only speaking to his daughter on occasion. With time Psyche unknowingly found a way into his heart and even though he would not show it, he loved her more than life.

"You have new suitors." King Kleitos informed his daughter in a formal tone. This did not bother Psyche, he had been with her like this her whole life, she did not know there was another way for a father to be with his daughter.

"Do I?" She asked in excitement, turning her smiling eyes on him. _She has her mothers smile_, he thought to himself for the billionth time before putting the thought away before it could cause him anymore pain.

"Keep in mind you need to choose a husband soon." He reminded her. "You are lovely now, far more beautiful than your sisters ever were, but if you keep this up then you are likely to lose your charms by the time you wed."

"But I am having fun," She pouted. "And besides, the suitors get richer by the week and my charms will stay for long enough to find a truly suitable husband for me."

"As you wish." He said. "Choose well daughter, our kingdom will be richer and more powerful for it."

"And I will have a husband who can provide for me the life I am accustomed to." She said with a smile at the thought. "What more could any woman want?" He nodded and left her chambers.

It was her mothers dying wish that Psyche could choose her own husband, a man who Psyche would love as much as Eirene loved Kleitos. Kleitos took another deep breath as he walked towards the throne room, he did not know if when the time came he would be able to give his daughter away in marriage. She was the last piece of his darling wife he had left, the last part of him that was good. He shook these thoughts off and continued to his throne room to hold court.

BREAK

The moment Psyche entered the throne room all eyes were on her. She was easily the most beautiful woman in the kingdom and she knew it. She saw how the men looked at her with hungry eyes whether they were twenty or sixty years of age. She wondered whom she would end up marrying, praying that he would be rich and perhaps even handsome.

Psyche curtsied to her father before taking her place by his side. Her chair was smaller than her fathers throne and set lower, but it was still beautiful. The ivory cushion was adorned with embroidery of her favorite flowers, glory of the snow. The dark wood was expertly carved with lions on the end of the armrest and the back of the chair rose up and spread out to imitate the fan of a peacocks open feathers and painted in those brilliant purple's, blues and greens.

She sat tall, her back straight and her head held high. She looked over the crowd that had gathered in court that afternoon and saw some new faces, some young and handsome and others ageing. All of them looked at her in wonder, she knew that they had never set eyes upon a creature as lovely as herself. She smiled to them, meeting some of their eyes and avoiding others. Being courted was easily her favorite sport, she enjoyed how each man would beg and plead for her affections and hand in marriage, she loved toying with them.

She sat by her fathers side, she had gotten good at not letting it show how utterly bored she was by matters of state. She would have much rather have been playing in her favorite meadow with the wild gray rabbits. They were her favorite animal, so soft and furry. But she knew that she would be marrying a king and there for she would be a queen, and a queen must sit at her husbands side while he holds court. And so she waited it out as she always did.

"Are there any new suitors for my daughter's hand?" King Kleitos asked, though he already knew the answer.

Five men stepped up. The first was middle aged and over weight, but wore enough gold to make up for it in Psyche's mind. The second was quite handsome, with blue eyes and blond hair that was held back in a ponytail, he winked at Psyche and she smiled back, knowing she would have fun with this one. The third man was around thirty but still handsome and well built, he was a warrior by the looks of him. The forth man could hardly be called a man he was so young, younger that Psyche herself and obviously trying to grow his first beard. The fifth man was by far the best looking, with dark eyes, white blond hair and fair skin. All five men bowed to Psyche's father.

"Great king," said the first man. the fat one who wore all the gold. "I am high prince Lykos of Olympia and I am her to court your lovely daughter."

"My lord," said the second man, the handsome one with the blond ponytail. "If I may introduce myself, I am king Myron of the great city of Troy. I have also come in hope of having the honor to court and marry the princess Psyche."

"My king," said the third man, the one who looked like a warrior. "I am king Straton of the warrior nation of Sparta, and I am here seeking your daughters hand as well."

"My king," said the forth suitor, the one who looked like a boy. "I am king of Megara and I am here in hopes of marrying your daughter."

"You forgot to tell me your name boy," King Kleitos said and everyone in court laughed, including Psyche, as the boy blushed in embarrassment.

"Tryphon is my name good king," said the boy.

"And you?" King Kleitos addressed the fifth man, the one Psyche was most interested in. "Are you here to court my daughter as well."

"Yes your grace," he said in a surprisingly high voice that ended Psyche's interest in him at once. "I am prince Xenon of Salamis."

"You all have my permission to court my daughter," King Kleitos told the suitors. "But as many of you may know, princess Psyche will be the one to choose her lord and husband."

The men stepped back after bowing again and stealing glances at the dark haired beauty that sat by the kings side. When court was finally over Psyche made her way over to her five suitors with four chaperones trailing behind her. She felt sympathy for the boy king, he could not have been more than fifteen years old.

"Gentlemen," Psyche said with a smile. "Will you accompany me to the gardens?"

"It would be my honor." King Myron of Troy said as he offered Psyche his arm.

She noticed all of the gods offering her their arms. She looked at the boy king and smiled as she slipped her arm through his, much to his surprise. Psyche smiled at how his light blue eyes lit up when she chose him as her escort.

She walked down the halls making small talk with her suitors before they made their way out to the gardens. Flowers of blue and green grew everywhere, they were the royal colors after all. A sitting area was set up in the middle of the garden with chairs and divan's upholstered in red velvet. She sat on a divan and her suitors sat around her. Her four chaperones stood off to the side as they watched their princess shamelessly flirt with her suitors.

"My beautiful princess," Said king Straton of Sparta. "I am afraid I must ask a favor of you."

"And what kind of a favor are we speaking of?" She asked, glancing at him in a way that made his pulse race as he struggled to keep himself under control.

"I was hoping you might speak to your father on my behalf about the war." He said.

Psyche sighed, if there was anything that bored her, it was this war. In a lust for power, Sparta had stupidly began a war against a powerful nation in the west and expected everyone to stand behind them. She saw no point in it or any other war and was glad her father was staying out of it.

"I am afraid my father will not be joining your war." She told him. "He has been very clear about that in court."

"That is too bad," He said. "The Western Men are very rich, helping us win this war would be of great profit to him."

"What do you say?" Psyche asked the boy king, he had been silent since the walk to the gardens.

"The war is pointless." Young king Tryphon answered her.

"What do you know of war except the stories told to you by your wet nurse?" King Myron asked him. "I will bet you have never so much as seen a man die, never mind killed one yourself." The boy king blushed as the princes and kings laughed. Psyche did not like the way the other laughed at him.

"It is neither kind nor kingly to speak to a fellow king with such disrespect." She chided them, then looked at the boy king.

"Why do you say this war is pointless?" She asked him.

"The men of the west are too powerful by land the only way to take them is by sea and most of Sparta's ships were destroyed in the last attempt." The boy king said.

"So we build more." King Myron said as if he were speaking to a child.

"And what are you going to do while you build more your grace?" The boy king asked. "As we speak the Western Men are marching their armies towards your cities in answer to your attack by sea. You will never get to use those ships of yours because by the time they are complete the Western Men will tearing down your walls because you rushed into this war before you were prepared and properly organized. That is why my people will not join your war, because you will lose."

Psyche was not the only one surprised by the young kings wisdom and boldness in speaking, the kings and princes around him looked at him in a whole new light.

"How about we speak of more pleasant things?" Psyche suggested, not waiting for their come back to the boy kings words. "What shall our new topic be?"

"How about your beauty?" King Myron suggested. Psyche smiled as she picked a grape.

"That is a pleasant topic." She agreed as she placed the grape in her mouth and he watched her with hungry eyes.

"You are more beautiful than any woman I have ever seen." He said. "I dare say you are even more beautiful than Aphrodite." The princess laughed and her suitors marveled at the sound.

"That is very flattering." She said, liking king Myron more and more.

"It is the gods' honest truth." He said as he studied her face. "Do you we not all agree?" he asked his companions.

"Of course." They all sounded and she gave them a dazzling smile that left them all wishing she were theirs.

She talked and toyed with them for another hour before tiring of their company and excusing herself. She ate dinner with her father in silence as she always did before retiring to her chambers. Her handmaids helped her undress for bed then left her alone.

Before getting into bed, Psyche lit a candle and looked into the mirror at her face. She traced the lines of her lovely face with her fingers, admiring her own perfection.

"They are right," She said softly, a wide smile spreading across her face. "I am_ far_ more beautiful than Aphrodite."

Little did Psyche know that the love goddess was listening to her every word.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ! Okay, I seem to be awful with setting timelines. I said that chapter one began three months before the Preface, but with the way the story is going, I have changed it to four or five months earlier. I just wanted to let you all know. And forgive me for this chapter taking so long, I have been so very busy and unable to think on this chapter until a few days ago. Enjoy:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_"They are right," She said softly, a wide smile spreading across her face. "I am__ far__ more beautiful than Aphrodite."_

The moment her name was mentioned, the goddess of love was summoned and heard the words that Psyche's suitors spoke, then later the words Psyche foolishly spoke to her own reflection.

Aphrodite, the most beautiful woman in the world, the goddess of beauty, love and lust, was everything one would expect such a goddess to be in her appearance. Her hair was the color of spun gold and far softer than silk. Her eyes were an entrancing blue green, like that of shallow water in paradise, they were her mother Dione's eyes. Her lips were pink and full, her skin creamy and soft, her face a wonder to behold.

She was dressed in a pale green chitin belted at the waist with gold medallions. Her long blond curly hair hung over her right shoulder and hanging from her ears were earrings of the finest gold crafted by Hephaestus himself.

The goddess of love and beauty shook her beautiful head as she gazed down on Psyche with sorrow in her soul, a sigh leaving her beautiful lips. She knew what needed to be done, but that did not mean she would enjoy punishing this lovely mortal girl.

Despite what mythology made her out to be, Aphrodite hated punishing anyone for any reason. She is a goddess of love and beauty, of those most treasured and glorious things in this world. When a poet claims Aphrodite to be vain and cruel, they are speaking of the way they view love in itself, of how some women will spurn a mans advances after pretending to be interested in him, and of how love can break hearts and shatter souls. These poems and stories have little to do with the goddess herself, and more to do with the way some mortals perceive love. What so many mortals do not understand is that love is never the problem, love never complicates things. Love brings joy and bliss beyond explanation, it is the choices we and others make when we are in love that bring the pain, but love itself never does.

No, Aphrodite did not wish any harm upon this girl, but she knew what needed to be done for the Psyche's own good. This girl's vanity would only cause her harm and hurt. She has been blessed to be able to choose her own husband, be he king or peasant, but she is going to waste that choice for some jewels and a nice house because she does not see the true meaning of love. Aphrodite knew it was not Psyche's fault, she knew that the girl had never truly known love and therefore the importance of it was lost upon her.

_Eros, come to me my son_, the goddess of love sent the thought out to her beloved boy.

Eros appeared not a moment later. He was a handsome figure to behold, every maidens' dream and fantasy. He, like his glorious mother, is a god of love and desire and lust. His looks are between complete loveliness and rugged charm, which made him all the more handsome and desirable. Eros has his father Ares' brown curls and gray blue eyes, but his mother's creamy skin. His face was a mixture of his handsome, strong father and his glorious mother. His body, like most gods, was covered in flawless, perfectly defined muscles that currently glinted in the torchlight in his mother and fathers home on Olympus. Most of his form, except for his well-formed calves and strong arms, were covered by the white cloud silk of his tunic, which had a band of gold Greek key symbols embroidered around the hem.

"Mother." Eros greeted Aphrodite affectionately in his deep, masculine, melodious, marvelous voice as they embraced and kissed each others cheeks.

Aphrodite held her sons face in between her hands as she looked up into his eyes that were just like his fathers. Her son, just like her other children, truly was beloved to her.

"You are looking well my son," Aphrodite said. "How have you been?"

"As well as always mother." He replied and Aphrodite placed another kiss on his cheek before they sat down across from each other on blue silk divans.

"How is Thalia?" Aphrodite asked her son of the woman he had been most recently quite seriously courting.

"We are no longer together." Eros stated with a shrug. "We had our fun and decided to keep it at that." Aphrodite shook her head as she looked at her son with a look that was between annoyance and adoration.

"I am telling you, you need a wife." Aphrodite told her son and he laughed after hearing those words for the thousandth time.

"Were you not the one who for most of my life has told me to wait for the right woman before making such a serious commitment as marriage?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, his mother sighed and shook her head with a smile.

"I love you my son." His mother said simply and he laughed. The goddess of love has always said that instead of saying something unkind to her son, and there is always an edge of irritation to her voice.

"I love you mother," Eros replied. "So, what is it you need of me?" He asked, assuming this was not simply a social call.

"There is a mortal girl of eighteen," His mother began. "She is incredibly beautiful, a wonder to behold, and has been blessed with the right to choose her own husband, but she is vain and greedy and will choose wrong. She needs to be shown the error of her ways." Eros sighed, his smile lessening, his dislike for punishing mortals went just as deep as his mothers did, but he understood that it was necessary. "You know what to do." His mother said since they had sadly had to do this before, Eros nodded.

"When shall I begin?" The god of love asked his mother.

"In the morning." Aphrodite replied.

"As you say." He replied.

* * *

><p>Eros went to watch the princess the next morning. The first step in the process was to rid her of her adoring suitors so that she would have some time to reflect on who she is and what she wants out of life. It would have to happen drastically to shock her into reality.<p>

The god of love gave Psyche privacy and waited until she was dressed to go into her room. The handsome god of love wore a dark blue tunic with leather sandals that day, not that any of the mortals he was around would be able to see such a sight, for he was invisible to all around him. Eros walked into Psyche's dressing room where she sat in front of a mirror admiring her own face while her attendants fixed her black hair, weaving gold into it and braiding it over her right shoulder intricately.

He realized at once that his mother had been right when she said that Psyche was in fact incredibly beautiful. _She would fit in well among the gods_, Eros mused with a smile. There was something wonderfully mysterious about her appearance, her olive completion and dark hair and eyes, but he noticed there was something missing in her eyes, a depth that would make her beauty shine all the more brilliantly.

Her gown for the day was long and hugged her shape indecently well, it was a gown his mother would adore. The dress was a burnt orange color and was just a bit too low cut in the front to be modest.

Eros watched her for a while before tuning into her thoughts. He was disappointed to find little more within her mind than thoughts of herself and the men she planned to flirt with today. A part of him had vainly hoped that there would be more to her within her mind, something that would complement her beauty, but his mother was never wrong in these matters.

Once she was ready for the day, the princess went to eat breakfast with her father king Kleitos. These were so unlike the meals Eros shared with his parents, or the ones he would share with just his father when his mother would leave early to attend her godly duties. There was no conversation, no laughter, no warm smiles, no open affection. Eros' soul began to ache as he watched Psyche and read within her mind that she saw nothing wrong with how things were. It struck his soul deeply and painfully, _is this the way her whole life has been? _He wondered. _It is no wonder she does not know the value of love._

Eros grew up always knowing he was loved by his mother and father and by all of his family, he could not imagine growing up as she must have. Eros looked to her father the king, noticing how he glanced up at his daughter from time to time. He saw the hurt within the king's eyes along with worry and fear. The god of love glanced into the king's mind to find imagines of his wife and fears of giving Psyche away in marriage and losing the only piece he had left of his beloved departed queen.

The god of love understood at once why the king was so distant from his daughter, he had seen this a hundred times over, the pain of losing one so close, though not all reacted as the king did. Some became even close to their children after losing their spouse, thankful to have their children still with them and loving seeing their beloved's features in their children's faces. Eros wished at once that this was how Psyche's father would have behaved, that he would have shown her how much he loves her, that he would not have been so distant from her. The god of love looked back to Psyche.

"My poor princess," He said softly, though she could not hear him. "You do not even know the magnitude of what is missing in your life, do you?"

He noticed Psyche paused for a moment after he spoke as a fork full of food was on its way to her lips, her eyes darting around for a moment. She shook her head ever so slightly and continued eating.

Eros followed the princess from breakfast along with her guards. She walked her father's halls, knowing the path she wanted to take well, and ended up in the gardens, where she found a young boy lying underneath an olive tree. The god of love knew who the boy was, Tryphon, king of Megara. He was only fourteen, his wise father had died in battle just a few months before while fighting off an invasion of their ally's city. Tryphon was already proving himself his fathers son in maters of state, though he could be shy, he was also bold when he needed to be and wise and calculated in matters of politics.

"My king." Psyche greeted Tryphon warmly.

The boy king sat up quickly and upon seeing the princess stood up and bowed. Psyche curtsied in return with a wide smile on her face.

"Princess," He greeted, somewhat timidly. He was still young and quite shy when it came to women, especially beautiful ones. Eros found himself smiling as he looked upon the boy. "Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive my dear king," She said. "My home is your home and you are welcome to relax here."

She sat down in the grass and patted the spot next to her, the boy king blushed and did as the princess bade, sitting on the springy grass next to her.

"Thank you for yesterday," The boy king said. "You did not have to stand up for me like that when they were laughing at me."

"It was wrong of them to do so," Psyche said. "You are a great king." He smiled to her a bright smile.

They spoke for a while, learning bits and pieces about each other and laughing now and then. There was clearly a connection between them.

"Have you ever seen Megara?" Tryphon asked and Psyche shook her head.

"I cannot say I have." She replied.

"It is a paradise," He said with a smile, his kingdom was a great source of pride and joy for him. "My palace is right on the water, every morning I awaken to views of the sparkling sea and the cries of the gulls as they soar overhead."

"I have only ever seen the ocean in paintings." Psyche said, Eros could see the longing on her face.

"You should come and visit sometime." The boy king said, then added with a shy smile. "My palace would be a fitting home for a woman of your beauty, if you should ever choose me as your husband, though I know I am unworthy of you."

"You are not unworthy my king," She said to him with a smile. "I will keep your offer in mind."

Anyone else watching the conversation would wonder if Psyche had chosen her husband in this boy king, but Eros could see what was between them clear as day. It was not a romantic love, they were more like siblings. As Eros watched the princess with her young suitor he discovered something his mother must have over looked, Psyche had kindness in her heart.

"I was sorry to hear of your fathers passing." Psyche said, sadness came into the boy kings eyes and he nodded as he looked away. The words did not exist within him to describe the sadness and loss within his heart and soul. "Your mother still lives?" Psyche asked and the boy nodded.

"Thank Zeus," He said. "She is a kind and strong woman, even after the devastation of losing my father. Their marriage was one of love, unlike so many others. They were blessed." Psyche looked at the grass, running her fingers through it.

"My mother died giving me life," Psyche said softly. "Father never speaks of her, but some of the older women in our household have told me stories. It would seem that they were very much in love, just as your parents were. I asked him about her once, he did not speak to me again for a year after that."

"I am sorry to hear that." The boy king said, not knowing what else to say. Psyche shook her head and looked up at the boy king.

"It is nothing to worry yourself with." She said with a shrug, hiding her emotions. "It would seem this thing called love does more harm than good. we would all be better off staying away from it."

Even as she said this Eros knew there was a part of her that longed for it. She had seen the way lovers looked at each other, the smiles they shared, but she could not allow herself to want something such as that. Once she got over the longing she felt, she thought those lovers were fools, that in the end there would be nothing but hurt. Eros understood now, she was being flirtatious and outgoing in order to hide and forget the deep pain she has, the hole the loss of her mother left within her soul. Eros shook his head and became even more determined to show her what love was worth, and he could only do that by continuing on his mission.

The god of love sighed, knowing what he must do next. _I am sorry for this,_ he thought the words to the princess, knowing she would not be able to hear them. He walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder for but a moment before removing it. With that one simple touch, he changed the boy kings feelings for Psyche from interest to repulsion. Of course he would not be able to tamper with true and deep emotions. If this boy truly, deeply, madly, loved Psyche then not even the god of love could cure him of that.

The look on the boy kings face changed drastically and he moved away from the beautiful princess a bit.

"What is it my king?" Psyche asked as she reached for his hand, worry on her features.

The boy king pulled away from Psyche's touch and abruptly stood and walked away. Psyche watched in shock, wondering whatever could be wrong with the boy. Psyche soon shook it off and stood, reaching up to pull a few ripe olives from the tree and eat them as she walked back to the palace followed by her guards and the god of love.

Psyche smiled when she saw that one of her handsome suitors was walking towards her in the halls, his blue eyes locked on her, his blond hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"My beloved princess." He said with a deep, sweeping bow before her, she giggled.

"My dear king Myron." She said, curtsying to him with a provocative smile.

Eros found himself rolling his eyes, he did not like the way this king Myron looked at Psyche, the possessiveness in his eyes. It was more than clear that king Myron wanted the princess before him for his own, he coveted her to the point of greed. This worried Eros on more that one level.

"Would you do me the honor of walking with me?" King Myron asked as he held his arm out.

"With pleasure." She said with a flirtation in her eyes that made the unworthy king smile as she slipped her arm through his. They walked through her father's halls making small talk.

"What do you say we lose you guards?" King Myron whispered into her ear.

"That would hardly be appropriate." She said to him, her eyes still flirting with him.

"But it would be fun." He said softly and she smiled to him and gave a bit of a nod.

The next corner they took, they began running hand in hand, both of them laughing as they heard the guards running after them. After a good five minutes of full on sprinting, Psyche trying desperately to keep up with his pace, they lost the guards and found themselves in an old hallway alone, both still laughing and trying to catch their breath.

Psyche leaned against a wall, laughing and gasping for air as king Myron watched her, his breathing harsh and not only from the run. He watched the way her full bosom rose and fell, the way her body leaned against the wall, the way her dress hugged her perfect curves. She was a voluptuous woman and it was driving him crazy, he wanted her, right then and there.

"You were right, that was fun." She said with that smile that drove him to madness.

"I know something that would be even more fun." He said softly.

He came to stand before her, his arm resting on the wall behind her head as he looked down upon her almost like a predator about to strike its pray. Psyche straightened up a bit, and leaned back against the wall more to be a bit further from him. No suitor had dared to be this close to her before, none had even dared to kiss her, knowing that it would mean death if her father found out.

But even with how close he was to her, she would not allow herself to be scared, knowing no man would dare harm her. She smiled instead and he returned the smile.

"You should choose me to be your husband." He said in a voice that was obviously meant to be seductive, though it did not have the desired effect on Psyche.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"I will make you a queen, a very rich one." He said and his smile grew as he looked her over before retuning to her eyes. "And I know how to please a woman." She blushed.

"Do you now?" she asked. Psyche had no experience in that field, she was waiting for marriage as she was taught was only proper for a woman of her ranking.

"I can show you." He said, his hand going to her caress her hip. His touch made her uncomfortable, but she remained calm and still smiled, not afraid in the least.

"Do so, and my father will have you killed." She said in a soft voice as she removed his hand and stepped away from him and the wall to stand in the middle of the hall way.

"You should not tease a man so," he said as he turned to look into her eyes. "There are certain men who will not take no for an answer so easily."

"Then I am lucky you are not one of those men, aren't I?" She said with a flirtatious smile as she walked away.

The god of love had watched their exchange uneasily, ready at any moment to rip that king off of her if he should make the wrong move, but Psyche was clearly not afraid of him, though she was not attracted to him either. Eros was partly surprised that she was still untouched with the way she acted and dressed, but there was no missing that innocence that she tried so desperately to hide.

_She would be far more beautiful if she were to embrace that natural innocence instead of trying to be the seductress,_ Eros thought to himself. In a way, he was grateful for the task his mother had set him upon. This woman was capable of being so much more than she was trying to be, it was too much of a waste for Eros to bear. _Once she discovers who she truly is, she will be a beautiful and powerful woman, and with time she will marry the right man for her._

King Myron watched her body as Psyche strutted away and Eros decided to look into his thoughts to see his plans. The god of love did not like what he found.

_Oh yes my dear, dear, princess, you will be mine,_ thought Myron. _All I must do is get you pregnant, then your father will have to allow me to marry you for the sake of propriety._

It was clear to Eros that this king did not care if Psyche was willing or not, he was determined to have her, and the god of love was determined to protect the princess from this kings unwanted advances. Eros would do the same for any woman and had before.

Eros followed the king back to his chambers and once the doors were closed he watched the man with disgust and distain. The god of love soundproofed the room and made himself visible, though the king did not notice because he had his back to the god.

"Servants!" The king yelled. "Some wine!"

"They cannot hear you," Eros said in a dark voice.

The wonderful and loving Aphrodite may be the gods mother, but Ares, the god of war was also his father and he had a protective instinct within him that went far beyond what many might imagine. Eros found that he had to hold himself back from harming this unworthy king.

The king spun around and drew his sword. With his godly abilities, Eros grabbed the sword with the power of his mind and ripped it from its owners grasp, flinging it away where it stuck in the wall. The king looked on the god before him in shock.

"You will leave this place immediately." Eros told the man, his tone still dark.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Myron asked, still too proud for his own good.

"I am Eros," He announced himself, his head held high. "God of love, son of Aphrodite and Ares and I assure you that if you touch Psyche or any other woman against her will you will suffer in the deepest pits of Tartarus for the rest of eternity."

The mans face turned white as he fell to his knees before the god and nodded, fear apparent in his eyes before he lowered them, realizing he was not worthy to look upon the god before him.

"I will do as you command." He said.

"You will be watched." Eros said darkly. "If you disobey my command, the love that is coming your way will be lost to you, along with your kingdom." Myron nodded and Eros became invisible once more.

Eros watched as Myron quickly packed his things with shaky hands, in too much of a haste to call for servants. The god of love then went to find Psyche, who was sitting in court next to her father king Kleitos. Eros looked inside of her mind and laughed a bit at how utterly board she was by politics. _And this woman hopes to be a queen?_ He thought with a laugh. _She will die of boredom before she even gets the chance to bear a child._

After court, Psyche ate lunch in the gardens and Eros went to check on Myron, to be sure he was doing as he was commanded. Sure enough, the king was well on his way to leaving the palace, his things being hurried to his caravan as he made himself ready to travel.

In his departure, Myron bid king Kleitos farewell, as was customary. While walking towards where his horse and attendants waited, he happened upon Psyche as she was walking back from lunch. She noticed he was wearing traveling clothes, something that would wear better than the fine velvets and silks he was fond of.

"Are you leaving so soon my king?" She asked, sounding hurt.

Eros saw inside her mind that she was not finished toying with him yet, for this purpose alone she did not want him to leave.

"I am afraid I must." He said, and Eros was glad to see that Myron carefully kept his distance from the princess. "I wish you the best husband possible."

"And may I wish you the best of wives." She said. Psyche took a step towards him with a smile and her hand held out, but he quickly backed away.

"I must begin my journey, it was lovely meeting you princess." He said and without waiting for a reply, he continued walking towards the entrance of the palace.

Psyche stood there in shock, wondering how two men could have had that kind of a reaction to her in one day. Never had any man in her life spurned her advances, her flirtatious smile and seductive eyes, but now twice in one day it had happened most grievously. She thought on this as she went on with her day, wondering what ever could be wrong with them.

* * *

><p>After dinner it was still light out, as it was the middle of summer, and the god of love followed the princess to her favorite meadow. He was surprised that she would go alone, <em>she is too naïve, <em>he thought to himself with worry for her.

He walked by her side through the garden, she was still thinking hard on the events of that day, clearly troubled by the way king Tryphon and king Myron acted. After a twenty-minute walk, the trees thinned to revile the lovely meadow that Eros had seen within her mind. The grass was uncut, beautiful and Glory Of The Snow flowers grew everywhere, dotting the deep green of the grass with blue. The god of love even saw some gray rabbits hopping around and had to admit that it was a beautiful place.

But as beautiful as that place may have been, it could not by fare compare with the beautiful creature standing beside him, Eros watched Psyche in wonder. Once Psyche entered that meadow, she was a completely different person. She was no longer the flirty princess with thoughts of jewels and marriage on her mind, she was just a girl now. She laughed and spun around in the sunshine of her meadow as her smile put the beauties of nature to shame. Eros was in wonder at that smile, it was by far more beautiful than the ones she faked to entice the men around her. It was _real_, she was suddenly real and genuine, she was the woman he envisioned her to be, all that she could become without those vain thoughts.

The god of love was amazed at how that simple smile and the sound of her true laughter affected him. Suddenly, he saw a whole new side of this beautiful young woman. She was stunning, soulful, and more beautiful than any creature he had ever laid eyes upon in all his existence. If there was one thing Eros knew about, it was love. He had felt it many times before in the thousands of years he had lived… but never like this, never with such a deep and desperate intensity.

A longing over came his being, with that one smile, she suddenly became all he wanted, everything he had been looking for but never truly found. She surrounded him, she consumed him, and it was all he could do not to appear to her and fall on his knees before her, begging for her affection.

"Oh dear gods," The words softly left his full lips in wonder. "I am in love with her."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So? What do you think? I adore reviews and would so love to hear your thoughts on my writing,<strong>

**Love Jasmine**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Forgive me for taking so long to write this chapter, my mind has been lost in my epic The Three Gifts and I could not seem to get this chapter straight until today. I hope it was worth the wait, I will try and get the next chapter out sooner than this one! I love reviews and would love hearing your thoughts on this story if you would be so kind as to share them:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Psyche laid in bed as she did most days now. It had been close to a month since her suitors left her and since then no more had come. She could not understand it, why would they leave her?

She once again picked up the silver hand mirror on her nightstand and looked into it as she laid there. For hours she studied her face, looking at her olive skin, dark eyes, perfectly arched brows and jet-black hair, trying to find any flaw, any reason her suitors would reject her as they had.

Her face had not changed, but she could no longer consider herself beautiful, for if she were still as beautiful as before, then more suitors would surely have come in hopes of winning her hand by now.

She thought it was a fluke at first when all her suitors suddenly decided to return to their kingdoms, giving up their quest to win her affection. But after that, every day she sat by her father in court as always, each day he asked if there were new suitors and each day none came forward. After the first two weeks, Psyche could no longer bear to show her face at court, she felt as if they were all laughing at her when no suitors came forwards. She felt like an old crone and was surprised to see no wrinkles on her lovely face.

Unbenounced to her, the god of love, Eros himself, stood not far away, marveling at the sight of the princess with sorrow in his soul. He loved her and he simply could not stand to see her so miserable. It had been a month since that day when he saw her true colors in the meadow and since then she has consumed his every thought and every waking moment he has been with her, though she could not see him or hear the times he spoke to her.

After the meadow, he had gone to his mother, the goddess Aphrodite. He remembered the conversation they had well.

_He sat there in wonder, waiting for his beautiful mother to arrive. Eros kept replying the memory of Psyche spinning around in the meadow over and over again, his soul so filled with wonder and a love more powerful than he could have imagined possible. How can one love so deeply after seeing one smile? He wondered._

_The goddess of love teleported into her son's home not long after. Aphrodite took one look at her son and knew what had happened, she would know that look anywhere. Eros looked up into his mothers blue green eyes and no words were necessary, he saw that his mother understood what he was feeling, the desperate intensity of it. The goddess of love sat down next to her son, still looking into his eyes gray blue eyes._

"_Psyche?" She asked and he nodded._

"_There is so much more to her." Eros told his mother in wonder. "Her soul is so beautiful and captivating beneath the seductress she tries to be. I am in love with her."_

"_I see that my son." She told him with a smile and took a deep breath before laughing. "What a way to teach her humility, by marrying her to the god of love." Eros laughed along with his mother, it was ironic. "I am assuming you wish to make her your bride?"_

"_If she will have me." He said and his mother laughed._

"_What woman would not want the god of love and lust for their own?" She asked. "I know that you see all that is best within her, but I do wish you had fallen for another. I fear this girl will bring you nothing but pain and suffering, she will toy with your emotions and then shatter your soul and I do not think I could bare to see you in such pain."_

"_I love her." It was all Eros could say. He loved Psyche, it was as simple and as complicated as that. He knew he could not live without her._

"_Then head my words my dear son," She begged, taking her sons hand in hers. "I understand how much you love her, and that love if properly nurtured will only grow as the years roll by. But she is not ready to be your bride yet. Let her prove her love for you, let her show you how much you mean to her."_

"_How?" He asked and Aphrodite thought that over for a moment before an idea came to her._

"_Do not tell her who you are and do not let her see your face until a month after you are married." She told her son. "See if she will love you because of who you are, and not only because of your handsome face, immortality and wealth."_

"_So I must woe her without her seeing my face or knowing my name?" He asked, a part of him looked forward to the challenge, he would do anything for her._

"_But there is more to this." Aphrodite said. "I gave you a mission for a reason." The smile slid from Eros' face._

"_Please mother, do not ask me to do this." He begged. "I cannot see her hurt like that. She is as she is because she has not known love, not even from her own father."_

"_I know that." His mother told him softly. "But changing her mindset, bringing her into a new understanding of herself is vital and that can only be done if she has time to be with her own thoughts. Since she came of age, she has been constantly surrounded by men she found she enjoyed toying with. She does not see all that she can be, all that she is capable of, because she was told that her duty was to find a good husband and bear his children, nothing more, nothing less. Being alone will give her the time she needs to contemplate more profound thought than what she will be wearing for the day and the husband she is trying to catch. If you love her my son, you will give her the time she needs to be alone, to search her soul, before courting her."_

_Eros knew his mother was right, she always is in such matters. When Psyche becomes his wife, she would also become an immortal and immortal women are not bound by society's laws as mortal women are. They can be warriors, philosophers, leaders and so much more. Eros wanted to give Psyche the world but he knew that she needed this time to herself._

"_How long?" Eros asked in a low voice._

"_Give her a month or so, until you see that her personality has changed, that her thoughts have deepened." Aphrodite said._

"_I will." Eros said and the golden Aphrodite kissed her sons cheek._

"_Best of luck to you my son." She said._

Eros had come up with a test. He had left a gift for her on a table in her room. It was a scroll, a historical love story that Eros had personally translated into Greek for his princess. When Psyche saw it, she was curious but it held little interest to her. She knew how to read but hated the occupation. Eros knew how beautiful and captivating the story was, and had decided that once she picked up the scroll and read more than the first few words, she would be ready.

What he would do after that was a mystery to him. He was still trying to figure out how he would woe this beautiful woman when the time came, how he could make her fall in love with him when he could not show his face or even so much as tell her his name. He had thought and rethought all the words he wanted to say to her, trying to think of the best way to describe how she makes him feel, but when he truly thought of how much she means to him he found that he was at a loss for words.

As Eros watched the princess, it pained him greatly to see a tear run down her cheek.

"Please do not cry." He begged her, knowing she could not hear his voice as she watched another tear flow.

In that moment he wanted nothing more than to touch her. He would give his immortality if he could only caress away that tear rolling down her cheek, hold her close and tell her that it would all be over soon and she would be happy again.

But there was something Eros did not notice. Psyche could feel his presence, it was the only thing that comforted her in these trying times. She did not pretend to understand why she felt the way she did, but the presence she felt was soothing. She first felt him when she was having breakfast with her father a month ago, she paused as her food was on the way to her mouth and looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. It felt as if someone had called her name and was speaking to her though she could not hear the words.

Everyday since then she had felt this presence she had come to think of as a man and found that she had become hopelessly dependent on him. It confused her how this presence made her feel. When she felt him near, she felt as if everything would be alright. But there was still a strange ache within her chest, an ache to be closer to this presence, an ache for something she could not comprehend. These feelings overwhelmed her at times, but she still worried that she would end up an old crone, unwed and without children.

There were many times the princess was tempted to try and speak to this benevolent presence, wishing she could hear the words she felt were being said. She wanted to tell him everything, share her every worry and every wish. She almost did not care if he was real or not, she felt him and it did not matter if no one else did. But each time she was about to speak out loud to him, she would chastise herself, knowing she must be losing her mind but finding that she cared less and less by the day if that were true. What did it matter if she was insane? She would rather be a lunatic and feel his presence than be sane and go without it. She did not think she could bare not to feel him.

Psyche tried to sleep that night, but could do nothing more than toss and turn. With an irritated sigh and pushed back the sheet. Eros quickly averted his eyes, seeing as how she was naked. He heard her soft feet as she stood and made her way to the chest at the end of her bed. Eros heard the lid open the rustle of fabric, then it shut again and he could easily hear the soft sounds of her sliding something onto her body with his enhanced, divine hearing.

When he felt it was safe to look, he glanced over to see that she had put on a short blue dress that was just sheer enough to show some of her shapely body through the silk. It was a hot night after all, anything heavier would be too much to bear in this heat.

Psyche took a ribbon and tied her black hair out of the way before lighting a candle and drinking a cup of water. She looked at the scroll that Eros had left for her, it still sat on the same table and much to Eros' delight, she walked over to it and picked it up. She admired the beautiful cover, the brown leather engraved with gold letters stating the name and author of the scroll. She slipped the scroll out of its protective cover with a curious look upon her beautiful face, her thin black eyebrows knitted together as she unrolled the scroll a bit and began reading.

Psyche sat down, her eyes still scanning the scroll, and Eros felt hope fill his soul at the sight, though a part of him feared that at any moment she would lose interest and throw it across the room. Eros watched with anticipation, every second thinking she might put the scroll down, but she never did. Psyche read every word that was written, completely enraptured by the story. The god of love could not describe the triumphant feeing that filled his soul when she finished the scroll with a look upon her face, which told him she wished the story had not ended so quickly.

After sliding the scroll back into its cover, Psyche walked out onto her balcony and looked up at the moon and the stars, suddenly wondering about the meaning of them. She knew that queen Hera was the goddess of the heavens and Artemis was the goddess of the moon and the hunt, but she wondered about what she did not know.

Eros listened into her thoughts, wanting to know exactly what she was thinking. Psyche realized that some kind of hunger for knowledge had been awakened within her. For some reason she could not understand, she wanted to know everything about everything, just like she used to when she was a girl. She realized that she might never get married since there were no more suitors seeking her hand, and she wondered if she shouldn't dedicate her life to learning, to find out about all the things she had once again become so curious about.

As Eros listened into his loves thoughts, he realized that he could not and would not interrupt her course just yet. He wanted to let her blossom, become her own woman, before he would begin to court her. He would wait, give her the space she would now enjoy thanks to her new fondness for knowledge.

* * *

><p>The next morning Psyche could not bear to wait for her maids to make her a bath and dress her. She was still clean enough and so she decided to simply put on the first dress she saw and make her way to the palace library. She needed to learn everything and she needed to learn it now. Once she entered the library her eyes lit up as she looked at all of the scrolls, knowing that each one contained a story and information she may not know. She picked up the first scroll she came across and began reading as she sat in in one of the red velvet chairs.<p>

For the next week she did nothing but read and never went anywhere without a scroll. Whether she was in her bed, in the meadow or even taking a bath, she could not tear her eyes away from those precious words. Life had a whole new meaning, a whole new depth that she treasured while lost in words, whether she read a love story, a mystery, a play or even a list of matters of state or the quantity of grain in the kingdom. Every piece of information she came across she absorbed and treasured, finding that she had a new appreciation for everything around her after reading the way things are seen and understood by others. She came to realize something she had almost forgotten, she had a good mind and a great memory.

It was another week later when king Kleitos came to the library in search of his daughter. She was lounging on some pillows on the floor as she read a mystery that captivated her. She was so lost in the story that she did not even notice her father standing above her.

"Daughter," King Kleitos began to speak and was shocked when Psyche held up her hand to silence him.

"I am almost finished." She said as she continued to read.

Her father did not know what to make of this, why his daughter would silence her father the king. He decided to sit down on a chair and wait, seeing as how she was too enraptured by her reading and would not be able to listen to him. He watched her as her eyes scanned the words near the end of the scroll intently, as if she could hardly wait to get to the next word, the next sentence.

"Brilliant!" Psyche proclaimed as she finished reading the last word and her father realized that he had never seen her smile like that. She looked up at her father with such excitement and life within her dark eyes. "Father, you simply must read this story!"

"What is its name?" He asked, still taken aback.

"Orestes, the Avenger." She told him. "It is simply brilliant!"

Eros smiled as he watched her, loving seeing her joy and the fact that she was too caught up in learning to turn back into the seductress she had pretended to be before.

"I will when I find the time." King Kleitos told his daughter, amazed and pained at how much her smile matched her mothers. "I am told that you spend most of your time here in the library nowadays."

"I would live here if I could." She told him with an absolute excitement and longing at the thought. "I was always such a curious child, there was so much I wanted to know, then something changed and I lost that." She told her father as she looked at the scroll in her hand. "Last week a scroll awakened this hunger within me again, and since then I have not been able to stop reading, to stop learning. I cannot remember the last time I was this truly happy. I feel alive." Her father simply nodded.

"I am glad to hear it." He told her then paused, not wanting to upset her with his next words but knowing he should say them. "I wanted to let you know that there are still no new suitors for your hand as of yet. I am certain more will come soon." He assured her.

"They will come when they will." She said with a shrug, it did not matter to her anymore. "I am happy just reading, I am going to need more scrolls soon."

"I will have some sent for you." He said and her face lit up and she got onto her knees and threw her arms around her fathers neck, much to his shock.

"Thank you father!" She said, kissing his cheek. "They can be on any subject. Do you have anything I could read in the palace?"

"I have a few scrolls in my rooms, I will have them brought to you." He said as he hesitantly returned the hug. It was awkward for him, no one had hugged him or held him since his wife had died.

Her father excused himself soon after. Psyche spent the rest of the day reading and Eros sat next to her on the floor, either reading from the same scroll or just watching her, admiring her. He loved how happy she was, but at the same time, he longed for her. He did not know how much longer he could wait before making himself known. His mother had said that he was not allowed to show his face, but he could still talk to her, still touch her if she welcomed it.

No matter how much he wanted her, he would never force his affections upon her as king Myron had planned to do. That same day Eros ordered the king to leave, the god of love asked his cousin to keep watch on Myron. The king had kept to his word and had not tried to force any woman into his bed. It seemed all he needed was a proper kick in the hind end to get him on a straight path.

Psyche returned to her rooms as she finished another scroll. She was a bit worried that someday she would run out of things to read, she wondered what she would do then. Once she was back in her room she found dinner waiting for her. She ate as she read and when she was done she just sat there, her mind going through the things she had read and learned that day.

Eros watched her in fascination as always and she could feel his eyes on her, it made her heart beat faster and a blush come to her cheeks. She looked around the area she felt him but saw nothing. Psyche stood and walked out onto her balcony to look at the stars, wishing his presence could be real.

"I am losing my senses aren't I?" She asked, deciding to see if that presence would answer her. "Are you there?"

Eros stood there in shock. _Can she truly feel me? _He wondered. Mortals were not supposed to be able to sense gods, very few if any possessed that ability.

"Can you feel me?" He asked, though he did not make his voice heard.

"I can almost hear you speaking to me." She said a moment later, much to Eros' joy and amazement. "I have heard it for a month and I have no clue what to make of this, or why your presence effects me as it does. My heart beats faster, it flutters and I feel so warm and safe and cannot seem to keep a blush from my cheeks for the life of me." She looked up at the stars. "Could this be love? That wonder that the poets write about, that feeling that they praise and scorn?"

"I love you Psyche." He said wish such passion and she smiled, feeling his words even though she could not hear them. Tears formed in her eyes, tears of joy and longing.

"I cannot see you," She said softly. "I cannot even hear you, and yet you feel more real and far more wonderful than anyone I have ever known. I feel real when I feel you, when your presence is near. I feel..." She sighed and shook her head with a beautiful smile on her lips. "I do not know what I feel... whatever this is it is brand new to me. It is something like... like my feet are no longer touching the ground, as if I am one of those birds soaring in the sky." Her smile grew and Eros was once again in awe as her real smile shined. "I do not even know who or what you are, but I want nothing more than to turn into a bird and fly away with you, to spend the rest of my days freely flying by your side."

If Eros was going to choose any moment to make himself known, this was it. He took a deep breath, wondering how she would react. He parted his lips but found himself mute, all the words he had wanted to say to her for so long were suddenly lost as he looked upon her. All that was within him was the sweetest silence he had ever known, one he dared not break, and a love greater than mountains, more vast than the heavens and deeper than the seas.

He knew he would not be able to speak for the life of him and so instead, he looked down at her elegant hands that rested on the stone railing. He slowly, hesitantly reached for her hand. He had dreamed of this moment so many times, touching her skin, seeing her reaction to him, declaring his love for her. The moment seemed to precious, so fragile that he feared doing one thing wrong and having this perfect moment shatter around him.

He took one deep breath and let his finger gently graze the soft skin on the back of her hand. Psyche gasped at the same time as Eros did, that one small touch sent a shock through them both. It felt like a lighting bolt and Psyche was sure that it was Eros' arrow that had pierced her soul in that moment. She dared not move and could not speak as she felt his warm finger on her skin.

Her eyes slid closed as Eros moved his hand to hold hers gently. Her breathing was erratic and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Please let this be real." She whispered the plea and for the first time Eros made it so that she would be able to hear his voice.

"This is real my Psyche." He said softly and she gasped again, but dared not open her eyes for fear that she would find nothing again.

She was shaking as she slowly lifted her hand and placed it on top of his hand that still held her other. His skin was warmer than it should have been, and Psyche did not think the feeling running through her could exist, it was too powerful, too profound and pierced her soul in a way that was a beautiful agony.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to her right, to where his voice was coming from but saw nothing. Confusion filled her as she shook her head. She could still feel his hand in between her own, and yet she saw nothing.

"Where are you?" She asked in a whisper.

"Right next to you." He said softly and she looked up to where his voice came from.

"Why can I not see you?" She asked.

"It is not yet time for you to see my face." He said softly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Think of it as a test." He said softly. "I need to know if you can love me without seeing my face."

"Why?" She asked again. "Are you ugly?" He laughed and she was in wonder at the sound, his voice and laugh were more beautiful than she could say. Deep, smooth and sweet like honey.

"Why don't you tell me?" He asked.

Eros slowly brought her hands up and placed them on his face. He was taller than her she found. She was amazed to feel the face that she could not see and Eros was in wonder at the feeling of her small elegant hands on his face. Both of their eyes slid shut at the same time, Eros closed his eyes to treasure the moment while Psyche closed her eyes to see with her mind and imagine what he might look like.

Her soft hands slowly ran across his face, tracing his strong jaw and chin, then going up to trace his lips with her fingers. His skin did not give like it should, it was smooth and rock solid, but so very alive with warmth. She ran a finger down his nose and then around the ocular bones before running her hands over his brow then going up to his hair. She ran her fingers through his curls, she liked curls, and was shocked to find that his hair was as warm as his skin.

Psyche's hands ran out of his hair and down his strong neck. She was amazed to feel the muscles on his shoulders and the ones under her hands as she slid them down his arms. She could feel his hot breath washing across her forehead, though her head just barely came up to his shoulders. He was so close their bodies were almost touching. Eros' entire being was alive as she touched him, everything was rushing inside of him, driving him crazy, and yet this astounding peace hung in the air between them that he dared not taint.

Psyche slid her hands down his strong forearms and then down to his hands, which she held. She opened her eyes, but he was still not visible.

"How can you be here, and yet not be here?" She asked, trying to wrap her mind around this. "What power do you have that you are able to hide from sight?"

"I was born with that ability, among many others." He said, he could hear her heart beating like mad. "Are you frightened?" He asked.

"No." She told him. "Just please do not go."

"Never." He said softly and she smiled. "You are so beautiful when you smile."

"I am?" She asked. It felt like a lifetime since she thought of herself as beautiful.

"More beautiful than anything I have ever seen." He told her. "Psyche, you are beautiful in a way that no one has ever told you. You may not see me, but I have been watching you when you think you are alone. I see the changes within you since you began reading, but before that I loved the way your face would light up when there is no one around for you to fake your smiles for, and I find that woman far more enchanting than the seductress you once tried to be.

"When I saw you dance in your meadow, when I saw your true smile that day, you captured my soul." Eros continued in a low voice that Psyche found enchanting and seductive. "From the day you were born men and women both have fawned over you, but I wonder if any of them have ever told you how beautiful your soul is? While your face is of unsurpassing beauty, the beauty within you far outshines that of your face. I have never seen anything more beautiful than the look that comes over your face when your nose is stuck in a good scroll, when you are so enthralled by the words there that you cannot look away. When you will even silence a king just to finish reading a sentence."

Psyche was amazed, a part of her still wondering if this was real, if he was indeed the presence that she had been feeling. Her mind worked through everything Eros had said as she stood there holding his hands, nearly losing herself to the connection and energy that was flowing between them. A realization came over her as she looked up to where she assumed his eyes were.

"Are you saying that you love me?" She asked.

"Yes my dear Psyche. I love you, more than life." He told her and her eyes filled with tears as a joy ran through her. "Please allow me to kiss you." He begged.

"Please do." She said softly, a little nervous since she had never been kissed before.

He released one of her hand and slowly caressed her cheek, his touch so soft and careful. She was precious to him, she was everything to him. Her eyes slid shut as his hand came to rest on her cheek and she felt his breath caress her lips as her heart beat out of her chest. Her head tilted up towards him and Eros watched her in wonder, how simply her breath caressing his lips captured his soul astounded him. Eros then let his eyes slide shut as he leaned down and brought their lips together in a soft, slow kiss that lasted and lingered.

Psyche's hand came up to rest on his cheek as she felt her soul slip away from her and go into him as their lips were joined, a part of her soul she knew she would never be able to retrieve.

Eros was just as lost in their kiss and in Psyche as she was. It was as if she stole a part of his soul with this kiss, he lost all sense of himself, there was only her and she was everything that existed, everything that mattered. When the kiss ended, Eros opened his eyes to look upon his love.

"Psyche." He whispered in a helpless plea, it felt as if her body was magnetized and he was her opposite, he was drawn to her in an unbearable and overwhelming way.

"Mhh." She sighed and Eros could not help kissing her again.

This time he wrapped his arm around her waist to hold him closer as he softly deepened the kiss. Psyche found herself holding him closer, needing something she did not understand, a feeling filling her that she had never truly felt before. She had never felt desire before, never known any kind of passion, never been shaken to her core by the meeting of lips and souls as one kiss led into another.

Eros wanted all of her, but he was in no rush, he could not bear for one sweet moment to go by any quicker. He loved this rush going through him, how she excited him and kindled the fire that burned for her within his soul. He loved the soft sighs and even moans that left her lips as she held him close and could not help responding with a deep moan of his own.

Eros knew he should wait, but he could not help how he wanted her or what she did to him. Psyche herself found herself already long gone, lost in this feeling, wanting more of it, needing to find out where these kisses were leading.

He could not have said where he got the strength, perhaps it was because of how he loved her, that he could not stand to have her for one moment less than forever, but somehow, he stopped kissing her. Psych's breathing was as ragged and as out of control as Eros' own. They still held onto one another and after a moment, Psyche laid her head on his chest, her arms wrapping snugly around his muscular frame.

"Why can I not hear your heart?" She asked, though she was still too dazed to be properly shocked.

"Because I do not have a heart." He said softly, no gods have that organ or any other. They do not have bodies, to put is simply, they are very powerful spirits. But Psyche did not know that.

"Are you human?" She asked.

"No." He told her, wondering what her reaction would be.

"I do not care." She said then sighed as she continued to cling to him.

"Do you think you might be able to love me someday?" He asked and heard her laugh softly.

"I already do." She said and his soul soared. "So this is what the poets write about? This is what they call love?" She asked.

"Yes my love." He said softly.

"They do not do it justice." She stated and he laughed.

"I agree." He told her as he held her, wondering how this could be real.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"I cannot tell you, not yet." He told her softly.

"Then what shall I call you?" She asked.

"How about husband?" He asked and her breath caught in her throat.

"Husband?" She asked. "I do not even know you."

"Then allow me to court you." He said. "There are a few things I cannot tell you yet, but there is still much I am able to share with you."

"I would like that." She said with a smile.

Eros held her for the longest time, wondering how he could be so happy or feel so whole with her in his arms.

"We should visit your favorite meadow tomorrow." Eros said to Psyche, to his surprise, she did not respond. "Psyche?"

He looked down at her carefully and realized that she had fallen asleep as they stood there. He smiled and picked her up in his arms, carrying her to her bed and pulling the sheet over her. He watched her sleep for a time as he sat by her on her bedside. He knew he should go, but he could not leave her.

After some debating, Eros climbed in between the sheets next to his love, laying on his side as his arm rested around her. Psyche mumbled and moved closer to him in her sleep and Eros was certain that he was the most blessed being in existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So now it is up to you my dear readers. To review my work, or to not review my work? That is the question lol<strong>

**Love Jasmine**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I apologize for another late update, I hope you enjoy the chapter! I am going to try and get the next chapter out sooner than this one, I will see what I can do. As always, your wonderful reviews keep me going and I want to thank all of you for taking an interest in my work.  
><strong>

**Love Jasmine  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Psyche woke in the morning and stretched in her bed. Memories of the night before came to her mind and her eyes flew open and she sat up straight. Her mind tried to work through it all, her invisible visitor who kissed her for the very first time and had asked her to be his wife. _Could it all have just been a dream? _She wondered, her heart and soul sinking and aching at the very idea that the night before might not have been real.

She looked around her room and saw nothing, yet she felt a pull, she felt his presence as her heart rate increased. She wanted to call out to him, but she did not know his name. So she thought, then a slight smile came to her lips.

"Husband?" She called out and her heart leapt when she heard his wonderful laughter.

"Husband, is it?" He asked from where she felt he sat in a reading chair facing her bed.

"You said that is what I should call you." She said as she blushed.

"I like that." He said.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Sitting on the chair you are looking at my love." He said, her soul fluttered when he called her his love.

Eros watched her as she stood, still clad in that slightly sheer blue dress from the night before. Eros had held his love for most of the night, falling asleep with her in his arms was heaven and more beautiful to him than the sun rising on Olympus. Since gods only require three to four hours of sleep a night, he awoke long before she did and decided to return to his house to bathe and change. He returned here hours ago and watched her sleep from that chair.

Psyche walked up to the seemingly empty chair that held the man she loved. She stood before the chair, wanting to reach out and touch him but unsure as to the course she should take. Eros reached out and gently took hold of her elegant hand with his soft yet masculine one. The energy began flowing between them once again as Psyche's heart began racing and her smile grew, so thankful to be touching his invisible skin again.

"Come here." He said softly, gently tugging on her hand, and she sunk onto his lap, her eyes closed as a sigh left her lips.

She laid her head on his shoulder, so thankful that he was real and still with her. His arms wrapped around her as he kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and curled into his warmth, amazed at how good he felt. Not to mention how he smelled, like a mixture of morning dew and fresh roses, yet somehow the scent was masculine.

"Psyche," Eros whispered and was about to say more when there was a knock on the door.

"It is my maids." Psyche said in a low voice.

"Why don't you take a bath and get ready for the day?" Eros asked.

"What about you?" She asked, fearing that if he left, she might never see him again. Eros gently caressed Psyche's black hair behind her ear as he smiled.

"I will meet you by the river when you are ready." Eros told his love. Another knock came at the door and no part of Psyche wanted her unknown love to leave.

"One moment." Psyche called to them. She raised her hand and placed it on his invisible cheek. Eros was amazed as she looked right into his eyes, seeming to know where they were.

"I will be there in an hour." She told him and felt him nod. She wanted to kiss him again, but was suddenly too shy too.

Eros, reading her mind, laughed before kissing her lips that were as soft as petals for one long sweet moment. They were lost in the moments that followed, Psyche wrapped her arm around his neck, her body moving by instinct to be closer to his. A few more kisses followed the first, Psyche could not get enough of his lips, they were rock solid and yet so soft and so tender in how they caressed her own. Another knock came at the door and they both sighed.

"An hour." Eros said and Psyche nodded, too breathless to form a reply. It was as if he had stolen all of her words.

She could not move as she looked into where she knew his eyes were, and the god of love was just as paralyzed under her gaze.

"Are you well my lady?" One of the maids called from behind the door.

"Yes, just another moment." Psyche said.

Eros held Psyche as he stood and put her on her feet, though still keeping her warm body in his arms. Psyche had to kiss him just once more, she felt like she would die if she did not feel his too warm lips once again. She leaned up on her toes and Eros met her lips for another long, breathless kiss.

"I will await you at the river." Eros said, forcing himself to take his arms from around her.

"I will be there." Psyche promised, a moment later she no longer felt his presence. Her mind was in a blissful daze, she never knew she could be this happy. Another knock came at the door. "Come." She called.

Her attendants walked in, looking at her curiously, noticing the blush on her cheeks and the slightly sheer, knee length dress she wore, but saying nothing. They poured her a cool bath since the day was quickly turning into the summer heat. Psyche laughed and hummed as she bathed, her thoughts on her love, the man she knew she would one day marry. Her maids kept glancing at her, wondering what ever was the matter with her.

After her wonderful, cool bath, Psyche rose naked from the water and got out of her bronze tub. Her ladies dried her body with towels and sat her in front of the mirror to do her hair. Psyche gazed at her face, but the vanity she had before was gone. She noticed the rosy blush on her olive skin, the new light in her dark eyes and how brightly her smile shined. She was sure of one thing, love truly did bring out a beauty in people.

She began wondering what her love looks like. She knew beyond a doubt that he felt as changed as she did. She could not explain it, but every fiber of her being felt different. It was like the light of the sun was shining out her every pour, like her once heavy heart had been replaced with a fluttering bird that constantly sang to its quick beating. Even her head felt different, like it was swimming in another world all together. This change was so profound, she knew it was irreversible. She could never go back to the girl she had been, and no part of her wanted to.

Once her hair was brushed out, she decided to leave it loose except for a jeweled beret on the right side, keeping her pure black, wavy hair out of the way while it fell loose on her left. She chose a white dress in the Grecian style with caved ebony pins holding it together at her shoulders. The dress was simple and lightweight silk, it seemed perfect to her. She could not help wondering what her love would think.

* * *

><p>Eros sat under the shade of a tree with his back leaning against the trunk at the bank of the river. He watched the river softly flowing by. He had known love many times in his existence, but it was never like this. Never did it make every detail of life seem so rich, so meaningful, so unreal. He felt like he was in a dream, one he hoped to never awaken from. Psyche's lips and the look of love within her eyes filled his mind and soul. She was it for him and from the way she looked at him, he knew she felt the same. <em>How can I be so blessed?<em> He could not help but wonder.

Eros felt Psyche and heard her thoughts as she made her way towards him. His smile grew and more wonder filled him. All her thoughts were of him, just as all his thoughts were of her. He felt simply weightless as he stood, his eyes never leaving the Grecian beauty before him. She looked ethereal in that white dress, she looked like a goddess. She was a divine creature in his mind, she was too beautiful to not belong among the gods.

"You put this glorious day to shame." Eros said softly and loved the way Psyche's face lit up at the sound of his voice.

"You are here." She said softly as she stood there.

"Of course I am." He said. They stood ten feet away from each other for a time, but the distance soon became too much to take.

They walked up to each other in a sweet silence. When the distance between them was no more, Eros raised his hand as he looked down into her eyes. He ran his fingertips from the center of her forehead, down her temple to trace her cheekbone then the line of her perfect jaw. As he ran his fingertips down her neck, listening to the rapid beating of her heart, he wondered if she knew how totally she owned his soul. He belonged to her and he saw within her mind that she also belonged to him. She was his soul mate, the woman he had searched for thousands of years for.

His fingers ran down her shoulder and down her perfect arm, to gently grasp her elegant hand. Her hand wrapped around his, treasuring the feeling.

"Would you like to take a walk with me on the bank?" He asked softly and she nodded.

Eros turned to stand beside her as he wrapped her arm through his. She placed her other hand on his arm muscular arm, a moment later she felt his hand cover her own, and with that they began to walk through the soft grass in the shade of the trees.

"I assume you want to know about me?" Eros asked.

"Where do you come from?" Psyche asked.

"Thessaly." He told her.

"Are you one of the royals of Thessaly? Or is that something you cannot tell me?" She asked. Eros remained silent, Psyche raised her hand and caressed his face, tracing the curve of his lips. "I knew you were smiling." She stated and Eros laughed, making her laugh along with him as she shook her head, still wondering how he could make her feel like this. "I wish I could see you." She said softly.

"There is a way." He said.

"And that is?" She asked, excitement in her voice.

"Marry me." He said softly. "After that, I will no longer hide myself."

"Truly?" She asked.

"There is a catch though." He told her.

"And that is?" She asked.

"Someone in my position cannot be to careful. I need you to prove that you love me." Eros began. "So, for the first month in our marriage I will only come to you at night. There will always be a candle in our bedroom, if waiting becomes too much, you may light it and see my face." He took a deep breath, not liking what he had to say next. "But if you light that candle, if your curiosity is stronger than your love for me, I will have to leave you and our marriage will be no more."

Eros could not stand saying the words, giving the woman he loves a threat that if she were to see his face, he would leave her. He did not like it at all, but he made the deal with his mother and had no choice. But he had to admit to himself that he was curious to see if she loved him enough to marry a man she had never set eyes upon. Would she trust him enough to give her body to him, even though she barely knows anything about him?

"And if I wait the month to see your face?" Psyche asked him, Eros smiled then, grateful she was not angry at him for this.

"Then on the day after the month is over, I will reveal myself to you and we will spend the rest of eternity together as husband and wife." He told her and her smile grew.

"To have you forever will be worth the wait." Psyche said, meaning every word. A life without him was inconceivable, and a month was nothing to wait so long she could be in his arms for the rest of her life. Eros' smile grew.

"Are you saying yes to marrying me then?" He asked.

"Not yet." She said coyly. She was playing with him, but it was not like how she used to toy with her other suitors. There was a warmth in her eyes and voice and a smile on her lips and Eros found that he liked it.

"Very well." He said, a bit of teasing in his own voice. "However, the sooner you marry me, the sooner you can see my face. And the longer you wait to say yes, the longer your waiting will be."

"I will keep that in mind." She said. "What of your parents?" She asked.

"My mother is an incredible woman whose character and kindness are as wondrous as her beauty." He told her. "And my father is a warrior of great renown, and a good man."

"Have I heard of him?" She asked, Eros laughed. _Who has not heard of Ares, the god of war? _He mused.

"Most definitely." He told her.

"And his name?" She asked. _Nice try_, he thought.

"Ah, but if I told you his name, you would then know my own." He told her.

"And what an _awful_ thing that would be." She said with some sarcasm and her love laughed.

"Besides, I like you calling me Husband." He told her.

"I like it too." She admitted. She looked down at her hands that were wrapped around his invisible arm. Eros noticed her olive skin was stained with a deeper blush than before.

"What is it my love?" Eros asked.

"I was wondering… would it be too forward of me… if I were to ask you to kiss me again?" She asked, stumbling over her words in a way that the god of love found incredibly endearing.

"My lips are at your service, my love." Eros said softly.

He stopped walking and faced the woman at his side, once again caressing her cheek. Psyche's eyelids slid shut at his touch, her lips parting as she leaned up towards where she knew his lips would be waiting. Eros tilted his head and gently brought their lips together in one of those long, lingering kisses he was famous for. The thing about kissing her was that it felt so brand new. He felt as if he had never truly kissed a woman or been kissed himself until he felt her lips upon his the previous night.

"How can such a feeling exist?" She breathed when their lips parted.

"It is a miracle of the gods." He said, just as dazed as she was. "This feeling is older than time, yet I have never felt it like this with any other woman."

"There have been other women?" Psyche asked, her heart sinking a bit. She liked the thought that she was the first and only one for him.

"Yes, there have been many." He said. "Some of them I have loved." She was silent for a time, Eros hoped he had not upset her, but he would not lie to her.

"Then why are you not married?" She asked. The color drained from her face, her eyes growing wider with a kind of fear. "You are not married…. Are you?"

"Of course not." He said at once. "I would not be searching for a wife if I already had one. I am not that sort of man." Psyche let out a breath she did not know she had been holding. The color returned to her face as she realized how foolish she had been. "Do you know why I am not married to any of those women I have been with?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked, he caressed her cheek again.

"Because without knowing it, I was waiting for you." He told her. "Something was always holding me back, keeping me from making that commitment, I never understood what it was until I saw you spin around in your meadow." She was silent for a time before she spoke again.

"Have you… lain with them?" She asked, somewhat shyly.

"Yes." He answered truthfully. "But I have been with no one else since I fell in love with you Psyche, and from here on out, I swear to you that I will not lay with anyone other than you. I realize you are just beginning to know me, but I hope you realize that I am being honest in this."

"I know that you are." She told him with a smile. "I trust you more than anyone."

"I will never betray that trust." He promised softly.

They continued to walk along the river under the shade of the trees. Eros found himself laughing at the direction Psyche's thoughts had taken.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked and her blush deepened.

"…How did you know?" She asked.

"I can hear your thoughts if I wish." He told her.

"No you cannot." She said, not believing him.

"Well, for instance, just now you were wondering exactly how many women I have made love to and what it was like for me, but you were too embarrassed to ask." Eros told her, with amusement in his voice as her face flushed and she looked away. "You may ask me anything you wish my love. I am not uncomfortable with the subject." He laughed a bit, thinking how ridiculous it would be for a god of love and lust to be uncomfortable discussing it.

"What is it like?" She asked softly, too curious to not ask. They had stopped walking by this point.

"There is nothing more natural than two bodies coming together." Eros said softly, intertwining their fingers in a way that made Psyche's blush deepened. "Lips meeting lips, flesh meeting flesh, body meeting body."

"I do not know much of such things, everyone I know finds it improper to speak of." She told him.

"There is nothing improper about it where I come from." He said. "There is much I can teach you on the matter." Eros could not keep his mind off of what it would be like to make love to Psyche, but he was somehow able to control himself. Her heart was beating out of her chest and Eros smiled as he placed his hand over her heart, though not indecently so.

"That is a symptom, the racing of your human heart." Eros told her, his voice soft and unintentionally seductive to Psyche's ears. "Then, a kind of melting begins, your body heats to an unbearable temperature and an ache forms in your body. It can all begin with a single look or touch, something that seems so simple but inspires passion within you and your lover.

"You both know what you need, where your thoughts are headed. Your lips meet, sometimes the meeting is sweet, other times it is frantic with your need. Then comes the removal of clothing, again, this process can be slow and tender, and other times you cannot seem to be rid of those garments fast enough. From there, the lips find the naked skin, caressing that flesh with heated kisses that cause both bodies each in their own way to prepare for what is coming. Then comes the true passion, when those two bodies are intertwined as lovers clutching onto one another. Those two bodies begin moving together, bringing them to the heights of heaven and beyond. When the love making is good, things can last for hours, when it is great, it can go for much longer than that, until at last, you and your lover reach that point of true ecstasy and final release. Then there is nothing but peace as you hold each other. A peace that cannot be achieved through any other activity." Eros finished, leaving Psyche in amazement of his knowledge on the subject.

"It sounds almost better than reading." Was all Psyche could say, her heart was pounding by this time, her body flushed with warmth. Eros laughed softly.

"Oh believe me, it is." He said as he watched her. "But when you truly love your lover, it becomes so much more than that. There is a whole other aspect of love making I have never truly experienced before."

"Why have you not felt it before?" She asked.

"Because I have never made love to you." He said, much to her surprise and delight. "The deepest and most profound passions can only be experienced when you are with your soul mate, your other half. Then sex becomes making love, and making love turns into something even more sacred. Only with you would I ever feel this." She loved the idea that it would be different for him with her, that she was not like all those other women to him.

"I must admit that I am curious as to how this all would feel." She said, she saw no point in lying about it since he would hear it within her mind anyways.

"There is something you should know however." Eros said softly, caressing her hands tenderly as he held them. "Because of the way women's bodies are designed, it will hurt the first time you are with a man." That she did not know, no one had ever informed her of that.

"Badly?" She asked, some apprehension coming into her.

"I hear it is not as bad if you are truly and passionately in love with the man you are with." He told her, caressing her hands softly. He loved her, he wanted her, and even though it was a necessary and inescapable part of the process, he did not want to hurt her. "I wanted you to know this before such events come to pass between us. I want you to trust me, it is the only way we can be truly intimate, if there is trust between us."

"I do trust you." She said. "I am simply a bit apprehensive about it now."

"That is completely understandable." He told her. "Even though my whole being aches for you, I will wait for as long as you wish, even after we are married." Psyche did know enough to understand how much men want sex, how for some, their world revolved around pleasure. And so this offer meant the world to her and spoke magnitudes for the love he bears her.

"You would do that for me?" She asked, truly touched.

"I would do anything for you." He told her. She caressed his invisible arms, her eyes trailing after her hands.

"When I am close to you, when we touch, such feelings flow through me and I sometimes feel as if I cannot wait another moment to experience all you have described." Psyche said in a soft voice that left Eros melting. He knew that if he had a heart it would be beating as fast as hers was in that moment. "There is such a curiosity within me, one I cannot help. I have never felt this for anyone before, never has such a need existed within me."

He raised his hand and caressed her face, lifting her eyes up to meet his. She looked helplessly into his eyes, knowing that if he wanted her now, she would not have the will to resist him. His thumb traced her lips, running over them softly. She kissed his thumb as her she placed her hand over his.

"I am yours for such activities whenever you wish." He said softly, admiring the blush that painted her lovely cheeks and the way her lips parted softly. "I want you in every way a man wants a woman, and so I need to know before I become too carried away, if you want to wait until our wedding night to make love to me?"

She was silent for a moment as she thought it over, or did what she could to think clearly while he was touching her. As much as she wanted him and as curious as she was, she already knew what the answer was for her.

"As deep as my desire for you goes, I would rather wait until our wedding night." She told him.

"Then that is how it will be." He told her and her smile grew. "If I should become too… carried away at any time, ask me to stop and I will." Psyche nodded, her entrancing dark eyes still looking into his, drawing him into their depths. "You are… otherworldly."

With those words his lips crashed down upon her own soft lips. She sighed a moan as one slow, burning kiss became another and she pulled him closer. It was driving him over the edge, the way she clung onto his back, the way her body was arching against his, needing to be closer.

The way her lips moved with his own made him wonder if she had truly never been kissed before last night. As their kisses continued, things did not cool down and Eros could not help himself, he had to taste her. He licked her lips softly, even though she was brand new to all of this, her lips parted way for his warm tongue. He took the opportunity and she squeaked a bit in surprise before melting into him once again, not being able to believe the way he tasted. But this went far beyond taste, it livened all of her senses. It was as if he tasted like all her favorite foods, smelled like her favorite flowers and felt like nothing else she had ever imaged.

Eros had nearly lost his mind at this point as he held her closer, though not too tightly, seeing she was mortal. She tasted unlike any divine or mortal woman he had ever kissed. She tasted like pure sunshine, like sweet ambrosia just plucked from a tree, along with a million different things he could not name in the state he was in. They were in another world, lost together, as they kissed and held each other close. After a while, Psyche had no choice but to break away from those passionate kisses since there was no air left within her lungs. They both huffed, barely able to breathe as they held each other close.

"By Aphrodite and Eros, I never knew such things existed." Psyche whispered, calling on the gods of love in witness to what she had just experienced with this man.

An amazing warmth and giddy excitement went through Eros as he heard his love unknowingly say his name. He wondered how she would feel to know that the god she spoke of was the one in her arms, the one that made her call out to the gods. His thoughts went to another place then, thinking of other ways he could make her call out to the heavens above. He did what he could to keep such thoughts from his mind, knowing what they would do to his body, but it was extremely difficult seeing as the object of all his unending desires and love was breathless in his embrace, staring up into his eyes. Her eyes were glazed over in desire and all he wanted to do was kiss her again, but he knew if he did, he would not be able to hold himself back from going further and he intended to respect her wishes and wait.

"I have so much more to show you when the time comes." He told her and she smiled. She placed her hands upon his chest, feeling the cool silk of his clothing.

"I look forward to that." She told him.

"I have never felt this way for anyone before." Eros told her.

"What of those other women?" She asked.

"None of them were you, you beautiful woman." He told her, his voice implying it should be obvious, and her face lit up, her eyes shining like stars.

"I have never loved anyone before you." She told him. "I am so grateful the gods saw fit to drive my suitors away, the thought of never knowing this love with you is unbearable."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." He said softly, a bit of laughter in his voice. "I have never felt so happy or so alive as I do with you. You make me feel almost like a boy again."

"How old are you?" She asked, truly curious.

"Far older than I look." He told her.

"But I do not know how you look." She said.

"Exactly." He said and she laughed and shook her head. She could not be irritated, only breathlessly amused.

She leaned up and kissed his lips, she did not need to see his face to know where those lips were. Her lips were drawn to his by some power she could only name as love. They both melted into the sweet kiss and she hoped that she could spend the rest of her life treasuring this with him. And as for Eros? He knew what he knew from the beginning, that he would die without her in his arms and his life. He had no doubt that she was the one he wanted to share his life with.

"I love you Psyche." He breathlessly proclaimed.

"I love you Husband." She said and he laughed, making her laugh before he kissed her again and again.

"Are you hungry?" He asked a while later and she nodded. "Lets eat in your meadow."

"Alright." She agreed with a smile.

Eros wrapped her arm through his again, and Psyche wrapped her free hand around his bare arm as she laid her head on his invisible shoulder. He was it for her, she could not imagine life with anyone else.

"I love you." She whispered again, Eros kissed her hair as they walked.

"I love you," He said.

"More than life." She said the words at the same time he did and they laughed together.

"Who is reading whose mind now?" Eros asked and they laughed again. "Come here you beautiful woman." She leaned up and their lips met in another time bending, world altering, earth shattering kiss. "Good gods." Eros whispered as her lips lingered so close to his.

They continued walking, both dazed. Eros was so distracted he thought it was lucky that he had not walked them straight into a tree. They made it to her meadow ten minutes later. Psyche was surprised to see a picnic laid out for them in the soft green grass dotted with her favorite blue flower, Glory Of The Snow.

They sat on the grass next to each other in front of the foods that looked incredibly good. She watched as Eros picked up a bowl, it made her laugh, seeing as how it appeared the bowl was floating in midair.

"What is that?" Psyche asked. Eros took a spoon full of the white stuff inside.

"Ice cream." He told her, his love had never heard of such a thing but she let the floating spoon feed her.

"It is cold!" She said to her shock and delight and Eros laughed. She let it melt in her mouth and a moan of delight left her lips. "It taste like vanilla." She sighed.

"I am glad you like it." He said.

"How do you keep it so cold?" She asked.

"Oh it will melt," He told her. "But my family has their ways of freezing it."

There were quite a few gods who had the power to freeze things after all. Eros loved the wonder in her eyes. He began imagining all the things he was going to show her, things she cannot even imagine. His smile grew and he laughed a bit as she ate the ice cream. Her eyes flashed to him, knowing where his face was.

There was an endless curiosity in her eyes that Eros loved her all the more for. They ate the food, Psyche was very happy to discover that there were other flavors of that cold dessert her love named ice cream. Strawberry became her favorite, Eros made a mental note of that.

"What of your parents?" Eros asked as they lounged in the grass across from each other.

"My mother died giving me life." She told him. "I do not know much about her, father never speaks of her and he ordered my nurse to say nothing as well. I am not even certain what she looks like."

"I could find out for you." Eros told her.

"How?" She asked.

"I have my ways." He told her.

"I would be grateful." She told him. Eros could see the longing in her eyes and could imagine what was within her soul.

"What of your father?" Eros asked. He wanted to hear how she would explain her relationship with him.

"My father is the king." She stated.

"Well I know that." Eros said. "You two do not seem close."

"He is a king, he has his duties." She said simply. "He has always seen that I was well looked after and had every thing I desired. I am sure he loves me." She glanced away.

"You can tell me anything." Eros said.

"In these past few weeks, I have read so many stories of loving fathers." Psyche began. "Of how they were with their children, of the lengths they went to for them. I could not deny that an emptiness had been made apparent by my fathers absence in my life. Of course we take our meals together and sit next to each other in court, but there is something missing. When he is around me, it is like it is hard for him to even look at me. I can always tell he wishes he could be anywhere else but in my presence." Eros held Psyche's hand.

"It is because he misses your mother." He told her. "You look just like her."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I have seen and heard it within his thoughts." Eros told her. "He loves you more than you can comprehend." That had never occurred to Psyche, but now it seemed to make sense. "What about your sisters?" Eros asked, trying to change the subject and hopefully cheer her up.

"We write to each other." She said with a smile. "My eldest sister Alexandra is truly wonderful and by far the sweetest woman you will ever meet. Then there are the twins Eugenia and Lysandra, I never got along with them. We were always fighting over the most ridiculous things. I think my father was relieved when they were married and left to live with their husbands, it gave us both some peace. Do you have any siblings?"

"A few sisters and brothers," He told her. "I am close to them. Family has a great meaning where I come from." The word family made his mind take a different turn. "Are children something you would want?"

"They are a relatively inescapable part of intimacy from what I hear." Psyche said with a deep blush.

"Not where I come from." Eros said.

"I think I would like to have children." She told him. The more she thought on it, the more she could imagine it. She always had liked children.

"I know I want them." He said. "I must admit that I would love a little girl who looks just like you." Psyche's eyes glowed warmly.

"I would love a little boy who looks just like you as well." She told him.

"Invisible?" Eros asked and they both laughed. "I imagine hide and go seek would be incredibly difficult."

"We would never know where he went." Psyche said, still laughing.

"Well we could always tie a bell around his neck." Eros said, they could not seem to stop laughing, Psyche's sides were beginning to hurt.

They talked for hours more, spending the day enjoying each other's company in that meadow. They later laid back in the grass next to each other and watched the blue sky fade into the dark of night, changing into the beautiful colors of the sunset in the process. Psyche ended up with her head resting on Eros' muscular shoulder with his arms wrapped around her.

Eros was so incredibly at peace holding his love close, and although he deeply desired her, in that moment he was more than content. There was no need within him to go any further than this. All Eros wanted was to stay under that sky, holding his Psyche for the rest of forever.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know, I know, I am horribly late with this chapter. I kept trying to write it, but could not seem to focus on it. Part of my reason for that is the fact that I am getting so close to finishing The Three Gifts, so that story has my main attention. I do hope this chapter was worth the wait and I hope that you enjoy it.  
><strong>

**Love Jasmine  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

In the weeks that followed that beautiful day spent in the meadow, Eros and Psyche spent almost every second with each other, stealing heated kisses when they could. Every day, each touch seemed to make the fire burn hotter between them. Each kiss somehow seemed more passionate than the last and the need, that ache that could only be soothed by the union of their bodies, was quickly growing to become even more unbearable. Every time they kissed, Psyche felt less and less sure that she wanted to wait until marriage to discover where these kisses and touches could lead.

It was all Eros could do to hold himself back each time he looked into her eyes, and each time their lips met, he was sure that would be the time he could no longer control himself. Each time they became lost in the exchange of wanton kisses, he went a little further with her, and she never told him to stop. She loved how his hands began exploring her body and all the pleasures they could bring. Eros was not the god of lust for nothing, he had more than enough experience to know exactly how to bring his love to the stars and back.

Psyche found his touch addictive, dangerously so. She never knew love and passion could consume a soul in such a way. She loved the way he took his time undressing her, the way he teased her, making her feel as if she was going to die if he kept holding off any longer. She loved the way his lips caressed her skin in hot, moist kisses. Of course, there were other things he could do with that mouth of his that she never imagined were possible. And the way _that_ felt… oh she was sure he would someday make her lose her mind if he kept this up. Those times, when she could feel his incredible, muscular body naked and held close to hers as his hands and lips explored her body and her hands ran over his perfect form, it felt as if they transcended everything in existence and reached a place made up of pleasure and bliss and ecstasy that existed only for them, a place they could only reach together.

Every night, and even most of the days were now spent this way since they became so consumed with each other. What they were sharing in those burning moments and passionate sighs brought them to a new understanding of each other. They no longer needed words, just those touches, those sultry kisses that consumed them both. Yet with all this inexplicable passion, there were still times they would do nothing but talk, and perhaps exchange a kiss or two, for hours on end. They found it so easy to communicate that they could choose the most random of subjects and fill hours upon end with conversation.

Along with being an incredible kisser and being unbelievably masterful with his hands and body, Psyche found that her invisible love had a brilliant and hopelessly romantic mind. He had a way of speaking, of explaining everyday life or heavenly things that fascinated her as much as what they did in bed did. She loved to hear his voice, loved to hear him speak about anything and everything. She loved him, all of him, and Eros was just as consumed by her. He too loved her personality and mind, he loved hearing her speak, seeing the world through her eyes. He loved the smiles that would light her lips, the ones he could see in her eyes. He loved the way she could look at him and without reading her thoughts, somehow know exactly what she was thinking.

His every waking moment, the god of love spent with his Psyche. He had to ask his sister Peitho, goddess of persuasion and seduction, to take over his duties, he simply could not focus on them. All he could do was spend every moment with this mortal young woman and give her all his love and devotion, while thanking the Moirae that she was in fact his. Psyche had surprised both herself and her love at just how comfortable she was with his body. She loved touching him, exploring every part of his invisible form, and Eros delighted in it. Her touch, her hands upon him, was a feeling unequal to any woman he had ever been with. It was overwhelming. Even as a god of love, he was not certain it was entirely healthy to love someone this much, all this love was nearly too much to contain within his soul. Yet no part of him ever wanted to let it go, to let her go, and he never would. She would be his, always, forever, until the end of time, and then some.

Psyche knew that this love, this unnamed man who she called Husband, was more than she had ever hoped for or dreamed of. Funny, passionate, compassionate, loving, tender, genuine. She never guessed so many wonderful qualities could all exist so perfectly in one man. She knew he kept a secret from her, his identity, but she did not care anymore. What mattered was that he was hers, and hers alone.

They had spent the morning swimming in the river, laughing and kissing and teasing each other. Oh how she treasured the sound of his laughter, of the way his arms would wrap around her waist and every now and then drift lower. The afternoon was spent under a secluded olive tree that was in full bloom. Eros had brought a blanket and some of that ice cream his love was so found of. The pleasures they shared were still fresh in both their minds. They had bathed in the cool river again before heading back. Eros put his Psyche on his back and ran back towards her fathers palace. He longed for the time when he would be bringing her back to a home of their own, when she would be his wife. Oh how he longed for that.

Eros put his love on her feet again when they neared the palace. By then their need had once again blossomed and they both could not wait to get back to her bedroom where they could once again have privacy.

They walked side by side through the halls, passing mortals who bowed to Psyche as she passed. She noticed how they looked at her, the curiosity on their faces. She was rarely at the palace anymore. She either spent most of her time in bed with her love, or out and about with him. She wished her bedroom were closer by, but it was a good thing that it was further away, in a more private section of the palace that was reserved for the royal family, namely Psyche and her father king Kleitos.

She tried to keep the excitement she felt off of her face, though there was nothing she could do about her deep blush. She needed to feel her loves hands on her body again, to feel his addictive heat and touch. Eros' hand was placed lovingly on her back, he too looked forward to reaching her chambers. As the twenty minute walk continued, he knew he could not stand the last five minutes it would take.

Eros took Psyche by the hand and quickly led her into an empty closet. Their heated kisses began soon after as Eros gently backed her against the wall, their hands all over each other. He had never been the kind of man to be rough with a woman. Passionate, yes, but never harmful.

"I cannot wait." He whispered in the heat of the moment, his hands caressing her waist.

"Neither can I." She told him in a breath as he kissed her neck and a moan left her lips.

Their hands were already busy undressing each other, exalting in the rush when their bare flesh finally met and Eros lifted her body against the wall. Psyche would never have let another man touch her like this, there was no one else she trusted as she trusted him, knowing he would keep her virginity intact, no matter how far they might go in this moment, he would not make love to her but he would bring her all those pleasures she longed for.

His hand slid up her inner thigh as another moan mixed with a gasp left her lips at the feeling when he reached that hidden place, her arms tightened around him.

"Husband!" She gasped and a deep moan, almost a growl came from deep within his chest, turning her on even more.

Her heart was pounding as she clutched him close, her body burning with a heavenly fire as his hot fingers and mouth explored her body that was easily becoming well known to him. They continued on like this, touching and kissing and pleasing each other for a good five minutes and would have went on for hours more, but a knock came on the closet door.

"Daughter?" Psyche froze at her father's voice, but as much as he tried, Eros could not stop touching her or keep his lips off of her own. They soon forgot about the king on the other side of the door, until the knock sounded again. "Psyche?"

"Stop." She whispered to Eros, realizing what would happen if her father were to walk in on them. She did not even want to imagine what that would look like to him since her lover was invisible.

That one word spoken from his loves lips was enough to stop Eros, no matter how badly he wanted to continue he would never go on if it were not what she wanted. He lowered her onto her shaky legs, their breathing was still ragged as they clutched onto each other and kissed once more before finding the will to break their hold on one another.

"Just a moment father, I am trying to find something." Psyche lied as she tried desperately to put her clothing back on and into place properly, running her fingers through her damp hair so that it would not look quite so disheveled.

Her hand was on the doorknob when Eros pulled her back to him for another passionate kiss, needing to taste her again. When the kiss ended, Psyche tore herself away from her love and took a deep breath, rearranging her face to hopefully look a little less lost in lust and love. She opened the door to find her father standing in the middle of the hall talking with a young man.

Both her father and the young man looked to Psyche when she walked out of the closet with her head held high, her hands clasped before her in a ladylike manor. She felt that her love was still at her side and did her best to keep her face placid, all the while aching to be back in his arms, back in that closet with him. There was a suspicion in her father's eyes, she noticed him glancing back to the closet, but the finely dressed youth at her father's side smiled warmly to her. He had brown, thick, wavy hair, tan skin and dark blue eyes that were the color of sapphires.

"Father." Psyche greeted with a bow of her head.

"Did you find what you were looking for in there?" Her father asked.

"Hmm?" She quarried, then realized what he meant. "Oh yes, I did." She heard a muffled chuckle from Eros at her side and tried to hide her smile. She jumped a bit when she felt the slightest pinch on her rear-end, and sent a look at Eros before looking back to her father.

"Daughter, I would like to introduce your suitor." King Kleitos announced, much to the shock of Eros and Psyche both. Psyche had not had a suitor in nearly two months. "This is prince Tristan of Athens."

"It is a honor to meet you princess Psyche." Tristan said as he came forwards and held his hand out for hers. Psyche felt she had no choice but to place her hand into his own. "It is truly humbling to stand before the most beauteous woman in all of Hellas, in all the world now that I think of it." Two months ago, his words would have thrilled her, but now they might as well have been curses. She held no interest in this man, this prince of Athens.

Psyche stole another glance at where Eros stood, her eyes longing, not knowing what to do. Eros looked into her eyes before glancing down at the creature kissing her hand. Never before had the god of love felt such rage within him, such jealousy. He wanted to rip the prince's head off for merely touching her. Psyche was not so thrilled at his touch either. She tried to be polite as she retrieved her hand from the clearly enamored prince Tristan. Her eyes went to her father, who was watching her.

"Father, may I speak with you?" She asked him. He nodded and they walked off a little ways until they were out of hearing range. King Kleitos looked at his daughter expectantly. "I cannot meet with this suitor." She told him.

"For what reason?" He asked. "I would think you would be happy to have suitors after nearly two months of their absence. You do not want to end up an old maid, do you?"

"Of course not. I am grateful father." She told him, then smiled. "I cannot meet with him, because I have already chosen my husband."

Those words had profoundly different effects on the three beings that heard them. Eros was overcome with love and a euphoric joy he could not describe, knowing that this incredible creature would soon be his wife, that she had chosen him. Psyche felt just as happy, though a bit nervous to admit the truth to her father. But Kleitos? He was not nearly as happy as that pair. With those words his daughter uttered, fear gripped the kings heart. He knew this day was coming, he always knew that he would have to give her away in marriage and watch her ride away with her husband and lose the last piece of his wife he had left. He had thought he was prepared, but now that the moment had come, he realized he was not ready to let her go. He _refused_ to let her go.

"Who is this chosen one and why has he not asked for my permission to court you?" Her father asked, crossing his arms and glaring at his daughter. Psyche was surprised by his response, not understanding the anger in his tone.

"I do not know his name, only that he comes from a good family in Thessaly, and that he loves me." She told her father.

"I want to meet him." He said. Psyche realized only then the mistake she had made in not being prepared for this conversation. But what could she have done? She could not bear to entertain the suitor, not when she was in love with another.

"I do not know if that will be possible." She told him, not knowing what to say, how to explain that the one she loves could not be seen.

"And why not?" He asked. "It is my right as a father to know who intends to marry my daughter."

"It is just not that simple." Psyche told him.

"If I cannot meet this boy, you will not be marrying him." He stated.

"But, mother made you promise," She began when her father cut her off.

"That is my decree as your father and your king." He said and walked off, leaving Psyche standing there in shock as her heart broke and silent tears began to run down her cheeks, her legs becoming unsteady.

Eros took her into his arms at once, not caring what it would look like to those around him. Psyche clutched onto his frame as he quickly led her back to her chambers. Once they were there, she began to break down and truly cry while Eros tried to comfort her, holding her on the silk couch in her room.

"He will not let me marry you." She just barely got out around the huge lump in her throat, she could hardly breath.

"He will." Eros insisted. "He cannot keep us apart."

"He is my father and my king, he may do as he likes." She told him as she continued to clutch onto him for dear life. She would cease to exist if she lost him.

"He is nowhere near as powerful as the family I come from." Eros insisted. "And you have the right to choose your own husband." He lifted her chin and looked down into her eyes. "Do you want to be my wife?"

"More than anything." She told him as he wiped her tears away, she felt him smile.

"Then do not worry, I will take care of everything." He told her, leaning down to kiss her lips, tasting the salt of her tears on them.

Psyche relaxed at once, feeling a peace wash over her, knowing he was telling the truth. She trusted him completely. He held her for a while more as she continued to calm herself.

"Why did my father behave like that?" She asked her love, not able to understand. "Why would he be so upset that I had chosen a husband?"

"It is as I said before," Eros said softly, his fingers stroking her black hair. "You remind him of your mother, and once you are married off, he feels as if he will be losing her twice."

"But he always encouraged me to entertain my suitors." She said in confusion. "He wanted me to choose one, and soon."

"It was all for show." Eros told her softly. "If he had kept you locked away from the world of men, he feared the gods retribution for keeping you from your happiness, and also that someone would figure out that he was still holding onto his wife, and they would see him as weak."

"I wish my mother were alive." She whispered. "Things would be different, father would be kinder to me if she had not died giving me life. I should have been the one to die, not her."

"Never say that." Eros said at once, pulling back to gaze into her eyes while holding her precious face in between his tender hands. "This world would be a darker place without your shining soul within it."

"I do not know about that." She said.

"Then how about this," He said. "Think of what my life would be like if you had never been born? I would have went on with my life, always searching and never finding that part of me that was missing, that part of me that is you. If you had never been born, then I would never have known what it is like to truly live, to love. Would you want that for me?"

When he put it that way, she realized that if she had been born for no other purpose than to make him happy, it would be enough. Tears shined in her eyes, knowing how much she means to him. She kissed him as those tears ran down her soft cheeks and they held each other close. He kissed her forehead when that wonderful kiss ended.

"Your mother was glad to give her life to bring you into this world." Eros said softly. "Once you are a mother, you will understand how she felt." Psyche nodded, a smile coming to her lips.

"Do you plan on getting me with child soon after we are married?" She asked him, his smile grew.

"As soon as we can manage it, once the first month is over." He told her. "I cannot wait to have children with you."

"Nor I you." She told him with a wide smile.

"I nearly forgot," Eros said a time later. "I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" Psyche perked up, making Eros smile.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. She smiled as her eyelids slid closed. From behind her lids, she saw a bright glow. "Open them." He said.

She opened her eyes and looked at the table before her. Upon that mahogany table was an incredible portrait of a royal couple. The woman looked so much like Psyche, anyone who saw it would say that if it were not Psyche herself, the young woman would have to be her twin sister. The woman had a brilliant smile, dark mysterious eyes, black hair that was elegantly pulled back, and flawless olive skin. She wore a fine raspberry colored dress with a golden broach at the one shoulder of the gown. The woman sat tall in the chair she was in, with her hands elegantly folded in her lap in the same manor Psyche sometimes holds her own hands. Her face was just as beautiful as Psyche's own, an exact replica, and upon her head was a crown of gold with a brilliant sapphire at the center. There was no question about it, this was her mother and it was the first time she had set eyes upon her.

Psyche barely recognized the man standing behind her, she gasped as she realized it was her father. He was younger, and his eyes held such life to them. Psyche had never noticed how vivid his gray eyes were. His hair was the brown she remembered it to be when she was a girl, it had begun to gray some years after her mothers death. But he was happy, as happy as Psyche felt while in the presence of the man she loves.

"You would not believe it if you looked at him now," Eros said. "But your father was once quite the romantic. Your mother was betrothed to another man when your father met her. He was visiting her home of Sicily, walking in the market place, when he first saw her. She took his breath away, and right then and there he fell in love with her. He was bold enough to speak to her that day, it was clear to him that your mother fancied him as well.

"Once he discovered that she was to be married to another, he went to her betrothed and in front of your mothers father, he challenged that man to a fight to the death for your mothers hand. Your mother's husband-to-be went right to the temple of Ares, praying to the war god for strength in battle. But your father went to the temple of the love god."

"Eros." Psyche said the name of the love god and Eros smiled again to hear his name coming from the lips of the woman he loves.

"Yes, Eros." Eros said. "Your father beseeched him to help him win this fight and the hand of the woman he loves, and the god of love answered his prayer. It was a close fight, but your father won and ended up with a scar on his forearm along with your mothers hand." Psyche knew that scar, she had seen it before but never until now knew the story behind it. "The man your father fought yielded and he spared him. Never was your father so happy as when he was married to your mother, and yours sisters began to come along. Your mother and their daughters were the light of his life, he was always smiling and humming, even laughing."

"My father laughed?" Psyche asked, almost shocked by this revelation.

"Quite often." Eros said with a smile. "Then, when you came along and your mother gave her life to bring you into this world, she made him promise that you would be able to choose your own husband. She realized that she almost missed out on the happiness that filled her days with your father and your sisters because her father had chosen another man for her. She did not want that for you, so she made him promise. Then, with a smile on her lips, she passed from this life." Psyche had more tears rolling down her cheeks by this point, her heart about to burst with sadness. but there was one question within her mind.

"How do you know so much about this?" She asked. "About my family?"

"Because I was there, I watched this take place." He said.

"What are you?" She asked.

"Soon, you will know." He told her, she nodded and cuddled into his arms again.

"Where did you find that painting?" Psyche asked.

"I have my ways." He said, she shook her head softly and cuddled into his warmth.

"But there must be another love out there for my father, _someone_ who can make him happy." Psyche said, hoping.

"Your mother was it for him." Eros said sadly. "He will not love another woman as he loved her, just as I will never love another woman as I love you. In his mind, it would be a waste to take another wife. He could not bear it."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Psyche decided to speak with her father again. She understood him better now, and she wanted him to understand what she needed. She hoped, after hearing the story of how much her father loved her mother, that perhaps he would be able to understand her love for this invisible being.<p>

She found her father in his study, squinting at the words on the page he read from. It was not much of a secret that King Kleitos' eyesight was failing, and it irritated him to no end.

"Father." She greeted him and he looked up to her.

"Daughter." He greeted in his usual tone.

"May I sit?" She asked, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Of course." He said and she walked up to take a seat.

"Father, I," She began, but did not know how to continue, what to say. He continued to look into her eyes. "Tell me about my mother." She just barely whispered and saw the pain within his eyes. But to her surprise, this time, he was not angry, he simply sighed.

"She was… an incredible woman." He told her, that sadness within his eyes.

"You loved her?" She asked, he nodded as his despair threatened to bring him to tears.

"You look just like her." He said softly. "Just like when I met her."

"Is that why you will not let me marry the man I love?" She asked softly.

"I know nothing about this man." He stated.

"Why should that matter?" She asked. "I love him, I need to be with him. Just like you risked everything and fought a man to the death for mother's hand, I would do anything to be with the man I love."

"Who told you about that?" He asked.

"Someone." She said evasively. He let out a sigh.

"Tell me about him then, this boy you love." Her father stated.

"You would not believe me." She said, looking down at her hands.

"Go ahead." He said and she looked up into his eyes.

"I do not know his name." She told her father. "I do not even know what he looks like. He cannot be seen, he is something other than human."

"Is that so?" He asked, clearly not believing her.

"You do not have to believe me father," She stated, trying to stay calm and not cry. "But I will not entertain any suitors, and I will marry the man I love. Mother gave me that right at my birth. You can send Tristan away, he has no business being here." Her father stared Psyche down.

"You love this other boy?" Her father asked, partly afraid of the answer.

"More than life." She told him as her face broke out into a smile and tears ran down her cheeks. "This man is everything to me." Her father saw it, that same look in her eyes that her mother had when she had looked at him. His daughter was very much in love and clearly would not be swayed, yet he still could not let her go yet.

"If you want prince Tristan gone, you will have to do that yourself." King Kleitos stated and went back to reading.

It was not the answer she was hoping for, but it was not an outright "no" either. Psyche stood and walked out of her fathers study, feeling her love standing in the hall. She smiled to him as he took her hand. The halls were nearly empty at this time of night.

"He will say yes, with time." Eros assured her, his voice low.

"I pray you are right." She whispered.

"My love," He said softly. "You will be my wife, with or without his consent. The only one whose permission to marry you that I desire is yours."

"You already have it." She told him and they kissed once in that hallway.

"And as I have said before, he will say yes." Eros assured her and she smiled and nodded.

"I need to bid prince Tristan farewell." She told her love. "I love you Husband."

"I love you wife." He told her and they kissed once more. "May I accompany you?"

"I would love to have the pleasure of your company." She said as she placed a kiss on his hand that she held before they set off.

Psyche wanted this over with so that she could find a way to get her father to not be opposed to the union she so deeply desired. After asking around, Psyche was told that prince Tristan was in the garden reading.

Eros held Psyche's hand as he walked with her towards where prince Tristan was. It was a beautiful summers night and the stars were out. Eros saw within Tristan's mind that he was a good man, and he genuinely cared for Psyche and wished to get to know her. The god of love could not blame anyone for caring for his Psyche, and he was grateful to see and hear within Psyche's mind that she had no real interest in Tristan.

Psyche let her hand slip out of Eros' when they happened upon Tristan, who was relaxing on a divan reading a scroll and twirling a lock of his thick, healthy hair around his fingers.

"Hello my prince." Psyche greeted.

Tristan sat up and looked at her with a warm smile and a great kindness in his eyes, though it was clear that the prince found Psyche incredibly alluring, he was a gentleman. Eros realized that if he himself were not so in love with Psyche, this Tristan would have been a good match for her. But that would never be, Eros loved Psyche and more importantly, she loved him.

"Hello princess." Tristan said as he rose to his feet and gave her a sweeping bow, that charming smile of his staying in place. Psyche gave him a warm smile in return. "Would you care to have a seat?"

"Yes, thank you." She said and sat on the divan. He sat next to her, a little too close for Eros' liking, but he allowed it as he stood close to his love. "What are you reading?" She asked.

"Orestes The Avenger." He told her.

"That is one of my favorites." She told him.

"Mine as well." He told her, gazing into her eyes. She glanced away, trying to think how to put this. She did not want to hurt him, he seemed to be a good man. "You should see my library in Athens, it is magnificent! You could get lost in there for centuries and still not read everything there is." He boasted.

"That sounds wonderful, I love reading." She told him.

"So I have been told." He said, she gave him a curious look. "I have been asking about you. I am told you spend most of your time in the library, or used to. Though now you are out of the palace most days." Psyche blushed as she glanced up at Eros.

"It is true." Psyche said, as her glance returned to Tristan.

"I realize we barely know each other, but I hope to remedy that." Tristan told her. "I find you to be an enchanting and interesting woman, and I hope that we may someday be the best of friends."

"Friends?" Psyche was surprised by the word, no other man besides Eros had mentioned anything about friendship.

"Friendship is important in a marriage," Tristan said, just as Eros had. "Just as much as love is. And I do hope that with time, I may win your hand and you will allow me to make you my bride." Tristan softly took hold of Psyche's hand, looking at the elegant appendage before looking back into her eyes. "My father has been sick for some time now. I fear he will soon be in the realm of the Rich One." Tristan said. "I am his only son, and I have no children, nor a woman to bear me them. I need a wife, one worthy of the kingdom I have to offer."

"I am not the woman you are looking for." She told him in all honesty, her voice kind. His smile grew.

"Yes, you are." He said softly. "You are kind, and beautiful and even with your noble birth, you are not vain or petty. You do not know how many women I have courted to find one such as you. You have an incredible soul, and I treasure you for it." His eyes adored her, Eros saw that Tristan was falling for Psyche as so many had done before him. Yet his deep blue eyes did nothing for Psyche.

"I cannot be your wife." She told Tristan.

"Why not?" He asked. "Athens is rich. With all her sea trade, she brings in finery from across the Aegean, jewels and fabrics you have never dreamed of. As well as spices and so many other riches beyond count. I could give you things you can only imagine, a life fit for a woman such as you, fit for a queen."

She knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that if the man she loves had not come into her life, she most likely would have chosen this Tristan of Athens to be her husband. He was what she had envisioned for herself. But her love had come into her life, and the change he provoked within her was irrevocable. No other man would be enough after knowing his love, no other could hope to match up to him. The man she calls Husband was the one she wanted for the rest of her life. She gave Tristan a sad smile.

"I do not want to be a queen." She told him.

"Then what do you want?" He asked, Psyche found herself glancing up to where Eros stood and smiling to him. She looked back to Tristan and answered his question.

"The man I love, and he is not you." She told him kindly. "You, my dear prince, are everything I used to want. Then he came into my life and everything changed. If you had met me before I knew him, you would have found yet another empty headed princess. It is because of him that I possess all those qualities you spoke of. I love him. I refuse to live without him, without his love in my life.

"I sincerely hope you find everything you are looking for, a woman worthy of not only the things you can give her, but of you yourself. I wish you to find the love that I have been blessed with, and that you and your love will live the rest of your lives in the blissful harmony that I know will always exist between my love and I." Psyche spoke the words with all her heart and Tristan saw the truth in them. He sighed.

"He was the one you were in the closet with?" Tristan asked. Psyche blushed and nodded. "I cannot say I am not disappointed." He said with a sad smile. "I wish you all the happiness possible with the man who has captured your heart." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek, then rose from the bench, releasing her hand. "As for me, I am off in search for a wife. All the best to you princess."

"All the best to you prince." She told him with a smile of genuine fondness. "May you rule well." He nodded and walked away. Psyche let out a breath.

"You did well my love." Eros said as he sat next to her, kissing her cheek, then her soft, warm petal lips.

"What are we going to do about my father?" She asked.

"Let me worry about that." He said. "In a few days time, he will come to you with his permission."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, not able to understand his confidence.

"Because I will not let anything part us." He said.

"Neither will I." She told him with a smile, he kissed her lips.

* * *

><p>That night, after hours of laughter, hours of sharing the pleasure they both so longed for, Psyche fell asleep in Eros' arms and he held her tenderly. A few hours after she fell asleep, he kissed her forehead and gently slipped out from under her warm, naked body. He looked down upon her as he sat on the side of the bed. He caressed a few strands of hair away from her perfect face and she stirred and took hold of his hand.<p>

"Husband, where are you going?" She asked in a groggy voice. Oh how he adored it when she called him that.

"There are a few things I need to take care of." He told her. He kissed her hair. "Sleep, I will be with you when you wake." She nodded and he kissed her lips softly.

Once he was sure she was asleep, he carefully slid his hand out of her own and dressed, stealing another long look at her and smiling before he teleported out to meet his cousin Morpheus, god of dreams. With his cousins help, he visited the dreams of Psyche's father, but the god of love was not the kings only visitor.

_King Kleitos found himself standing in a sort of limbo. A figure danced before him like a mirage and he knew it was his dear, beloved, departed wife. He felt his heart quicken in pace in a way only she could make happen._

"_Eirene." He breathed as he smiled. "Oh, I have missed you wife."_

_When her face came into focus, he saw the sadness there as she stood before him._

"_Why have you done this?" She asked softly. "You promised me that she could choose her own husband. Why do you keep our Psyche from her happiness?"_

"_I cannot let her go." He said in an agonized tone. "I know nothing of the man she loves."_

"_But she loves him, and it is her choice," She said softly. "Just as you were mine."_

_Eirene walked up to her husband and took his face between her hands, just like she used to when she was still alive, still in his arms every night. She kissed his lips and he held onto her for dear life, knowing that his heart would break once again when he would inevitably have to let her go._

"_I wish I could just die and be with you again." He whispered, she smiled to him and placed her hand over his heart._

"_I am always with you Kleitos." She whispered. "Always. You would feel that if you did not try to shut me out of your heart along with the pain of my loss. I love you husband. We will be reunited in the lands of Hades when your time comes, but your people need you, you cannot fail them."_

"_I will not." He promised softly and she smiled to him and they kissed once more._

"_I will always be here in your dreams," She whispered to him. "Open your heart to me again and I will be here waiting for you, you will feel me at your side even when you are awake." He nodded with tears in his eyes. "I must go now."_

"_No." He pleaded with her, his throat and heart constricting as tears filled his eyes._

"_Yes, husband." She said softly with that smile he adored, the one that made his soul ache. "There is another who needs to speak with you. Take care of our daughter. She will soon be married and starting her own life with her husband. Make sure she knows how much we love her." He nodded his promise._

_Kleitos kissed his wife once more before watching her depart. He was nearly shaking with all the emotions running through him, it was all too much to take after keeping these feelings out for so long. Another miraged figure appeared, this one a male. He was made of the warmest golden light with gray blue eyes._

"_Who are you?" Kleitos asked, struggling to keep his voice steady._

"_The one who intends to marry your daughter." Eros stated._

"_Who are you?" The king asked again._

"_My name is none of your concern." Eros stated. "Psyche will be my wife whether you will it or not. We are in love, and she is destined to be my bride."_

"_Please do not take her from me." He nearly begged, something he was not accustomed to doing. "I cannot lose her as well."_

"_With time, Psyche will be able to visit you whenever she wishes," Eros told the king. "But I will not allow you to keep her from me, from the happiness she deserves. Rest assured that she will be well cared for and not only with material wealth. I will love her for the rest of time." Kleitos was silent, taking this all in. "You need to let your daughter go, let her live a life of her own choosing. She is not a child anymore."_

"_I know." Kleitos said. "I never knew it would be so hard to let her go. But I will do what is best for her and let her choose her path."_

"_Thank you." Eros said._

With that, the dream ended and king Kleitos woke in his bed in the darkness. Try as he did, sleep would not come. He got out of his bed and went for a glass of wine, the dream on the fringes of his mind.

King Kleitos drank deep of his wine before filling another cup, he turned around and his eyes went wide, his cup slipped from his hand and clattered onto the floor, staining the white rug beneath his feet. On his table was a shimmering white dress with a note on top. King Kleitos took shaky breaths as he walked over to the garment and read the note.

_For the bride._ It read.

It was obvious that it was a wedding gown and he knew who it was meant for. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, letting it sink in that his youngest daughter was soon to be a bride, soon to leave this palace. He regretted that he had not allowed himself to be closer to her. Tears came to his eyes as he thought of every moment he missed out on with his beloved daughter, all the times they could have shared, all the things he could have taught her.

It had not been easy when his three older daughters were wed, but he had accepted that and been glad for the ally's it gained him and the power it brought to his nation. But Psyche, his beloved Psyche, it would be the hardest to give her away. He closed his eyes again as the tears ran from his eyes. It had been more years than he could count since he had last cried, but this sadness was worthy of his tears.

He sat down in his chair with his head in his hand as the sun rose and he tried to make peace with this. One thing was clear. His dream was a sign, and he knew what he had to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here is a fun fact for you. In the days of ancient Greece, most everyone was too afraid of Hades to speak his name, so they would usually call him the Rich One or use another nickname.<strong>

**As always, I would LOVE to hear your thoughts on my work! Love you all!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I truly did try to get this chapter out sooner! I have just been so focused on The Three Gifts. The good news is that I am just two chapters and an Epilogue away from finishing The Three Gifts! Then I will have more time to focus on More Than Life. This chapter is the longest I have written for this story so far, so I do hope that it makes up for how long it took to write it:)  
><strong>

**Love Jasmine  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Psyche woke that morning happier than she had ever been, and that was truly saying something with all the time she had spent with her lover, her Eros. The sun seemed to shine brighter, even the birds sang a happier tune than usual, and Psyche knew why. _It is my wedding day! _She thought to herself with the greatest joy.

Her father had come to her a week prior with his permission for the union, just as Eros said he would. Since then she had been spending more and more time with her father, he had told her stories about her mother, which she treasured hearing. It was still hard for him to speak about, but he got through it in honor of his wife's memory, and for his youngest daughters sake.

Now evening was nearing, and so was her marriage. Psyche looked at herself in the mirror, not able to believe this was all happening. It was too good to be true. The gown Eros had left for her was the most beautiful thing Psyche had ever set eyes upon. The fabric felt just like the fabric her soon-to-be-husband wears, softer than silk and cool to the touch. The white silk shimmered ever so slightly. Around her waist was a sash of rose silk embedded with the finest diamonds she had ever seen. The gown had little diamonds all over it, and a pattern worked into the fabric in silver. Little roses made of rose gold adorned the hem of the skirt. The straps were made of that rose colored silk that had been weaved with strands of silver. It was an unearthly creation, created by some of the finest dressmakers among the gods at the request of Eros himself.

The ceremony would be a simple one. Just Eros and his Psyche, attended by his divine parents, Aphrodite, who would perform the ceremony, and Ares as witness. Eros promised Psyche that once she had proved herself and they had been married for a month, then they would have another ceremony with both of their families in attendance.

"Daughter?" Psyche had not noticed her father standing in the doorway to her dressing room.

She looked at her father, who stood there in a fine dark purple toga that was belted at the waist, a black cape was slung about his shoulders. His salt and pepper hair was pulled back and braided. Psyche gave her father a huge smile.

"Hello father." She greeted him.

"I have something for you, to complete your outfit." King Kleitos told his daughter.

He produced a golden crown with a large sapphire in the center. Tears came to Psyche's eyes, she knew the crown at once. Her mother wore it in the painting Eros had given her of her royal parents.

"This was your mothers, she wore it on our wedding day." Her father told her.

"Father," Psyche breathed, not knowing what to say.

"Ladies, will you put this jewel in its rightful place?" Her father asked.

"Of course my king." They said.

One of the ladies took the diadem with the greatest care and placed it atop Psyches head. King Kleitos looked his daughter over, not truly able to believe that she was grown, that this very night, she would become a bride, a wife. Children would not be far behind for her and her unknown husband, both Kleitos and his late wife Eirene both came from fertile families. Had Eirene lived, Kleitos was certain they would have had several more children, perhaps even a son.

"Leave us." Kleitos said, and with a bow, the ladies obeyed. He looked his daughter over, with the crown in place, nestled among her black wavy hair, the resemblance was even more striking. "You look so much like your mother." He said softly. "I am sorry you did not get to know her."

"I am sorry I took her from you." Psyche said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You did not." He said. "The second day into the labor, the doctors told us soon we would have to choose between you and your mother. I could not bear to make that choice, between my wife and daughter, but your mother made it for me. The pain must have been excruciating, yet she said she would give it another day, and if you had not arrived by then, for the doctors to do whatever it took to save you, even at the cost of her own life. But, just a few hours later, you came into this world. Your mother got to hold you once before she died, and as she did, she made me promise that you could choose your own husband."

Psyche threw her arms around her father and they held each other close as Kleitos let tears run down his cheeks, something he never did. But these tears, this sadness, was something he shared with his daughter. They both lost Eirene that day, Psyche had lost her mother, and Kleitos had lost his beloved wife, his other half. They both cried tears, knowing each others pains, and Psyche had never felt so close to her father as she did right then.

"I love you Psyche, I love you." Kleitos said the words for the first time. "I love you, and your mother loves you." She nodded.

"I love you father," She said to him. "You and mother both."

They held each other for a while more before releasing the other as both wiped their tears away, almost like they were embarrassed by them. Kleitos took a deep breath, holding his arm out to his daughter.

"Are you ready?" The king asked, Psyche nodded, wrapping her arm through her fathers.

As Psyche was led out of the palace, everyone she had ever known, all of her fathers subjects, were lining the halls, throwing flower petals and the blue heads of Glory Of The Snow at her feet as they blew their princess kisses goodbye. King Kleitos had told his people that Psyche was to marry a prince from a far away land, Psyche had told those she knew much the same thing. Tonight, the official story was that the king was to bring his daughter to meet her betrothed at the edge of his kingdom, from there, she would continue on to her new home with her betrothed.

Psyche had tears in her eyes, tears of joy, though a faint sadness was within her. She was about to leave everything she had ever known behind, and start a life in a new land with the man she loved. As happy as she was to greet this knew beginning, it was still not easy to say goodbye to this place.

A carriage awaited king Kleitos and princess Psyche, the king helped his daughter into the carriage, then sat across from her as he watched his daughter wave goodbye to the life she had known for the last eighteen years. Her smile, her mother's smile, was blinding and filled with such genuine joy it made his heart clench. Oh how he wished she would have waited a few more years to choose a husband. This was one of the hardest things Kleitos had ever done, it was like loosing his wife all over again. He prayed to the gods that his Psyche would be happy with this unknown man she had chosen, he prayed she would be loved and well cared for. He wanted all the best for her, just as any father would want for his daughter.

The driver snapped the reins and the four horses began propelling them along. The ride towards the meadow was silent as Psyche and her father watched each other. She wished she could have more time with him, now that he was opening up about her mother. There was still so much she wanted to know, but Psyche could not bear the thought of putting off this wedding for another moment. She loved the man she called Husband, she needed to be with him, to marry him. Not to mention that if she had to wait any longer to make love to him, she was certain she would lose her mind. Those times they pleased each other so often was no longer enough, her body, her very soul ached for more, for the real thing, and she knew her husband-to-be ached for her in the same unbearable way.

"We will walk from her." King Kleitos told the driver, who pulled to a stop to let his royal occupants out.

Kleitos once again offered his daughter his arm, Psyche smiled to her father as she wrapped her arm through his and they began making their way to her meadow. Her father kept a slow pace, though Psyche herself wanted to run to her destination, into her husbands arms, she kept herself to the pace her father set. Eros had told Psyche just how difficult this was for her father, to give her away in marriage, and she understood that he wanted a few more moments with her.

"Are you nervous about your wedding night?" Her father asked. King Kleitos was not comfortable in the least discussing sex with his daughter, but he did not know if anyone ever had, and he could not let her go through with something she knew nothing about. He did not want her to be scared.

"I am not." She told her father in all honesty. "I know about… how things work." She assured him as she blushed, not wanting to speak of the subject with her father anymore than he wished to speak of it with her.

She was thankful when he simply nodded. What she did not want to tell him was just how much her betrothed had 'educated' her on the matter. Her heartbeat quickened and desire flamed up within her body, making her ache grow as her blush deepened from her excitement. Oh yes, she remembered all too well those times her love worked at her body with his hands, all the while whispering into her ear of all the things that were possible, all the ways a man and woman's body could fit and work together. His knowledge of physical love always left her astounded, she doubted if there was anything he did not know on the subject.

Just the thought of his hands on her body, his mouth gently kissing and nipping at her skin as he brought her to heights she never knew existed, all the while promising that when they fully make love, it will feel even more incredible… oh those sacred and achingly exciting thoughts drove Psyche to madness! She wanted him, she needed him, and the pace her father was keeping was all but driving her insane.

At sunset, they reached Psyche's meadow, Kleitos looked at his daughter, missing the sight of her already and wishing he had not squandered what precious time he had had with her. Kleitos kissed his daughters cheek and then held her close. Psyche laid her head on her father's chest, taking a moment to enjoy one of the few times in her life that her father had held her. With one last look into his daughter's eyes, the king walked away, leaving Psyche standing there, amongst the green grass that was dotted with blue Glory Of The Snow, in her wedding gown.

"You are radiant." Came her soon-to-be-husbands voice as she felt him appear soon after.

"Thank you." She whispered as he walked up to her. Eros placed his hand on her cheek and she shivered at the contact.

"I know that look." Eros whispered into his soon-to-be-wife's ear, the tone of his voice made Psyche's knees almost give out. Her hand slid up into his hair as his lips brushed against her ear.

"I need you." She whispered, that ache in her voice.

"Do not worry my love, the ceremony is short." He assured her as he inhaled the fragrance of her hair. "Then, once we are husband and wife, I will bring you to our home and make you my own." She nodded, she could not find her voice as all her thoughts faded into nonexistence.

"Are you ready?" Came a feminine voice that somewhat snapped Psyche out of her daze of desire.

The voice of the love goddess was as sweet as honey. She would be performing the rite on this night, marrying her beloved son to this mortal girl. If Psyche proved herself a loving and faithful wife, if she could wait out the month to see her husbands face, then she would be given immortality. If she could not, the marriage would still stand, until Psyche's death or until her son asked for an annulment. As much as Aphrodite tried to be happy for her son, she had a feeling of foreboding and could not explain why. But this was her sons choice, and Aphrodite would stand by her children in everything they choose.

Ares stood near his wife, watching their son and his bride approach. Psyche was a truly beautiful young woman, and the way his son looked at her made the god of war smile as joy filled his soul. He had always hoped that his soul would find a woman as wonderful as his mother Aphrodite, and it seemed that he had judging by the way Psyche looked up at Eros with all the love and devotion in the world shining in her eyes.

"We are ready." Eros said to his mother.

A goblet floated between them in the dark of the night, filled with a glowing golden substance.

"Psyche, bring the cup to your lovers lips so that he may drink of this divine liquid, so that your souls may be joined in this sacred union." Aphrodite spoke in a soft voice, marriage was no small thing, yet it could be a joyful undertaking.

Psyche took the floating goblet into her hands and raised it up to where she knew her lovers lips to be. Eros placed his hands over Psyches, then tipped the goblet to take in a drink of the sweet nectar.

"Now you, repeat the process and let your lover drink of this divine liquid." Aphrodite spoke to her son.

Eros could not describe the pride within him as he lowered the cup to his lovers lips. Psyche drank the sweet liquid that was liquefied ambrosia, the fruit of the gods. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. The goblet then disappeared.

"Join hands." Aphrodite said.

Eros stood in front of Psyche and took her hand into his own as his mother stood before them. Psyche saw a golden length of cloth float through the air, then wrap around her and Eros' joined hands.

"Now you may pledge yourselves to each other in this sacred union." Aphrodite said. Psyche knew the words, so she spoke first as she looked up to where she knew her loves eyes to be, and said the words with all her soul.

"I pledge myself to you in life, love and marriage." Psyche spoke the words and both she and her Eros could not describe the joy within them, a euphoric feeling that kept growing and growing with each passing moment.

"I pledge myself to you in life, love and marriage." Eros proclaimed the words as their joy greatened still.

"I now name you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride, sealing your union with the breath of your souls." Aphrodite said.

Eros and Psyche wasted no time as they both closed the distance between them and kissed with their hands still bound, sealing their union as husband and wife. Never had a kiss felt like this one, never had one held such meaning. Eros' hand slid into Psyche's raven locks as she pulled him closer to deepen this wondrous kiss.

Aphrodite smiled at the sight of her son being so happy. Ares wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, and she laid her head on his strong shoulder. After a time, they teleported away to their home, leaving Eros and Psyche to their wedding night.

When their lips finally parted after kissing for an eternity, Psyche looked into her husband invisible eyes in wonder. He was hers now, and she was his in name as well as love. They were bound together for the rest of time.

"Close your eyes." Eros whispered and Psyche complied.

Eros teleported himself and his wife to his home, their home, on the beach in front of Olympus. Many gods lived on Olympus itself, but Eros preferred to live closer to the sea, it was part of his heritage after all, his grandfather is Poseidon, king of the seas.

"Open your eyes my wife." Eros said softly.

Psyche opened her eyes and the sight of the Aegean sea stretching out before them stole her breath away. She had never seen the sea before, never known it could be so beautiful, that the smell of the salt would be so welcomed, that the sound of the waves lapping at the shore would be so peaceful.

"Oh my." She breathed, then looked up into her husbands eyes as he watched her.

"There is more." He told her with a great smile.

Eros wrapped his arm around Psyche's waist and turned her around. Psyche gasped at the magnificent palace that stood before her, lit by firelight from torches that burned all around. The palace stood nearly three hundred feet tall, with the biggest marble columns Psyche had ever seen, and a great tower that rose above the rest of the structure. The white marble was like nothing Psyche had ever seen. Instead of being veined with black, the white stone had veins of pure gold that glittered in the light of the torches. There were balconies, carved stone railings and so many intricate details, and yet it was not overdone, it held a simplicity and elegance to it as well.

In front of the palace was a breathtaking garden that spread out over half an acre. The flowers that grew there were visible from the torches that stood on stilts throughout that marvelous garden of colors and lines.

"Welcome home." Eros whispered into Psyche's ear.

"This is all for us?" She asked in wonder, Eros chuckled softly.

"Oh yes my wife, just for us, and all the children we will have." He told her and her smile grew.

Eros began leading his wife through the garden, on the stone pathway that led to the front door of their home. Psyche admired the flowers that lined the path, they were of every color imaginable and grew freely and plentifully all around them. She also noticed that the grassy areas all had Glory Of The Snow growing from the earth, that made her smile.

Throughout the palace that was now her home, Psyche was truly in wonder of all that was around her, the precious gems set into the walls, the cravings in the stone and metals that lined the floors and walls and even the ceilings, the elegant and exquisite furniture that were works of art. Not to mention the paintings on the walls and the statues of gods and nymphs. The detail in the art was stunning and so realistic, and the subjects that were painted and sculpted were incredibly beautiful, all the women with perfect figures, the men all with toned muscles, much like her husband.

Eros watched his wife as she looked around in wonder, listening into her thoughts and smiling, finding that she truly loved his home, their home. He led her to their bedroom, taking his time so that she might take in more of the sights before her.

He brought her up three grand staircases and down many great halls before they came upon a certain set of white double doors, encrusted with black diamonds and piped with gold. Eros held the door open for his wife and guided her in. There were no torches in here, but once her eyes adjusted, Psyche could just barely make out the shape of a bed on the far wall to her left. Her heart rate sped up at the realization that she and her husband were now standing in their bedroom. She took a shaky breath, not expecting the sudden nerves that rose up within her.

Eros heard how her breathing had become shaky. He stood behind her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders and softly kissing her temple to comfort her. He had waited for tonight for what felt like an eternity, but he was in no hurry, he wanted tonight to last forever and wanted his wife to enjoy it as much as he was going to.

Psyche slowly turned around and looked up at her husband. He carefully removed her mothers crown that adorned her head, then used his abilities to place it on the table that was not far away. He caressed Psyche's cheek then kissed her sweet lips softly, letting the kiss linger as their breathing grew more rapid and Psyche began to relax, realizing that there was nothing to be scared of, and that she truly trusted him when it came to this, when it came to anything she trusted him.

"Do I get to see any part of you tonight?" She asked softly.

"Of course, I nearly forgot." Eros told her with a smile.

He closed his eyes and focused, making his form come into sight. Psyche watched as she could slowly see the form of her husband, his outline in the dark. Eros opened his eyes and Psyche gasped, his gray blue eyes glowed softly in the night, making them easy to see. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"I can see your eyes!" She softly exclaimed as such joy filled her. She did not expect to see even that much tonight, since for the first month they would only be together in the hours of darkness.

Eros smiled to her, hearing her heart beat a million miles a minute, and she could just barely see the perfect white of his teeth. She could not fully see his face, nor his body, but to be able to see even this much of him was a gift.

"You are handsome." She said.

"And you are beautiful beyond compare." Eros said softly, the words coming out as a breathless admission of undying love.

Psyche could not look away from his eyes, they were too beautiful, too consuming. The lovers were silent as they stood before each other, both knowing what the night would bring. Neither moved for a time, they simply watched each other, wanting to savor the moment.

Psyche traced the shape of his lips before running her finger over their smooth surface, her body growing warmer by the moment. She placed her other hand on his cheek, letting her hands roam over his face just like they did the night Eros made himself known to her. His eyes slid shut, savoring the feeling of her fingers and hands as tingles of hot electricity ran through them both from every touch. Psyche ran her fingers through his curls, watching the way they moved under her fingertips. Her hands slid down the back of his head and neck and to his shoulders. She then began undressing him, unwrapping his toga and letting it fall to the floor.

She watched the rise and fall of his muscular chest as her hands ran over his skin as they have so many times before. But tonight, everything was different, tonight she would experience something she had never known before. Eros slid his hands tenderly up her arms as her hands continued their exploration of his chest and shoulders and other lower regions she loved to touch, her hands on him was nearly too much to take, yet he did not rush things along no matter how much he wanted her. Eros' hand slid up to Psyche's neck and a soft moan escaped her lips in the night as his fingers caressed her skin.

She looked up into his eyes as his hands began undoing the clasps on her dress, untying the bow at her back. The silk fell from her body, leaving her naked before her husband. Eros took in the incredible sight of her body, her body was sacred to him, just as her soul was. And now she was his, truly his, and the night he had so longed for had finally come to be.

The magic in the air, in every touch, in every look, left them in another world together. Eros began caressing her, his hands exploring her form and wondering at how incredible it felt to touch her skin. His hands ran up and down her torso, over ever inch of her burning flesh, her breast, her shoulders, her arms, her flat abdomen, making Psyche's knees nearly give out at the feeling. He always did this to her, caressed and teased her before going any further. Psyche exalted in it and so did Eros. He knew how to enjoy these building moments, and touching her skin was a joy and a pleasure beyond words for him. But tonight, he would not make himself stop as he had all those other times. Tonight, he would make her his, he would lay claim to her body, sealing their union with passions beyond words.

When Eros once again ran his hands over her shoulders, Psyche closed the space between them, bringing their naked forms together for the first time as husband and wife. She ran her hand up his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned up to kiss his lips. The kiss was long and passionate as Eros' hands went to caress her back and sides, to ever part of her, then he wrapped his arms around her, holding her burning body close to his own as he deepened the kisses they were sharing.

"We do not have to do this tonight," Eros whispered against her lips, his voice filled with desire. "My dear wife, we can wait if you wish it."

"I do not wish," She said, her voice nearly a moan. "Please husband, I need you to make love to me tonight. I cannot wait anymore." Eros smiled and kissed her again, knowing that she was ready for this.

He bent down, Psyche's legs had already given out so she went with him. Eros slipped his arm under her legs and literally swept her off her feet. He kept kissing her as he made his way to the bed. Once there, he climbed onto the bed, still holding his wife in his arms as he walked on his knees to the center of the king-sized bed. It was there that Eros laid his naked wife down before him on the silk sheets.

He looked upon her as he sat before her, taking in every detail of her, the deep blush on her cheeks, the desire in her dark eyes, the way her black hair fanned around her head like a halo, the shape of her voluptuous body that clearly craved his, that waited with the greatest anticipation for his own.

Just the way her husband looked at her made her give a moan. She wanted him now, she did not want to wait anymore, she felt as if she had been waiting an eternity for tonight. She parted her legs before him, an invitation, a plea. Eros moved to hover over her. Psyche leaned up and wrapped her arms around him as she met his lips, each kiss making her want him all the more. Eros wrapped his arms around his wife as they slowly reclined on the bed and as they continued to kiss. He looked into her eyes.

"I love you Psyche." He whispered.

"I love you husband." She whispered back.

And with that, at long last, he slid into her, bringing an end to her virginity. Psyche gasped and clutched onto his back at the feeling, but not only from the dull pain, it was an undeniable pleasure that filled her, he filled her, and his warmth within her was undeniably the sweetest feeling she had ever felt. She looked into his eyes, they were both lost in wonder of this sensation. He waited a moment, making sure she was alright, then he began moving into her slowly as her body arched against him and things soon became far more passionate as they both lost control, their lips locked in battle as their bodies moved together, constantly trying to get closer…

* * *

><p>Eros and Psyche laid in each others arms, face to face, after having consummated their union, their love. Now they were truly bound together, now they were truly husband and wife, and neither of them could have been happier. There was this unearthly weightlessness that they shared. Psyche never knew anything could feel like that, it was even more incredible than all touching and kissing she and her husband had exchanged before this night. Eros himself was beyond wonderment. He had been with hundreds of women in his time. Yet not one could hold a candle to what he had just experienced with his Psyche, his wife. The love they shared deepened their passions to the point of madness, with every movement, every look, every moment. Nothing else could compare to it.<p>

As Eros looked into his wife's dark, heavenly eyes, he wanted to say something to her. Tell her all that this night meant to him, once again proclaim his eternal love for her, tell her that she meant more to him than anyone else in this world or any other. But he was unable to form words, that sacred silence enveloped them as it had so often before. But tonight, everything felt different, everything was different. It felt as if it was a whole new world they were living in, nothing would ever be the same, and they would never be parted. Eros kissed his wife, a long, tender, lingering kiss that made both of them lose track of any thoughts that might have been in their minds. They both sighed, then they looked into each others eyes.

"I am so happy." Psyche whispered. "Life is perfect, you are perfect, _that_ was perfect." She did not know what else to say, how to explain how she was feeling, how he made her feel.

"Oh my wife, you are the moon and the sun to me." He said softly, caressing her cheek, running his fingers down her neck and shoulder and arm as he spoke. "You are the stars, and the flowers, and the trees and the sky. You are the rainbow, and the morning dew on the blades of green grass. You are all that is beautiful and good in this world to me, and I love you, more than life."

"More than life." She agreed and they kissed again.

Psyche snuggled into her husbands embrace, wanting nothing more than to disappear within him, to live forever in his soul, in the bounty of his love.

"My wife, when the sun comes up, I must leave, but I will return when it sets again." Eros said softly.

"Please do not go." She begged him. "I _need_ you here with me."

"But I must." He said, kissing her hair, breathing in its sweet scent. "I am no longer hidden from your sight, so when the sun comes up, I must leave if we are to be together." Psyche sighed heavily.

"Very well, but I will miss you terribly." She told him, looking up into his gray blue eyes.

"And I will miss you." He whispered.

Before another thought could come into his mind, Psyche began kissing her husband passionately, knowing that if she was to be able to make it through the day tomorrow, she would need him for the rest of the night. She pushed him onto his back as she climbed on top of him and his hand clung to her hips…

* * *

><p>Eros woke right as the birds began to sing, heralding in the morning. His wife was still sound asleep in his arms. He smiled as he ran his fingers gently through her tangled black hair. She had been incredible last night, she had fulfilled every fantasy he had ever dared dream of her. But more than satisfying his sexual desires, she fulfilled his soul and he knew that he fulfilled her own. Eros leaned down and softly kissed her petal soft lips. Psyche moaned softly as she responded to the kiss. When the kiss ended, Eros looked down on his wife and laughed softly, seeing that she was still asleep. She had always done that to him, she could fall asleep in any place, at any time, and she slept like the dead. He had to tell her he loved her one more time before he left, he had to look into her eyes. Eros decided to use another tactic to wake her, one he knew from experience would work.<p>

He began kissing her neck as his hand went to caress her breast, her body responded to his touch immediately, just like she always did. He continued to kiss her neck as she began to moan, the sounds drove him crazy. His lips continued down until they came to the soft flesh his hand had just caressed. Her body began to move as her moans became louder and she began whispering the only name she knew him by.

"Husband!" She sighed, though she was still half asleep.

His lips and tongue continued their work as his hand slid down her flat, toned stomach and down to that sweet place where pleasures lay. The moment his fingers went to work, Psyche's eyes few open with a gasp. He did not stop, he could not stop touching her until her brought her to that point as her body arched underneath him and she called out his name. He looked into her eyes, the sun was beginning to rise, though it was still dark in their bedroom. She laid there, her messy hair surrounding her like a halo, her breathing rapid as her chest rose and fell with each breath, her lips parted in a silent plea for more, her eyes glazed over in love and lust as they begged him to make love to her. He wanted to make love to her again, just as he had last night, but he used every bit of will he had left and restrained himself, knowing that the sun was rising.

"I must go." He said in a deep voice, his own breathing was as out of control as her own.

Psyche slid her hand into his curls and brought his lips down upon her own. She slid her tongue into his mouth and they both moaned as his body moved to cover her own. Her legs were wrapped around him, he would have had her right then, but again, he stopped himself. He only found the will to do this, because he knew that if she saw him in the light of day, they would have to part ways, and he would not be able to see her again, and that was more unbearable by far than waiting until that night to make love to her.

"Stay with me." She pleaded as her hand caressed his cheek. "Make love to me again, please."

"You will see me if I do not leave soon," He said in a gruff voice. "The sun is rising."

"Can't you just make it stop in the sky for a few hours?" She asked in irritation.

Eros laughed, knowing that among his family, they had more than enough power to stop the sun in the sky. Though he doubted his uncle Apollo would do that just so his nephew could make love to his new wife once more.

"I am afraid not." He said softly.

"There must be some way you can stay." She said, pleading. He thought and then smiled as an idea came to him.

Eros took hold of the silk sheets and ripped a long strip off, then proceeded to tie it around Psyche's eyes.

"Keep this in place, and I will stay with you wife." Eros promised as he kissed her neck in just the spot that it drove her crazy. A loud moan came from her lips.

"I will." She promised, her voice uneven and urgent. Eros could wait not a moment longer and moved his body to connect with his wife's…

Eros collapsed on top of his wife after they reached that height together, that moment of sweet release. He laid his head on her chest as her arms and legs were still wrapped around him, though now gently so, where as before they were clenched around him, begging him to stay for longer, to get even closer to her. She ran her hands through his curls as they laid there.

"I love you Psyche." Eros proclaimed in a breathless voice.

"I love you Husband." She said the words in the same breathless way, then they both laughed in delight.

They stayed like that for an eternity. Psyche was exhausted, between last nights love making and this mornings, she had barely gotten two hours of sleep, but she did not mind, not in the least. She would take her husband over sleep any day.

She soon fell into a sound sleep and Eros laid there with her, knowing he had to get up but not able to find the will to do so. This was his home, here with their bodies together, his head laying on her chest as he listened to the steady sound of her heartbeat, their arms wrapped around each other. _How can I leave my home? My beloved wife?_ He wondered to himself.

It was not easy, but he somehow found the will to get up and bathe. He went back into their bedroom to see Psyche curled up on their soft bed, her body wrapped in the tangled sheets. Eros smiled, but then again, he had been smiling all morning. He had stayed with her after dawn, but she had not seen his face, so the rules were intact. He walked over to her and carefully removed the blindfold that was still tied around her head. He threw the piece of silk away and gently kissed his wife's forehead.

"I love you." Eros whispered into his Psyche's ear, then teleported away in golden light as his wife continued to sleep soundly in their bed.

* * *

><p>Psyche woke that afternoon in their bed. She stretched and smiled in the silk sheets that wrapped around her naked body. She felt unbelievably good and happier than ever before as she sighed softly. Her first thought was of her husband, her eyes flew open as she stared at the golden ceiling. <em>I am a married woman,<em> she realized. _Wedded and bedded, _she thought with a growing smile as a blush painted her cheeks.

She felt different, but she had felt different last night as well after she had given her maidenhead to her husband. She felt whole, complete, and hungry. She sat up and looked upon the bedroom she shared with her husband for the first time in daylight.

The walls were made out of teal mother of pearl, the fifteen foot ceilings were clad in silver and the floors were made of marble that had other colored marble inlaid in shapes of flowers and vines, creating a garden in the stone. The bed itself was a piece of art. It was carved out of dark stained wood with Greek key symbols. The headboard of the bed rose up in an ark with more carvings of Greek key symbols. There was no footboard, which meant that the balcony at the other end of the room was visible, and so was the deep blue sea it looked out upon.

Psyche walked out onto that balcony, looking at the garden three stories below her, then the soft sand of the beach, then a hundred feet beyond that, to the blue green waters of the Aegean, which eventually turned into that deep, rich sapphire blue. She stayed there for a time admiring the view from her new home, and oh did it feel like home! Then her mind drifted to her husband again, to his hands, his lips, his body and how it fit seamlessly with her own. Just thinking of the way he moved, the passion and tenderness within his touch, his lips as they traveled across her body, it made her skin feel as if it were bursting into heavenly flames. She took a shaky breath and smiled as that ache became known deep within those sacred parts of her body. But it was more than a sexual hunger, she longed for his presence, the sound of his voice. She longed to feel him near.

She wondered where her husband was, what he would be doing today. She knew he was thinking of her, somehow, she just knew. She could always feel when he was thinking of her, just as he could always feel when she was thinking of him. They were connected like that, on the deepest of levels. Psyche wanted to kiss her husband, she wanted him with her today more than anything, but she would wait out the month as she promised to.

With a soft sigh, Psyche turned and went back into the bedroom, wondering what she would do today. Her eyes drifted about the room and she noticed the candle and a kind of lighter on a table. She knew she would never light that candle, no matter how much she longed to see his face. A month would be nothing to wait, so long as she had him during the nights.

Psyche went through one of the three doorways in the room, it led to a marvel of a bathroom with a tub that was nearly the size of a pond in the center. Psyche stepped into the water and nearly jumped to find it perfectly hot. She slowly sunk into the wonderful water and for the next half hour swam around as she bathed and sang.

When she got out, she used one of the red bath sheets to dry off with. That was when another door caught her eye. She wrapped the long towel around her body and went through that door, only to freeze the moment she stepped into the first of many rooms of her personal closet. This room was filled with the most stunning jewels she had ever set eyes upon. The room was bigger than their bedroom and the rows upon rows of priceless, flawless jewels took her breath away. Rings, earrings, bracelets, anklets, armbands, necklaces, headpieces, broaches, so on and so forth the list went of what was within that room. Some had small stones, others had stones that were bigger than her thumb. She saw every color of the rainbow in the precious gems and metals before her.

Color change sapphires, rich red rubies, Padparadscha sapphires that were a beautiful pink orange color, fire opals, black opals, every color of diamonds imaginable, deep green emeralds, light and rich blue aquamarines, and every color of pearls known in Poseidon's sea. And the metals of their castings were just as spectacular. Psyche never knew so many colors of metals existed, she only knew of gold and silver, that was what she had known her whole life. But before her was red gold, pink gold, just about every shade of gold in Gaia's earth. Then there was silver, but there was another metal she did not know. This metal was a bright white and held an ethereal glow, to the eyes of the gods the metal glowed slightly blue. This metal was called adamantine, and it could only be forged by the gods. Since the metal was stronger than diamonds, it was also used to make weapons for the gods, and cooking tools.

Psyche walked around looking at these gems in a trance_. Surely they could not all be meant for me_, she thought in wonder, then smiled and shook her head softly. _I had no idea I was marrying into such wealth_, she thought to herself. Eros had given her gifts on occasion, but he never spoke of his families wealth, let alone his own. In Psyche's mind, she saw thought she would marry her husband, then they would run off somewhere in the woods, to a small little home that was just big enough to have a family in. She had wanted that home more than anything, but never did she ever dream she would get all of this, everything she had ever dreamed of.

She was almost afraid to touch these jewels, even though they were clearly meant for her. Psyche spotted another set of double doors and went through them, only to one again be taken completely by surprise and left in wonderment.

The room she entered in a daze was filled with row upon row of the most beautiful dresses she had ever set eyes upon. They made the fine dresses her father had ordered made for her seem like rags. This room was by far even bigger than the one that contained the jewelry, she even spotted a staircase and she could already guess that more garments awaited her on the lower level. The ceiling was made of glass, letting in more than ample lighting from the glorious sun that shined directly above.

Once the shock wore off, at least it had begun to wear off, she smiled. That smile grew and grew. As a princess from a rather wealthy royal family, she was accustomed to luxury... but this surpassed anything she had ever imagined even when she was at her most vain! Excitement filled her as she dropped her towel from her now dry body, and began pulling the dresses down one by one to try them on. Each was made of that soft material that her husband always wore, it was softer than silk and cool to the touch. The material was called cloud silk, it was woven out of the clouds themselves, another feat that only the gods could accomplish.

She twirled in front of the mirror in the pink gown feathered with gold. Then she put on the next dress, a dark green one with the design of a tree growing up the front of the gown in gold thread. The next dress was silver and shined like the moon, it seemed to be made out of the metal though it was comfortable and lined with blue cloud silk. The next gown was made out of orange cloud silk with a pleated skirt that went to her knees, the slashes in the material showing off the dark pink lining underneath.

The next gown was a rich purple with a provocatively plunging neckline and a slit up the flowing skirt that went to her mid thigh. It had no embellishments, nor did it require any, the smooth, flowing cloud silk satin was elegant and sexy as it was. This became Psyche's favorite gown so far as she thought over what her husband's reaction would be when he saw her in this number. She had to smile and giggle at that thought.

She went through the dresses, and soon discovered a section of gowns and garments that were clearly not for use outside of the bedroom. They were sheer, some had lace, some looked like netting. Some were long, some were so short they would barely reach her thighs. Psyche could not look at them without blushing. She knew what garments like these were used for, and she decided that when her husband returned that night, she would wear one of these for him, just to see his reaction. Psyche went back to playing dress up with more modest gowns and loved every moment of it.

Aphrodite stood in the middle of Psyche's closet, looking upon her new daughter-in-law as she spun around in one of the silk gowns her son had given his wife. She was clearly not the same girl Aphrodite had first laid eyes upon, she was different. Of course Aphrodite knew all too well the changes that are provoked by what Psyche and her son had shared for the first time on their wedding night. But it went deeper than that, this change. Psyche had this genuine joy and light within her eyes, her former vanity was no longer present.

Aphrodite smiled as she watched her son's wife, thinking that perhaps this match was not so bad after all. She had seen how happy her son was when he wed Psyche last night, and the joy within his eyes, how his face lit up this morning when they spoke. She had seen Eros in love before, but never like this. They were soul mates, Eros and Psyche, that much was clear, especially to a love goddess.

Psyche turned around to get another dress to try on, and that was when she saw the woman standing in the middle of the enormous closet watching her. She was easily the most beautiful woman Psyche had ever seen. Her long, golden blond curls were pulled back in an elegant way with a few ringlets falling free around her to frame her stunning face. Her face was like a symphony, her elegant nose, the angle of her cheekbones, the rosy pink of her lips and her elegant jaw and chin. The woman's eyes were the color of shallow water in Greece, that stunning blue green. The woman had a toned, voluptuous body, much like Psyche's own, only the woman was a half a foot taller than she. She looked to be around twenty-five years of age. Though truth be told, she looked ageless, she was a timeless beauty.

The beautiful woman curtsied to Psyche as she looked on in surprise, wondering who this woman could be and why she was standing in her closet.

"My lady," The woman began in the most elegant and melodious of voices. Her voice sounded like sweet honey. "I am Cassandra. Your husband has bid me come and be your handmaiden, to keep you company while he is away."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Cassandra." Psyche greeted. "I am Psyche." The lovely woman bowed her head to her again.

Aphrodite had asked this of her son since she wanted to get to know the new member of their family. Eros willingly allowed this, he wanted his mother to know his bride. His mother was a very dear woman to him, and he wanted Psyche to feel the same about her. Instead of just saying that she was a friend of Psyche's husband and there to visit, Aphrodite decided to be her handmaiden. How Psyche treated those 'below' her station would speak magnitudes more than how she would treat her if she knew that she was in fact Eros' mother, and the goddess of love.

"Is there anything I can get you my lady?" Aphrodite asked.

"Some food would be wonderful, I am famished." Psyche said with kindness in her voice. Aphrodite smiled, enjoying that her words were a request, not a command as she might have once said them.

"Of course." Aphrodite said. "Would you like to eat outside on the beach?"

"I would love that." Psyche said with such excitement.

Aphrodite led Psyche through the grand halls as the she looked around in wonder at the place that was now her home. It put her fathers palace to shame, even her three sisters, who were all well married to kings and wealthy princes, could not boast of owning such a home, or having such extravagant gowns and jewels.

Psyche walked next to her mother-in-law on the path towards the beach. The gulls were crying and the waves were crashing as the wind blew on this beautiful day. There were a few clouds in the sky in the distance, but the Zeus' sky was mostly blue.

Psyche's bare feet sunk into the soft sand she wiggled her toes, not able to help the giggle that escaped her lips. Aphrodite watched Psyche with a smile, seeing how genuine she had become, how real her laughter was. But what did she not have to be happy about? She was married to an incredibly loving god who worshiped the ground she walked upon and lavished her with the finest things to ever grace the heavens and Earth. Psyche was blessed, but instead of feeling entitled to this love, this blessing made Psyche humble. It was humbling, after all, to be loved by such a man and to love that man so profoundly.

Aphrodite sat down in the soft sand and Psyche sat next to her, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin. Life still felt like a dream to her, and she wanted to never awaken from this paradise. Soon after, four beautiful women brought out an array of food and fruits and laid the platters on the sand. Psyche stared at the women, they were all incredibly beautiful, without a single flaw between them. One had brown hair and green eyes, another had black curls and eyes the color of sapphires, another had golden blond locks with teal eyes and the last had brilliant red hair and stormy gray eyes.

"Are you my husbands servants?" Psyche asked the women.

"We are my lady." Responded the one with the brilliant red hair, her voice a respectful and yet friendly tone. "I am Sophia." She introduced herself, then waved her hand to the brunette.

"And I am Theodora my lady." She introduced herself with a bow of her head.

"And I, my gracious lady, am Xenia." The lovely woman with golden hair introduced herself, then looked at the black haired beauty with eyes the color of sapphires. "And this is my sister Zoe." The black haired beauty bowed her head to Psyche.

"We have been your husbands faithful servants and friends for years beyond count," Sophia told Psyche in her gracious voice. "And we are all delighted that he has finally chosen a bride. We will serve you as devotedly as we have served your husband."

"I thank you for that." Psyche said.

The ladies smiled and walked away, and Psyche could not help the jealousy in her heart, wondering just how _devotedly _they had _served_ her husband. She knew that he had had many lovers before herself, but she could not help but worry with four stunning women sleeping beneath the same roof as she and her husband. The thought of her husband touching another woman as he had touched her was too much to take. But he had promised her, sworn to her that he would never lay a hand upon any other woman except for herself and she did trust him more than anything, she just worried, she was afraid that she would not be enough for him.

"Are you alright?" Aphrodite asked.

"May I ask you something?" Psyche asked the beautiful goddess beside her. Aphrodite was by far more lovely than those maids.

"Go right ahead." Aphrodite said.

"Just please do not take offense." Psyche said and the goddess nodded. "Were you and my husband ever… lovers?"

That made Aphrodite burst into laughter. It was not as if the gods never partook in such activities with their family. The gods frowned upon incest among the mortals because their genetics are far too weak to be able to withstand interfamilial mating, and so the children of such unions can turn out wrong and in some instances, insane. But the gods are not human, and so their children are not worse off if their parents are siblings, or even if their parents are father and daughter, or mother and son. Sometimes family members will make love simply for the sake of pleasure, but other times they fall deeply in love, and in those occasions, they do marry.

In fact, Aphrodite herself was married to her great uncle. The goddess of love was brought into this world by her parents Dione and Alexander. Dione is the daughter of Poseidon, king of the seas, and his wife and queen Amphitrite. Alexander is the son of Ennina, who the Greeks know as Athena, and her husband Cronus, Zeus' foster father. Ennina is Zeus' eldest, and Aphrodite married Ennina's twin brother, and therefore her great uncle, Ares. And oh how she loves him! Their love and passion stood the test of time and so many trials and was even stronger for it. They are soul mates, they are Ares and Aphrodite, they are war and love, two entities that are not as different as most would think. After all, many wars have been fought over love, and those who fight in them, are fighting for those they love. Therefor, love can drive a war, but it can also bring peace and harmony.

Thinking back to the question at hand that Psyche had asked of her, the goddess of love could not help but laugh. Though it was allowed among the gods, Aphrodite had never made love to her son, nor did she hold any desires for him.

"No my lady," Aphrodite answered when she had sobered a bit. "We have never been lovers, not even for a night."

"But you two are close?" Psyche asked and Aphrodite nodded.

"Very, but I can assure you that there is nothing romantic between us." The goddess said and Psyche nodded.

"That is good," Psyche said. "I could not compete with a beauty such as yourself."

"I thank you for the complement, but there is no competition for your husbands love." Aphrodite assured her daughter-in-law. "He loves you like he has never loved any other woman. I have seen him with the others he was with, but none have ever had the hold on his soul that you do Psyche. You possess him, utterly, totally you alone are the owner of all that he is. Trust me when I say that his eye will not stray to other women, he belongs to you. He will be a faithful husband, trust me on this." Psyche nodded.

"Even though I already knew that, it is still wonderful to hear." Psyche told the goddess. "And I will be a faithful wife to him, I could not want another man after being with him. No one could ever own up, or even come close to him for me. He possesses me as I possess him, I am his and his alone."

"I am so happy to hear that." Aphrodite told Psyche in all honesty.

They went back to eating the incredible food before them. The cheese was the best Psyche had ever tasted, the crackers were rich and hardy, the olives ripe, plump and delicious. All the fruits before them were the best Psyche had ever had, and the fish was cooked to perfection. Psyche had never had clams before, she found she favored them.

"Are you married Cassandra?" Psyche asked, Aphrodite smiled and nodded.

"I am, for many years now." She told her with pride. "He is a good man, and a relentless warrior."

"He sounds like my husbands father." Psyche said.

"Is that so?" Aphrodite asked, Psyche nodded.

"He does enjoy speaking of his parents, telling me what little he can." She told the goddess. "He tells me of his fathers strength and skill in battle, of his laughter and humor. He also loves to talk about his mother, saying she is beautiful beyond all compare, so kind and loving."

"Like me?" Aphrodite asked with a smile. Psyche smiled.

"Only you are too young to be his mother." Psyche said. "But what he speaks most of is the love his parents have for each other, telling me what a beautiful thing it is." Aphrodite felt her soul swell with pride and love. "Do you have any children?"

"Quite a few, both with and without my husband." Aphrodite said.

Psyche was shocked that she would be so nonchalant about such a thing. It was a serious matter to have a child outside of marriage where she came from. The goddess of love heard Psyche's thoughts and smiled kindly to her.

"You see, where your husband and I come from, such things are not frowned upon." She explained.

"But why? Isn't it wrong to bear a child to a man who is not your husband?" She asked.

"It was not so simple as that." Aphrodite told her. "My eldest daughter, her father is dead." Psyche gasped, her hand flying to her heart.

"I am so sorry to hear that." Psyche said in all honesty. "Did you love him?" The goddess nodded, her eyes far away, thinking of Adonis.

"He was my first love." Aphrodite said softly. "He was a hunter of great renown. I was fifteen when we met in the woods, and he was so handsome. Every day, we met in the same spot from then on. He would clean his kills and make a fire to cook us a meal." The goddess smiled at the memory, her eyes nearly filling with tears. "It was not long before we became lovers. We were crazy about each other, we knew we were going to get married, everyone knew it.

"But before we could wed, he was killed by a wild boar on a hunt. I was devastated to say the least, and just a few weeks after the incident, I came to understand that I was pregnant with his child. When my time came, I gave birth to a beautiful little girl. She needed a father, and although I had many suitors, I could not choose one, I could not stand the thought of being anyone else's wife but her fathers. But with time, I did marry. He was a good man my husband, one who took good care of me any my daughter, and though I grew to love him, it was never enough.

"His brother however, I became deeply attracted to. The man had had his eye on me from the time I was a girl. He was madly in love with me, and with time we too became lovers." She told her.

"But what about your husband?" Psyche asked.

"Let me finish." Aphrodite said with a kind smile and Psyche nodded. "With time it became clear that I could not stay married to that good man, since I was so in love with his brother. I told him the truth and he let me go. Once our marriage was at an end, I married his brother and he and I have been happily married since."

"What of your first husband?" Psyche asked. Aphrodite smiled.

"We are still good friends," She told her. "And he has remarried and is so very happy with his wife. We had some good times together, but things never truly worked between us, something was always missing. Where I come from, we would never ask two people to stay married if it was not right for them. But also, it is a freer society, where men and women are free to enjoy and explore their sexuality without fear of prosecution."

"I see." Was all Psyche could say, she gave the goddess an apologetic smile. "I do not mean to judge you, it is just that these ideas are brand new to me."

"I understand that." Aphrodite assured her. "The way we see it, it is different for everyone. Some will only want one lover, one spouse, but others may want lovers before they wed and sometimes after they wed. We give our people the freedom to choose and do our best not to judge them."

* * *

><p>They spent most of the afternoon on the beach talking. Psyche found that she truly enjoyed Cassandra's company. Though there was clearly something worrying the woman, she was still sweet to Psyche.<p>

"Your husband tells me you enjoy reading?" Aphrodite asked.

"More than almost anything!" Psyche said with excitement in her eyes.

"You should see the library then." Aphrodite said as she rose to her feet and held her hands out.

Psyche placed her hands in Cassandra's and let the woman help her to her feet. She was amazed to find that the woman's skin was just as warm as her husbands, and just as hard, like granite. When Psyche was on her feet, she looked up into the blue green eyes of the woman before her.

"Your skin is just like my husbands." Psyche whispered. "Are… are you what he is?" Aphrodite smiled, though she was clearly surprised that Psyche would notice that.

"Yes, I am." The goddess answered.

"So, you are older than you look?" Psyche asked.

"You could say that." She replied. "Come."

Aphrodite led Psyche to the library that was at the other end of the palace. They walked into a large round room, every wall was covered with scrolls and books, then there was a staircase that ran up the side of the curved wall. Psyche's eyes followed the stairs up to a second level of all books, then to a third, then a fourth. Finally, Psyche just looked straight up, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head as she saw the twenty stories above them. She realized that they were in the tower she saw outside and her eyes glittered with tears of joy as she thought of all the books this place must hold.

Psyche spent the rest of the day reading with Aphrodite. There were brand new books that Psyche had never read, so many stories to discover. She was in paradise, so enraptured with every word upon the parchment.

"Your husband will be returning shortly, I will see you tomorrow." Aphrodite said to Psyche, she looked up to see the woman on her feet.

"Tomorrow then." Psyche said and Aphrodite exited the room and waited until she was out of sight before teleporting away.

Psyche put the scroll in her hand down at once as such excitement filled her. She looked out the window to see the sun beginning to set. She flew off of the divan she had been lounging upon and ran as fast her feet could carry her up to the bedroom she shared with her husband.

She changed into one of the short, sheer garments that was for her husbands eyes alone. This one was made of a deep crimson lace. She walked back into their bedroom and went out onto the balcony to watch the sunset over the Aegean. As she watched Apollo drive his chariot across the sky, she was nearly tapping her foot in anticipation, the sun was not moving fast enough for her liking.

Meanwhile, the goddess of love teleported to see her son, who was waiting for her on Olympus. Eros had the same smile on his face that had been there all day. He was not the type to be melancholy, but he could not remember the last time he was this happy. No woman had ever made him this happy ever before.

"So? What do you think of my wife?" Eros asked his mother.

"She is a sweet girl." She said, Eros sighed at the reluctance in his mother's tone. There was something in her eyes, a worry that ran too deep to explain.

"But?" He asked.

"But, I cannot shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen." She told her son in all honesty. "I fear that you will be hurt beyond repair, and I cannot even stand the thought."

Aphrodite was a full-fledged love goddess, that meant that she had experienced all the aspects of love, both the good and the bad, the blissful and the devastating sorrow that comes from lost love, from being parted from someone you love so deeply. Eros himself was not a full-fledged love god yet, there were two elements he had not experienced, one of them he now had, which was the love of his soul mate, his Psyche. The other was lost love, something Aphrodite never wanted her son to feel. She wanted to protect her son, but knew that the Moirae had already woven his course.

"I will not leave her." Eros said at once. "Not for the world will I leave my wife."

"I am not asking you too, I see how happy she makes you and how happy you make her." His mother told him, walking up to place a hand on her beloved sons cheek. "For your sake I wish I could shake this foreboding." Eros smiled and kissed his mothers cheek then held her.

"You are no prophetess mother." He reminded her with a smile. She smiled and nodded, praying that he was right.

After bidding his mother goodnight, Eros teleported home, to where he felt Psyche. She stood there, silhouetted in the night as she stood on the balcony in their bedroom, looking out over the sea. Eros' jaw dropped as he looked over what little she was wearing, one of the enticing garments he had prepared for her.

Psyche's heart skipped a beat before going into over time, she felt her husband the moment he teleported in. She turned around to see his gaze running over every inch of her barely covered body with hungry eyes. He met her eyes and that was it, there was not even time for a 'Hello' to pass between them. What they needed went beyond words. They quickly crossed the room and wound their arms around each other as they kissed. Psyche's hands quickly worked to remove his tunic. Eros lifted his wife into his arms, her legs wrapping around him as he carried her to their bed. He took hold of the garment and ripped it at the seam, it was easily one of the sexiest things her husband had ever done in Psyche's mind. Once her body was exposed to his, he wasted no time in capturing her lips and connecting their bodies…

Eros and Psyche both were so happy he was home again, in their bed. They had food sent to them and they currently sat on their bed as they ate strawberry ice cream, the final course. There was something about eating in the dark that made all the food taste better, or perhaps it was just that they were near each other that everything seemed richer.

"How did you find Cassandra?" Eros asked his wife of his mother.

"She is an incredibly sweet woman, I can see being great friends with her." Psyche told her husband and he beamed, so grateful that his wife and mother were getting along.

"She is incredible," Eros said. "She is very dear to me, but not in a romantic way of course." Psyche nodded.

When they were done eating, Psyche laid on her husband's chest, but one question kept repeating itself in her mind, one that she was afraid to know the answer to. Eros heard the question in his wife's mind and kissed her hair, he would keep nothing from her.

"Yes my wife," He softly answered her unspoken question. "I have made love to the ladies you met today, except for Cassandra." Psyche's heart fell a bit at this realization. She did not want him with any other women, she wanted him to be hers alone. "I told you that I have had many lovers." He reminded her.

"I know," She said softly. "But it is different when they were presented to me, when they live in our home."

Eros pulled back to look into his wife's eyes with a thoughtful expression. He did not like the worry and fear he saw in his beloveds eyes.

"Tell me what troubles you." He said.

"I fear I will not be enough for you." She told him in a soft voice with tears in her eyes. "I fear you will tire of me, and when you do, those women are not far away."

"Psyche," He said as he shook his head, not able to believe she could think such a thing of him. "I would never hurt you like that. Do you not know how much I love you? How much making love to you means to me?"

"But you are still a man, men have needs." She stated. "And rarely can one woman fill them for most men, from what I am told."

"I am not most men." He said. "And women have those needs as well. Are you telling me that I should be worried about you desiring other handsome men?"

"Gods no!" Psyche said at once. "You know I would never do that to you!"

"Just as I would never do that to you." He told her with a smile, his voice kind and patient. Instead of just telling her that he would not betray her and that was the end of the story, he wanted to talk this out with her so that she would understand and not feel threatened by any other woman. "When I am around other women, it is like…" He sighed, trying to think of how best to put this, how to explain that she had consumed his soul and no woman could ever replace her. "It is like how you felt around Tristan of Athens." Eros told her. "Remember? He was handsome, rich and would have been devoted to you had you given him the chance. He was everything you had wanted, yet you only had eyes for me. Making love to him never even crossed your mind. So let me pose a question to you. Could you see yourself bedding another man?"

"Of course not." She said. "How could I, after having know you? After having your love no one else could hope to compare. No one else would be enough." Eros smiled.

"That is exactly how I have felt since the first day I met you, when I saw you dancing in your meadow." He told her, caressing her cheek. "Before you, my eye would roam over the figures of other women and desire would dance within me from the sight. I would take those willing women into my bed and we would enjoy each other. I did have relationships that went beyond sex some of those women, but none could hope to come close to you.

"Since you, I cannot even see other women in such a light. No matter how beautiful the woman may be, she might as well be as homely as an old crone when compared to you. Your love has made me unable to want anyone else. No woman could ever hope to come close to your for me, you are everything to me, and I swear on all that is sacred and holy that I will be faithful to you. I have not touched another woman since I fell in love with you that day, nor will any other woman but you ever know my touch again."

Psyche kissed her husband, realizing how idiotic she was for doubting him in the least. She loved him and he loved her, that was all that mattered. And she trusted him, knowing that he would never betray her. He would be the husband that every woman dreams of, and she would devote every moment they were together to making him happy, just as he does for her. She did not want any other life than him and books, and perhaps a child or two in the near future. Their life would be filled with the greatest of joys, both Eros and Psyche were sure of that much.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I would love it if you would leave a review:) Each and every review means the world to me my friends!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I am back! Forgive me for taking so long to update this. I finally, after nine months of work, finished The Three Gifts and I so desperately needed a breather after that wonderful adventure. I hope to be getting chapters out sooner now, we will have to see.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Love Jasmine  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Morning came and Eros kissed his sleeping wife farewell and sat up in their marriage bed, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty. Yet before he got up, he looked her over as he does every morning. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, as she laid between the silk sheets, her black hair was tangled from their love making the night before and was spread around her. Her olive skin held a beautiful sheen to it, and her arms, one above her head and the other laying across her flat stomach gave her such a graceful elegance. She was a vision and Eros wished he had more skills in the arts, for a sight such as this should be immortalized in paint, or in the delicate threads of a loom.

His smile spread across his handsome face as he shook his head ever so softly, not able to believe his luck in finding her. But the god of love knew that this was more than luck, and far more than chance, and he had to bless the Moirae for bringing them together. Psyche was his destiny, she was a part of his soul, and what ever was left of his soul was hers alone. She was his past and his future, she was everything, to put it simply.

_Just two more weeks, and then I can tell her everything,_ He thought longingly, running his fingers ever so softly through her hair. Eros leaned down and gently brushed his cheek against her own while inhaling the heady fragrance of her skin, falling even more in love with her by the moment, if such a thing were even possible.

Psyche woke in the bliss of that moment, feeling her husbands cheek against her own as the most wonderful kind of warmth flowed through her body and soul, tinting her cheeks with a lovely blush. Psyche smiled and softly sighed, but did not open her eyes. She knew the sun had come up, she knew that her husband had once again stayed longer than he should have. It made her laugh, her smile growing. She loved him, she loved that he stayed with her for as long as he could, even when he was supposed to go.

Psyche wrapped her arms around her Eros, he let out possibly the happiest sigh ever heard in existence as his smile grew. He laid down next to her once again, his body molding with her own as the most wonderful kind of drowsiness overcame them both.

"You are going to be late." Psyche said softly.

"Again." Eros said softly and they both laughed together in the morning light. "I will tell all I meet that it is your fault, and all will say that Psyche kept her husband in bed for her own purposes." That made her laugh and blush.

"You will do no such thing." She pretended to chide him, though could not keep the loving tone out of her voice.

"Oh, is that so?" He asked playfully, rolling on top of her as her legs wrapped around him. It took all the strength within her to keep her eyes shut, she so wanted to see the smile on his face. "And what if I did?" He whispered the question conspiratorially, going to kiss her neck.

"Well… uh… um…" She stuttered, not able to form a coherent thought with the way he was kissing her neck in her favorite spot.

"I am afraid that I cannot hear you my love." He teased her as he continued to kiss her neck at a tortuously slow pace.

"I… I might be able to speak if you stopped that." She finally got out, after what seemed like an eternity of trying to put her thoughts into some kind of order.

"So you want me to stop kissing you?" He asked, beginning to kiss down her chest with his too warm lips as his hands adorned her body. "And my hands? Should they leave your skin as well?" He stopped for a time, placing just one simple kiss under her collarbone.

"Please no!" She begged, bringing him back to her so that their lips could meet for those burning kisses they both craved…

"You are truly going to be late now." Psyche said softly and her husband laughed breathlessly as he held her close, not able to find the will to release her from his arms. He had closed the drapes that blocked out all light and he wanted nothing more than to stay here with her, but he had his duties.

Psyche did not know where her husband went or what he did when he left her for the hours Apollo drove his chariot across the sky, but she knew enough to realize that what her husband did was important.

"Just two more weeks." He said to her softly, as she treasured the sound of his voice. "Then you can see my face, and there will never be so much as a single secret between us ever again. You will know all that I am, and all that you will be as my wife."

"All I will be?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes my love, by marrying me you have a destiny greater than most." He told her.

"What kind of destiny?" She asked.

"In two weeks, I will tell you." He said and Psyche nodded.

* * *

><p>After Eros left, Psyche bathed and Cassandra arrived to help her dress and do her hair. Then they went out to the beach, one of Psyche's favorite places in the world. The sky was dotted with clouds, but it was still a warm day, and the waves crashing upon the shore were far too glorious to pass up. Just as the lovely servants of Eros brought out a delicious breakfast, Psyche began stripping out of her teal silk gown.<p>

"Come ladies, swim with me!" Psyche said with a bright, excited smile. Their smiles grew to match hers as they all stripped down until they were naked, then ran into the ocean together, laughing and splashing each other.

Psyche had noticed the respect they paid to the woman she knew as Cassandra, she wondered about that. But today, they were all equals, and Psyche liked it that way. She liked that she was quickly becoming friends with Sophia, Theodora, Xenia and Zoe, they were sisters from what they had told Psyche. Their father was someone of great esteem, though they each had different mothers.

Psyche did not want any of them to be her subordinates, she had had enough of that kind of life when she lived with her father. Now she wanted companions, true friends, and these women were quickly proving themselves to be faithful friends.

They swam in the ocean for hours before just lying on the incredibly soft sand, joking around with one another. Zoe, the sapphire eyed black haired maiden, was a quiet one. She only spoke when she had something to say. Though her sisters loved teasing her.

"So, when is the wedding?" Sophia asked Zoe teasingly. Zoe rolled her sapphire eyes and they all giggled.

"What wedding?" I asked.

"Well, you see," Sophia said with a bright smile. "Zoe has been visiting an certain man every night."

"Not every night." Zoe clarified, a little smile lighting her lips as her face glowed. "Only when I have need of him." Psyche blushed, knowing the kind of need she spoke of.

"Yet you keep going back to him." Theodora mentioned. "There must be a reason."

"Oh I am sure he must have given her a _very good_ reason." Xenia said in a suggestive way, Psyche could not help laughing along with them.

"Why not just admit that you are in love with the man and marry him?" Theodora asked.

"I do no know that it is love." Zoe admitted, a look between thoughtfulness, sadness, and confusion on her lovely face. "I doubt Zagreus' love for me goes beyond my flesh."

"Then why return to him so many nights?" Psyche asked, truly curious. Zoe simply shrugged, her mind clearly lost in thoughts that still confused her.

"I am telling you it is love!" Sophia proclaimed, lightening the mood automatically.

The ladies got to their feet soon after to go and prepare lunch. The goddess of love laid beside her daughter-in-law in the sand, looking up at the clouds as they passed over head.

"It is love," Aphrodite confided in Psyche, who turned her head to look at the golden goddess, at her light blue green eyes. Aphrodite smiled softly, a knowing look in her eyes. "Zoe loves Zagreus, she cannot help it, but she is fighting that feeling because she does not know if it is returned."

"Does he love her?" Psyche asked, the goddess nodded, her smile softly growing.

"But he does not realize it." She told her. "All he knows is what she does to him every moment they are together, and the fact that he cannot get her out of his mind when they are parted. Neither of them are ready to accept the truth."

"Why not just tell them?" Psyche asked. "Love is the greatest gift the gods have bestowed upon us, why waste it? Why hold back?"

"Believe it or not, some people are scared to fall in love." The goddess of love told her kindly. "You have experienced all the best of love, that heady kind of intoxication, that need for each other and the bliss that can fill every moment. But you know nothing of the pain love can bring. It can tear you apart, shatter your heart and soul into so many pieces that you know you will never be whole again. And those who have experience such a devastating loss are more likely to try and hide from love, searching only for sexual satisfaction instead. And if you are blessed, someone will come along to put the pieces back together," Aphrodite looked as if she would say more, but just then the ladies walked out and she fell to silence.

They all ate together in the sand and sunshine, laughing and teasing their sister some more. Zoe did not truly seem to mind though, and apparently she knew about a few of their lovers they would rather forget. None of them took any of it personally, they just continued on taunting each other, knowing no harm was meant by it. Psyche realized once again what incredible wit they each have, so quick to come up with the perfect comeback to whatever comment was aimed at them, turning the comment around on the sister who spoke.

Watching these sisters talking and laughing and teasing each other, Psyche's smile faltered and glanced away as the deepest kind of ache entered her own soul, the kind of void her husband would never be able to fill. She missed her sisters, her family. She missed Alexandra's smile. Alexandra was only ten when their mother died and she took on the role of lady of the house. She took care of Psyche, Lysandra and Eugenia, making sure they were well cared for and well dressed. She matured so much in those years after her mothers death, she went from being a carefree child, to a woman, even a mother.

Alexandra basically raised Psyche and her sisters, and Psyche missed her so much that she was nearly moved to tears. Even Eugenia and Lysandra, who she never got along with, she missed them with the worst kind of ache twisting within her soul.

Psyche stayed out on the beach all day, either lying on her abdomen or her back as she thought of her sisters. She did not even take notice of the way the sky changed color at dusk as she ususally did. Tonight was different, tonight she wanted nothing more than to see her sisters. She missed her father as well.

Eros walked out onto the beach, eager to see his wife again, and noticed Psyche's sullen mood at once. The sadness upon her face twisted at something deep within his soul, he hated the thought of her hurting. He also noticed how red her skin was, realizing that she had been in the sun all day. He began running towards her.

"My wife." Eros said as he fell to his knees before her and she looked up, for a moment she surprised to see he was there. That was when he noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks. "Oh my wife." He whispered in a heartbroken voice.

She sat up and threw her arms around her husband and began crying again, shaking as he held her in his arms. After a time, when she had calmed down, Eros leaned back and looked at his wife, gently taking her face between his hands. Psyche winced at his touch and Eros knew it was because of the sunburn that covered her entire body.

"Come on." He said softly.

He carefully helped her to her feet and led her up to their bedroom, and then to their bathroom. He cooled the water in their bathing pool to a soothing cool temperature. He brought her in and carefully washed the sand off of her body. Then he brought her out and dried her off with a could silk sheet, before taking a jar of ambrosia paste and spreading the golden substance over every inch of her skin and even through her hair and sculp. Psyche noticed that wherever his tender hands applied the ointment, her skin stopped burning and was instantly soothed.

Her skin was left a much darker tan, almost brown, and her hair had been slightly tinted by the sun as well. After the her skin was cooled, Eros gathered his wife up in his arms and sat on a large, lush satee of white velvet that was nearly the size of a bed. He leaned against the back of it with Psyche sitting on his lap. He caressed her cheek, running his fingers through her soft hair.

"What could have made my wife so sad?" He asked softly, a tender worry in his eyes.

"My sisters," She replied, her voice just as soft and sad as his own. "I miss them, I miss them so much it hurts." A tear escaped her eyes in the dark. Eros leaned down and kissed that salty tear away.

Psyche wrapped her arms around him again and held him close, he placed a kiss between her shoulder and neck and then just held her as she let a few more tears escape. Eros could only imagine what she was feeling. He had never been parted from any of his siblings for such an extended period of time. He could see any of them just by teleporting to where they were, and he could with them communicate telepathically any time he wished. But Psyche was not able to do either of these things, not yet at least. In the mortal world, if a sibling lives far away, one must undertake an arduous journey, one that could last weeks or even months depending on the way you travel and the weather. Even letters took time to be sent and received.

Eros could not stand the thought of the woman he loves hurting like this, it was a torment to him, it was torture. And so, without giving it a second thought, Eros did something he never should have done, something that would change the course of events, leading him and the woman he loves, his beloved and treasured wife, down a dark path of despair and agony.

"I will bring them to you." Eros said, Psyche pulled back to look into her husbands gray blue eyes that shined ever so slightly in the night. "I will bring you your sisters." He promised and watched the sadness leave her glorious face, her eyes holding that wonderful light again as they filled to the brim with tears of the sweetest and most profound kind of joy. That joy in Psyche's eyes made a beautiful smile appear on Eros' face right as Psyche's lips crashed into his own with all the gratitude and love within her soul.

After all, how were they to know what would come from this seemingly harmless visit?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, it was far from my longest chapter, but I hope it was worth the read! I would love to hear your thoughts on it, thank you for reading my friends:)<strong>


	9. Chapter 8!

**Author's Note: I cannot believe this worked! By making this document into a PDF I was able to upload it to my iPad I was able to copy and past it on here! I am so sorry I have not been able to post a chapter, or even so much as an update to you my friends, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now that I know how to do this, I hope touse uploading more soon!**

**Love Jasmine**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Psyche looked into her husbands eyes in desperation, asking him, begging him not to do this. She needed him to forgive her, she made a mistake, a horrible mistake, but she still loved him. He had to forgive her, he had to. How was she to know what he truly was when he would not tell her? Looking upon him now, in all his godly glory and sorrow, all she could do was weep.

"Please," She begged him, her plea whispered. "Please Husband, Eros."

Beyond looking at her with the most heartbroken expression she had ever witnessed, he was silent, he had no choice in this. She had betrayed him, she had lit the candle when all she had to do was wait until sunrise to find out the truth, to see his face. But worse than that, he had woken to a sharp knife being held to his neck, poised to strike. She had meant to kill him, he who loved her more than anything in this world, he who would have given his life for her.

Golden light began to form around Psyche, she felt it drawing her away and began screaming frantically for her husband, but no reply came. In the next moment, she stood in her fathers palace, screaming at the top of her lungs as her heart continued to break.

"EROS! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME!" But for all her screaming, he did not answer, he did not come.

Psyche's knees gave out and she crumbled onto the floor and broke down. Sobs racked her body, she did not know how to handle this, she could not handle this loss. All she could do was cry out her pain, so to speak. There was nothing that could rid her of this torturous pain that tore at every fiber of her being, or this unbearable guilt that filled her soul.

Palace guards soon came running at the sounds of Psyche's screaming. They knew their princess's voice, though none of them understood why she would be back here. She had been gone with her husband for a month on this very day. They found her curled up on the floor.

"Princess?" Asked Heron, a middle aged guard who had known Psyche since she was born. Psyche did not answer, she just continued to cry. "How are you here? Who hurt you?" Again, she did not answer, she could not, Heron's voice was a mere echo in her mind.

"Forgive me," She cried. "Forgive me husband." Try as he might, that was all he could get Psyche to say. Heron turned to the other guard, a man named Aleos.

"Wake the king, bring him to the princess's chambers!" He ordered and Aleos went running at once.

Heron was still in shock, he had never seen his princess in such a state of distress. He knelled down next to her, she did not look at him, nothing mattered anymore, she had lost everything when she betrayed her beloved.

"I am going to bring you to your chambers princess." Heron said softly.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her through the palace, back to the rooms that just a month ago had been her chambers. He ordered food and drink be brought for Psyche as he passed some servants, one of them opened the door to Psyche's chambers. Heron laid the princess down on the bed right as his king came bursting through the doors.

"What happened to her?" King Kleitos demanded as he rushed over and pushed Heron out of the way to sit by Psyche's side, taking her hand into his own.

"I do not know your majesty." Heron said with his head lowered in submission. "All she will say is 'forgive me husband'."

"Leave us." Kleitos ordered. They bowed and quickly left the room, closing the door behind them. "Psyche, what happened? Why are you back? Where is your husband?" Question after question he asked his crying daughter and received no answer. "Please, say something daughter." He begged her.

Psyche remained quiet, her father sitting by her side feeling helpless in this situation. Food came shortly after, but she would not eat, she remained unresponsive. Kleitos stayed up all night with his Psyche, holding her hand even though she did not return the pressure. He wished she would talk to him, tell him what happened to hurt her like this, but all she would say was 'forgive me husband, forgive me Eros.'

The sun rose and Psyche fell into a fitful sleep. Her father stayed by her side not knowing what else he could do. He felt helpless, and for a king of his power it was disquieting to say the least. He had never seen his daughter in such a state, of course he had not been in her life very often until recently. All he wanted to do was comfort her, but he had no idea how to do that. Oh Eirene, how I wish you were here, you would know just want to do, He thought, wishing his beloved wife could hear him.

He tried to puzzle out what could have happened, but did not come very far for he was far too worried about Psyche to allow his mind to work as it should. One thing was clear, something had happened between her husband and herself, something she that she begged his forgiveness for.

When Psyche woke, she felt the pressure on her hand and returned it. A smile came across her lips as she gripped onto that hand for dear life, convincing herself that it was her husband who held her hand, that it had all been a nightmare. Kleitos was visibly relieved when he saw Psyche relax, but when she opened her eyes and saw him, the smile slid from her face as the horrible knowledge that it was all real seeped into her.

"No," She whispered as she began crying again, shaking her head. "Please no."

"Psyche, I am here daughter." He said, she kept shaking her head as tears streamed from her eyes.

She pulled her hand out of his and turned her back to him. Seeing that she needed to be alone, knowing that he had no knowledge of how to comfort her, with a heavy heart, King Kleitos soon left Psyche to her solitude.

* * *

><p>A month passed by, each second seeming slower than the last. Psyche had fallen into a deep depression. She would not speak, she would not leave her room, the memories of her husband and the time she spent with him kept her there. She did not want to see anyone, anyone except for him, and she knew that she would never see him again, he had said as much that night. It was only out of shear luck and determination that the maids got her to eat or to bathe.<p>

She felt like a shell of the woman she had been. She spent her days on the window seat in her room, staring up at the sky and thinking of all she had lost. She had made a cocoon for her soul out of memories, she lived in those memories of love and happiness, she lived inside her own mind for reality was far too harsh for her to face. She convinced herself that he would come for her, it was only matter of time, she just had to be patient, give Eros time to forgive her. But as the days turned into weeks, she became less and less certain that he would come.

She had had everything. A loving husband, good friends in the woman she now understood to be Aphrodite, her husband's mother. That happiness seemed to have only lasted in the blink of an eye. She did not blame her sisters, she blamed herself. Her father came to visit her day after day, but she would not speak to him, she would not speak to anyone.

Another month passed by. Psyche could no longer sleep at night. Nights had been her time to be with her husband, she would always sleep late into the day so that she could stay up later and spent a few more precious hours with her husband. Her body was still in this pattern even though her husband was gone.

She could not eat most foods, the smell churned her stomach and so with a wave of her hand, she would have the servant take the food away as she went into another room to wait until the scent went away.

Psyche could still not cope with the sadness within her soul, it was a constant thing, reminding her of her mistake, of all she had lost. The worst was when she thought about the future she had mistakenly given up. She thought about that future sometimes, even though it made the hurt worse. She thought about what it would have been like to spent the rest of her life, the rest of forever, with her husband. She thought of the children she would never be able to bear him, of the smiles she would never share with Eros again. I should have known who he was, I should have guessed, she thought to herself as more tears came.

King Kleitos knocked on his daughters door as he always did. He waited for a few moments, incase she might be indecent, and then entered. Psyche did not look his way, she continued looking up at the stars as she sat in the dark, not bothering to wipe away the tears that streamed from her eyes.

"Hello daughter." He greeted as he did each day he visited. He let out a disappointed sigh when she did not respond or acknowledge his presence in any way.

He walked up and sat down beside her, looking at how she sat with her legs drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around those legs that were covered by the silk skirt of her dress. In the light of the full moon Kleitos could see the goose bumps on his daughters arms. He looked around the room and found a blanket. He stood and brought the blanket over to his daughter and wrapped it around her shoulders, placing a fatherly kiss on the top of her head before sitting down next to her again.

"Will you not speak to me?" He asked, she remained silent. "Psyche, please. I want to help you, but you have to help me. I am no good at this." Psyche heard the desperation in his voice and for the first time since she woke the first day she was sent back, she looked at her father, into his gray eyes.

"You cannot help me," She said softly. "You cannot undo what I have done, no one can."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Everything was perfect," She began with more tears filling her eyes. "I married him in my meadow the night you left me there. He then brought me to the most beautiful palace I have ever set eyes upon, and in the dark of the night, we truly became husband and wife.

"Happy does not even begin to describe my days. He had told me that if I could just wait a month, he would tell me everything, his name, where he comes from, what he is. He told me months ago that he was not human, not merely mortal. He asked me to wait a month, but he gave me a choice, he left a candle in our bedroom and told me I could light it whenever I wished if I wanted to see his face, but it I lit it, I would never more be in his presence.

"A few weeks before I was sent back here, I began missing my sisters. He told me he would bring them to me, and he came through on his promise. Oh it was so wonderful to see them again!" Psyche smiled for the first time in two months. "Alexandra even surprised me by bringing her children." Tears once again began falling from Psyche's dark eyes as a horrible pain took hold of her soul. "They found it curious that they could not meet my husband, and when I admitted that I had not seen his face, they began to worry.

"Lysandra had heard of a story of a mythic monster who turned himself handsome and stole himself away a bride. He would put her under a charm to make her think he was beautiful, to make her love him. He would keep her with him for a month, then kill her and feed on her bones and flesh.

"I was horrified by the tale and told my sisters that my husband could not be this monster, that he was kind and loving and good to me, that I loved him. Somehow, they convinced me it was all true. I do not think there was anything malicious in it, they were truly scared for my life, telling me that after losing mother, they did not want to lose me as well.

"They left the night before I arrived her. My husband came home as he always did, but he noticed something was wrong with me, he knew me too well to think otherwise. I begged him to tell me the truth, to tell me what he was, and he told me to wait until the morning, then all would be revealed as he promised it would be.

"A few hours after he had fallen asleep, I carefully got up from his arms and went to where I had earlier hidden a sharp knife I hoped would do the job. I cried silently the whole while, everything within me told me not to this this, that my sisters were wrong, that I was wrong... but I was scared, so very scared. I noticed the candle on the nightstand and thought to myself that if this must be done, I would see his face, just once.

"I lit the candle and walked over to the bed... only to find a god laying here. He was... perfection and beauty at their best, yet still, I told myself it was just a spell. My hand shook as I placed the knife at his throat while my mind and soul screamed at me not to do this. While I stood there, debating what I should do, knowing in my mind what I had to do to live and to save the lives of his next victims, I had not been focusing on the candle, which was not level.

"The hot wax fell upon his chest and he woke with a start. He looked up at me and I did not dare move. As he came to realize what I meant to do... I cannot describe the betrayal and pain I saw in his eyes. I backed away from him, dropping the candle and the knife. That was when he told me that he was in fact Eros, the god of love, son of Aphrodite and Ares.

"His mother, who I had known by a different name, then appeared. She was furious with me, and now that I had realized my mistake, I begged Eros' forgiveness, but he remained quiet, looking at me as if to say 'how could you hurt me like this?' That was when I was sent here, and I have not seen or heard from him since. He is gone, I have lost everything."

Psyche once again broke down. Kleitos was shocked to her this story, and he took his daughter into his arms at once, not able to imagine she had gone through so much. They stayed like that for a while. When Psyche calmed down, she leaned back against the wall and looked up at the moon. It was such a beautiful sphere of glowing, heavenly light that circled the sky in its monthly cycle. And it was in that moment, with that thought, that Psyche realized that her own monthly cycle had not come for nearly three months.

Psyche looked at her father, she could not seem to wrap her mind around the possibility that a child might be growing within her womb, her husband's child.

"I need the physician." She said.

"Are you ill?" He asked in worry.

"I believe I may be with child." She told him.

He was just as shocked, but after a moment he rose and went to find the physician himself. The king returned with Astreon not long after. He was a kindly old man who had delivered more children than years he had been alive. He delivered Psyche and her sisters, he even brought king Kleitos into this world.

"Hello my dear." He greeted Psyche as he went to sit next to her. "I hear you may be expecting?" She nodded.

"I think so." She said.

"When was the last time you bled?" He asked.

"Nearly three moons ago." She told him.

The conversation went on, question after question was asked, he even made note in a doctors way that her breast had begun to swell since last he saw her.

"Well?" King Kleitos asked impatiently, he had been pacing the room the entire time. Astreon kept looking at Psyche as he smiled to her kindly.

"You are pregnant." He told her.

Psyche could not explain why, but she began smiling. Everything was wrong, she knew she might never see her husband again, and yet with this once piece of news, her whole world changed. She hugged the old man and he left father and daughter alone together.

"You are happy about this?" Kleitos inquired.

"Very much so." Psyche said in a choked voice, her hand laid upon her womb where she know knew a brand new life to be growing, her child, her Eros' child. This was easily the most precious gift she had ever been given.

"I will have to see what I can do about finding you a husband," King Kelitos said, almost to himself as he continued to pace. "There will not be the best selection available on such short notice I am afraid." Psyche could not believe what she was hearing.

"Father, I am already married." She told him. He stopped and looked her dead in the eyes.

"And what will you say to those around you when your womb swells? When this child comes?" He asks.

"That this child is mine, that he or she is the child of a god." She stated defensively.

"Do you know how many women claim to have had the child of a god just to justify being unwed?" He asks.

"But this is the truth." She stated. "The child growing within me is the daughter or son of Eros, and I am married, he is my husband."

"He cast you out!" Her father said, more harshly than he had meant it. "No one will believe this is his child."

"I do not care what anyone believes!" She nearly screamed at him. "I will not marry anyone else, I cannot. It makes no matter to me what people will say of me."

"And what about what they will say of the child?" He asked. "He or she will be called bastard, the baby will grow up being taunted by those around him. If you care for the child growing within your womb, you will take a husband, and you will do it soon and pray that people do not notice." Psyche looked down at her womb and was silent, wondering if her father was right.

"I will leave you to think on this." He said, his voice softer than before. "I understand this is hard for you, I know you love him, but you must remarry, for your child's sake."

With that, Kleitos left the room. He hated putting his daughter in this kind of situation, but the child changed everything. He wanted her to be happy, he wanted her to have help raising this child. Even through his guilt, his mind was going through potential husbands for his daughter.

* * *

><p>Psyche stayed up for most of the night, she ended up going to the temple of Hera, goddess of marriage, motherhood, and queen of the gods. She kneeled before the statue of the goddess, wondering if it looked anything like her. The temple was empty at this hour, but a fire still burned, cared for by Hera's priestesses. She knelt before the statue and placed one of her favorite gold and ruby necklaces down as an offering to the goddess.<p>

"Oh great goddess," Psyche prayed with her head bowed low and her eyes closed. "Please hear me. I assume you already know of the grave mistake I made. I never meant to betray him." Psyche's voice caught in her throat and it was a moment before she could continue. "If there is anyway, any chance I can earn his forgiveness, please, I pray to you to help me do so, to guide me during this time. I do not only ask for me, I ask for the child that grows within me, it is his child, Eros is the father.

"My father wants me to marry another man, but how can I betray my heart and the vows I have taken? Please, if you will only show me the way, I will be forever grateful." When Psyche was done, a silence lingered in the room, broken only by the crackle of the fire that dimly lit the room.

Psyche heard a kind of whisper coming from the statue itself. She looked up in shock and when she looked at the statue, she could have sworn the head tilted down to look upon her. This was the work of the goddess, of that much Psyche was certain. The statue's eyes began to glow a gray blue, the exact color of her Eros' eyes, and then images began flashing within Psyche's mind.

First, she saw herself galloping on a horse. In another she felt the cold bite of winter air caressing her skin. She felt the pangs of hunger in her belly, felt weak. She saw a mans face, though she could not have named him. She saw a stunning temple of pure white marble on a hill. Many more images flashed through her mind, but the one that truth stayed with her was an image of Eros's smiling face. Love shine within his eyes, then he looked down and she saw that within his arms was a beautiful baby, their child.

When Psyche came back to the present, she looked up at the statue to see that the head was in its original position and the eyes no longer glowed, they were made of marble once again. There was nothing to give account of what had just happened, nothing to say it was real except for the images placed within Psyche's mind by the goddess herself.

"Thank you." Psyche whispered in a voice thick with emotion. She kissed the toes of the statue and headed back to her room, where she got the first real nights sleep she had had in two months.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Psyche rose and asked for her maids to make her a bath, they were clearly surprised to see her in such good spirits. Once she was cleaned and dressed, she headed off to see her father. He was in his office, and he too was surprised at the change within her. He did not know what to make of it.<p>

"I take it you have made up your mind?" He asked, she nodded as she looked down to where he sat.

"I will not be taking another husband." She told him. "It would be sacrilege to pretend to forget the sacred vows Eros and I took. He still loves me." She said with such a smile upon her face.

"How do you know this?" He asked.

"I have always known." She told him. "And I know he will forgive me, but I must seek him out. I am not asking for your permission to leave, I will go with or without it, but your blessing would be a gift to me."

Kleitos look into his daughters eyes, they were both pleading and determined. He saw that it was clear, he had no hope of keeping her here. He could keep her under lock and key and she would still find a way out. He did not want to trap her, he knew he could not deny her this. He stood and walked around the table, placing a kiss on his daughters forehead. Psyche smiled as tears fell from her eyes, knowing that he was bestowing his blessing upon her. She wrapped her arms around her father and he held her close.

"If you are going on this quest, you will take four of my best guard with you and enough food and gold to last you at least half a year." He told her.

"Thank you father." She thanked him, still holding him tight. "I love you." "I love you daughter." He told her, kissing her hair.

That afternoon Kleitos watched Psyche ride away on the best horse in the stables, a stunning bay 16.2-hand stallion. Two guards were in front of her, and two were behind her as she rode between them. Psyche looked back and waved to her father before they took off at a canter. Kleitos watched them until they were out of sight, until he could no longer hear their horses' hooves. He stood there, staring at the trees, praying to every god he could think of to protect his daughter from harm and to lead her to her husband.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Eros watched her from a cloud up high. He had tried to break this habit, but had been unable to. He had not attended his duties in months, he would not see his family. He had gone into a self-imposed solitude, everything in his life had lost meaning, all because of _her. _She had hurt him worse than anyone ever had. Thinking of the past tore him apart, that night when he woke to find the knife at his throat and the candle hovering over him, it was all too much to think about. Yet as painful as that was, thinking of the joyous times he spend with his wife tormented his soul even further. _Why did you have to look Psyche? Why did you have to look? _The question echoed through his mind as it had for months.

His mother had tried to comfort him, as did his father, but there was nothing they could do to heal their boy of the wounds that had been ripped open within his soul. He had cut himself off from all contact with the gods, with his family. His grandmother Hera had been trying to contact him for whatever reason, but he did not care what she had to say. So today he did what he did most days now, he laid upon the soft cloud and looked down upon Psyche as she galloped on to Moirae knew where.

Night came and Eros watched Psyche's guards make camp. He did not listen into the words they spoke, no matter how much he longed to hear her voice. He had to let her go, he had to find a way, he would die other wise, this pain was sure to be the death of him any day now. He wondered if Psyche had forgotten him yet, if she could be riding off to find a new husband. Every time he thought her name, it felt as if a million rusty daggers were tearing apart his soul. _Just like the knife she held to my throat, _he thought in misery.

He eventually fell asleep upon that cloud. He fought off sleep for as long as he dared, knowing that he would only dream of her tears, or her laughter, or something that would torture his soul even further when he woke.

_He watched her as she read. Feeling his eyes upon her, Psyche met those eyes she loved so much and such a smile appeared as her features lit with happiness. Eros sat there in wonder, before doing the only thing he could do, leaning in and kissing her smiling lips, treasuring the soft sigh she gave as he continued to kiss her. _

_These kisses were not frenzied as their kisses could become, no these kisses were the soft kind, the ones that left them both astounded at the sweet pleasure it brought. He took the scroll out of her hand and laid her down, covering her body with his own in the sunshine. His lips left her own, making a trail of soft kisses down her neck and to just between her breasts, where he softly nuzzled and Psyche giggled, another soft moan leaving her lips in a sigh. _

"_Come here you." She said softly, placing her fingers under his chin and bringing him back to her soft lips that longed to taste his own. _

_Eros gladly complied with his loves wishes, carefully supporting his weight with one forearm as he kissed her, his hand running down the side of her body, coming to rest on her hip. Her hands ran up his back and pulled him closer, needing to feel the sanctity of his weight upon her form. He complied again, loving how it felt to have her body pressed against his. _

_Her lips parted and their tongues met, the sweet taste going to their heads as they continued their slow, passionate kisses before Eros broke off their kissing to allow his Psyche some air as he whispered that he loved her and she breathlessly returned the words with all her soul. _

_He caressed her cheek, traced the shape of her lips, then the shape of her neck, his eyes trailing after his fingers. He then leaned down, resting his forehead to hers, listening to the rapid sound of her breathing and the pounding of her heart that was sacred to him. He looked down upon her as she smiled up to him, her eyes sharing with him her every secret, her cheeks warm with the blush his mere presence created, her lips were red and parted, just begging to be kissed. He felt himself falling towards her lips, his head tilting as their eyes slid shut, their lips a hairs-breadth away from contact... _

And that was when Eros woke, her scent still filling his mind, his soul yearning for hers, for that last kiss he woke before they could share. With the force of a title wave, the realization that she was gone hit him, stealing the breath from his body. He found himself shaking as he stared up at the morning sky. The tears came as they did after every dream of her. The worst dreams were the ones where she was with someone else, where he had to watch as another man touched her, kissed her, _loved _her. In those dreams he could do nothing, he had not the power to speak or to move, he could only watch. And when the deed was done, she would look over at him with hate in her eyes, then say "You sent me away, you made this happen."

"No, no, no, nononononono!" Eros began screaming as he thought of those dreams.

He laid on that cloud a broken god. Psyche was gone, he had sent her away for good. What was left for him in this life? The love of his family, something that had once meant so much to him, now was next to dust in his soul for it was no longer enough. Eros could feel himself fading, losing sense of himself. He lifted his hand and saw it was slowly becoming transparent. I am dying, he realized, but that realization brought him a sense of peace. He had lost his will to live, he had no reason to live if Psyche was not part of his life.

He made up his mind right then and there that he would watch Psyche for a few weeks more, taking in the sight of her, then retire to the home that had been theirs and let the process complete itself. After all, what did he have left to live for? Another would take his place as god of love; his parents had other children, they would survive the loss of just one, in his mind at least. He had never been a father, though he had known children he adored, he knew not the true meaning of that gift.

"Psyche, no matter what you have done, I will always love you." He whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Psyche woke with a start, a horrible fear filling her; fear and a knowledge that deepened that fear. Her hands would not stop shaking as she dressed, fumbling with her clothing. She rushed out of the tent and ran to Heron, who was standing watch as the sun began to rise over the rolling hills. He watched his princess with worry as she ran up to him with frantic eyes.<p>

"How much longer before we reach the mount of the gods?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Three weeks by the road we travel." He answered her automatically.

"It is too long," She said as she looked away, then she met his eyes again. "There must be a quicker path."

"There is," He admitted hesitantly. "But I would highly advise against it. It is a dangerous land to travel through, your father would not allow it,"

"I DO NOT CARE!" She suddenly screamed. "Eros is dying." She whispered. "Dear princess, the deathless gods cannot die." He assured her.

"You are wrong." She told him with tears in her eyes. "I do not know how I know, but I do, I can feel it."

Heron just looked at Psyche and stayed silent. He hated seeing this young woman in such distress, but he could not bring himself to take her on that road if it could even be called that. It was a dangerous trek through rivers and mountain paths that few knew. Heron knew the perils of that road and those who traveled it, he himself just barely made it out with his life.

"Please." Psyche begged him.

"I cannot." He told her, wishing she would understand. "The four of us may not be enough to protect you, and I will not have you fall into the hands of such monsters."

"I am willing to risk it." She told him. "I will go by alone if you refuse. I will find the path myself." Heron sighed, she always had been stubborn since she was a child. Even as a babe in her nurses and sisters arms, she would only sleep when she wished it, only eat when she felt like it.

Later, Heron would look back on this moment and wonder how she had gotten him to agree when he had witnessed firsthand the dangers that laid ahead. It was her eyes, he would know. Those dark eyes like her mothers, the gentle queen he served for ten years before she died bringing Psyche into this world. It was Psyche's determination, her fear for the one she loved, that touched Heron's heart and made it so he could not say no to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know it is not long, I am hoping to upload another chapter soon, but we will have to see. It has been difficult to focus on my writing as of late. Tonight was the first time I could sit down and feel my writing. I love you all and I hope you happy had wonderful holidays filled with friends and family.<strong>

**Also, I uploaded this from my iPad, so it most likely will not let thoughts and Eros' dream be in italic.**

**Love Jasmine**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Heron had been edgy since they set out on their new path. His men, Veraus, Hector and Gerald liked the road they were taking even less than Heron himself did. Heron looked at the sun, slowing sinking into the western sky. They had to cook their food soon, before sunset. There would be no campfires at night, it was the surest way to attract unwanted attention. There would be two guards posted every night and traps set around their location to give them warning of coming foes.

_I never should have agreed to this_, Heron thought to himself begrudgingly. Even though they had come thus far unmolested, his very bones told him danger was soon to find them. He had made a plan for his princess incase danger should come. He was no fool, he knew he was getting old, that he was not half of the warrior he once was. Heron prayed to the gods incessantly, asking for protection of his men and his princess and her child.

For the a week, their trek had taken them over wooden mountains, through hidden springs and cross many a raging rivers. It was a shame Psyche was too far gone in her thoughts to appreciate the true beauty that surrounded her. The grass grew free and green, with wildflowers scattered about that swayed in the autumn wind. On their third day of this journey, they went through a glade of particular beauty. Snowcapped mountains grew tall in the distance, nature was wild and free here and a sparkling river ran through the center where one could easily see the fish jumping out of the fresh water. It was incredibly idyllic, making even Psyche's meadow pale in comparison.

* * *

><p>They slowed to a trot, then to a walk, seeing as how the horses needed the rest. The days were growing shorter in these autumn months. Thankfully there was no more than a week left in their journey. Birds sang in the trees, and here and there an owl, one of the watchers of Athena, could be seen. The great goddess, who prefers to go by her birth name of Ennina, had been watching Psyche for some time now, knowing in all her wisdom the turns her fate were soon to take.<p>

Ennina worried for her grandson, knowing first hand the pain he was going through and that no one, save Psyche, could comfort him. She decreed that she would help this girl along her path, though this quest was for Psyche to complete.

The guards rode in their usual formation. Hector in the front, Veraus and Gerald behind, and Heron riding next to Psyche. The aging guard looked over at his princess, who rode beside him. Her eyes were drooping and though she tried to hide it, she swayed slightly in her saddle. It was no secret that she did not sleep well at night, they could all hear the times she cried, the times she called out her husbands name in her sleep, begging for his forgiveness just as she had when she returned to her fathers palace two and a half months ago.

"We will make camp soon, princess." Heron promised her, she shook her head, her eyes still far off, her mind with her child's father, her beloved husband.

"I can ride for longer." She told him. No matter her weariness, reaching her Eros mattered more. She could not lose him, he could not die. The world needed him, their child needed him, she needed him.

In truth, she was tired, and sore, Psyche had never been so sore in her life. Her every muscle ached from so many hours in the saddle. She was getting stronger, but still felt weak. She felt tears in her eyes, wishing with all her being Eros would appear, take her into his arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. She took a shaky breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. It was then her exhaustion truly caught up with her, and she nearly fell from the saddle. Luckily, Heron was riding close enough to catch her and put her upright.

"For your child's sake, please rest princess." He begged her, she nodded.

They soon found camp and stopped for the night. Their camp was right next a stream of fresh water with a canopy of trees above them, good protection for the night.

As she slid off of her horse, her legs nearly gave way beneath her. She leaned against her horses side, grabbing tight to the saddle and trying and failing not to wince at the pain in her entire body. Though she knew how to ride a horse well enough, it was something she rarely ever did, and her body was not accustomed to it.

"Let me help Princess." Heron said as he rushed over.

He wrapped her arm around his neck as his arm went around her waist. He led her to a foldable chair that was set up where they would make camp.

"Thank you Heron." She thanked him as Veraus handed her a cup of water, and she gratefully quenched her thirst.

Heron stayed with his princess while the others set about collecting wood to make a fire and hunting for game. Psyche asked why they did not just eat what they had brought with them, and Heron explained that they should save as much of their food as they could.

Psyche watched them make the fire, her hand caressing the bump of her womb, her mind was occupied with the future her child could have. The baby was half a god after all. If it was a boy, he would no doubt he strong and handsome, just like his father. If it was a girl, Psyche did not doubt that her daughter would surpass her own beauty ten fold.

Veraus came back carrying the carcass of a freshly killed dear on his shoulders. Psyche glanced away as they cut into its flesh, she never had been able to stand the sight of blood. Once on the spit, the scent of the meat seemed to grow sweeter and sweeter as it cooked. Psyche delighted in the smell of it, that is until it became too thick in the air and she felt her stomach begin to churn. Next thing she knew she was running to the edge of the forest and emptying the contents of her stomach onto the forest floor.

Heron was there to hold her hair back soon after. When she was done, she felt weak and her mouth tasted awful, but her stomach was finally settled. She leaned her back against a tree as she sat down, looking up at the sky. Heron handed her some water that had been flavored strongly with mint. She gratefully swished it around her mouth and spat it out, then repeated the process a few times over.

"I am sorry you had to see that." Psyche apologized, Heron smiled kindly.

"It is nothing to worry about princess." He assured her. He had seen his wife in this state many times over during her pregnancy, and it did not bother him. "I will have the men prepare you something less fragrant next time."

"Thank you." She said. Heron was quiet for a time as he squatted beside her, looking over his hands as he began to speak.

"I warned you this is a dangerous path we take," He told her. "It is very likely that there may be a time we are not here to protect you." The thought of any ill fate befalling her loyal guards made sadness and guilt rise up in Psyche's heart and soul. "Stay near a source of fresh water, water is what you will need most, even more than food. You know what berries are poisonous?" He asked, meeting her eyes, she nodded.

"I read a scroll on poisonous and inedible plants, there were drawings and descriptions of them." She told him, he nodded.

"Good." Heron said. "Notice the course of the sun. When it sets at night, remember the direction, that is the way to the sea and the mountain of the gods." She nodded. "You must always find shelter from any storms. The nights grow colder and if you get wet, you could freeze." She nodded.

He filled her in on what he could in terms of survival, knowing the princess had grown up in luxury. Much to his surprise, she was more knowledgeable than he would have guessed thanks to her love for reading. His heart ached as he looked upon the princess, and Psyche saw that sadness within his eyes, as if he knew he was not going to be able to protect her for very much longer.

"It may not be my place to be proud of you," Heron began. "Yet I am. You are stronger than I ever knew, and incredibly brave to undertake this quest."

"Thank you." She said to him.

When she was feeling strong enough, Psyche allowed Heron to help her to her feet and lead her back to the fire. The smell did not unsettle her quite as much and after eating some bread, she was able to eat a small dinner. The men made small talk with the princess, Psyche found that conversation helped to take her mind off of things, though it would inevitably go back to Eros and their child that grew within her.

During their journey, she had discovered much about these men that she had become great friends with. Veraus, for instance, had been trained with the sword since age 6. He was the illegitimate son of a noble woman and a man she greatly loved, a man who was not her husband. The man his mother had been married to divorced her in shame for what she had done in following her own heart, but that set his mother free to marry his father. They moved away from their home of Megara and came to Psyche's father's kingdom just before Veraus was born.

Hector was an avid hunter and excelled with his bow and arrow. There were no dramatic stories from his life, he said it had been mostly dull, though the highlight was when he met his wife who gave him their first child six months before hand, a son much to his pride. His family and hunting were his life.

Gerald had spent most of his life in the wilderness. Survival and working with nature was something he learned early on in his life. He had traveled through most of Greece by road and forest. That was why King Kleitos chose him to accompany his daughter to Thessaly.

Heron, she found, had the saddest tale of all to tell. He had a wife and a daughter once, many years ago. A famine had been set upon their village because of their disobedience to the gods. His wife was the first of his household to die. They gave most of the food they had to their daughter, keeping barely anything for themselves. Heron did not notice that his wife was not eating her food, that she was giving it all to him and their child. Losing her broke him, and for his child's sake, he left their home with his daughter, hoping to find another village to call home. That was how he found this path through this dangerous territory. His daughter however, was too young and too weak to survive the journey. He woke one morning, she had been curled up next to him. Her body was cold, she had died sometime during the night.

Heron said he would have given up the moment after he buried his little girl, who had been seven, but a vision was sent to him. He was shown a path and a purpose, and that path led him to Psyche's father's kingdom, where he was eventually adopted into the palace guard. Psyche asked more about this vision that saved his life, but he would not divulge the details.

The fire was put out as the sky began to darken. Psyche watched the sunset, remembering the meaning night had once held for her, remembering every touch,

every kiss, every word and every promise that was shared. She still felt that overwhelming guilt, knowing that all of this was only happening because of her mistake. The only thing that kept her going was love, love for her husband, but beyond that, love for the child that grew within her. Her whole world had changed the moment she discovered she was pregnant. Her life, which had once revolved only around Eros, now revolved around this little life growing within her. Her love for this child was as powerful as her lover for Eros, just as unshakable, just as certain, just as eternal.

She caressed her womb as she looked upon Hera's heavens, silently thanking the goddess for this second chance, for the vision that was sent that sent her upon this quest.

"Protect him," Psyche said softly to the Queen of Heaven. "Please, we need him to live."

With those words, she wiped the tears from her eyes and then made her way into her tent. Hypnos was kind to her tonight, she feel into a deep and dreamless sleep once she laid her head down.

Psyche woke at daybreak, ate a good breakfast of fruit and cheese. Once they had broken camp, they mounted up and rode off towards Mt. Olympus. They rode for most of the day, stopping at midday to water the horses and have lunch before riding onward.

That evening, just before dusk, they sat around the campfire, eating their dinner and conversing freely. What came next seemed to happen in slow motion. Heron heard them first, his astute azure eyes scanned the trees and saw the bandits. In the next moment he was on his feet, sword drawn, standing protectively in front of Psyche.

"Get up princess." He said as the others gathered their weapons and took a defensive formation around their princess, their friend.

* * *

><p>Eros had slept the day away, he woke and stretched. He rolled over on the cloud and began searching for Psyche, wondering which way she had taken. He followed her essence down the road she had taken and fear began to fill him. Before a logical thought could cross his mind. Eros jumped down from that cloud, summoning his sword as he ran at full speed, following her essence, knowing the bandits that lived in these woods.<p>

By the time the god of love reached the campsite, Heron was the only one still alive as he fought off a dozen attackers. He saw his wife standing behind the guard, fear in her eyes as she clutched to a dagger with shaking and uncertain hands.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" Eros shouted as he went about massacring those bandits with a brutality he never knew he had within him. It happened so quickly, with sprays of red blood and the sickening stench of death filling the air.

Psyche had watched in shock, she was shaking as she looked upon her husband. _He came for me, _was the only thought that filled her mind. He was covered in the blood of the creatures who had dared to try and molest his wife. His eyes were wild as he met her dark eyes. Neither spoke, only watched each other. He could not describe the desperate intensity of the emotions that filled him, leaving him shaking, unable to move.

He looked upon his wife's face, looking directly into her eyes for the first time in two and a half months since that night. He wanted to take her into his arms and forget what happened that night, but she had made her choice, she had lit the candle. She chose to see his face rather than spend an eternity with him. What else could that mean other than her curiosity was stronger than their love? He forced himself away from her eyes and looked upon Heron.

"Get her out of here, more are coming." Eros ordered, and with that, before Psyche could say one word, Eros disappeared.

"Eros!" She screamed after him, but the god of love was still deaf to her prayers as he was to all others.

When he arrived on the clouds, laying there to look down upon his wife as she screamed his name into the heavens, he turned the sound off, drawing his hearing in as he usually did. He watched as Heron, with his dying breath, made Psyche get onto her horse. He gave her a sack and spoke some parting words before smacking the horse his hind-end with the flat of his sword.. The horse flew into action and away from the chaos, and not a moment too soon. The horse was just out of range when the next wave of bandits arrived and Heron fell in what the Spartans would call a "glorious death."

* * *

><p>Psyche held onto her steed's mane for dear life as tears flew into her hair from the speed. Heron's parting words as he lifted her onto the horses back stayed in her mind.<p>

"_Psyche, remember the vision I was shown? The one that gave me purpose?" Heron asked softly, she nodded. "It was you I saw. I was saved so that I could save you, here, on this night. You have a great destiny if you can overcome all you will be faced with. Now go, and do not look back." _

* * *

><p><em><em>**Author's Note: I though I would surprise you all and post another chapter ;) I also have one more to post. It might be a while before I post anymore though.**

**Love you all, and thank you for your reviews! I love hearing your thoughts on my work!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: And here is the second chapter I am going to upload today! I hope you enjoy it, I do love reviews ;)**

**Love Jasmine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Psyche rode for what felt like days. Both she and her horse were drenched in sweat. Her legs hurt, every muscle was sore, and she was exhausted from the tears she shed. All she could think about was those men that had probably given their lives defending her. If they were alive, surely they would have found her by now. Gerald was an excellent tracker after all. But she had seen her Eros, he was still alive, and that alone gave her the conviction to continue on her journey. She could not deny that she wished he had taken her back right then and there, and that his leaving hurt even worse than the first time. But in her mind she deserved it for her mistake, for what she had done she would gladly suffer, so long as her child did not have to. _Perhaps in fulfilling this quest, I can earn Eros' forgiveness, _She thought, hoped and prayed.

Her stallion had begun to slow by this time, he could barely maintain a trot, he was huffing with exertion, but it was more than that. He nearly whimpered with every breath. When the horse began tripping, Psyche wisely climbed off of his back. She went in front of him, taking his face between her hands as she looked into his eyes.

"My dear friend, are you unwell?" She asked in a concerned tone.

In response, the horse began whimpering again as he laid down and began lifting his head to look at his stomach over and over again. Psyche was not well versed in horses, but she knew enough to understand that his stomach was hurting him, and she knew how dangerous that could be. She had to get him on his feet, keep him moving. She took hold of the rains and began pulling.

"Come on," She said, gritting her teeth as she pulled with all her might, trying to get the horse on his feet again, but the horse would not move. "Come on, you cannot die on me!" She continued to pull him, praying, but now matter how hard she tried, the horse had no energy left within him. He could not stand, he just wanted to rest.

Psyche fell onto her bottom and put her face in her hands as she began crying again. So much death, she had been surrounded by so much death on this day, and now, as if to add insult to injury, this noble steed that had saved her life in carrying her away from that horror scene of a battle was going to die as well.

Using what little strength he had left, the horse lifted his head and nudged her leg, Psyche looked into his eyes and saw that he was tired, that he wanted to rest, he needed to sleep. It was a sleep the steed would never awaken from. Tears ran down her cheeks as she moved closer to him and laid his head down in her lap. His head was heavy, nearly making her legs go numb, but she did not care. Psyche began to sing a soft lullaby to the horse, stroking his coat that was stiff with dried sweat as the horses labored breathing began to slow.

Psyche could have gotten to her feet and began walking, it would not be light out for much longer, she might still have a chance of finding a village before dark. But the truth was that she was lost, she had no idea where she was, no food to speak of, but she would not leave this animal to die alone. She somehow knew that if their situations were reversed, this horse would not leave her side while her body still had warmth left within it.

When the lullaby came to an end, the horses breaths were even slower, she could feel his pulse beneath her fingertips as it slowed down, his eyes beginning to flutter shut. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek, sniffling as she laid her cheek on his.

"Thank you." She whispered. "You saved my life, you saved my child, I will never forget you my friend. So long as I live, your memory will live on, and the child I carry will know of the noble animal he or she owes their life to. Thank you."

She gave the horse another kiss as she stroked his face and his breathing stopped. Psyche broke down, crying out all of her hurts as she held onto the horses lifeless body. _One more death, _she thought to herself.

A solemn determination came over her as she made a promise that she would find her husband, those deaths would not be in vain. It took most of her strength, but she moved the horses head off of her lap. She felt her pockets and found that she had ten gold coins in there. She took them out and looked at them. She looked up at the sky, at all the stars that were beginning to appear, and knew what she had to do. She put two back in her pockets, keeping eight in her hands.

She dug a whole, then got on her knees and bowed her head, before speaking the name of a god feared by all.

"Lord Hades," She prayed. "King of the Dead, Ruler of the Underworld, I beg of you to hear my prayer to you. Four men may have died tonight saving the life of myself and my unborn child. I greatly doubt those bandits had the decency to place the allotted coins over their eyes." She held the coins in her hands to her heart. "I pray you will accept these coins I place in the Earth as payment for their passage into your realm." She took two coins and placed them in the hole she dug. "For Heron," She placed two more. "For Veraus," Two more went into the hole. "For Gerald," and the last two went in. "For Hector."

It was in that moment that she took out the last two gold coins she had and looked down upon them in her hands. These coins could buy her food and lodging, they could even get her a good horse to take her on her way. She knew just how much she needed them, but when she looked over at the body of that horse, she knew she could not keep them in good conscience. She filled in the hole, praying that the Rich One had heard her prayer.

Psyche walked over to the horse and kneeled before him. His face was laying upon its side, and so she opened his mouth and placed them under his sill warm tongue. She was not certain how things worked with the souls of animals, but this soul was too good to risk his passage into the afterlife being denied. She kissed his cheek once again, then stood and looked around, wondering which way she should walk and wishing she had remembered the direction the sun had set in.

She looked up at Hera's stars. The goddess had taken pity on her before, perhaps she would help her now and lead her to forgiveness, to her husbands love and her child's safety.

"Oh great goddess of the night, Queen Hera," Psyche prayed. "Show me which way to travel."

Psyche waited and waited, but nothing came, no sign she could see, no arrow. _This I must do on my own, _Psyche realized. She looked around, then picked a direction she thought she remembered the sun setting towards. She slung the bag of food over her shoulder and decided the first thing she should do was find water. Taking a deep breath and gathering what courage she could, she set off in the predetermined direction, hoping it was correct.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

The journey was rough going, and that was putting it mildly. Psyche was smart enough to ration her food, though that left her feeling hungry more often than not. Even with rationing, she only had one small bit of dried, salted meat left in the sack. She had found a drinkable river, but it flowed south, not west, and west was where her husband was. She filled the water-skin she had been given and rationed that as well. It would not be enough, what little food and water she had, all she could do was hope, hope and pray.

She felt weak, light headed, but determined. She walked west as she was told, but some days she became so dizzy that she could not remember which way to walk. She would sit down and begin crying, knowing she was lost, alone, hungry, with a growing thirst and a broken heart. She wondered why Eros had left the day he saved her, she wondered if he were still watching her, if he still loved her.

That one thought plagued her like no other, wondering if her husband still loved her. His love was like oxygen, it was beauty, what gave her life meaning. She remembered everything, after all, how could she forget the most meaningful months in her existence? That first month she felt him, the weeks after he made himself known and they shared their first kiss, the month they spent together as husband and wife. Eros was constantly on her mind, and oh, how she longed for his touch, for him to be walking beside her, holding her hand once more. She felt him, even now she felt him slowly withering away. How she was not constantly a nervous wreck was beyond her. She prayed for Eros even more than she did for herself. She wanted him to live, even if it meant she could not be a part of his life.

That night, Psyche made note of where the sun set behind the clouds, and then found a place to rest, pulling her cloak around her tighter as she curled up beneath it. The moon appeared through a thin veil in the overcast sky, a ring of color surrounding the bright moon like a halo. Eros was all she could think about, same as every other night. Her whole life, her future and her child's future depended upon her succeeding, upon Eros forgiving her. She wanted him there when their child came into the world. She wondered if Eros knew she was carrying their child? She took a shaky breath as tears came, blurring the sight of the moon.

"I love you Eros." She whispered into the night.

She had to be with him again, she needed to feel his lips that brought her to life, she needed to feel safe and loved within his embrace. She loved him. He was more than a man, more than a god. He was a way of life, he was her world, her soul, her heart. Everything she was still belonged solely to him, and she wanted it no other way. She knew she was the cure, she was what would save her Eros. She could not even consider him dying, she began to panic every time the thought came near to crossing her mind. She would not stop until she sees him again, until she finds him.

She would continue on, no matter what it took. Tonight, she would sleep, and then she would rise with the sun as she did every morning. She would stand and start walking in the opposite direction the sun rose in, stopping only when her other option was falling down.

* * *

><p>Time passed in a strange manner for Psyche. She had lost track of the days she had been walking. All she knew was that she was hungry, her throat was raw and sore. Her body was already beginning to waste away, her face becoming gaunt, her lips dry and cracked, her bones beginning to show through her skin. She was growing weaker by the day, and yet every morning she woke and began walking again.<p>

This walking gave her time to think over the things she had done. Her mind seemed to randomly bring to light every wrong she had ever done. From stealing her sister's favorite ivory and gold comb, to when she used to sneak sweets as a child. Then, her worst offence would come to her mind, playing out over and over again, her betrayal of the man she loved more than life itself. She grew less and less certain by the day that Eros would ever forgive her. Then she made a solemn vow.

If Eros would not have her back, she would accept that, she would let him go. Seeing her again, perhaps it would make something shift within him, give him a reason to live. If nothing else, when this child is born, she will place him or her at their father's feet and ask him to take care of their child. Perhaps this child will give him something to live for, perhaps this child could save his life.

* * *

><p>Time continued to pass. Psyche's mind wandered, her body grew tired as she did what she could to follow the sunset. Her movements were almost mechanical, as if something other than her will was making her feet move in the direction she was meant to go. She could not register the pain in her cracked and blistered bare feet, she had become accustomed to the pain, to the hunger, to the thirst. It was almost as if she had forgotten there was once a time when her every need was attended to. Psyche was most definitely not the woman she was just a month ago. In fact, how drastically she had changed in the five months since her suitors left her would have scared her in different circumstances.<p>

She had traveled over mountains and foothills, through cold rushing rivers, through days of blistering heat that made her feel as if she was about to pass out. Psyche nearly cried when she came upon such a sight the following day. It was a small spring hidden in the forest, and around it were pomegranate trees that were loaded with their fruit, which was ripe for the plucking.

She would have cried if her tear ducts had enough moisture to provide tears. The first thing she did was drink deep of the water, filling her stomach to the brim. Who knew cool, clear, clean water could be such a treasure? She stood and plucked a ripe pomegranate from the tree, ripping it open with her nails and devoured the garnet colored, jewel-like seeds within. Their sweet crunch made Psyche begin to cry, and this time, tears came.

She spent the night in this sanctuary. And the next morning, for the first time in what felt like lifetimes, Psyche did not wake up hungry or thirsty. And that fact, which at one time in her life would have meant nothing, suddenly gave her something else. Hope. She knew she could do this, no matter what it took. She drank as much water as she could and ate a pomegranate for breakfast. It was almost too much food for her stomach to hold after having eaten nothing for so long.

She filled her water-skin with as much as it could hold, and then plucked at least a dozen pomegranates from the tree and placed them within the sack she had, filling it to the brim. It was a heavy load, but one she was grateful to bear. Yes, as Psyche walked away from that sanctuary, she had hope. Eros still lived, she would find him, that was all that mattered. She felt alive with purpose, with hope and determination. For the first time in a long time, Psyche smiled as she went on her way.

But little did she know, she was going the wrong way. It was a zigzagged pattern she had traveled in, and it had taken her far off course. Now that she had food and water, she could finally focus on the direction she was going in, though she had knew not of the name of this land she walked upon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ah I love posting so many chapters so often! And thank you all for your reviews, they make me smile, bring me joy and keep me writing!<strong>

**Also, the Preface would fit into this chapter at some point. I was going to put it in, but I saw no point since you have already read it.**

**Love Jasmine**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Surprise! I love posting two chapters in one day! Again, I do not know when I will post the next chapter. Enjoy my friends, you all know how I love reviews ;)**

**Love Jasmine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 <strong>

Tristan, King of Athens, laughed as his noble steed Darious reared up, his brow, wavy hair blowing in the wind. He patted his horse's neck as the stallion pranced around, clearly unsettled by something.

"What's wrong my friend?" Tristan asked his horse in a soothing voice.

"He feels the storm." Alexander, Tristan's closest friend, observed. "I warned this was a bad day for hunting." Tristan shrugged.

"We have hunted in worse." Tristan reminded him, a crooked smile came to Alexander's lips.

"True." He agreed.

Tristan turned his face towards the sky, feeling the heavy humidity weighing down on him from all sides. The sky had darkened considerably, and Tristan's face darkened with it. Storms in the Mediterranean were dangerous things to be certain, they pick up quickly, in varying degrees of violence, depending upon the gods' moods. He hope his people would return to shore in time before the storm truly began.

"We should find shelter." Alexander counseled, and not a moment after, a cold rain began to pour and the wind accelerated. "We have enough rations to wait out the storm."

"Agreed." Tristan nodded to his friend and they set off towards a cave they knew well to wait out the storm.

* * *

><p>Psyche had been making good progress. She had run out of water two days before hand, but the juice within the pomegranates was enough to keep her going. Heron's warnings about storms ran through her mind as the first of the icy rain began to fall.<p>

Her cloak was a ragged thing by this time, having many rips and tears within it. It did not take long for Psyche to start shivering, her teeth chattering, as she desperately began searching for shelter. Then the cold truly began to set in. Her bare feet were freezing, her skin covered in goose bumps that hurt when her soaking cloak brushed against it. Psyche ran, with one hand wrapped around her womb, the other holding her wet cloak closed tight around her.

Half an hour had passed. She was getting desperate when she came upon a cave. She ran inside and continued to shiver as she sat down against the wall. She never knew what it was to be cold until now. Her lips were blue, her skin pale as she shivered violently and moved to lay down, facing away from the entrance, as she began to lose consciousness.

* * *

><p>Tristan and Alexander rode through the freezing rain until they finally came upon the cavern. They slid off of their horses and led the animals out of the storm; the cave was more than large enough to hold the two horses.<p>

"Build us a fire." Tristan said, Alexander bowed his head and went about making the fire while Tristan took care of the horses.

Dry firewood had been placed within this cave for this reason. Alexander was very skilled in these arts, and so it did not take long for a fire to be lit. His light blue eyes focused on building the fire, making it grow and grow. He then sat back, his eyes shifting up and froze when he caught sight of a shape on the floor. Alexander moved towards the shivering figure on the floor, which could only be a woman.

"My king!" Said Alexander as she rushed over to the woman, kneeling before her.

Tristan turned and rushed over when he saw the woman on the floor. He fell to his knees as he looked upon her, her unkempt black hair obscured most of her face from view.

"My lady." Tristan said as he laid a hand upon her shoulder to turn her over.

The king was more than shocked as he looked upon a face he could not forget if he wanted to. She was dirty, shivering, soaking wet, but he knew that face.

"Psyche?" He whispered.

"Psyche?" Alexander asked in shock, looking upon his king who had spoken of little else since he met the princess in question.

"We have to get her warm." Tristan said in a panic.

"Get her out of the wet clothing." Alexander said as he got up and rushed to their saddlebags, pulling an extra tunic and blanket free.

Tristan removed her cloak and she shivered more. His thoughts did not once stray to her naked body as he quickly undressed her. He picked the princess up into his arms and moved her closer to the fire, laying her down on the blanket Alexander had just placed down, then covering her with its warmth. Tristan stripped out of his clothing and got under the blanket with her, knowing that skin on skin would warm her up faster. He rubbing her arms and back, trying desperately to warm her.

"Heat some wine." Tristan ordered.

"No, wine." Psyche got out; it was the first time she had spoken.

"Psyche?" Tristan said softly.

"No wine." She said again, knowing it was not good for her child.

It was only then that Tristan felt the swell of her womb against him. He was even more shocked, his mind not able to wrap his mind around this. _Pregnant? _

"What happened to you?" He whispered the question to her. "No... wine." She got out once more before she passed out. "Heat water." Tristan told his friend.

When it was hot enough, Alexander poured some from the pot and into a simple cup. He brought it over and Tristan lifted Psyche's head to the cup. She drank the hot water, two cups of it. When he laid her head back down, Psyche turned into the warmth of his body, wrapping her arms around him, burying her head in his neck as she held him close. This took Tristan by surprise, he did not know that in her mind, it was Eros she was holding.

"She is still too cold." Tristan said, then looked up at Alexander. "Get under here."

Alexander nodded and took his clothing off, getting under the blanket, feeling just how cold the princess was. He looked up at his king's worried face and smiled.

"You and I, naked with the same woman. Who would have thought?" Alexander jested, only to receive a deadly glare from his king.

If Alexander was not one of his closest friends, Tristan would have been a little more than tempted to rip his head off for making such a remark. Psyche was not just a piece of flesh to him. She was a beautiful, radiant, enchanting woman who had captured his much more than just his attentions when he met her. She had a beautiful and eloquent mind, a stunning body and a soul that shines through in such a way it increases her beauty a hundred fold. And right now, she was freezing cold, near death and pregnant. He had no idea what had happened to her since they parted ways, he could only be thankful that he went hunting on this day.

* * *

><p>Psyche soon caught a fever. Tristan and Alexander did what they could for her, placing cool cloths upon her head and making certain she drank enough water. For the next three days, the storm persisted and Psyche did not wake from her sickness.<p>

On the third day, the storm had finally cleared. Tristan stayed with Psyche and sent Alexander back to Athens for a doctor and a carriage. They had since dressed Psyche in the tunic, she no longer shivered, it looked as if her fever had broken as well, but she did not wake. Tristan had never felt such worry for one person. He loved his kingdom, treasured every rock within it with the same passion his father had, yet the fear he had felt these past few days was beyond anything he had ever known.

He knew he was in love with her. Whatever had happened, the gods had led her to him, and him to her. He was meant to take care of her, and truth be told, he never wanted her to leave. It made no matter to him that she was pregnant, that some other man had touched her first. She was here now, with him, and he promised himself as he held her hand to his lips, that if she woke, he would do everything in his power as a man and a king to keep her safe and happy.

When the doctor arrived, a man with a stern face and a good heart, he had Tristan leave the cave so that he could look the princess over. Tristan paced outside of the cave until the doctor finally immerged.

"She is malnourished, half starved and still recovering, but she will live." He said and Tristan sighed in relief and smiled in joy. "Although, the fact that her child is still alive is a miracle in itself."

"Can she be moved to my palace?" Tristan asked. "Most certainly." The good doctor said.

Tristan went back inside and kneeled down beside the princess, he moved her matted hair away from her face as he smiled down upon her. He kissed her forehead tenderly and then gathered the princess up into his arms with the greatest of care. He placed her in the carriage, where a bed of soft furs had been made for her. He gave her cheek a soft kiss as he held her hand, still smiling. He mounted his horse and they started off toward his palace.

It was nighttime when they reached the grand manse. The servants looked on in interest, seeing as how rumors had already begun, as they watched their king carry the young woman through the halls of his home and to a guest room that had been prepared for her. The walls were painted a rose color, with designs of an olive orchard in gold. The bed was a grand thing, covered in ivory sheets and comforters. A fire had been lit in the grand hearth, warming the room to a perfect temperature.

Tristan laid Psyche on the bed, placing the covers over her. With one last look upon the woman he was already beginning to think of as 'his' princess, he left the room to take a hot bath. After which, he dressed in clean, fresh clothing and headed back to Psyche's room. He pulled a chair up beside her bed and settled in to wait until she woke.

* * *

><p>Psyche was certain she was dreaming. All around her she felt silk instead of the ragged clothing she knew she was wearing. Instead of the hard ground, which she had become accustomed to sleeping upon, she found herself upon a bed that was a bit too soft to be comfortable.<p>

The sweet scents of jasmine and orange blossoms filled the room, confusing her further. _My mind has concocted quite a fantasy this time, but perhaps Eros will be here. _And with that one thought, she flew into a sitting position a bright smile lighting her features as she looked around for her husbands face. She looked to her right and her face fell. A man sat in the chair, startled awake from the sound of sudden movement in the bed, but it was not her Eros, not her husband. It took her a moment to place his face.

"Psyche?" He said to her softly with a soft smile and something between joy and concern upon his handsome features. She was silent for a time, before recognition dawned upon her face.

"Prince Tristan?" She asked, wondering what was going on. "It is King Tristan now." He told her.

"Your father?" She asked softly, a sadness came over him. "He died three months ago." He told her.

"I am sorry for your loss." She told him.

Psyche looked around the room, realizing by now that, strange as this as, it was not a dream. She was trying to remember how she came to be here. She remembered the storm, finding the cave. The rest was a blur. She remembered warmth, refusing wine in a kind of daze. She had thought it was Eros holding her, she had held onto that warmth for dear life. She met Tristan's sapphire blue eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Athens." He told her and tears came to her eyes as she shook her head.

"No, no, gods no!" She began crying as she shook her head. "I went the wrong way."

"Psyche," Tristan said in a soothing voice, trying to calm her as he laid a hand upon her arm. "What is wrong?"

"How far am I from Olympus?" She asked him with tears in her eyes.  
>"Four days, a weeks ride at most." He told her, not understanding her question. She<p>

sighed in relief. Thank the gods, _I am closer than I thought. _

"Psyche?" Tristan spoke her name again and she turned her dark eyes to meet his blue ones, he was stunned by their beauty for a time before remembering what he wanted to ask.. "How did you end up here?" Tristan asked.

"Now that, is a very long story." She told him, her mind already going over how soon she could leave Athens while Tristan's was going through how long she would stay.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Surprise once again! I seem to be on quite a writing kick, I suddenly have the motivation to get this book finished. Of course I cannot promise when the next chapter will be up.**

**Also, I am in a bit of a hurry tonight, so please excuse the typos.**

**Enjoy!**

**Love Jasmine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 <strong>

Tristan sat with Psyche all day, listening to her story, his heart aching for all she had been through. He felt tears in his eyes at times, wishing she did not have to go through what she had. She was not the woman he had met. That woman had this incredible light about her, this happiness. The woman he looked upon seemed to have aged fifty years in a matter of months. It was as if her youth had been stolen from her, yet she was still as beautiful, she still held his heart.

Tristan was moved to silence, not knowing what to say. He took Psyche's hand and placed a kiss upon it as he looked at her. Psyche was surprised by this, to see real emotions in his eyes.

"I hate that you have gone through so much." He told her.

Psyche felt as if she had been alone for so very long. She remembered the last time a man had looked at her like that, and the memory made silent tears roll down her cheeks as she turned her face away.

"Oh Psyche." Tristan said softly.

He placed his hand on hers as he stood from his chair and sat on her bedside. She shook her head and he placed a hand upon her shoulder, wanting nothing more than to comfort her. And it was in that moment, with that touch on her shoulder, that Psyche broke down and turned towards Tristan, wrapping her arms around him and letting him hold her close as he stroked her knotted black hair. He gently rocked her back and forth as she cried, kissing her hair from time to time.

"You are safe now." He promised her. "You will never be cold, or hungry, or thirsty. I swear this to you." She nodded as she continued to cry in his arms. She would not admit it to herself, but it was the first time she had felt safe or comforted since the last night she spent in her husband's arms.

* * *

><p>Eros had stayed awake, watching Psyche every moment since she set off on her own. Any bandits that came anywhere closer to her, he dispatched himself. It was not much, but he could at least keep her safe until she reached wherever her destination was. Leading her to the freshwater spring and those pomegranates had not been easy, but it had worked.<p>

Once Psyche had fallen asleep that night in the grove, Eros had fallen into an exhausted sleep, thereby missing out on Psyche's sickness and Tristan's rescue. Eros searched for Psyche, and the sight he was greeted with broke his heart and gave him comfort at the same time. Psyche was in a bedroom in King Tristan's home. The king sat on her bed, holding her tight and whispering into her ear as she cried.

Psyche held Tristan so tight as she curled against him, just as she used to hold him. Eros thought he had come to terms with this, with the idea of her loving someone else. He had had to consider it. If he was going to die, did he truly want Psyche to be alone for the rest of her life? Tears fell from his gray blue eyes, the very idea of letting her go was ripping him apart from the inside out. He lifted his hand, seeing the life still draining from it. _Dying of a broken heart, a fitting end for a god of love I should think, _The words ran through the love god's mind.

Yes, he had known love before, but nothing compared to what Psyche had done to him, both the good and the bad. His very being was intertwined with hers, and the sensation of being ripped away from her was literally killing him. Life was beginning to lose meaning, though to tell it true, life had lost its meaning that night when he allowed his mother to send Psyche away.

Finally, Eros could take no more of seeing his wife in another's arms. She was safe now, even if this was not where she had planned to be, she would be loved and taken care of. Eros knew it was time, and so it was with a pain-filled, heartbroken, soul shattered sigh, that Eros teleported away, knowing he would never look upon Psyche again.

The moment Eros arrived in their home, the memory of their first night as husband and wife ran through his mind and he collapsed.

* * *

><p>Psyche clutched onto the man holding her for dear life. She could not take this pain, this regret, this guilt anymore. She wanted to forget, she wanted all of this to just be over. After a time, a very long time, Psyche began to quiet down. Tristan continued to hold her, stroking her hair and except for that smooth motion, neither of them moved for a great while. His touch was tender, his arms around her strong and reassuring, and Psyche found that for this moment at least, she could give up and give in, she could let go and just not think anymore.<p>

After a time, Tristan pulled back enough to look into Psyche's beautiful dark eyes. He tucked her hair behind her ear with a soft smile upon his face.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, she nodded.

"Lunch awaits us in the dining hall, unless you would prefer to eat in here." He told her.

"Can we eat here? I am not exactly presentable to be see by others." She said, he nodded.

Tristan stood and went out the door, telling the maid to bring a feast as quickly as possible and to have some maids draw the princess a bath. Tristan returned to see Psyche getting out of bed. Her legs were wobbly, like a newborn calf. Her strength gave out and she just barely caught herself on the bedpost as Tristan rushed over and picked her up into his arms. She felt lightheaded, her sight was blurred as Tristan carried the princess to a chair.

"You need to save your strength." He told her, she nodded as she sight returned.

She felt pressure on her hands, and when her eyes came into focus, she found Tristan kneeling before her, holding her hands as he watched her with worry.

"Let me get you something to drink." He said as he stood.

"No," She began when he finished her sentence with a beautiful smile.

"No wine, I know." He told her as he poured water into a gold cup for her. He brought it over to her and she took it.

"Thank you." She said, taking a drink, smiling that her throat no longer hurt. That was an experience she never wished to know again. She met Tristan's sapphire blue eyes, she had a few questions of her own. "How did I end up in your palace? The last thing I remember is going into that cave." She noticed how he adverted his eyes, a blush beginning to show upon his cheeks.

"My friend Alexander and I, we were hunting that day." He told her. "The storm began and that cave, which we both knew well, was closer than my palace. We decided to take shelter. We only saw you when he made a fire. And when I saw it was you..." He shook his head, then the blush deepened. "You were soaking wet and freezing cold mind you..." He went on, and Psyche's eyebrows knitted together.

"What did you do to warm me?" She asked, suddenly wondering where this story was going. He took a deep breath and looked up, almost as if asking the gods to protect him.

"I took your clothing off, and mine, and laid under a blanket with you to warm you." He said, she was clearly shocked and a blush rose up upon her own face, remembering the warmth. "Nothing else happened. Though I did have Alexander join us. Psyche, you would have died if I had not done what I did." He sounded incredibly guilty. Truth be told, that was not the way he imagined they would be naked together for the first time. Psyche sighed and shook her head.

"It is alright." She told him, meeting his eyes. "Thank you, for saving my life and my child's." He nodded, grateful she was not angry with him.

"The doctor said it is a miracle your child has survived." He said.

Psyche placed her hand upon her womb, looking down at where her child grew.

"He or she is half a god, I am certain that had something to do with it." She said, her mind going to the father, her husband as more tears came. She then met Tristan's eyes. "Thank you, for everything you have done for us, but I need to be leaving. If you will give me some food and a fresh horse, I would be most grateful." Tristan felt a panic rise up within him at the thought of her leaving, especially in the condition she is in.

"Psyche, you can barely walk." He said to her. "You cannot even stand. How do you expect to ride a horse nearly two hundred miles to Olympus?"

"I will manage." She said, though doubt had risen within her heart. What if she fell off the horse? _What if I... what if I lost the child? _That one thought was completely unbearable.

"Please, stay here." Tristan begged her. "At least until you are strong enough to travel. I swear to you, I will personally accompany you to Olympus when the time comes. Just please, stay here with me." He did not intent the last to words to be said, yet they came out all the same.

"Alright." Psyche agreed, if for no others sake than her child's. She had to rest, she could not do anymore, though she would if she were strong enough.

Tristan smiled to her, such a bright and happy grin that Psyche found it within herself to give him a small smile in return. In that moment, there was a knock on the door. The food had arrived. Just the sight of it, never mind the heavenly scent, made Psyche's mouth water. She had not had a hot meal since she was with her guards, before they had been killed that night.

Psyche was silent as she ate, stuffing her face in a way that would have appalled her nurses who had taught her perfect etiquette. She rolled her eyes when Tristan began laughing at her, she was quite a sight and he loved her for it. He shook his head as he ate.

"I am hungry." She said in her own defense.

"I was not judging." He told her, holding up his hands in defense. She rolled her eyes, one laugh leaving her lips. She then realized how long it had been since she had laughed, even though the sound was short lived.

When the meal was finished, four maids entered, curtsying to their king. "Psyche, these women will help you bathe." Tristan said.

_A hot bath_, Psyche thought longingly. She had not had a hot bath in a month.

"Take good care of her." Tristan said to the maids.

"Yes my king." The one who was clearly in charge replied.

The maids came forwards and carefully helped Psyche out of her chair. They had already been told of how weak she would be, they handled her with the greatest of care as they brought her into the adjoining bathing chamber. They helped her out of the nightgown she wore and into the perfectly hot water. Psyche sighed as she leaned back in the copper tub, a contented smile upon her face. She had to admit that she missed luxuries such as these.

The maids cleaned her body and went to work on her hair which had easily become a birds nest with how long it had gone uncared for. They wet her hair and washed it, then poured oils in to help loosen the knots. It took them well over an hour just to finish with her hair. The water was cooling off and so it was with great reluctance that Psyche rose from the warm water with the help of those women. They sat her on a chair, drying and brushing her hair, anointing her with perfumes that held the scent of Jasmine flowers. They cleaned and shaped her nails and oiled her skin so that it was once again soft. Psyche looked into the mirror and was surprised to see that she was still beautiful.

"These are gifts from King Tristan, do they please you?" Asked one of the maids.

Psyche turned her eyes and looked upon the beautiful gowns the maids held up. Silk, and velvet, and cotton, even some with furs. They were beautiful, even though they could not hold a candle to the dresses her husband had made for her.

"They are lovely." Psyche said.

She choose the dusky yellow one to wear. It was long and flowing, made of silk, the collar trimmed in a very soft, brown fur. The long sleeves were enough to keep her warm. A beautiful pair of matching slippers were slid onto her feet, and she was helped back into the bedroom, where Tristan had been waiting for her while he read. The look of concentration on his face, with his eyebrows scrunched together, made Psyche smile for some reason. She was not certain what it was about him that took her mind off of her worries. She could only be grateful that she was no longer alone, that she had company. Tristan looked up, his jaw dropping as he looked the princess over.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He told her in wonder as she met his eyes.

"Thank you." She said.

The maids helped her over to the couch and sat her down. She and Tristan spent the rest of the night talking. She had almost forgotten how wonderful it can be to just have company. She had been alone for so long, so very long. She did not want to be alone anymore. Yes, she worried for Eros, but for their child's sake and her own health, she had to stay here until she was stronger. Tristan was a good man. Psyche could not describe how thankful she was that he had found her in that cave.

When she began yawning, Tristan called for the maids again to help Psyche prepare for bed. He bid her goodnight, kissing her hand, and then left to his own rooms.

He laid on his bed, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, smiling. He sighed, a breathless little sight that made his smile grow as he thought of her. She was a blessing. He saw her sadness, that her journey had broken a part of her, and he swore that he would put her back together. He would keep his promise, he would take her to Olympus when she asked to go once she was well enough, but not without telling her first the truth that lives in his heart and asking her to stay with him, to be his.

Once Psyche's needs were seen to, the maids left the room, leaving Psyche alone with her thoughts. Somehow, sleep came, and with it a beautiful dream.

_The sky had been overcast all day, and now it was finally nearing sunset, the time of day she longed for the most. Psyche still had yet to see her husbands, that candle lied unburned in their room. On the nights the moon was bright, there was always a storm, the clouds keeping her husbands face obscured _

_On those nights, it had rained and thundered. The sound had scared Psyche and she had hidden her face in her husbands chest for most the night as he laughed at her, trying to tell her that there was nothing to be scared of, yet she had this ridiculous idea that if she moved from his arms, one of Zeus' bolts would strike her dead. _

_Psyche had not appreciated her husband laughing at her fears, but her annoyance helped to make her forget her worries. His laughter, even though it was aimed at her, soothed her frightened soul. His strong arms around her were like some kind of barrier that protected her from all the evil things in the world. She had looked up into his laughter-filled gray blue eyes during that first storm and realized once again that she loved him. _

_The storm had already begun by the time Eros arrived home. Lightning had flashed and Psyche looked up to see her Eros standing facing away from her as he drew the curtains closed, but not before the sky lit again, letting her see his outline. Her heart was pounding, somehow knowing just how much he wanted her. He turned around to face her in the dark as thunder shook their home once again. She knew the hunger she saw in his pale blue eyes. It seemed as if the storm had awakened something primal within him, and it excited her to no end. _

_She heard the sounds of his clothing and jewelry hitting the floor as he walked towards her, his eyes never leaving her own. She could not move, she was paralyzed under the intensity of his gaze. He stopped right before her as he looked down into her eyes. Without a word, he undid the pins that held her dress together and let it slid off her body, leaving her bare before him. _

_He leaned down and picked her up in his arms as thunder shook the sky, she shuttered as he laid her down on the bed. He lips found her skin, worshiping her body with his touch and tongue. His lips found her ear, kissing every bit of it. Thunder came again as she shuttered, his voice in her ear only made that shutter grow. _

"_By the end of the night, you will love storms." He promised her, his voice was low, nearly a growl. _

_Psyche could literally feel the desire rolling off of his skin and pouring into her as her as she pulled his lips down to her own, driven mad by everything that was him. Her body and soul felt alive, awakened in a torturously wonderful way. He deepened their kiss in a way he never had before, claiming her lips, as their two bodies became one and their lovemaking began... _

Psyche woke the next morning, her body still awakened, still yearning for his touch. Her face and body were flushed with warmth as she closed her eyes and let her mind run over the memory.

All through the night it had lasted, he had not let her sleep. Each time they stopped, she suddenly found herself within his lovers embrace once again. Psyche found that he was right, by the time morning came, she did love storms. The way he was with her... it drove her wild! And no part of her wanted it to ever stop. He was always a wonderful lover, but there was something about the way he was during a storm that held a whole other element to it. They were both exhausted and slept for half the day in each other's embrace.

And now here she was, in Athens. Her husband was dying, and his seed grew within her, his child. That desperation sprung to life once again within Psyche, she had to get to him, she had to save him. But for now, she had to gather her strength before beginning the next leg of her journey. Truth be told, she was scared. Scared of being alone again, scared of being lost, of the feeling of an empty stomach and a sore throat. She was scared of being cold, and as much as she hated herself for this fear, she could not set out again towards Olympus, she simply could not.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

Ares sat in counsel with the rest of the Twelve. They spoke of the goings on in the world, of wars being raged around the globe, of the tides and the sunsets, of all worldly and godly things they spoke. Yet the god of war could think of nothing but his son, his eldest child with his wife Aphrodite. Never had Ares seen his son so broken up over a woman.

True, the god of war had been furious with the young woman for since Aphrodite had told him what Psyche tried to do. The girl had tried to kill his son, _his son_! The way she hurt Eros made him quite seriously think about taking her life, or at least making her suffer. He had gone to her at one point in disguise, only to find that she was already suffering. The gods had all turned a deaf ear to Psyche's prayers, all except Ares' twin sister, Ennina.

He looked upon her now as she sat beside their mighty father. Ennina met her twins eyes, a silent communication running between them that left the god of war wondering. Anytime someone looked into her eyes, they were always left with the impression that the goddess knew far more than she was letting on.

When the session was at an end, Ennina walked up to her brother. Her brown curls were elegantly pulled up behind her head, her sky blue eyes shining with knowledge and love, her face holding a compassionate demeanor. She looked like their mother Hera, that same elegant and flawlessly beautiful face and perfect body.

"Brother." She kissed his cheek in greeting.

"Sister." Ares greeted after kissing her cheek. She looked into his eyes.

"No word from your son?" She asked, he shook his head.

"I fear for him." He told her. "Do you know where he is?"

"He was watching her the last I saw." She told him, noticing how his face turned sour at the mention of his daughter in law. "Do not hold onto your hate over what she did."

"She tried to kill my son." He stated, anger in his eyes. "She broke her promise, and his soul along with it. How can I not hate her?"

"She is the only thing that can save him." Ennina said softly, her eyes holding an all important knowledge. Ares was instantly aware of her tone.

"Save him?" He asked.

"He is dying." She told him with a heartbroken look upon her face.

"What?" Came Aphrodite's voice as she came over to the pair. "What do you mean dying?"

"Losing Psyche is killing him." Ennina said. "I would have told you both sooner, but I had hoped things would go differently. There were so many chances for their reunion, all he had to do was let go, but he could no longer trust in her love, and he does not know of her pregnancy." Ares and Aphrodite were visibly shocked.

"She is with child?" Aphrodite asked, Ennina nodded.

"She is three and a half months pregnant." Ennina said. "She and their child are the only thing that can save him. We have tried getting in touch with Eros to tell him of her pregnancy, but as you well know, he has cut himself off from us."

"We have to bring her to him." Aphrodite said, Ennina began shaking her head.

"Not yet." Ennina told them. "There is a choice that she has yet to make. A new path has been set before her, she must choose where she goes from here. You know as well as I that she can only save him if her love is true. We can do nothing until her conviction has been tested." Aphrodite nodded, not liking this at all. Suddenly, Ennina's eyes went wide as a vision flew past her mind of Eros collapsing.

"Eros." Ennina whispered before disappearing in golden light.

Ares and Aphrodite were right behind her, following her essence to their sons home at the base of Olympus. There they found their son, unconscious on the floor.

"My son!" Ares exclaimed as he ran to his side and fell to his knees. He placed his hand on his sons cheek, trying to wake him.

"No, no!" Aphrodite cried as she clutched onto her dying son.

They brought him up and laid him on his bed as they called for Apollo. The bright blond god appeared, shocked at the sight of his nephew. After trying to wake him, and five failed attempts to feed him ambrosia, the god of light sighed. He stood from the bedside and walked over to his brother and niece. Ares held his wife close, needing her comfort as much as she needed his in this dire time.

"How long." Ares asked.

"A few weeks, a month at most before he fades completely." Apollo told them with great sorrow in his soul. "I am so sorry, he has all but lost the will to live."

Aphrodite broke down, Ares held her close as tears of his own fell. _A month at most, my son might die in a month at most_, Ares could not handle the grief at this very real possibility. His thoughts turned to Psyche. He remembered the way she had looked upon his son when they were married. The power in that kind of love was the only thing that would save his son. All he could do was hope that Psyche would make the right choice.

* * *

><p>Psyche stood on the balcony, her fur trimmed cloak wrapped around her as she looked out upon Athens and the sea. In the distance, the temple of Athena, the city's patron goddess, stood proud and elegant upon the hill of the acropolis.<p>

Psyche was stronger than when she had first arrived, her body healthier now that she was properly fed and cared for. But that strength only went skin deep. Beneath her stronger body, her fear still persisted, and it could be a crippling thing. Any time she thought about setting out for snowy Olympus, a panic would come over her and she would begin shaking. She knew she should have left by now, and try as she might, she could not deny that Tristan was part of the reason she was staying. Something about him was keeping her here, and she had to find out what that something was before she left.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Well I hope there are not too many typo's in this chapter ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 <strong>

The King of Athens sat across from his good friend and closest advisor Alexander of Athens. A melody floated through the air, Alexander shook his head as he looked up from their work at his very distracted king and friend.

"You are doing it again." Alexander mentioned, looking at his king with a smile.

"Doing what?" Tristan asked.

"Humming." His friend replied and Tristan's smile widened.

Tristan sat back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. He could not deny how happy he was. He would begin humming without even realizing it when he thought of her. She had this smile when he was around, this way of looking at him that made his heart skip a beat, realizing that being around him made her happy and helped to soothe her. He sighed as he thought about her, knowing exactly where she would be at this time of the day. Alexander sighed, knowing they were not going to be able to get anything done until he saw her.

"Go." Alexander said, Tristan met his friends eyes and his smile widened.

"Thank you." Tristan said as he rose from his seat and headed out of the room.

He made his way thought he palace, towards his library. He almost wanted to run, just to see her face, just to make her laugh even if only once. He felt like he was walking on the clouds above, she made him feel like a god, as if he were made out of light and were about to burst from the joy that consumed him!

He was quiet as he made his way into the library, not wanting her to know he was there. She lounged on the same saffron colored divan she was always upon as she read from a scroll. One of her hands rested on the small bump where her child grew. Her gown today was a sunburnt orange that brought out such a warmth in the tone of her skin. Her black hair flowed freely around her, taking his breath away.

He leaned against a bookcase as he watched her, amazed by everything that is her. He took a deep breath and then sighed, and with that soft sound, Psyche looked towards him, their eyes meeting and a soft smile appearing upon her lips as he continued to watch her. The deepest need he had ever felt came over him in this moment. He wanted this moment to last forever, he wanted her to stay here with him, he simply could not find it in him to ask.

She put the scroll down and sat up, patting the spot next to her on the divan. She watched him as he walked towards her. A stray piece of his brown hair fell down into his sapphire blue eyes. _He is handsome, _Psyche mused as he sat beside her.

"I am guessing you are neglecting your duties again?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged, wanting so desperately to kiss her. Just one sweet, soft kiss.

"There is always tomorrow to finish paperwork." He told her. He parted his lips to say more, but no words came out, she made him speechless without even trying. He blushed as he looked away. "How are you feeling today?" He met her eyes again.

"Stronger than yesterday, and the day before that." She told him.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" He asked.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Does there have to be a destination?" He asked with that smile, she smiled a bit more and shook her head.

He rose to his feet, holding a hand out to her. She took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet. He wrapped her arm through his and they set off through his palace as Psyche told him about what she had been reading. He made a joke at one point and was blessed with the sound of her sweet, heartwarming laughter.

"You know, we could cause quite a scandal here." She warned him with a smile.

"How so?" He asked, a twinkle in his eyes that made her laugh once.

"The mighty King of Athens, walking with a married woman like this." She told him, he looked away, his smile faltering. He hated it when she reminded him that she belonged to another. "Are you alright my king?" He nodded slightly before making himself smile again.

They were quiet for a time before Tristan struck up a conversation with her once again. She loved his company. Besides Eros, Tristan was the first man Psyche had been able to call a true friend. She could tell him anything, it was a companionship that she had no idea how desperately she missed until she arrived here in Athens. They ended up outside in the courtyard on this frosty day. Psyche shivered at the cold.

"Come here." Tristan said, brining her closer and wrapping his cloak around the both of them.

Psyche wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The rhythmic sound brought her peace, making her worries fade away as they always did in his presence. Tristan held her close to his warmth, letting his eyes drift shut as he treasured the moment. She was here, the woman of his dreams, in his arms, holding him close.

"Psyche." He could not help the way he sighed her name.

She took a deep breath, taking in the scent coming off of him. He was something to her, she was not certain what that something was just yet. All she knew was that he made her feel safe, and it had been so very long since she had felt safe.

"Your majesty?" Came a timid voice, effectively ending the moment they had so been enjoying as Psyche pulled away from Tristan, blushing even though he had only been holding her. She wrapped her arms around herself as the cold hit her again.

"What is it?" The king asked his messenger, who bowed his head in respect. It was no secret around the palace that the king had taken such an interest in his beautiful guest.

"The envoy from Sparta has arrived." The messenger replied.

Tristan sighed. Athens and Sparta had never been the closest of friends, he was trying to change that. He wanted peace for his people, and he was working for their two great cities to have a stronger bond than the grudging and delicate truce they had been in for the last five years. And so, as much as he wanted to spend more of the day with Psyche, he knew this took precedence.

"I will be there presently." He told the messenger, his voice dismissing him. The young man bowed and left. Tristan turned towards Psyche. "I will see you tonight for dinner." He told her, they took almost all their meals together in her room, something they had been doing since she arrived nearly two weeks ago.

Psyche nodded as she rubbed her arms, trying to stay warm. Tristan smiled at her attempts as he unfastened the broach of his warm, soft wool cloak. He pulled it off and then proceeded to drape it over her shoulders and re-pin the broach. He placed his hands on her arms that were now covered by the cloak. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, lingering there for a moment before turning without a word and walking away.

Psyche pulled his cloak close around her, it was still warm from his body, it still smelled like him she found. A hooting got hold of her attention, Psyche turned and noticed the snowy owl resting on a leafless branch of a tree. The wise bird watched Psyche with an intensity she found unnerving. It was the bird of the goddess of this city, she wondered if the goddess was keeping an eye upon her. Her heart began to ache as she took a shuttering breath.

Psyche turned and went inside, still holding Tristan's cloak tight to her. She walked through the halls and towards her rooms, she looked at her feet as she went along. Her mind was so filled with a torrent of thoughts and emotions that she bumped into someone. Psyche looked up, meeting the olive green eyes of a plump, matronly woman with graying hair.

"Forgive me." Psyche said at once.

"Is something wrong my dear?" The woman asked. Psyche shook her head as she took a shuttering breath, determined to keep her tears in check.

"I am fine." She lied.

"And your name?" The lady asked.

"Psyche." She answered, the woman smiled at her.

"Ah, you must be the young woman my son is so infatuated with." The woman said, and Psyche, realizing only then who she stood before, curtsied to the queen.

"Your highness." She greeted.

Niome was a beautiful woman to be sure, though losing her husband had taken quite a toll on her. She was his wife and his queen, his confidant and his friend, his lover and his companion. She and her husband has been very close, and although he strayed a few times during their marriage, she had forgiven him after he begged her. Now, her husband had passed into the Rich One's realm, and she was left her to care for her son, and until he married, she remained queen. Not that the title meant that much to her anymore, she would gladly part with it when the time came so that she could retire and settle in to watch her grandchildren grow, once her son found a wife to bear them that is. Although, he may have found such a woman already if he told it true. Niome smiled to the princess before her.

"Come, walk with me." Niome's voice held a regality that one could only be born with. Psyche nodded and turned to walk beside the stately woman. "Tell me, what do you think of my son?"

"He is a kind man, he has a good heart." Psyche told the queen in all honesty.

The queen stopped and looked into Psyche's eyes, seeing a broken and confused young woman wearing her sons cloak.

"Just be honest with him." She told Psyche. "He cares for you greatly, and he has been going through so much with the death of his father." Psyche nodded, not knowing what to say. Niome looked away, feeling those tears in her eyes that came when she thought of her dear husbands passing. "Good day, Psyche."

The queen walked off, leaving Psyche standing there, feeling very alone. She went back to her room and curled up on the couch, wrapped up in Tristan's cloak. She stayed there for the rest of the day, until a knock came on her door hours later.

"Psyche?" It was Tristan's voice.

"Come in." She said and he did, he was worried the moment he looked upon her tear stained cheeks.

He went over to her, sitting beside her as he held his arms open to her. Psyche moved over to him and leaned against him as he held her close, kissing her hair. She needed this right now, to have him hold her. She felt a kind of peace come over her.

"You are here, you are safe." He said what he always tells her to comfort her, she nodded and cuddled closer to him.

Psyche did not notice herself falling asleep. Tristan held her as she slept, his mind going over how desperately he wanted her to stay with him, to choose him. Perhaps it was selfish of him, to love her, to want her, but what was he to do about it? He could make her happy, truly happy, he knew he could if she would just give him the chance.

He felt when Psyche began to wake, it was the first time she had ever slept in his arms. What he did not expect was for her to begin kissing his neck. His heart skipped a beat before going into overdrive. _She is good at this, _the thought ran through his mind unbidden. Her fingers ran up and down the opposite side of his neck and he found himself not able to think straight.

Next thing he knew, she was straddling his waist on that couch as she kissed up his neck, finally finding his lips. His mind was gone, his hands trailing up and down her back as they continued to kiss. His lips left her own as he kissed down her neck and she sighed into his touch.

"Eros." She moaned, and it was with that, that Tristan pulled away to look upon her sleepy face. Her eyes were still closed.

"Psyche?" Tristan said, confused and still out of breath.

Psyche opened her eyes and suddenly realized what she was doing. She pulled away from him, going to sit on the other side of the couch. She then got up and walked to the window, not able to believe his actions. She had been dreaming of Eros, and when she slowly woke to find herself in a mans arms, she convinced herself that it was Eros, and as much as she was shocked by it, kissing Tristan had been wonderful, comforting.

"Psyche." Came Tristan's voice as he stood and made his way over to her.

"I did not know it was you." She told him as he stood behind her.

She felt his breath on the back of her neck, giving her goose bumps. In that moment, Tristan did something that went against his character. He took hold of her arm, turned her around and kissed her, his fingers gently going into her hair as they continued to kiss. These emotions were overwhelming her. Why she was letting him kiss her was beyond her understanding, so was why she was wrapping her arms around him. She wanted him, she wanted this. The way he kissed her... he made her feel loved and wanted.

His lips were soft, and warm and moist. His arms around her felt right for a reason she could not explain. Her hands strayed into his brown, wavy hair, holding him closer as her body became hotter by the moment. Their lips parted to get air, he began kissing every inch of her face.

"Psyche," He whispered her name as he kissed her face. "I love you Psyche, I love you." He placed his hands on her cheeks, looking into her tear-filled eyes. "I love you." It was with a great fear that Psyche admitted to herself that she just might love him as well.

Was this love? It was so different from what she had known with Eros. That had been madly passionate, the kind of love that brought her a delirious kind of joy. But this, what she felt with Tristan, it was something else. She felt close to him, they had a deep connection, a kind of understanding. He adored her, loved her truly and wonderfully. She knew she was safe with him, but was it enough to just be safe? Was this a life she wanted for herself?

"I... I need to think." She told him. He nodded, though he did not move an inch at first. He gave her a soft smile.

"May I stay with you?" He asked, she shook her head.

"Not tonight." She whispered. He nodded, then, not being able to help himself, he kissed her lips once more.

He reluctantly released her from his arms as she looked away from his eyes. He took one more breath, and then turned and left the room.

It was three days later that Psyche sought him out. He had come to her room before, but she had not let him in, not able to face him until she had made a decision. Yes, she wanted what he had to offer, yet something held her back, and she knew just what that something was. He had gray blue eyes, brown curls, an incredible smile and a loving soul. And if she had even so much as a chance to save his life, to have a life with him, she would take it.

Tristan was in his library, trying to focus on what he was reading. Psyche saw how troubled he was as she silently watched him. He was handsome, a truly wonderful man, but he did not belong to her, no more than she belonged to him. She took a deep breath before walking over to him.

Tristan looked up at Psyche and smiled as she came and sat beside him. She went to say something when he spoke.

"Let me first." He said, she nodded. "Stay here with me, just until spring. Give what we have a chance to blossom into all it could be. Give me the chance to make you happy." She sighed and shook her head.

"My child will be born by spring." She said.

"All the more reason for you to stay." He said, his eyes pleading. "I meant what I said Psyche, I love you, and I want a life with you." She sighed and looked away.

"And what of my child?" She asked softly, meeting his eyes again.

"I have been thinking about that." He told her, a smile coming to his face when he thought of this idea. "We could tell everyone I am the father." This shocked her.

"What?" She asked, completely floored, not in anyway ready for his answer.

"We could say that when I went to court you, we fell in love and made love." He told her. "I left at your request, and when you discovered you were carrying my child, you came to Athens, to me. I want to raise this baby with you, I have always wanted to be a father." She shook her head softly, her eyes holding a sad resolution.

"This child is not yours to raise." She said softly. "Eros is the father, I cannot let him go. I love him, he is my soul mate, my other half."

She watched as his face fell, his heart breaking. Oh how she hated that look upon his face. She took hold of his hand, bringing it to her lips as she looked into his heartbroken eyes.

"You are kind, and loving, and wonderful." She told him with all her soul, holding his hand to her heart. "You make me feel safe... but he makes me feel alive. I could see staying here with you, building a life together, and a truly beautiful life at that, but to do so would be to betray my own heart, and the love I have been blessed with. Not only that, but us being together would prevent you from finding the woman who makes you feel this kind of love."

"Don't leave." He softly pleaded, going to rest his forehead to hers. "I love you, I need you here with me. I would never treat you as he did, I would never send you away for making one mistake. I would love you, honor you and care for you for the rest of the days I draw breath, and even after that I would not stop loving you. What if he does not want you anymore? What if he turns you away?"

"He is what I am meant for." She told him, placing her hand on her dear friends cheek. "Love is about taking risks, and I am more than willing to lay my heart down before him, weak and vulnerable as it is, because I love him with all my being. I belong with him, and he with me."

Tristan took a shaky breath and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close and kissing his cheek.

"You saved my life Tristan, you saved my child," She said softly. "I owe you everything for that. I love you, it is not the love you wish I could possess for you, but I do love you as one of the dearest friends I have ever had." He nodded as he held onto her.

"When will you leave?" He asked.

"How soon can it be prepared?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning." He told her, pulling back to look into her eyes, trying to make her strength his own. "I want to accompany you, I need to know you are safe." She smile to him, her head tilting to the side slightly.

"I would love that." She told him. "Tomorrow it is then." He said. "Excuse me."

Tristan quickly rose to his feet and left the room before the first of his tears could fall. A part of him knew it was going to end like this, that he love for Eros was stronger than anything they could have together. He had known that since they spoke in the garden the night they met. The look in her eyes, it was enough to tell him that her heart was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I cannot believe how far I have come with this story in such a short time! I would love to hear your thoughts on it! And thank you for the reviews, I love each and every one :)<strong>

**Love Jasmine**


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Well here is another chapter! We are getting close to the end of More Than Life, I want to thank you all for all your support, it means the world to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 <strong>

Psyche sat in the carriage as it was pulled along the forest path, twenty guards had accompanied Tristan and Psyche, and the King rode with his men while Psyche was in the comfortable carriage. There was more than enough room for her to put her feet up, yet she still treasured the times she was able to get out and stretch her legs. Warm furs covered her, keeping her warm on these cold fall days.

She stared out the window at the leafless trees, her mind was usually filled with Eros, yet right now she could only thing of Tristan. _How can Tristan not understand? How can he expect me to give him my heart, when it no longer belongs to me? _She sighed again, an ache within her chest.

They stopped at noon to rest the horses. They were right by a lake, a lovely waterfall crashing down into it. The door to the carriage was opened and one of the men that accompanied them held his hand out. Psyche thanked him as he helped her out. She pulled at her furs, keeping herself warm against the cold of the day and watching her breath frost in the air. Her eyes strayed to the clouds, dark and heavy with their load. Snow, it would snow for certain, which would slow their way. Two days they had been traveling, it would not be long before she reached her Eros.

Psyche looked over at Tristan as he helped his men make camp. He had barely said two words to her since that day in the library. Her heart ached and a lump formed in her throat at the thought of saying goodbye to him. He had been so wonderful to her, she hoped they would not leave things like this. She gave him the space he clearly needed, yet she wished he would speak to her, that things could go back to how they had been before they had kissed. She supposed it was all her fault, seeing as how she had unknowingly begun this, thinking that the man in her arms was Eros. She had toyed with Tristan's emotions without meaning to, and she hated herself for it.

A guard came over and handed her a hot cup of tea, she nodded a thank you to him, not able to speak through the emotions that were consuming her. She sat down on the cold ground in front of the waterfall, her mind desperately going through what she could possibly do to make things right. But the one thing Tristan wanted most, was the one thing she could not give.

After eating a good lunch and waiting for the horses to digest their food, they were off again on the road that led her home, to everything she wanted. Each moment that passed was one a moment she could not get back. She had to say something to Tristan, she had to make things right.

When night came, they made camp. They lit a large fire, seeing as how the road they traveled was safe and the twenty guards would be more than enough to defend them. After all, who in their right mind would attack the royal caravan? Friendly conversation was exchanged between the guards as they all sat around the campfire.

Psyche did not join in the revelry, and neither did Tristan. At one point, their eyes met from across the fire. Psyche lips parted, though no words were spoken. His eyes were agonized, tortured. He had just lost his father, a man who was the guiding light of his life, and now he was going to lose her as well. He felt empty except for the pain, and no matter how hard he tried to numb himself to this feeling, he could not find a way how.

Tristan was not a man to drink, no matter how dire the situation was, and so he had no out, no escape from this pain. He wanted to run to her, to take her into his arms and ask her to hold him, just for a moment. But as she said, she was not his, she belonged to another, heart and soul, and that other was a god. So Tristan of Athens adverted his eyes and took a deep breath, willing the ache in his heart to end.

He stood from the fire and walked off into the darkness, needing to be alone, to be away from the influence of her eyes. She did love him, he just wished she could love him enough. He leaned against a tree, looking up at the black sky, taking shaky breaths. The sound of a twig snapping alerted him to her approach.

"Tristan." She said softly as he met her eyes, the glow of the campfire behind her gave her an ethereal glow that outlined her figure.

"Hello Psyche." He greeted her in a formality that was painful to her ears. He had never spoken to her with such a cold detachment.

"What can I do to make this right?" She asked, he shook his head, a heartbroken smile lighting his lips as he shook his head, tears filling his eyes.

"You made your choice, and now we both have to live with it." He said, turning his eyes back to the stars.

He wished she would just leave him to his misery, he had to hold back a sigh as he heard her footsteps crunching the dead leaves on her way to him. She came up to stand before him and he looked down to meet her eyes in the dark of the night.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, that formality was gone from his tone, now there was only a sadness that hurt Psyche in a way he would never have guessed.

"I am sorry." She said to him, tears in her own eyes, her voice filled with the pain that brought those tears to brim her eyes. "I am sorry I cannot be what you want me to be."

"You are all I can think about." He told her, his voice still tortured. "I cannot stop myself from remembering how you kissed me, even if you thought I was him, it was still me you were kissing, me you were touching. Tell me you do not think about it."

"Of course I do." She said softly, and saw a something light in his eyes, a fierce need and longing. "Tristan, you and I... we are simply not meant for each other."

"Then why do I feel like this?" He asked, his eyes intense. "Why am I so drawn to you? Why are you in my every dream in one form or another? Why can't I stop thinking about you?" His voice had fallen to a whisper.

"I do not know." She told him softly. "I am no goddess of love, the only love I have ever known is with Eros. What you and I have, it is different. When you find the one, you will understand that." Tristan looked away, taking a deep breath to keep himself calm.

"You keep saying that, yet the moment you chose this journey, I felt as if the only happiness I will ever know was being taken from me." He said.

Psyche reached up and placed her hand upon his cheek, not able to help herself. He leaned into her touch, it was like a balm to his tormented soul, yet knowing he could not have her as his own made the ache worse. Before he could stop himself, he began leaning down for a kiss, that was when Psyche pulled away and with just that slight move, his heart sunk once again. He met her eyes and she gave him a sad smile.

"I do not know the meaning of what you are feeling," She told him. "But someday, it will make sense." She promised him, he nodded softly. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Tristan."

She took a step away from him, her hand sliding from his cheek. She looked into his eyes for a moment before walking away, leaving him in the dark with his thoughts as the snow began to fall. She made her way to the tent that had been erected for her and went inside, getting under the warm furs and curling up against the cold, blowing out the candle that had been lit. Her dreams that night were a confusing mixture of Tristan and Eros.

_She saw her husband, laying on a bed sound asleep. His body had become transparent, only the ghost of the great god remained. Aphrodite laid on a divan that had been pushed up to her sons bedside as she held his unresponsive hand. A god, whom Psyche could only assume was Eros' father Ares, laid curled up behind her, sound asleep, his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close. The goddess watched her sons emotionless face, a sadness on her features that could not be explained. Psyche began crying at the sight before the dream shifted. _

_The next thing Psyche saw were images of Tristan, his smiling face, the sounds of his laughter, the way he looks into her eyes, how comfortable she is with him. It was everything the bond called 'friendship' should be, yet she knew he wanted their relationship to be far more than that. _

The dream made her wonder about how Tristan fit into her life, if friendship would ever be enough for him. Eros was her destiny, and Tristan was someone that meant so very much to her. She woke in the morning, thinking over the dream, though her mind was more filled with Eros' slowly fading body than with Tristan's laugher.

When she rose and dressed for the morning, she left the tent at the same time Tristan left his. Their eyes met for a long period of time, she saw him take a deep breath, nod to her, and then go about breaking camp with his men. It was not much, but aside from the previous night, it was the most acknowledgment she had received from him in what felt like a very long time, and it brought a soft smile to her lips.

* * *

><p>Psyche sat by the fire with Tristan at her side, he had begun sitting with her these past few nights, though very little conversing happened. She dreamt of Eros again last night, he was calling out to her, calling her home. Her soul longed for him, an anxious, nervousness had risen up within her. She would be on time, she would have to be. In her mind and with all her being she prayed to Eros to stay alive, to wait for her, that she would be with him again soon and then all would be well. She did not know if he could hear her, all she knew was that he was still alive.<p>

"Are you well?" Tristan asked her, she met his eyes and wiped her tears away as she nodded.

"I just want to get home to him," She told him, taking a shaky breath. "I have to get to him, soon. He does not have much time left." Tristan took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Just a few more days." He assured her, she nodded and he looked down at their intertwined hands. "I apologize for being so selfish, for letting my emotions cloud my better judgment. You are going through so much right now, your husband is out there dying, and here I am just putting you through more pain. I am truly sorry." And he was sorry, not for loving her, but for hurting her. She gave his hand a squeeze and he met her gentle eyes that held no upset within them.

"There is nothing to forgive, I understand." She told him, he nodded. "I want you to be happy." He told her.

"And I you, my friend." She said and they shared a bit of a smile before letting go of the others hand, her eyes turning back to her own hands that now sat in her lap, warmed by the fire.

Psyche took a deep breath; it was hope that kept her going, even when the odds seemed against her hope kept her going, hope and love. Love for Eros, love for their child that grew within her womb. Sitting by the warmth of the fire on this cold night, her eyes drifted shut as she let her thoughts drift through memories of happier times.

_Psyche laid beneath the stars on the beach, the warm summer breeze caressing her skin. Her fingers ran through her husbands curls as his head laid in her lap, gazing up at her with those gray blue eyes of his, taking her breath away. She laid her hand on his cheek, he captured the appendage, placing an ardent kiss upon her palm that made a shiver run through her. _

_He moved, and came to hover over her, propped up by his hand. He caressed her cheek, then ran his thumb down her lips and chin, letting his fingertips trail down her neck and chest, his eyes never leaving her own as his hand came up to caress her cheek once again. She saw the outline of his smile and a smile of her own graced her full lips, stretching across her face as she reached up to place her hand on the back of his neck, tugging his lips down to her own for an effervescent kiss that made that made her melt as he laid his body upon her own. _

_She smiled against his lips as she rolled them so she was on top of him, kissing his lips as the most beautiful sighs came from him, making her smile against his lips as her fingers went into his curls while he gently yet playfully gripped her waist, making her giggle as his hands then ran up her sides. Her lips trailed down his neck, loving how unsteady his breathing had become as she kissed his chest, her fingers trailing to a lower place, hearing him gasp as her smile grew. _

_He sat up and lifted her by her hips before settling her in his lap once again as their bodies became one, her hands fisting in his hair as he nuzzled her neck. They moved together, clutching onto each other as they breathed heavily into the night. His fingers tangled in her hair as their eyes met, their lips parted as such sounds came forth. _

"_Kiss me, beautiful." He said to her, his voice barely more than a breath. She looked into his eyes and smiled as she passionately complied with his wishes that matched her own... _

Tristan looked over to Psyche and realized she was sound asleep. She looked so peaceful for the first time in so long, he could not bear to wake her. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to her tent. He laid her down on the soft furs and pulled them over her. She made a sound and moved around a bit to get comfortable. He looked at her for a time before standing and walking out of the tent and to his own, knowing that it was the right thing to do, no matter how much he wanted to hold her tonight, even if it would perhaps be the last chance he got to do so, she was not his to hold and she never would be.


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Just so you all know, I have not went through to edit this because I know if I do, I will find something wrong with it even if it is just in my own imagination, and then it will take me forever to post. Thank you for the reviews, I have not forgotten about this story. I have simply had too much on my mind to do any writing, but I will try and finish this for all of you, seeing as how I know how I want it to end. And this is only the rough draft, so it will be much more fine tuned should I ever get around to getting it published ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Psyche could not seem to make her hands stop shaking. They were only minutes away from their destination. It was snowing, the large flakes of lace trailing down from the sky. _What will he say when he sees me? When he finds out I am pregnant? _She could only wonder, only pray to any god that might hear her.

Psyche's hand went by instinct to her womb, where that precious child grew, half human and half god, half of herself and half of the man she loves more than anything. She took a deep breath, already able to see the palace through the barren trees. She remembered the first time set eyes upon it, how her husband had led her through the halls, to their bedchamber where they consummated their marriage. Psyche smiled with tears in her eyes, Eros was everything she had ever wanted, and she would do anything if it meant he would forgive her, that he still loves her.

Tristan kept his face blank, doing what he could to make himself numb to the torturous pain. _This is what she wants, _he reminded himself over and over again. _Not me, but this._ When the palace came into sight, the majesty of it was lost upon him. He did not take pleasure in the sight of the pure white marble, the glittering gold vines within the shimmering stone. He was not taken aback by the sheer size, the way the building rose hundreds of feet into the sky, or the towering library. All he saw in this monument of a home, was the place he would leave the woman he loved in the arms of another. _This is what she wants._

The carriage stopped and Psyche's door was opened as she still stared up at the palace that was the only home she truly wanted. It took the man clearing his throat for Psyche to notice him, it was Tristan. She gave him a soft smile, though the agony in his eyes, the way they pleaded with her not to go, not to leave him… it shattered her heart.

She took his hand and allowed him to help her out of the carriage, her feet sinking into the snow, that still fell from Zeus' sky above them. Psyche looked into his dark blue eyes; he still held her hand, a desperation within him moved him to speak.

"I love you Psyche," He said softly. "I wish you every happiness." She placed her gloved hand upon his cheek, wishing she could will his pain away.

"And I you my friend." She said. "Thank you for all that you have done for myself and my child." He nodded.

Looking into her dark eyes, Tristan could not make the word 'Goodbye' leave his lips. It stuck in his throat as tears stung his eyes, wanting to roll down his cheeks. He kept them in check and instead kissed her hand. Psyche leaned up and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight, knowing how much he needed this embrace in this moment.

Tristan clung to her, wishing he could freeze this moment in time, that she would never have to leave him. Instead of doing something foolish, he simply kissed her cheek, wishing it were her lips, and then forced his arms to release her. He looked into her eyes, forcing a bit of a smile onto his lips.

Psyche looked at Tristan for a moment more before turning and walking towards her destiny. She walked up the snowy path to their home. The garden, which had once been so rich with life, was now barren for the most part, except for those rare trees or bushes that could survive a Hellenic winter.

Psyche could not hear the few birds, or the sound of the wind, over the pounding of her own heart. Her eyes were locked on the double doors she was approaching. She stopped dead when they opened and the goddess she once knew as Cassandra, who she now knows to be her mother-in-law Aphrodite, stood there clad in a white gown with fine needle work done in gold. Her glorious face showed relief and she smiled just a bit, though it was clear that upset still lingered in her soul for what Psyche had done to Eros, her beloved son.

Psyche curtsied, her head bowed down low, feeling that guilt rise up again for what she had done. She hated herself for it, still and always. It was she that nearly caused the death of someone who means the world to her, she would always hate herself for that, for hurting someone so dear to her.

"I am glad you came." Aphrodite spoke, making Psyche meet her watery eyes. "Come, he needs you."

Psyche sighed in relief before an urgency retuned to her. She walked up the steps, slipping on the snow, and being saved from the fall by Aphrodite's hand on her arm.

"Thank you, goddess." Psyche said, Aphrodite nodded and helped her up the rest of the steps and into the surprisingly warm halls of the palace.

Psyche and Aphrodite walked side by side as they quickly made their way through the palace, towards Eros. Aphrodite knew she had to speak, to say something.

"I did not know you were pregnant." Aphrodite stated. "Neither did my son." Psyche nodded, meeting her blue green eyes.

"I myself did not know until two months after I was sent away." She said, then looked away as tears filled her eyes, a lump forming in her throat. "I cannot apologize enough for what I did, for what I put him through. I love him, all I want is to heal him."

"You are the only one who can." Aphrodite said.

Soon they reached the bedroom. Psyche took a deep breath in shock. Eros laid on the bed they had shared as husband and wife, his form was becoming transparent. Even now, when he was at deaths door, Psyche was stunned by how beautiful he is. She barely took notice of the god sitting on the chair beside the bed. Ares had not left his sons side since they found him like this, neither had his wife. He looked upon Psyche, and instead of seeing the worthless mortal who broke his sons heart and nearly ended his existence, he saw the only being that could save Eros.

"Psyche." The god of war greeted and Psyche looked at him as he rose from his sons side and came to stand before her. "I am Ares, Eros' father. Thank you for coming." Psyche curtsied, her eyes filled with tears as she looked back at Eros, going to stand beside him.

"What happened to him?" She asked, the words coming out in a choked sob.

"Losing you was too much for him to take." Ares said, watching as Psyche began to break down. He laid a hand upon her shoulder, and she looked up into his gray blue eyes.

"Tell me what I must do to save him." She pleaded.

"Just be here with him, tell him what you need to say." He said, she nodded. "We will leave you two alone, daughter." Psyche was surprised he would call her that, he gave her a slight smile and a hopeful look, glancing down to his son before walking over to his wife.

Ares wrapped his arm around Aphrodite and left the room with her, closing the door behind them, leaving Eros and Psyche alone.

Psyche looked upon her husband, she could not feel the amazement that she was truly here with him, all she could feel was this desperate need for him to return to her. She placed her hand on the side of his handsome face, he did not respond. She leaned down, brushing her lips against his, but much to her pain, he remained unresponsive.

She began crying again as she rested her face against his.

"Husband, I love you, I beg for your forgiveness." She pleaded, her voice shaking as she curled up on the bed beside him. "You made me a woman in this bed. Our child was conceived in this bed. Your mother said that you did not know I was pregnant, I can only guess she was right.

"That night you saved me from those bandits, I wanted to tell you. There has been so much I have wanted to say to you. I cannot count the number of times I have imagined what I might say if I ever saw you again, and now here I am and I do not even know if you can hear me." Psyche shook her head, her tears did not seem to be ending.

"This is all my fault." She snuggled closer to him, wishing he would respond. "I need you, we need you. Eros, Husband, please!" She begged.

Suddenly, his hand came up, going to touch the side of her head, and in the next moment she was somewhere else. She was standing in some kind of limbo, a place she could not comprehend. She heard the sound of her own laughter and turned to see a memory of herself playing out.

She was laying in the dark, he could see every bit of her as she smiled to him. Psyche could feel exactly what he felt in that moment, she could feel her own skin under his fingertips, taste her own lips as he had tasted them when they kissed, and the power behind these feelings left her stunned. She always knew he loved her, but this… she could hardly comprehend the depth of his love for her, only able to compare it to her own love for him. She smiled as tears filled her eyes.

"Why are you here?" The words echoed out of the immensity around her, she knew that voice.

"Because I love you." She told him. "Do you not know that?"

"Then why, in the name of Zeus, did you betray me?" He asked. "Why light that candle when in just a few hours more you would have been able to see my face?"

At his words, another memory played out around her. He was asleep, until he felt something hot fall onto his chest. Eros opened his eyes to see his beautiful wife, his smile growing as he looked upon her. That smile faltered when he realized it was not the light of the morning sun illuminating her features, but the candle she had sworn never to light, and it was in that moment he felt the cold edge of the blade pressed against his throat.

Psyche cried out when she felt what he had experienced in that moment of heartbreak, of betrayal. She fell to her knees, clutching at her heart as she whimpered and cried and guilt took hold of her soul.

Eros, not able to stand the sight, made himself corporeal and wrapped his arms around her. Psyche leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his form with a death grip, determined never to let him go. He was here, holding her, stroking her hair, and it only made her cry more. He still loved her, oh he did, but he needed an answer, he was desperate for one.

"Why Psyche?" He asked her. "Why could you not wait until the sun rose?"

"My sisters." She sobbed, barely able to breathe. "They made me believe you were a monster. That you had cast a spell over my heart and soul, making me think I loved you. They said you had done this before, and that at the end of the month you would kill me and then find another woman. They said it would never stop unless I ended it."

"Why did you not tell me of this when they spoke to you?" He asked.

"I begged you to tell me who you are," She told him, still cradled in his arms. "And your response was 'Wait for the morning, then you will know all.' I was scared, so very scared."

Eros placed his hand under her chin and lifted it so that she met his gray blue eyes as he smiled softly upon her, his thumb and index finger caressing her chin ever so softly as he looked upon the woman he loves. A pain remained in his soul, thinking of how Tristan had held her. But if she loved Tristan, then what was she doing here? Her beautiful lips parted, her eyes filled with so much love, so much need.

"I am not the only one you love, am I?" He asked.

"Eros, there has only ever been you." She told him. "You alone hold my heart."

"What of Tristan?" He asked, she looked at him in surprise before adverting her eyes.

"You know of that?" She asked feeling guilt that she had felt what she felt for Tristan, that she let him kiss her like that.

"I saw him holding you." He said. "Do you love him?"

"Yes and no." She told him, finally meeting his eyes. "After you sent me away… I had no reason left to live. I ended up in Athens, and Tristan… he saved my life. He was there for me when I felt alone. I kissed him, because in a haze of sleep, I though he was you. But Eros, you must know that I could never love him the way I love you. It is like comparing the warmth of a hearth to the raging inferno of a wildfire. He is comfort, and warmth, and a sweet and tender love… but you? You are the raging inferno, you consume my soul, you make me burn, setting my soul on fire and lighting up even the darkest corners of the night. Yet that same wildfire that should frighten me with its consuming power and heat, is also my salvation, my comfort, my home. I belong to you, it is as you once told me, our souls were created with each other in mind. And if there is even the slightest chance that you still may love me after what I have done,"

Psyche never got the chance to finish those words. Eros, consumed by that same wildfire and love that Psyche described, was unable to hold himself in check for a moment later. Therefor, he did something he had been longing to do for nearly four months, he kissed her, his lips crashing down upon her own in a desperation that he could not even begin to describe.

Psyche returned the kiss with all her soul, finally tasting him, losing herself within the glory of his soul once again. With each kiss they tasted each others tears, and every emotion was bared, every pain dissipated as his fingers tangled in her hair.

When their kisses slowed, their eyes opened and they no longer were within Eros' mind. They were holding each other in their bed, and soon they began kissing again as Eros' form once again grew solid.

"I love you." He said between kisses. "I forgive you." He whispered, causing tears to form in her dark eyes as she began crying again, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

Holding her close, that was when he felt the bump of her womb. His eyes went wide, he was in shock for a moment, realizing what this could mean.

"Psyche?" He barely whispered, she pulled back to see his eyes were stunned. He looked down before looking back into her eyes. "What is this? Are you…? Are we…?" She nodded with tears in her eyes.


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Well here is chapter 19 :) I know, I know, it took forever. I simply could not bring myself to write, my thoughts have been else where. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I like what I have written. And also, there will only be another one or two chapters left, and then the Epilogue. Thank you for all your support, your reviews and favorites and follows, they mean the world to me. I did not expect this story to receive such a following, and I truly hope you will take a look and perhaps even an interest in my other stories. I like to think of The Omega Series as my masterpiece, there is such depth to it, and as great as More Than Life is, I think I have outdone myself on Beauty In Itself and The Three Gifts, and now I am writing the third book in the series, The Nature Of The Soul!**

**I thank each and every one of you again, enjoy!**

**Love Jasmine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

The smile on Eros' face at the news of their child, was everything Psyche had hoped for and more. He was happy, overjoyed that she carried his first born. For so long he had wanted this, a child with a woman he truly loved. Many of the women Eros had loved had offered and asked to bear his child, yet he always refused, though it pained him to do so. Being a father was something he had truly longed for, and from the moment he fell in love with her, he knew Psyche was the women he wanted to bear his children.

Looking upon her face, his hand placed upon her womb where their child grew, the smile suddenly slid from his face, that overwhelming joy being taking over by grief, by guilt. He thought of how he watched her suffer, how she starved since she did not know how to fend for herself. He had saved her from any bandits that came anywhere near to crossing her paths… but that whole time, she had been carrying their child, and he had put them both at risk simply because he could not bring himself to forgive her.

"All this time, you were with child, our child." He just barely whispered. Psyche nodded, confused by his change of mood.

"Two months after you sent me away, it became apparent." She told him. "My father tried to talk me into taking another husband, and pretending the child was his… but I could not bear the thought. I tried to tell you, I even prayed to your mother and father, yet it was not until I prayed to the goddess Hera that I received a response. Her very statue moved to look me in the eye, and I saw a flash of visions, things that would come to pass.

"I saw a journey and everything it would take to find you. I saw the suffering I would endure, the pain, the loneliness… but the last image I saw was you holding our child with an enormous smile as you looked at me with love in your eyes. And I knew in that very moment that you would forgive me if I set out upon this quest, and that our child would have his or her father. The very next morning I set off. When you saved me… I tried to tell you. When you shot off into the sky, I screamed it at the top of my lungs." Psyche stopped speaking when she saw her husband break down and begin crying. She had never seen him shed a single tear before tonight. She held him close, running her fingers through his warm brown curls. "We are together now. It is alright."

"No, it is not alright." He said as the tears continued to flow, he pulled back to look into her dark eyes. "What I put you through? And all this time, you were pregnant with my child. You could have died because of my stupidity, and our child along with you."

"This is not your fault," She tried to comfort him, but he pulled away, going to sit on the edge of their bed with his head in his hands.

_How could I have done this to the woman who means the most to me?_ He wondered, the thought tormenting him. Memories flashed through his mind of the times he watched Psyche, how her arms were always wrapped protectively around her womb, how she would speak to their child as she looked down to where he or she grew. _How could I have missed that?_

Psyche moved over to the other side of their bed, wrapping her arms around him and being thankful he accepted the comfort.

"Husband," She whispered as his hands caressed her own as she held him. "I refuse to let you punish yourself for the choices _I_ made. I could have stayed safe in my fathers court… or even with Tristan. I chose to come on this journey to seek your forgiveness because you mean the world to me, and our child had to know a father as extraordinary as you. I did this for us, for you and me and our child. I see that journey as my penance for betraying your trust and nearly killing you."

"That knife was not strong enough to harm me, it was only steal." Eros said, that guilt and self-loathing still coloring his tone.

"It does not matter." She told him, kissing his shoulder. "Just as you forgave me for the mistake I made, I forgive you. Let us leave the past where it belongs. I beg of you. I will not see the man I love torture himself over this." He looked back into her eyes and she smiled as she leaned in and kissed away his tears before kissing his lips.

"I am still more sorry than you will ever know." He whispered when the kiss ended. "How could you want to be with me after I left you to suffer?"

"Somehow, I doubt I was the only one doing the suffering." She said, looking into his eyes, he nodded. "You are the god I love, the god _of_ love, and as such, you should know that when you truly love someone, you can forgive them anything." He began crying again as he kissed her and moved to take his wife into his arms again

"I love you Psyche." Eros proclaimed as they laid down side by side, still wrapped in each others embrace.

"I love you Eros." Psyche breathlessly proclaimed before her lips collided with his own in a sweet passion. "Everything is alright now." He nodded, kissing her sweet lips once again.

Eros soon decided that this moment, this night, their reunion, was far too sweet to waste on guilt and feeling sorry for themselves. He would make it up to her, no matter what it took, and the best way he could do that was to be the best possible husband and father, and that he would be. So he let himself smile and bask in the glory of her presence and in the knowledge that she was his, and even more incredible, that she carried their child.

Eros and Psyche stayed in bed, talking and kissing and just enjoying the silence together. Eros was of course over joyed at learning he was to be a father for the first time. He could not seem to stop kissing his wife's growing womb, and when he was not placing those delicate kisses, he always had a hand there, feeling the strong new life that grew. His family was reunited, nothing else mattered.

"Psyche?" Came Aphrodite's voice at the door. She looked at her mother in law, her face still glowing with radiant joy. "I hate to interrupt your reunion with my son, however, King Tristan is waiting for you downstairs. He refuses to leave until he has heard from your lips that you are well." Psyche looked back to Eros, not wanting to leave his side so soon. He smiled softly to her and placed his hand upon her cheek.

"Come back to me soon." He said softly, as she delighted in getting lost in his gray blue eyes.

"Always, my husband." She whispered and kissed his lips, they were both smiling.

She reluctantly got to her feet; Eros would have accompanied her, but he was still far too weak after the coma he had been in for the past weeks. He watched his wife make her way to the door, looking back numerous times to make certain he was still there, that she was not dreaming. If this was a dream, she would surely die of sorrow were she to awaken anywhere else but within his arms.

She made her way downstairs as Aphrodite and Ares went in to embrace their son. For hours they had been outside of the bedroom, no matter how desperately they wanted to see their son alive and well, they knew he needed time with his beloved wife.

Tristan sat before a roaring fire with his men around him in the sitting room. The nymphs, Psyche's close friends, were serving them. When they saw Psyche, the nymphs rushed over to her to speak with and embrace her. They had tears in their eyes as they welcomed her home, giving her hugs and trying to catch her up on what she had missed.

Tristan's eyes were on Psyche from the moment he noticed her presence. He had not seen her this happy since they first met. Her cheeks were flushed with warmth, her eyes glimmered with untold happiness, and that breathtaking smile that made his heart skip a beat was there and far more true than it had ever been with him. Then she met his eyes, and he knew in that moment that the goddess had been telling the truth, that Psyche had reunited with her husband and all was forgiven. Psyche was home. It was with that truth that his heart was pierced with the deepest kind of hurt. All this time, as much as he tried to fight and deny it, a part of him had been hoping Psyche only needed to come here to say goodbye… that she might still change her mind and return to Athens with him. Now it was as clear as day that this was where she would stay, where she belonged.

Psyche excused herself from her friends, promising they would catch up later and much more in the coming days. She then walked over as Tristan stood, doing everything in his power to keep his emotions in check, or at the very least hidden from her soulful eyes. He missed her already. Her smile, her eyes, how even in the deepest of sadness she was beautiful. That being said, her joy was far more beautiful and far more important to him; and it was Eros, and not he, that brought her such a joy. So for her sake, he would pretend he would be okay, that he would survive without her in his life. She came to a stop before him and he let a sigh escape.

"I suppose I should be going then." He said softly, she nodded.

"All is well." She told him. "Thank you again, I would not have made it here if not for you. I would not even be alive if it were not for you."

"It was the least I could do." He said. "You have given me something to hope for, a true happiness, like the one you have with your husband. Thank you for that." Her smile widened again. "Farewell, Psyche." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, making the motion a quick one, knowing he could not linger without revealing what he was feeling in this moment.

He walked away, bidding for his men to follow him. It was a lie, he knew that much. She was his chance at happiness, but he found some kind of peace in this, that she was happy. Her happiness would have to be enough for both of them in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Tristan returned to his kingdom empty handed, so to speak. Both his mother and his friend Alexander knew what that meant, that he had returned the woman he loved, she had not changed her mind and returned with him. He gave the party that greeted him a quick yet courteous greeting before retiring to his chambers, ordering a hot bath to be drawn. For this one night he gave into his sadness and heartbreak. He missed her, by the gods he missed her, yet as a king he did not have time to let this effect him beyond tonight.<p>

"My king?" Came a timid voice at the door to his bathing chamber.

He looked up to see one of his maids, Electra was her name. Half of her head was poked in, her blond curls falling to the side of her face, her turquoise eyes looking at him, a light blush upon her face.

"What is it?" He asked.

She came in and shut the door behind her. She was dressed in a long sheer dress of rose colored silk that tied at the shoulders. His eyes scanned over what she was wearing of their own accord, looking at the body that laid beneath. They had been lovers time and time again since she had come to work in the palace. The woman never asked for anything, not jewels, nor fine clothing, not even marriage. She simply enjoyed being with him when he welcomed her into his bed. He was kind to her, one of those rare and wonderful men, that was what she liked about him.

He watched, unable to look away as her elegant hands seemed to float up and slowly pull on the strings of the ties at her shoulders, letting the silk fall from her body, showing her porcelain skin and small bosom.

"Let me comfort you." She said softly in her honey sweet voice. He nodded, needing connection.

She came over to him, sitting on the edge of his bathing tub, she placed her hand upon his cheek, looking into his heartbreakingly saddened eyes. She had come to him the night of his fathers funeral as well, and then too she had seen this sadness. She slowly trailed her hand to his chest and shoulders. Somehow, her touch made the hurt come back, made the loneliness all the more unbearable.

"Come here." He said softly.

She climbed into the bath, onto his lap as he began touching her, kissing up her neck, her breasts, her shoulders, all the while trying to get the image of Psyche out of his mind. He kissed her, her fingers ran through his hair as he held her close and she moaned into his mouth. Yet as he kissed her, flashes of Psyche kept going through his mind._ This is wrong,_ everything within his body screamed in protest. Electra began sliding her hand down his chest, towards another region of his body, when he pulled away, taking hold of her shoulders and gently pushing her away from him a bit.

"We should not be doing this." He told her.

"Why not?" She asked. "Why will you not let me comfort you?"

"Because it would not be enough." He told her.

"Not even for tonight?" She asked. He shook his head, knowing the truth and somehow knowing just how empty he would feel in the morning if he gave into this tonight. Not to mention that even if he wanted to, his body would not respond to this woman, no matter how beautiful she may be. "I could still stay with you, if you want company."

"I would like that." He told her.

They soon got out of the bath, drying off. He gave her one of his tunics to sleep in as he slid something on. They climbed into his bed and he curled up behind her. He needed this closeness. He cared for this woman, but could not find it within him to love her. Other wise he would have married her by now. And someday, he would have to wed. He had no brothers, no uncles or cousins, he came from a long line of only children. His kingdom would need an heir, a son, or at least a daughter he could find a husband for. A part of him hoped that when he did find it within him to wed, he would at least be able to care for the woman he would marry.

For now, he could not think on such things, and knowing his mother she would have the prudence to wait before bringing up the topic. He laid there with that woman, his thoughts far away, and finally late into the night, sleep finally found him.

* * *

><p>The next day, after Tristan had woken and dressed, he went to his office and began working. Maids brought his food, but he did not touch it. When the light began to fade from the sky as Apollo drove his shining chariot west, maids came in and lit candles to allow their king to work. They brought his dinner, he took a few bites but otherwise it went untouched.<p>

Alexander came in the next morning, having word from the maids that their king had fallen asleep in his office. They all worried for their king. Though he had been born and raised for this high seat, he was only a few months into the occupation of leading. He had already proved to be a good, just and kind leader to his people, and for that and the love that the people bore his father, Tristan himself was well loved even by the lowest of classes among the Athenian's. The maids, whom had to loyally served his father, worried for his son.

Alexander quietly entered the office, finding Tristan sound asleep, his face resting half on his arm and half on the wax tablet he had been writing upon. The quill still rested in his other hand. Alexander put a hand upon his kings shoulder.

"My king." He spoke as he gently shook his friends shoulder.

Tristan sat bolt upright in surprise, though once he saw it was merely Alexander, he sighed and sat back, running a hand down his face, which partly had a kind of sheen to it.

"Alexander, what is it?" Tristan asked, his mind still groggy and heavy with sleep. His friend leaned against the desk as he looked upon him.

Alexander did not have to ask Tristan how he was dealing with this. First, he lost his father less than a year ago, and now the woman he loved had chosen another over him. It was incredible that he had gotten through as much as he has without breaking down.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Alexander asked. Tristan shook his head.

"She is gone, she made her choice." Was his simple reply.

"This is not the end," Alexander told him. "You still have much life left to live, gods be kind."

"What is a life without happiness? Without her?" Tristan asked, his eyes pained.

"Love will come for you again," Alexander assured his friend. "One does not usually only fall in love once in a lifetime." Tristan shook his head.

"She was love." He told him. "She was everything, and she cared about me, I saw that in her eyes, I felt it when we kissed. There is not another woman like her in all the world, I would know, I spent enough years searching for a true and loving wife. She was the only one who made me feel such… emotions, and since there is none other such as her, then surely such love will never come again." Tristan sighed, running a hand through his brown locks of disheveled hair. "When the time comes, I will do my duty and take a wife that will bear me an heir, but I will not expect to love her as I loved… Psyche." Even saying her name was difficult.

Alexander remained silent, knowing that there was nothing he could say to ease the ache in his kings heart. He looked down, his eyes glancing to the desk when he smirked and laughed, looking at the wax tablet that now had the indentation of his kings face. He held it up to his king.

"You should frame this." He told him jokingly, Tristan cracked a smile.

"I think there is enough of my likeness around the palace and my kingdom." Tristan replyed, that bit of a smile still there. Alexander laughed.

"Your queen mother does know how to go overboard on such details." Alexander said, electing a single laugh from his friend as they both thought back to how utterly bored Tristan used to become, when he would have to stand or sit for hours on end while some master would chisel away at a piece of stone or apply paint to canvas to recreate his likeness for all the kingdom to see.

Tristan sighed.

"I miss her." He said softly.

"I know." Alexander replied. "If you need time to process all of this, I am more than willing and able to care for the kingdom."

"The last thing I need is time." Tristan said, his voice becoming a cool detachment, as if the flame of life had been extinguished from within him. "This duty belongs to me, not you. I have no time to wallow in self-pity for what is gone… I need to work." Alexander nodded and left the room, but not before glancing back to see his king desperately throwing himself into his work.

* * *

><p>Alexander entered the temple of Aphrodite in a neighboring kingdom. It had been a days ride to reach it, and not a pleasant one in this weather. Yet his purpose could not wait. Weeks had passed since his kings return, and his state only seemed to worsen. He barely ate, kept to himself most of the time and threw himself into his work in an unhealthy way. Alexander had known the pain of heartbreak, yet for him, after a couple weeks of drinking and a few flings he found his footing again.<p>

He had spoken with Electra, knowing that the king had taken her to bed more than once, thinking that perhaps she could ease his burden. She told him that she had tried, more than once since his return, but except for that first night, he would not touch her, and even that first night they had not shared those tangled sheets as they once had. He had never seen a man so torn up over a woman, never felt what the king must be feeling. Perhaps I have not met the right woman, Alexander mused as he walked through the opulent temple.

He went before the statue of the goddess of love, knelling down before her, leaving a necklace of gold and pearls in the offering plate.

"Great goddess, hear my words, hear my plea." He prayed, his head bowed low, his eyes closed. "I come before you today not for myself, but for a dear friend, King Tristan of Athens. My king suffers from heartbreak. The only time I have ever seen him in this deep a state of sorrow was when his father passed into the realm of the Rich One, and that was only months ago. He is a good man, and I pray that you will answer this prayer and bestow upon him the blessing of a good, loving and kind woman, one that will rid his soul of the torment he bears. I cannot see my friend suffer like this, and I know only you can bring an end to his despair, and I pray of you to do so." The words were spoken from the deepest depths of his heart for his dearest friend.

Alexander of Athens looked up to the priestess of Aphrodite for affirmation. The beautiful woman nodded her head with a sweet smile, acknowledging that the prayer was heard and the offering sufficient. He smiled, feeling a dash of hope for his friends happiness come into his soul.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Psyche woke in the morning and smiled, feeling her husbands body cuddled behind her, his hand on her growing womb, her fingers twined with his, the warmth of his breath tickling her neck and making her giggle. Eros made a mumbled sound of joy, leaning in to kiss her neck ardently as her fingers slid into his brown curls.

"Good morning my wife." He whispered into her hear before ever so gently taking her soft lobe between his teeth, sending a shutter of warmth through her.

"Eros." She whispered into the morning light.

The very first morning she had awoken in his arms after she returned, she had seen it was light out and shut her eyes tight out of habit, thinking that he would have to go since it was day. He had softly and lovingly reminded her that she could look upon his face now, though even then it took her sometime to finally open them and look into his loving gray blue eyes, stunned to silence that she was truly home. She had kissed him while whispering over and over again that she loved him, bringing the greatest kind of joy to their souls as he whispered those words with her, to her.

On this beautiful morning, they had been reunited for a month and a half, each moment of it blissful. Eros' hands continued caressing her as he kissed her shoulder, his touch and lips so careful and tender as his beautiful bride melted in his embrace. They had this power over each other from the very beginning, being able to entice the other with barely so much as a look, a touch, an idea that would form in one of their minds that was somehow as their loves. His kisses on her skin were dizzying, overwhelming, making her flush with warmth throughout her form as that ache came to be known within her, everything within her aching for connection.

Psyche turned around in his arms, not able to take any more. She placed her hand on his cheek, tilting his head up as her lips found his with passion, sighing a moan as their two sets of lips seemed to become one. She pushed him onto his back, moving to straddle his waist as she continued to kiss him. His arms were around her, tenderly holding her close, while being ever careful of the swell of her womb that was between them. Even though she seemed to grow by the day they still found ways to make love without any harm coming to their child. This was one of them.

She kissed down his neck, her hands caressing his chest, her fingertips and the touch of her warm tongue driving him absolutely mad. He had missed this in a way he could not even begin to comprehend. Her touch, her lips tasting and exploring his body, her hands and fingers that she used so well to tease him and please him. He needed to kiss her, to taste her mouth. Her desires were clearly in line with his own, for soon she was kissing him again, being stunned as she always was by the power the meeting of lips always holds.

Eros' fingers tangled in her black hair that fell around them, his other hand giving her behind a squeeze, making her smile against his lips as he rolled them over, carefully propping himself up with his arm to keep his weight off of her womb as their two bodies became one, their lips parting for only long enough to let out a gasp at the feeling and take in a breath before they were kissing again, Eros gently clutching onto her thigh with his free hand as he moved within her…

They laid face to face as they held each other, their eyes speaking of their love for each other, their utter wonderment at what they had just shared. Psyche moved her head closer to his, gently brushing her nose against her husbands as she let out a sigh and their smiles grew, their lips soon meeting for a sweet, effervescent kiss.

"I love you." She whispered in a sigh, and they both laughed for no reason.

"I love you, my wife." He replied in a soft tone holding the utmost admiration and adoration. "I love you." He could not help saying the words again before his lips met hers once more.

After laying there for an indefinite amount of time, whispering sweet nothings and holding each other, they rose for the day, going to their bathing chamber to get clean for the day. Psyche floated in the water, sighing in bliss as with every breath she inhaled the sweet scent of the Jasmine and rose petals that floated in the water around them. Eros watched his wife in wonder. She was here with him, his wife, his love, his Psyche, the mother of his first child, which Apollo had confirmed to be a healthy girl. Eros was overjoyed when he found out. Psyche however, did not want to know the gender of their child, she just wanted to know the babe would be healthy and whole. Eros found it comical that he knew the gender of their child when his wife, the one carrying the child, did not. They had spoken of names, both boys and girls, and Eros simply had to pretend they were naming another future child of theirs when male names came up.

Eros slowly went over to his wife, seeing her eyes closed and a blissful smile upon her face. He gently leaned down and placed his arms underneath her knees and back, lifting her out of the water all of the sudden. Making her laugh, quickly wrapping her arms around him. He looked down upon her, a chuckle of his own coming from his lips as he looked upon her. So many of those white and red flower petals sticking to her skin and in her hair, she was truly a vision.

He carried her out of the warmth of their bathing pool and laid her down on the lush satee near the water, laying down with her leaning against his chest, his arms wrapped around her as she caressed those arms with her fingers. He knew he needed to leave for his duties soon… yet he could not bear to be parted from his bride. He wanted her in his arms for every moment of the rest of eternity.

They had so much lost time to make up for, and for the first month since she returned he stayed by her side constantly. But he was a god, and being the god of love was about far more than a kind of employment for him. It was his life's calling to guide mortals to love, even if that love was not meant to last, every kind of love is important. _Just as each woman I have loved helped to prepare me for Psyche_. He smiled at that, _As if anything could truly prepare me for loving her._ He shook his head, a soft chuckle leaving his lips, the sound making Psyche look back up into his eyes, stunning him with their beauty and leaving his speechless.

He knew the Moirae's purpose in bringing Psyche to him and then taking her away. Only now, because he knew what it was like to love her and lose her, did he become a full-fledged love god. Before Psyche, true love and the loss of true love were the only two things he had not experienced when it came to love. Of course, if he had it his way, they would have never been parted in the first place. Eros knew he could not change the past, therefor, he accepted what had happened. Instead of cursing the Moirae for ever separating he and Psyche, he blessed them and thanked them for bringing them back together.

Their separation and reunion had made both of them strong in a way. Going through hard times can make you something of a pessimist, though some like to think of that kind of tough and stony attitude was true strength, it was not. True strength comes after that, and only love can bring it, love and forgiveness. Forgiving both yourself and others, letting go of the past and realizing that it was all worth it to be where you are now.

A sense inside of him alerted him to his duties, that there were places he needed to be, people who needed his expertise and sometimes unseen guidance. Looking into her husband's eyes, Psyche could see it. He got this look every day he had to leave her to attend to his duties. Yet as hard as it was for him to leave her, Psyche knew he loved his work, she knew just how much it meant to him. So she placed her hand into his brown curls and kissed his lips, letting it linger before finding the will to pull away enough to look into his eyes.

"Go, husband," She told him with a soft smile. "I will be waiting here in our home for your return tonight. I love you." He nodded.

"I love you my wife. I will try and make it home in time to watch the sunset with you." He promised, she nodded and gave him another kiss.

Eros held her for another moment longer before they got up and went into their separate dressing rooms. Eros wore a royal blue, knee length tunic with onyx accents and designs in silver thread. He pinned it on one shoulder with a silver clasp in the shape of unfurled wings within incredible precision. He tied his gladiator sandals upon his handsome feet and slid on silver wristbands embedded with sapphires. He checked himself once in the mirror to make certain he was presentable before leaving his closet.

He met Psyche in their private dining hall where breakfast was already prepared for them. Psyche wore a stunning gown of pure gold and dusky rose silk, it fit her up top then fanned out to her feet in flowing folds of fabric. Her black hair was intricately braided back and held there with a clasp of gold and red diamonds. She looked stunning, and the bright smile that lit up her features captures his soul in a way he could not even begin to describe.

Eros' only thought was a prayer to the Moirae that their daughter would have her mothers smile if nothing else. He nearly laughed, realizing that then his daughter would be able to wrap him around her finger just as her mother does without even trying.

Psyche and Eros made joyous conversation as they ate, then he walked over and helped Psyche to her feet, falling to one knee before her as he placed his hands on the sides of her womb, placing a soft kiss upon where his daughter, their daughter, grew. He rested his head there, listening to her little heartbeat. Psyche placed her hand upon his cheek as she sighed in blissful contentment. Oh how she loved him!

He eventually rose to full height and kissed his daughters mother, a long parting kiss he could not leave without sharing with her. He lingered near her before taking a step away, smiling to his glowing wife before teleporting away in that stunning golden light.

* * *

><p>Eros went to consult with his mother and ask where he was needed. He had been gone for so long, he was still catching up on everything he had missed. Aphrodite had since forgiven Psyche for what she had done, knowing that all that her sons happiness meant more than holding onto a grudge.<p>

Eros kissed his mothers cheek and bid her farewell. The day went by fairly quickly since he was so invested in his work, though Psyche and their daughter were constantly there within his soul, drawing him home and longing for the day to finally be at an end. Yet before he could return, there was somewhere he had to go, someone he needed to speak with.

The god of love made himself invisible before teleporting into the palace in Athens. He walked silently through the halls, going unnoticed by the guards as he made his way towards the king. He entered the kings office. Tristan sat hunched over his desk, a mound of papers surrounding him as he scribbled away furiously, pausing only to stretch out his cramping hand that was a constant pain these days.

Eros watched him, seeing what a mess he was. _He looks nearly as bad as I did when I lost her_, Eros shivered at the thought, reminding himself that Psyche was at home waiting for him. The god of love made himself visible at the other end of the large room lit by the sun, which was just beginning to set. Tristan, noticed the figure out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see an unfamiliar face. The man standing there was tall and well muscled, with brown curls that held a golden hue, gray blue eyes that complemented a strong and handsome face.

"Who are you?" Tristan demanded, his tired eyes now alive with anger. "How did you get past my guards?" The man before him gave Tristan a smirk.

"As apt as they may be, they seem to lack the power to sense a god." The man stated. Tristan looked at the god before him, memories of Psyche's words going through his mind.

"_I only saw him that night when I betrayed his trust," She told him in confidence. "He was so… beautiful. He had this perfect pale skin, eyes a gray blue, almost like a day when the sky is partially hidden behind a misting of clouds. His eyes had been the only thing I had seen of him before that night… and even then they still held my soul captivated."_

"_Quite a handsome one I take it." Tristan had replied, Psyche nodded as she looked away from his eyes, wrapping her arms around herself as he watched her momentary joy fade into her nearly perpetual sadness._

_He reached out and ran the backs of his fingers across her cheek and she glanced into his eyes. It broke his heart to see her hurt like this._

"_I wish I knew a way to make you smile." He told her softly, she gave him a halfhearted grin, seeing as how it was all she could muster._

"_I just miss him." She whispered. "He is suffering… he is dying. This world cannot lose him, I cannot lose him and neither can our child."_

_He wanted to be enough, he wanted her to love him, to choose him. He wanted to tell her right then and there that he loved her, and should she choose him, he would never put her through the pain that her 'husband' had. How Psyche could still love that pathetic excuse for a god was beyond Tristan's understanding. Every moment since he found her in the cave, his soul had been praying that Psyche would end up as his own._

Tristan looked at the god before him as he came out of his reverie, now more than able to guess at who he was. He felt anger within his soul at what this god had put the woman he loved through. And she had just gone running back to him. To say that Tristan had grown bitter in the past month and a half since Psyche and he said their goodbyes was an understatement. He did not despise Psyche, he loved her too much for that. Who he truly abhorred was the one who had hurt Psyche, he who had turned away a woman who loved him and allowed her to suffer such torments.

"Eros, I presume." Tristan said to the god before him, his face blank. The god of love gave a bow of his head, having heard Tristan's every thought. Eros was not angered, seeing as how he used to hate himself even more than Tristan hated him.

"You presume correctly." Eros replied.

"Are you here to kill me then?" Tristan asked, a part of him would welcome death if he did not know that dying would leave his kingdom without a leader.

"I am here to thank you." Eros told Tristan, his voice and expression filled with sincerity and gratitude. "My wife and child would be dead if not for you. I owe you everything for saving them and caring for them when I did not." Tristan just stared at him.

"How are they?" Tristan asked, Eros smiled as he thought of his wife and daughter.

"Very well, and very happy." Eros said. "She spends a lot of time with her friends, and my mother. As for our child, our baby is healthy and due in three months time."

Tristan felt the regret in his soul that he was not able to raise that baby as his own, or take Psyche as his wife. He had wanted that future more than anything and everything. Having them would have made his life complete, yet instead, it was now even more empty than it had been before Psyche arrived. She was everywhere he looked, those sacred moments seared into his mind, heart and soul.

"I am glad they are well." Tristan replied, fighting to keep his composer.

"I cannot blame you for falling in love with her." Eros said to Tristan, looking into his eyes and seeing the soul of a broken man. "And I know what it is like to lose her, I know what you are feeling."

"Somehow I doubt that." Tristan spat, no longer able to contain his rage, his hands knotting into fists as he began to shout. "YOU LET HER STARVE! YOU LET HER SUFFER AS A PERFECTION SUCH AS HER SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN MADE TO! AND SHE DID IT ALL FOR YOU, BECAUSE FOR SOME UNFATHOMABLE REASON SHE STILL LOVES YOU! SHE DOES NOT LOVE ME, A MAN WHO WOULD HAVE GIVEN HER EVERYTHING! NO SHE LEAVES, SAYING I WOULD NOT BE ENOUGH! SHE LEAVES AND GOES BACK TO THE SAME BASTARD WHO SENT HER AWAY FOR LIGHTING A GODS DAMNED CANDLE!"

Eros stayed calm, knowing every word Tristan spoke was the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

"You are right." Eros replied in a calm yet heartbroken voice. "She should not still love me after what I did to her, and if our love were any less powerful, I doubt she that she would still love me. I know what I did to her and to our child even though I had no idea she was pregnant until she came to me, and it is something I will have to live with for the rest of eternity. Psyche and I are meant for each other, our very souls are bound together. I know how much you love her, and believe me when I say that if I could have chosen anyone besides myself to be with her, to love her, it would have been you. You are a good man, and Psyche does care about you, deeply, which is why I am here."

"I am afraid you have me at a loss." Tristan replied, still trying to keep the anger and heartache under control.

"There is a celebration my wife and I are holding to welcome her into the family." Eros began. "Both of our families will be there, her father and sisters and their husbands, as well as all of my family. I know it would mean the world to Psyche to have you there. It will be held in our home where you brought her, two weeks from today."

"I cannot simply leave my kingdom on a whim." Was Tristan's response, which was more of an excuse. No matter how much he missed her, the last sight he desired to see was her with Eros. "I am afraid I will have to decline your invitation. Tell… Psyche, I send my apologies." It was still difficult to say her name.

"Very well." Eros said. "However, should you change your mind, we would be grateful to have you." A slight smirk came onto Eros's face, a mischief within his eyes. "Trust me on this, Tristan of Athens, you will not want to miss this celebration, it will prove to be… life changing." Tristan gave a curt motion that was akin to a nod.

Eros became invisible before teleporting away to his waiting family, just in time for sunset. She bundled up in warm furs as she sat on the beach. Eros smiled as he sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Hello wife." He whispered and kissed her cold lips, he sighed and then laughed, giving her the best reproachful look he could manage. "You should not be out in the cold."

"Your mother said fresh air is good for our child." She told him, her eyes pleading with him not to be upset with her. "I just want to see the sunset." He nodded and then held her closer to keep her warm. "Did you do it? Is he coming?"

"We will have to see." He told her, kissing her cool forehead.

* * *

><p>Tristan paced the floor in his bedroom, thinking that if he kept this up, there was sure to be a path carved into the stone from his constant movement. Three days had passed since Eros' visit. At first Tristan had been firmly resolved to stay in Athens, not able to see any possible good that could come from his attending this celebration. <em>What if I lose my control and begin screaming at Eros again? Or even worse… what if I speak words of anger to Psyche?<em> Now that he would not be able to stand. _No, it is best that I stay._

Try as he might, his traitorous thoughts kept pestering him, making him unable to even focus on his duties. Finally, he called to his friend and advisor Alexander of Athens, seeing as how desperately he could use both a friend and adviser.

"My king." Alexander gave a bow when he arrived.

"I have no idea what to do." Tristan said, then quickly ran through what had happened and the words that were spoken between Eros and himself.

"I say you go." Alexander said, much to the shock of his friend and king.

"You _what_?" Tristan nearly screamed, though it did not faze his friend.

"You are still hung up on Psyche." Alexander began. "Perhaps seeing her with him, seeing that she is happy, will help you to move on with your life. Eros is right, this could be life changing, and I think we both know how much you need a change." Tristan sighed.

"I cannot stand to see them together." Tristan said as he sat on the edge of his bed. "Just the thought of it…" Tristan ground his teeth together, his hands turning into fists.

"You need to do this." Alexander, always the truthful one with his king, told him straight. "How else are you to move on?"

"I do not want to move on." Tristan admitted, taking a deep breath and running his hand through his hair. "What is there to move on to?"

"There is only one way to find that out." Alexander told him, Tristan looked up to his friend. "Go." Taking another deep, painful breath, Tristan knew what he had to do. No matter how difficult it would be, he had to see her again, just once.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I would SO LOVE to know how you liked the chapter! Reviews mean the world to me, each and every one, though you can also PM me as well :) I will try and get chapter 21 up and running sometime soon, though no promises can be made. It is all about where the muses take me. And thank you once again for reading, it means the world to me!<strong>

**Love Jasmine**


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I AM SO HAPPY TO HAVE THIS CHAPTER DONE! This is the longest chapter I have written in a long time, and the longest one I have written for this story! Forgive me for the wait, but I think it was worth it for what I wrote ;) Also I must warn you that there are probably a few typo's in here since I have not looked it over again.**

**Enjoy!**

**Love Jasmine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

Psyche sat gossiping with her maids whom were her dear friends. They laughed as they sat around on the cushions on the floor. She loved being able to catch up with Zoe, Theodora, Sophia and Xenia. They talked of all they had missed while eating ice cream. Even in the middle of winter, it was more than warm enough in the palace to eat the frozen treat.

"Tell her!" Theodora encouraged, Zoe blushed as she smiled.

"I am to be married!" She announced.

"Zagreus?" Psyche asked, Zoe nodded.

"When I went to him last night, I thought it would be like every other night." She said, her eyes far away and such a smile upon her face. "Yet as I kissed him, he pulled away and suddenly proclaimed what he felt for me, asking for my hand. All I could do was nod, I was in tears when we kissed."

"Congratulations!" Psyche proclaimed, wrapping her arms around the nymph.

"About time in my opinion." Sophia added with a smile for her sister.

"This does mean I will be leaving your service." Zoe added, Psyche felt a sadness within her soul at the thought.

"Leaving?" Psyche asked, trying to keep the smile upon her face, yet failing to.

"By marrying a mortal, I will be giving up my immortality." She told her. Zoe reached out and held her lady's hand, giving her a reassuring smile. "This is what I want. I have lived for three hundred and twenty five years as a nymph, yet in all that time, I have never felt the joy that Zagreus brings me. I want to be mortal, I want to have a family and grow old with him." Psyche saw it in Zoe's sapphire blue eyes; she would recognize that love anywhere. She felt tears well in her eyes as she nodded and took Zoe into her arms once more.

"I love you, my dear friend." Psyche spoke. "I wish you every happiness and blessing in your marriage." Zoe nodded.

"We can still see each other," Zoe told her as they pulled away from each other. "You and your husband may visit whenever you like. And you know how I will long to know your child." Psyche nodded.

"We will most certainly visit often." Psyche promised.

A conversation then ensued about the plans for the wedding, the date set in a few months time when nature would be in bloom. They laughed, Psyche already missing the company of the dear nymph, yet still so very happy for her happiness.

Eros walked into the room, smiling as he looked upon the sight before him. His beautiful wife, round with his child, glowing as she tossed her head back and laughed. He already knew of Zoe's impending marriage, seeing as how he was the one who lead she and her betrothed to each other as he had so many others. There was no doubt about just how much his work meant to him, being able to share and give love to the world.

Psyche felt her husbands eyes upon her, she looked up to him and both of them were stunned once again that they were brought together in the first place. This love was the most potent, powerful and glorious of its kind. They both smiled as he came over to her.

"My dearest wife," He greeted her. "Your father and sisters are arriving now." He held his hands out for her, she placed them in his and he carefully helped her to her feet, then proceeded to kiss each of her knuckles as she gazed adoringly at him.

The nymphs took their positions as Eros led Psyche into the grand, blue marble entry hall. It was a square room, with a thirty foot domed ceiling. Tall columns of carved, dark stained oak. Fresh flowers decorated the room, accentuating the breath taking architecture. White Lilacs, Glory Of The Snow, Fuchsia flowers and even some Roses here and there; each and every bloom was perfect, thanks to a few nature gods in Eros' family.

Psyche gripped onto Eros' hand, a nervous excitement at seeing her sisters again. On her journey, when she was cold and hungry and alone, there were times she cursed her sisters, she hated them. She blamed herself for believing them, yet could not deny that it was their words that led her to doubt the god she loves like no other. Eros had offered to not invite them to the festivities, yet Psyche refused, saying that they were family.

Sophia and Theodora opened the doors to reveal King Klitos walking towards them. Without thinking twice, Psyche let go of her husbands hand and ran into her fathers waiting arms.

"Father!" She greeted as he held her close. He sighed and smiled.

"Psyche, my beloved daughter." He greeted her, feeling a completeness to his heart now that he held his youngest in his arms once again.

He pulled back, holding her shoulders as he looked upon her glowing face. He shook his head and smiled again. He could not put into words how unbelievably grateful he was that she was safe, that she was alive. He had feared the worst when he heard nothing from her for months. Then that letter arrived from Tristan of Athens, stating that Psyche was safe and sound in his kingdom. Kleitos did not know what to make of that, Psyche staying with King Tristan instead of with her husband.

Of course, by the time that letter arrived it was weeks after she arrived. And a few days after the first letter came, a second arrived by divine messenger, this one from Psyche herself. She told her father that she had done it, she was reunited with her Eros and all was well, all was forgiven. Kleitos had cried when he read those words, a few tears of joy and relief flowing from his eyes.

Now as he looked upon her, all he could do was take her into his arms again and hold her close for a long while more before releasing her from his embrace. Psyche laughed as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"You are looking well, daughter." He said, she nodded.

"I am very well indeed." She told him, then looked back to the man who could only be a god. Kleitos did not miss how she looked at him, how her face glowed even more as he came up and took her hand. He saw how Eros looked upon his daughter, and could only be thankful that the Moirae had brought them together, and for his wife's foresight to allow Psyche to be able to choose her own husband. "Father, allow me to formally introduce you to my husband. This is Prince Eros of the Olympian's, god of love. Eros, this is my father, King Kleitos."

"It is an honor to finally meet you, father." Eros greeted his father-in-law with the upmost respect and a bow of his head.

"The honor is mine, son." Kleitos greeted as he bowed before the god, then rising again.

It was then that Psyche looked at the many others that had joined them in the entry hall. Her sisters stood their with their husbands and children. Lysandra stood beside her husband Crown Prince Hector, their three children, all sons, standing around them. Eugenia also stood near to her husband, Prince Jacob. Their young son and daughter standing near their father. Last but not least, Alexandra stood next to her dear husband King Dorian. Their five children stood around them, their eldest son was ten, the others had a year in between them, the youngest being nearly five.

"Sisters." Greeted Psyche, the three women immediately fell to their knees before her.

"Psyche, great Eros, we must beg for your forgiveness." Alexandra spoke, her head bowed low, though Psyche could still see the tracks of tears rolling down their cheeks. "We did not know… we thought…" She broke down, and the sight broke Psyche's heart.

"Alexandra," Psyche began, but was interrupted.

"We should have known," Lysandra said. "It is true, we were jealous when we saw the luxury you had been given, or at least Eugenia and I were. Alexandra… you know she is not like that."

"We could only think that something must be wrong here." Eugenia went on, finishing her sisters thought. "You had everything growing up, father clearly loved you more than us… in my mind, there was no way the Moirae would be so kind to you, giving you all of this and a husband who loves you even after you had been blessed with far more than the three of us put together. That was when the myth of the Persuader came to me, a story I had heard in my husbands realm from his sister."

"Psyche, you must know that the fear we felt for you was real." Alexandra told her, looking up into her sisters eyes, pleading with her to understand. "Eugenia and Lysandra may have their faults, their vanity and jealousy, but the fear I saw in their eyes when we were told of this monster was real. You are our sister, our baby sister… we truly only wanted your safety."

"We never dreamed you would go through what you did," Lysandra spoke up, Psyche looked to her sisters face and saw more honesty and sincerity than she had ever witnessed coming from her. "I cannot even begin to fathom the pain you suffered after losing him… then to realize you were pregnant… we did not know… we did not know." She cried.

Psyche went over to Lysandra and took her into her arms, then looked to her sisters and held her arms open to them. Alexandra and Eugenia joined in the embrace and they all cried together. Psyche knew that they did not know the half of what she went through. From aching for Eros, to watching those who were sent to protect her, be cut down right in front of her eyes. Seeing Eros again as he saved her, then getting on that horse and having to ride away while Heron died. Then the true journey began, walking through the woods and meadows, growing thinner by the day, her throat hurting so immensely from dehydration that it brought her to tears, that is until her tear ducts dried up.

Yet somehow, her child survived, and so did she. She found her way to that cave, falling into unconsciousness, waking to the warmth of Tristan's body held close to her, telling him not to give her wine. Then she and Tristan grew so close, she grew to love him to the point where she actually considered staying with him. Through every moment with him, no matter how close they were, she always knew he would never be enough. As she told Eros, it was like comparing the warmth of a hearth to the raging inferno of a wild fire, they simply could not compare.

But now she was here, with her husband, and all was well. She wanted to put that pain behind her, though she knew that the pain made her who she is, someone stronger than she ever imagined she could become.

"I forgive you sisters," Psyche cried. "I love you all."

"We love you, Psyche." They said as they continued to hold each other.

They smiled to each other and then helped Psyche to get to her feet. They looked to Eros as he walked over.

"Eros." They greeted with their heads bowed. "Please, forgive us for the pain we have caused you and your wife, our sister." Eros smiled kindly to them.

"Psyche has forgiven you, therefor you already have my forgiveness as well." He told them, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

The children then quickly greeted their aunt Psyche, she hugged them close and introduced them to their uncle Eros. He greeted them with a wide, smile, already wondering what their daughter would look like. After everyone had settled in, they ate lunch and caught up, having a truly great time. Psyche's sisters were surprised to find that their father paid them more attention than he ever had. After Kleitos heard Eugenia's words, a great guilt overcame him. He promised himself and his wife's shade that he would try and be a better father to them as well. They were all a part of his wife also after all.

* * *

><p>The journey seemed longer than Tristan remembered it. His thoughts were filled with Psyche as he tried to prepare himself for seeing her with someone else. He thought of her smile, the way she lit up the last time he saw her. He reminded himself over and over again that she was happy with this man, this god. Her happiness would have to be enough for him, for he knew there was no chance for them to be together.<p>

A dull ache, one that would sometimes become excruciating , was a constant within his chest. There were times he felt so utterly alone that he wanted to scream. It was maddening, having the woman you love be so desperately in love with another. And now he was stupid enough to go and witness it for himself. He was an idiot, a least a hundred times during this journey Tristan seriously considered turning around and returning to Athens. Each time he could not reason with himself why he changed his mind and kept going on towards the base of Mount Olympus, to Psyche. What could possibly be awaiting him there except for unbearable heartache?

Yet he kept going, camping at night and traveling through the cold winter days. The weather was surprisingly mild, though flurries did appear now and again, no serious storm hindered their journey. When the palace came into view, Tristan felt his heart constrict. _This is it_, he realized. _Gods, do not let me do anything foolish._

As he approached the house, men appeared to take the horses of Tristan and his men. Tristan slid off of his gray stallion and took a deep breath as he walked down the path towards the front door. He was halfway down the long path when the door opened, the figure that emerged, covered in a long velvet fur trimmed coat made his breath catch in his throat. Psyche beamed as she looked at him and began running to him.

"Tristan!" She exclaimed, running into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as she laughed in delight.

Try as he might, Tristan could not deny just how good it felt to hold her in his arms again. He held her close, not able to help inhaling the scent of her carefully styled hair. His whole form curved against her and time lost all meaning. It was as if she was back with him in Athens, when there was still a chance for them, before she left him to return to the god she loved.

"I have missed you." He whispered before he could think to stop himself.

"And I you my friend." She told him, his heart sinking at the word 'friend' as she pulled back to look upon him. Her face was still glowing, her cheeks flushed with a rosy red from her happiness. "It has been far too long."

"It has." He agreed, not able to look away from her face. "You look well." She nodded her hands going to her womb.

"We," She said. "Are very well indeed!" She took his hand and began leading him towards her home. "Come, we have rooms ready for you."

"You knew I was coming?" He asked in surprise, for a while, he did not even know he was coming.

"Not at first, but I hoped." She told him.

Eros watched his wife as she led Tristan towards their home, he could not stop smiling seeing her so happy. It was clear how much Tristan meant to her, and Eros felt no jealousy. After tomorrow, if all went as planned, Tristan would not have much if any romantic interest in Psyche anymore. And Eros did not mind his wife having friends of the opposite sex; he trusted her and knew that he was it for her. The very look in her eyes every time they look at each other told him enough.

Eros held the door open as Psyche came in with Tristan, talking and laughing. Her eyes settled upon her husband, her smile somehow growing as she let go of Tristan's hand, going to kiss Eros a devoted kiss, making him laugh softly as she wrapped her arm around his waist and they turned to see Tristan watching him.

"Lord Eros." Tristan greeted with a cool courtesy, bowing his head once in respect.

"King Tristan." Eros greeted, holding his arm out in greeting, a smile on his lips.

Tristan clasped forearms with Eros, doing everything in his power to be civil for Psyche's sake. She loved this god, Tristan would not hurt her by disrespecting her husband.

"Come, I will show you to your rooms, and I can even show you the baby's room!" Psyche said, Tristan nodded. Psyche gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

She went towards the staircase with Tristan at her side, she wrapped her arm through his, looking at him as they ascended the stairs to the second level of her home. She could not stop smiling, she was ecstatic that he had come, she had truly missed his company. She counted Tristan among her dearest friends and still wanted him to be a part of her life. She saw the sadness in his eyes, he still wanted her to be something to him that she could not be, a lover and a wife. Yet hopefully things were about to change drastically, and then things could be how they were meant to be between her and Tristan.

"Are there many attending tomorrows festivities?" Tristan asked.

"A few thousand." She told him with a bright smile. "Eros' family will be there. I have met many of them already, yet there are still many that I have yet to have the honor of meeting."

"Have you met Athena?" He asked, a true curiosity entering his soul. The goddess was the patron of his city, a deity he worshiped. Psyche nodded.

"I have." She told him.

"What is she like?" He asked.

"Not what you would expect." She told him. "The stories definitely do not do her justice. She is a lot like her mother and her father. She has a kindness and a kind of golden grace and elegance, yet she has her fathers strength and will, and his smile. Though she prefers to go by the name Ennina, since that was her birth name."

"Really?" He asked, she nodded.

"She is incredible." She told him. "She is actually Eros' grandmother."

"The virgin goddess?" He asked in shock.

"She is married." She told him. "Her son Alexander married Poseidon's daughter Dione. Alexander and Dione are the parents of Aphrodite, who is of course Eros' mother." Tristan still seemed bewildered. "I know, it was a lot for me to take in as well." They ascended a second set of stairs, going to the third level of the palace.

"The baby's room is right down here." She told him, going to the third door on the right.

Tristan followed her through the door, looking around at the nursery, something he had built in his own mind back when he thought that this baby might be raised as his. It was not what he imagined, it was far more beautiful. The walls were painted a cool violet, between purple and blue, while the molding at the top ran around the room and the baseboard were a metal akin to silver but much brighter, and embossed with flowers and vines. On the far wall from the door was a picture window, looking out over the lands beyond, the trees and even the beach in the distance could be seen, the ocean lapping at the shore.

Looking back to the room, to the right was a circular crib made from a carved marble veined with gold, more gold climbed up the bars of the crib in elegant designs. Shear drapes hung down from the ceiling, the white silk falling around the crib, held back by elegant loops of that silver metal. The bedding was an iridescent silver silk. There was also a mobile above the crib, nestled in the silk drapery, with white and blue glass figurines of Pegasus', doves and flying gods holding a bow and arrow, obviously representing the child's father.

Psyche sat down on the plush living chair as she looked around, her thoughts far away. Tristan saw the worry on her features as she looked down to where her hands were placed upon her womb lovingly.

"After I give birth, I am going to become immortal." Psyche told Tristan softly, still looking upon her womb. "Yet since this baby was conceived while I was still human, we will not know our child will become immortal or not. That means there is a chance I will have to watch my child age and die, and never reach immortality. Parents are not meant to bury their own children." A tear fell from her eye.

Tristan kneeled down before her, taking her hands into his own, giving her an encouraging smile.

"It will be alright." He promised, she nodded and then smiled.

"I should not be troubling you with this." She said apologetically, he shook his head and smiled.

"Trouble me." He told her, she nodded.

"Eros tells me the same, that all will go well." She told him. "I know he does not want to lose our baby either, I see how hard the thought is for him. He has had half brothers and sisters that he has had to watch slowly die when they reach old age, and others that died in combat or accidents. When our child is born, we will go to the Moirae and they will tell us our child's fate, whether or not he or she will ascend to divinity after their inevitable deaths." He gave her hands a squeeze.

"Have faith." He told her. "The Moirae have brought you this far, haven't they?" She smiled and nodded, taking a deep breath before getting to her feet.

"I will show you to your rooms." She told him. He nodded as she wrapped her arm around his and led him out of the door and back down to the second level.

The third level was simply for her and her husband and what children they will have, the second is for guest and has many suites. The first floor is a kind of common area for entertaining and relaxing. The rooms that were for Tristan were well and lavishly furnished with a grand balcony and glass doors. The entry room went into a sitting room.

"Your bedroom is through there," Psyche pointed through the open doors on the left. "There is also a bathing chamber with a heated bath, and also a closet with some clothing that will fit you well. I will leave you to get settled in, and if you need anything feel free to ask the maids." He nodded.

"Thank you." He told her, she nodded, looking into his eyes.

"I am grateful you came." She told him, he nodded, looking deep into her eyes.

"I did it for you." He told her.

"How have you been?" She asked him.

"I am dealing," He told her, giving her half a smile. "I will not lie, I have missed you, yet my work keeps me occupied."

"You need more than work in your life," She told him. "You need the companionship that I cannot give." He was silent for a time.

"Your point?" He asked.

"My point," She began. "Is that I want you to be happy, and I want you in my life. When the time comes and you meet the woman you are meant for, you will need to let me go."

"Easier said than done." He told her, still looking into her eyes. To his surprise, she gave him a kind of coy smile, leaving Tristan wondering why she, Eros and even Alexander would look at him and smile as if they knew something that he did not.

"I will see you at dinner." She told him, turning and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Psyche woke up bright and early to be prepared for the celebration. She bathed with Eros before they went their separate ways to dress. The nymphs laughed and chatted away with Psyche as they prepared her. Her black, wavy hair was softly woven back and carefully pinned up in an intricate style.<p>

Sophia and Zoe helped Psyche to her feet as Xenia and Theodora lowered the rich red silk of her gown over their lady's head, sliding her arms through the sleeveless straps. Red silk billowed to her feet around her growing womb. as Xenia fastened the dress, Theodora fixing the dress in the front so it fell correctly as Xenia tied the sapphire blue sash around Psyche's waist.

Once the dress was properly in place, the jewelry was added. Psyche always loved this process; she always started out naked, a blank canvas, and slowly she became painted, adorned with colors, silks, jewels, to create a masterpiece, a true work of art.

When she was done, the silk shoes slipped on her feet, Psyche was brought before the enormous mirror in her closet. She smiled as she admired herself while the nymphs left her in peace. The bust of the dress covered her enlarged bosom in gathered red silk that thankfully offered her enough support; thanks to her mother Psyche had been blessed in that department, and now that she was with child, her breasts had grown even larger to prepare milk for her baby. The straps were held together with two identical gold medallions, the figures of unfurled wings with a misty blue gem at their center. Psyche was told the stone represented the soul. Just below her bust, a wide sash of sapphire blue silk went around her torso, tying at the back of the gown. The sash had little pale blue flowers, carved of the same stone as the gems on her medallions, embedded into the silk. From there down, the rich silk went around her womb in soft folds of silk which rustled against the floor when she moved. The hem of the gown had a stunning design in sapphire blue of doves in full flight.

Upon Psyche's head was her mothers diadem, crafted of gold with that stunning sapphire in the center. Her mother had worn it on her wedding day, and Psyche had worn the jewel while marrying her Eros… in that moment, Psyche had a secret hope that she was carrying a girl, a daughter to carry on the tradition. Her wrists were adorned with rubies and canary yellow diamonds, a matching necklace that fell like a waterfall down her chest adorned her neck. Her dark eyes danced next to the gems; her olive skin and black hair stood out even more next to all that majestic color.

As Psyche looked upon herself in the gilded full length mirror, she could not help but think of her mother. The thought brought tears to her eyes, making it difficult to breath. Her eyes slid shut and somehow, she could feel her mothers presence by her side, which only made her cry more even as she smiled.

"I love you mother." She whispered, and could so clearly feel the whispered return of those words from her beloved mother. She knew her mother was proud of her and that alone meant the world.

A warm pair of arms appeared around her, his hands coming to rest upon her womb. She smiled and leaned back against his form, her hands going over his. He leaned his head down to softly nuzzle her neck, she turned her face towards him, raising her hand to place upon his cheek while kissing the one that was closest to her face. Before they knew it, their lips found each others in an unconscious need as he carefully held his beloved wife closer.

"I love you so much, Psyche." He whispered, holding her and their baby close. "So incredibly much."

"And I you, more than life." She told him, looking into his eyes, the power of their love bringing tears to their eyes. He turned her around to face him, their cheeks still touching as they smiled, gaining a superhuman strength to their souls from the power of the bond they shared.

"Let me look at you." He whispered as he took a step back, taking her hands and holding them up as he looked upon her perfection. "Perfect." He said softly, meeting her eyes.

She took the chance to look him over. He wore a long, regal toga of sapphire blue trimmed in gold scrollwork; it hung from his body, fitting his muscular form perfectly. His feet clad in golden sandals of leather. His wrists and muscular upper arms were adorned with stunning armbands of gold, set with rubies and diamonds. He took her breath away; she truly loved how they were dressed to match one another. One more sweet kiss was shared before they went on their way.

Tristan waited downstairs as he spoke with Psyche's father about the state of their kingdoms. That was when he noticed Psyche coming down the stairs on her husbands arms. His jaw unhinged at the sight. Psyche gave him a warm smile, looking into his eyes. _She needs to stop doing that_, he thought to himself even as he returned the smile.

* * *

><p>She sat beside her husband in red throne-like chairs upon a dais as gods and goddesses came to formally introduce themselves. The King and Queen of the Olympian's were the first in the procession. Zeus was a powerful figure indeed, with striking sky blue eyes that were filled with mirth and kindness yet an authority as well, silver curls and a very short silver beard. He was handsome, with strong and striking features and a crooked smile. He wore a toga that wrapped around his waist and draped over one shoulder, showing off his broad, tanned, muscled shoulders and abs. Upon his curls sat a diadem of silver with a single oval sapphire in the center.<p>

On his arm was a stunning goddess, Hera herself. Her elegant features were breathtaking, a slim nose, an elegant jawline, and high cheekbones accompanied by full pink lips. Her eyes were the same gray blue as Eros' own, a trait she passed down to him through her son Ares. She wore an off the shoulder gown of pale blue crinkled silk that hugged her slim, hourglass shape, the silk softly falling from the curve of her hips down to her silver sandaled covered feet. Upon her head was a tiara that echoed her husbands, with a sapphire in the center, only hers was surrounded by pure white diamonds that sparkled like her stars on the clearest night. The Queen had a natural elegance, a mothers softness shining from her eyes along with the strength of a goddess, of a queen.

"Greetings grandson, and you granddaughter." Zeus greeted with a bow of his head, which Psyche and Eros returned.

"Greetings." Psyche said with a soft smile, trying to hide her nerves.

"Welcome to our family, Psyche." Hera said with a genuine warmth to her voice.

"Thank you." Psyche spoke and the royal couple walked away.

Next was the Crown Princess Ennina, Zeus and Hera's eldest daughter, along with one of her husbands, the Crown Prince Cronus. Ennina had her mother's beauty, and hair color, though her brown hair was in ringlets and her eyes were her fathers, that regal, rich sky blue. With her mothers grace and elegance, her fathers boldness and crooked smile, she was quite the goddess to behold.

Her husband Cronus, Zeus' foster father, was a strikingly handsome god. With cinnamon skin, bright pale green eyes, a strong jaw, a slim yet bold nose, perfect full lips, he was quite a sight to behold. His muscled body was mostly covered by his robe, his smile kind, his eyes drifting to his wife now and again and with each look one could see how in love he was with her.

"Congratulations to you both." Ennina spoke.

"We would wish you all the love there is, but I see you already have that." Cronus added.

"Thank you grandfather, grandmother." Eros spoke and Psyche thanked them as well.

Behind them were Poseidon and his wife Amphitrite. The King of the Seas was a striking figure; he stood well over six feet tall, with cropped blond hair and a short blond beard upon his unbearably handsome face, along with piercing gray green eyes that were as wild as the sea. He too was powerfully built and held himself with authority and regality.

His bride was truly a striking woman. Her platinum blond curls hung lose around her shoulders, her eyes were the same color as Aphrodite's own, a blue green like that of shallow waters in paradise. She held herself with a great confidence. She was her husbands half sister, their father being Oceanus.

Next came Aphrodite and Ares, arm in arm. Aphrodite wore a stunning golden gown that perhaps showed a bit more than it should, but the goddess had the confidence to pull it off. They offered their congratulations and their love.

The goddess of the harvest, Demeter, came to greet them. She was a stunning woman, with an oval shaped face, blond hair that was a mixture of honey, wheat and sunshine, and eyes the color of the first leaves of spring. There was an unfathomable sadness in those eyes that Psyche could not understand.

"Congratulations to you both." Demeter said, her smile seemed almost forced. With that, she walked away, leaving Psyche to wonder what had hurt her so much.

Artemis was next to greet them. The goddess of the hunt had her fathers sky blue eyes, with long, silky black hair and pale skin. Her willowy frame held a great elegance to it, and her face showed her mother Leto's beauty.

The god of music and light himself greeted his nephew and niece with a bright, shining smile, one fitting of a solar deity. Apollo wore a wreath of leaves upon his head of golden curls, his eyes were the same sky blue as his twin sister Artemis'. He was incredibly handsome, with golden tan skin and a strong and well built body. On his arm was a stunning woman with strawberry blond hair, a sweet smile and joyful aqua blue eyes.

"Hello my dear Eros! And Psyche, my dear!" Apollo greeted with great cheer, then looked to the woman at his side. "This is my dear Daphne, a water nymph of great renown." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Hi." The nymph greeted.

"Congratulations on your marriage and your child to be." Apollo told them in all honesty. "Countless blessings upon you both."

"Thank you." Psyche replied and Eros followed suit, though he could not take his eyes off of his wife.

Hephaestus was next, his wife Aglaea was on his arm. The great god of the forge, son of Hera and Zeus, held quite a resemblance to his father, though he had his mothers gentle gray blue eyes and brown hair with his fathers curls. He was built like his father, tall and broad shouldered and well muscled.

Aglaea, one of the three Graces, was incredibly beautiful. With black hair and strikingly brilliant blue eyes, brighter than Zeus', and fair skin. Her face was different from the other goddesses but no less beautiful. Her lips were slightly finer, her nose longer, her cheekbones a little less pronounced on her heart shaped face.

"All the greatest happiness to you." Aglaea told them with a smile.

"I could not have said it better myself." Hephaestus said, giving his wife as smile as they walked away.

A god with sandy blond curls and sky blue eyes that Psyche was coming to recognize as a trait of those related to Zeus, was next in line. Hermes' eyes held a mischievous, humorous glint to them, and upon his feet were winged sandals. Upon his arm was none other than the goddess Merope, his dear wife. She had chocolate brown hair and fair skin, and was quite a radiant beauty.

Dionysus, god of wine and madness, was next. He had golden curls and his fathers sky blue eyes, a wide grin and clearly a jovial personality. He laughed as he offered Psyche and Eros his congratulations, wishing them the very best of luck and welcoming Psyche to the family.

Behind Dionysus was a god that Psyche had yet to meet; he bore a striking resemblance to Zeus, right down to his crooked smile. The god had Zeus sky blue eyes, they were a striking contrast to his cinnamon skin. His face was as handsome as Zeus and even had his curls, only his were black.

"Greetings nephew, and to you Psyche, niece." The god greeted with a bow and his crooked smile. "Psyche, allow me to introduce myself. I am Ariston of the Olympian's, son of Zeus." He had a charisma about him, a natural and easy charm that he obviously inherited his father.

"It is an honor to meet you, my lord." Psyche greeted.

Psyche met countless other gods, even her own family came up to greet her and introduce themselves to Eros. Psyche could not fathom how she was supposed to remember all those names, Eros heard that thought and laughed as he whispered in her ear. "I will help you, just think the question." She gave him a grateful smile.

When all was said and done, the guests gave Eros and Psyche some space to breath, instead going to the enormous tables of fruits and hors d'oeuvres as they made conversation. Psyche looked at their guests before looking to Eros, there was something she wanted to know, something in her made her keep her voice low as she leaned close to her husband.

"What made the goddess Demeter so heartbroken?" Psyche asked Eros quietly, he sighed, glancing around as he discreetly put a shield up around them so that no one else would hear the words they were about to exchange, it was an extremely sensitive topic at the moment.

"Her daughter, Persephone, goddess of spring and rebirth," He told her. "And Hades, King of the Underworld. That is what troubles her. She believes Hades kidnapped her daughter." Psyche gasped.

"Did he?" She asked, he shook his head.

"According to Zeus, they ran off together to wed since Demeter was so fiercely against the union." He told her, his eyes holding a great fear. "Persephone fell in love with Hades, as he fell for her. I could see it each time they were near each other at banquets, there was a spark, a building attraction, something destined. Apparently, Hades went to Demeter and asked for her permission to wed Persephone, to which she refused. A few days later, Persephone went missing and after a few months of searching, it became known to Demeter that her daughter was in fact in the Underworld, with its king.

"Zeus is a good father and a good king, he would not lie about this. He has said that Hades came to him with Persephone and asked for her hand, he agreed, seeing that they loved each other. What worries all of us is what Demeter might do. She wants Persephone back." Psyche tried to wrap her mind around the magnitude of this, not only Life and Death being a destined pair… but what the wrath of the Harvest Goddess could do to the world.

Eros gave Psyche's hand a squeeze, bringing her out of her thoughts as she met his smiling eyes.

"Lets not speak of this today," He told her. "Tensions are already high; this celebration will give everyone a reason to celebrate, a respite from their thoughts. This is our day, a celebration of the fact that by some miracle, not only are we together, we are expecting our first child." She smiled and nodded.

"Kiss me and I will forget." She said with a teasing smile, one he matched as he leaned over and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

They sat there holding hands as they looked out over their friends and family. Psyche felt happy and content, completely blissful, knowing that all was well. This grand hall had been arranged for this occasion with many sitting area's in the massive space, along with far more fresh flowers and views of the outside, where it had just started to snow.

Psyche took notice of Ariston, the son of Zeus she met earlier. He was flirting a nymph as she blushed and looked up at him through her eye lashes. At one point, he began kissing her as she playfully pushed him away and laughed. A while later, Ariston was sitting with his brothers Ares, Apollo and Hermes, talking and laughing as they drank the wine offered to them. She noticed how he shamelessly flirted with the passing nymphs, holding and kissing their hands while saying words to them that made them blush. Theodora and Xenia ended up sitting on either side of him, flirting just as shamelessly and obviously enjoying his attention.

"Is he always like that?" Psyche asked her husband, he glanced over to uncle and smiled.

"You have to understand, he has his reasons for his being so... free with his affections." Eros told her. Psyche watched as Ariston whispered into the Xenia's ear, then kiss her neck ardently.

"He is not very discrete about it." Psyche said.

"Am I when I kiss you?" He asked, making Psyche blush as she met his eyes. "He does not know the kind of love we know, not yet at least." Eros told her, kissing her hand. "You should not be so quick to judge him, he has not had it easy."

"What do you mean?" Psyche asked, wanting to know the story.

"In short, he was one the king of Thera, back before the volcano erupted and destroyed most of what was there." Eros told her. "During his reign, to save his island from destruction at the hands of a powerful emperor, he married a woman he cared nothing for. She was the daughter of that emperor; Ariston was told that it was the only way to save his land and people. In short, the woman made his life a living hell. They barely got along at first, though after their son Christo was born they were more friendly towards each other.

"Not only did Ariston raise his son mostly on his own, with the help of his own mother, he raised his wife's two daughters from her previous marriage as his own and loved them as such. He did everything in his power to keep his children away from their mothers controlling grasp, those children only had a chance to become all they were because of him." Psyche looked over at Ariston, feeling a new respect for him.

"When he was in his mid fifties, he met his end. A nearby island wanted to expand their holdings and attacked without warning. He fought with his army and won, but took a poisoned arrow to the chest. When his mortal body gave out, he joined the ranks of the gods as he was meant to, as a son of Zeus by a mortal woman his soul was strong enough to ascend.

"That was nearly two thousand years ago. Since then, he has finally been free of that woman he wed. He is happy, as you can see." Eros finished and Psyche smiled.

"What of his son? Christo?" Psyche asked. "Is he a god as well?" Eros shook his head, trying to keep the worry he felt from his face.

"Christo took his rightful place as his fathers heir," Eros said. "He married a wonderful woman, with whom he was devotedly in love with, and they had several children. Yet he was only one quarter a god, his death came peacefully when he was ninety-three, with his children, grandchildren and father surrounding him."

Eros and Psyche's thoughts were on in the same in that moment. He looked down to where his daughter grew, his heart nearly breaking at the very thought of losing her, of only getting a few decades of her presence in his life before she passed on. The thought of losing this precious little baby to old age one day, was about as torturous a thought for Eros as losing Psyche had been. He knew that Psyche would rise and become a goddess shortly after giving birth, seeing as how she was his soul mate. Yet even if they had other children that were immortal after that… the thought of losing his unborn daughter was unbearable.

Eros reached out and placed his hand upon Psyche's womb, then met her worried eyes and gave he a smile. He kissed her lips and then leaned over the arms of their chairs and kissed her womb, leaning his ear against there to hear his daughters little heartbeat. He had to be strong for her, and for her mother. So he took a deep breath and just focused on the moment instead of worrying about the future. He reminded himself that worry and reality were two vastly different things, and held onto the conviction that she would arise to immortality.

Eros leaned up and kissed Psyche, his hand caressing the side of her cheek and making her smile.

"It will be alright, our child will arise when the time comes." He promised Psyche, his words had a profound effect upon her soul, bringing her a calm and a comfort. "I love you both so very much."

"And we love you." She told him, looking into his eyes.

Psyche laid her head on her husbands shoulder as they listened to the music being played. It calmed her and soothed her soul, the feeling of the music and Eros's hand holding hers tightly with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Eros knew the moment was soon to come and soon began smiling, knowing Psyche would not want to miss what was about to take place.

"Psyche," Eros said and she looked up to see the twinkle within his eyes. "Watch this." He said softly, nodding his head.

Psyche followed the direction of his eyes, seeing over the crowd, trying to find what he meant. Hundreds danced while others were lost in conversation. She saw Ennina laughing with Poseidon, who was apparently one of her husbands. She saw Sophia flirting with Ariston, and Zeus speaking with his daughter Artemis. Yet with everything going on, her eye was inexplicably drawn somewhere else in that moment. Tristan of Athens stood in the crowd, looking sullen. Psyche's every sense was heightened, she felt as if something monumental, something life changing was about to happen.

* * *

><p>Tristan finished off the grapes he had been eating. He did not dare look up to where Psyche and her husband sat. He felt overwhelmed and yet completely alone in this crowed hall. <em>Coming here was a mistake, why in the name of the gods did I put myself through this?<em> He could not even begin to fathom what he thought might happen. He came here for what? Closure? What was the point in closure when he did not want to let her go?

She was married, happily so, with a child on the way… and yet the hold she had over him would not let go. It was as if she had dug a knife into his soul, and every time he saw her with _him_ it twisted further and further. The noise around him suddenly became too much, he had to get out of here.

Tristan began backing up, paying no mind to where he was going as he turned around to head for the exit. As he turned, he felt a slight body bump into his own. He looked down to apologize and in that moment was rendered speechless by the sight that he was met with._ So beautiful_… His mind echoed through as time seemed to stop.

Her eyes were the first thing he saw, they were a blue green like the crystal clear waters he played in as a child. Her eyes seemed to sparkle just as the waters had and probably still did. Looking into her eyes… he could not quite describe what he found there, he could not completely understand it himself. It was as if her eyes were whispering a secret that only his soul, and not his ringing ears, could understand.

What he felt…what did he feel? He could not comprehend it, all he knew was that he could not look away. Perhaps it was her eyes, they almost made him feel half a child again, carefree and happy. His eyes left hers only long enough to take in the beauty of her face; he found she was half a head shorter than him. Her skin was that of peaches and cream, her high cheek bones and cheeks filled with a perfect pink blush, her hair golden and pulled up behind her head, her lips full and perfect and begging to be kissed as they were pulled up into a smile.

Tristan shook his head softly in wonder and then looked up into her eyes again, still in wonder at what she made him feel. And the way she looked at him, in some kind of breathless fascination and curiosity… something seemed to click into place and two words rang through Tristan's mind, _Life changing_.

It was only when he saw her lips moving that he realized she had said something to him, and then suddenly the world began turning again, only it was a vastly different reality than the one he had existed in before.

"I am sorry?" He said, she smiled a crooked grin at him.

"Not a very good listener, are you?" She asked, her eyes teasing. _It is hard to hear anything over the pounding of my own heart, _his thought.

"My most sincere apologies." He told her, trying his best to keep his voice above a whisper. "Who are you?" Tristan asked, not able to look away from her as she smirked, her eyes alight with mischief.

"That was my question." She told him with a laugh, her head tilting to the side just a bit as her eyes shone.

"King Tristan of Athens," He introduced himself as he gave a sweeping bow. "At your service, my lady." She laughed.

"Arise, my king." She said, he did as he was told, looking up to see her watching him with that same smile. She stepped up to him and his heart nearly stopped as she slid her arm through his, the contact with her warm skin on his bare forearm sending a shiver down his spine. "I am in need of refreshments." She said as she led him towards where a servant was carrying a tray.

Tristan was surprised by her forwardness, yet all he could think of was how her delicate arm was wrapped through his, the tingle of her skin… he could not understand what she was doing to him. When they came upon Tristan handed the woman on his arm a goblet of nectar, she thanked him and took a sip as she watched him.

"You do not want any?" She asked.

"I do not drink." He told her, she raised an elegant blond eyebrow.

"And why is that, my king?" She asked, a curiosity in her eyes that made him smile despite himself.

"My fathers influence," He told her, feeling an ache within him at the thought of his departed father. "He taught that drinking can lead to many bad decisions."

"Only if you drink too much." She told him, giving him a wink as she took another sip. Giggling at the look of surprise on his face, she looked into his eyes for a time.

"Please tell me your name." Tristan nearly begged, somehow needing to hear her say it, desperate for the word to leave her lips.

"Melia of Argos, daughter of Aphrodite and Damocles." She introduced herself, giving a little curtsy.

"A goddess?" He asked, wondering if that was why he seemed to be under her spell. She shook her head.

"My father was mortal, so that makes me a demigod." She told him, then looked him over once more, biting her lip in a way that made Tristan fascinated with the action, and with her lips.

A new song began playing that most got up to dance for. It was just the right pace, with just the right amount of drums. Melia began swaying to the music, singing the lyrics she knew well as Tristan continued to watch her. She looked at him and laughed as she tugged on his hand.

"Dance with me!" She proclaimed over the music.

They joined in the dancers, clapping to the music as they moved around and with one another. The grace in Melia's every motion took what was left of his breath away as he moved with her, not able to help the smile on his lips.

The music kept on, one song flowing seamlessly into another. Melia danced circles around Tristan, her laughter surrounding him as other nymphs joined in with her. They joined hands and danced around him as their laughter surrounded him. The nymphs were stunningly beautiful, but only Melia had his attention.

* * *

><p>Psyche watched Tristan dance with none other than Eros' sister, Melia if she remembered correctly. Tristan had not smiled like that since… in truth, she was not sure if she had ever seen him smile like that; and Melia's smile was much the same as his as she laughed out loud. Psyche's heart filled with love and pure joy, she glanced at her husband, seeing his proud face.<p>

"Did you arrange this?" She asked, he nodded.

"You asked me to find someone for him," He reminded her. "And it was not all me, my mother had a hand in their match as well. You are not the only one who loves Tristan who asked the gods for this." Psyche shook her head and then kissed Eros with everything she had within her.

"I love you!" She proclaimed, making Eros laugh in delight and kiss her again.

"Shall we join the celebration?" He asked, she nodded.

Eros helped Psyche to her feet, leading her into the dancing bodies as he took her into his arms, dancing as they had in her meadow in those summer days that witnessed the beginning of their relationship. Eros sang to Psyche as he spun her around, her smile beamed back at him as they moved. Psyche danced until her feet were sore, her body too tired to go on.

When it was time for Dinner, both Tristan and Melia's skin held a sheen from the exertion of their dancing. He could not describe what happened during their dance, or how it felt to hold her in his arms during the slow dances, and to lift her into the air by her waist when the beat quickened. Melia stayed by his side for the rest of the celebration, insisting he sit with her at dinner where they made good conversation.

Tristan glanced up to the head table to see Psyche laughing as she spoke to Aphrodite. Eros sat beside Psyche, gazing at her with the most loving expression as he smiled. Tristan glanced back to Melia who sat at his side, watching him. She looked up to Psyche and her brother, then back to Tristan.

"What happened?" Melia asked, her eyes curious. "Why do you look at her like that?" Tristan looked at the table around them, glad to see that everyone was too engrossed in their own conversations to pay them any mind. He leaned back in his chair as he looked into Melia's compassionate blue green eyes.

"I was in love with her, but she met your brother first." He told her. "While they were parted, she ended up in Athens. I hoped to keep her with me, yet she loved him more." Tristan felt a kind of desperation as he looked into Melia's eyes, realizing that these last few hours with her were the first time in months he has felt any kind of relief. He did not know what he would do when the night came to an end.

"She has spoken of you." Melia said, glancing towards Psyche before meeting Tristan's eyes again. "You are a precious friend to her." He nodded, already knowing that.

Melia reached out in that moment and held his hand on the arm of his chair, and that small touch meant more than he could say. He held onto her hand, having a sudden urge to kiss her every knuckle that he had to repress, not knowing how it would be received. Whatever this was between them, it was perfect how it was, and Tristan refused to ruin the potential by making too bold a move.

* * *

><p>"Care to walk me to my room?" Melia asked, since the night was at an end and most of the guests had already left. Eros and Psyche had retired hours ago.<p>

"You are staying here?" Tristan asked in surprise.

"The festivities last for the next three days," She told him. "Seeing as how teleportation is not one of my skills, my brother invited me to stay here."

"I see." He said softly, trying hard not to think of the implications of the two of them staying under the same roof. "I would be honored to accompany you." She smiled and wrapped her arm through his again.

They made small talk on the way, seeing as how there was still so much Tristan wanted to know about this enchanting woman. The halls they walked were lit by firelight, and looking at Melia, Tristan could not get over just how beautiful she was, not to mention the look in her eyes. He found his hand resting upon her own that laid upon his arm, the action was so natural that he could not even remember making a conscious decision to touch her.

"What age are you?" She asked.

"Twenty-eight," He told her. "And you?"

"Twenty-six." She told him, looking into his eyes for a time before looking to the door they arrived at. "Here I am."

They stopped and she turned to him, finding that Tristan still held her hand that lingered upon his arm. They stared at their hands, neither one daring to move. Then, slowly, they looked up into each others eyes. Slowly, he began leaning down, looking into her eyes until he moved his head just enough to the side to kiss her cheek softly, lingering there as her lilac scent filled his every breath, making him wish this moment would never end as his head swam with her enchanting scent.

Just as slowly, he pulled back to stand before her, looking into her eyes and wishing he knew what was thinking as her lips parted.

"Goodnight." He said softly, she smiled softly and nodded.

He bent down and kissed her hand before slowly letting it go, lingering for a moment more just to see her face before he turned and headed for his rooms. Melia watched him walk away, turning down the hall and disappearing from her view. She went into her rooms, closing the door behind her and then leaning against it as her heart fluttered out of her chest. She smiled, her head lulling back as the greatest joy filled her soul. One thing was for certain, there was no way she was going to be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>No matter how he tried, Tristan of Athens could not sleep. All he could think about was her, that wondrous, mysterious woman he met today. He sighed, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and getting to his feet, slipping on a long robe and heading out of his room. The palace was enormous, though thankfully I found my way to the first level and the living room.<p>

I sat down in the dimly lit room, watching the fire. He did not notice the woman who entered behind him. She stood there, watching him as he sat unaware. She wished she was a goddess, only so that his mind would be open to her. Was he thinking of her? Was she the reason he could not sleep? She finally decided to speak. She had to talk with him, she needed to hear his voice.

"I suppose Hypnos was as unkind to you as he was to me." She said, shocking Tristan as he whipped his head around while simultaneously getting to his feet to face her.

"Melia." He greeted softly, a smile upon his face that made her light up.

"The one and only." She said, flashing that stunning smile for him. "May I join you?"

"By all means." He said, waving his hand to the couch he had been on.

She walked over to him, her heart fluttering in her chest as his pounded at the very sight of her. Somehow, just her drawing nearer to him made his blood run hotter… yet at the same time, he felt at peace. This odd mixture of desperately intense emotions was confusing to him to say the least.

They sat down side by side, looking into each others eyes, not able to help their smiles and the blush that painted their cheeks as they finally broke eye contact. Melia was rarely ever this shy. Perhaps it was not shyness, she soon came to realize that all she wanted was to be in his presence, even if no words were spoken. Somehow, the silence seemed far more important than words… there was something sacred about it.

And so they sat before that fire, looking at each other through the corners of their eyes. Melia turned and looked at him then, just wanting to drink him in. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and she laughed out loud at the little smirk that was on his face. And of course, her infectious laughter made it impossible not to join in the sound.

"Tell me something about you, anything." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"What would you like to know?" She asked.

"Do you live with your father?" He asked, a sad look came into her eyes.

"I did." She told him, that sadness creeping into her heart. "I spent time with my mother as well, though the gods think that a child could be raised in the world they will live in. Since I am destined to live a mortal life, I stayed with my father once I was old enough. Mother visited all the time though." She took a deep breath. "I was sixteen when my father died. He was in a tavern with friends. A man there kept harassing one of the barmaids, my father stood up for her, and the man beat him to death. My mother came for me as soon as she heard, holding me as I cried as I have never cried before. Then she took me to her home on Olympus, where she lives with her husband Ares. He had always been kind to me, and still is. I have been living there for the past ten years since."

Tristan was shocked at her story.

"My father died as well." He told her. "Four months ago."

"How?" She asked.

"It was simply his time." He told her. "He went peacefully."

"I guess that is something we have in common, the loss of our fathers." She said, he nodded.

"I am sorry." He told her, she nodded.

"As am I for your loss." She told him, taking his hand, feeling that amazing comfort flow through her. She closed her eyes and sighed at the feeling as Tristan gazed upon her in wonder. She opened her eyes and gave him a soft smile as she stood up, pulling Tristan to his feet. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I am hungry." She told him.

He stood, his fingers still interlaced with her own as she guided him through her brothers halls and to the kitchen. She opened up the door to the cold room, going inside and finding what she searched for. She brought it out and found two spoons.

"I knew Eros would keep this around, it is Psyche's favorite dessert." She said as she let go of Tristan's hand to open the container. "She likes strawberry, but I have always been more partial to chocolate."

Inside was none other than chocolate ice cream mixed with a swirl of gooey chocolate syrup. She knew her brother would not mind, it was not as if it would be all that difficult to acquire more. She carved her spoon into the hard surface and rose triumphant, taking a bite of the delicious dessert. Tristan watched her in fascination, the way her eyes slid shut, and the sound she made as her face turned to bliss when she tasted the sweet, cold treat. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her, she blushed and giggled.

"Try some." She said, using her spoon to carve out another bite. She held it up to him and all he could think about as he took the bite, was that her mouth had also touched this spoon.

He registered the taste, surprised it was so cold. He let the substance melt in his mouth, it was a pleasant sensation. Melia watched him, and as she did so, she felt her breath hitch in her throat from the way he was looking at her. In the next moment, in an action he was only partly in control over, he suddenly leaned down and kissed her full on the lips, and he was certain in that moment that the entire world stopped. The experience was something like the moment a star goes supernova, that explosion of power!

There was no break, no moment after that first kiss where they looked at each other in a slightly shy way as some lovers would do. Instead, that heavenly kiss took on an indescribable amount of passion. Neither of them were sure how it happened, how their bodies ended up pressed together, their hands all over each other. Thoughts of any kind hardly registered within their minds, _feeling_ was the only thing that was real. Tristan found that she tasted of chocolate, a known aphrodisiac, just as the ice cream had, yet there was something different to the taste, something that was somehow uniquely her, something he could not get enough of.

Before either of them knew what was happening, he had lifted her up and set her down on the counter that was closest to them. His lips were at her neck, his hands all over her as she pulled at his robe. His hands gliding hungrily up the outside of her thighs, pushing her robe up. One of his hands went into her hair as the other cradled her backside. His hand slid down her neck and underneath her night robe, to her shoulder.

"You are naked." He whispered in surprise.

She finally got the knot of his robe undone, her hands running down to the top of his pants.

"You are not." She whispered breathlessly, then smiled to him. "Lets remedy that, shall we?"

She suddenly pulled them down, her hand going to caress him as she then began kissing his neck and guiding him closer. Before anything could be said, they were suddenly joined in that most sacred of ways, both of them gasping as a sound of pleasure came forth. He looked into her eyes then, feeling her body pressed up against his, her thighs and legs latched around his hips… and she looked upon him, feeling him inside of her, warm and hard and strong, and they were gone…

When that moment finally came, they both cried out in release, and in that extraordinary moment, it was as if the entire universe opened up for them to see. Then they just looked upon each other, not able to form any thought beyond that they were together, holding each other, and had just made love. She laid her head upon his shoulder in exhaustion as she held him close, the two of them still half clothed. He held her close, cradling her body against his own, while his knees wanted to give out.

"I love you." He whispered, not knowing where the words came from, only knowing that they were the truth. She smiled.

"I know that, silly." She breathed, cuddling her face into the side of his neck. "And I love you."

After a time of holding each other, still basking in the afterglow, he helped her off the counter as they put their clothing back in place and cleaned up the mess they made. He took her hand and led her up the stairs, trying to be quiet as they made their way back to his room, where he carefully closed the door behind him, then turned to look upon her.

"I think that was the most impulsive thing I have ever done." He told her, she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up into his eyes.

"Tell me this is not it for us." She said softly, her eyes begging. "Tell me it was not only this once that you wanted me." He smiled, smoothing her hair back.

"I will always want you." He said softly, meaning the proclamation with every fiber of his being as Melia smiled, her soul soaring. "Stay with me tonight?" She nodded.

"Bathe me." She whispered.

"Only if you return the favor." He whispered back in a husky tone and laughed with her this time.

He led her to the bathing tub in his room, they slowly undressed each other form their sweaty clothing, their hands slowly exploring each other as they did so. Melia began kissing Tristan's chest, her hands running over his flat stomach. He made a sound deep within his throat as his hands went to her hips, she laughed and looked into his eyes.

"Do I turn you on?" She asked, feeling just what was arising between them.

"Are you truly asking me that?" He asked, pulling her close and kissing her neck as she laughed again.

He scooped her up into his arms as she held onto his neck, looking into his sapphire eyes as he walked them into the water. He carefully and softly washed her body in the water, treating the task as the sacred gift it was to him. When he set her on her feet, she took the soap and washcloth and began cleaning him, every bit of him.

This kind of heady intoxication was nothing he had ever experienced, not even in the warm kisses he shared with Psyche. No, this was something entirely different, something passionate and powerful. She teased him, knowing just how it effected him, how she consumed him, ridding his mind of every logical thought. All he knew was he wanted more, he wanted her.

Getting carried away, they soon found, was far too easy to do. One kiss led to another, her legs were wrapped around his waist, her back against the wall of the pool as they found themselves making love again as the water sloshed around them. They laughed as they moved together, kissing and holding each other close, not able to believe anything could feel so good, so incredibly _right_, as this did. Neither of them ever wanted these passions to end, for their bodies to ever part…

They were both thoroughly exhausted by the time they got into bed, yet neither could sleep. As he looked into her eyes, there was something very important he wanted to ask her.

"Was that your first time with a man?" He asked, thinking of their first sexual encounter in the kitchen.

"No." She told him softly.

"Who was he?" Tristan asked, truly curious.

"There were three before you." She told him which surprised him greatly. "You must understand, both my mother and my grandmother are goddesses of love and sex… the did not discourage me from such things. They told me it was my body and my choice whom I gave it to."

"I guess I should rephrase my question then." He said. "Who were_ they_?"

"The first was named Demetrius." She told him. "My father had chosen him as my husband shortly before his death. I cared for him, and when I came here to live with my mother and stepfather, I missed him deeply. Mother allowed me to visit him, and on one of those visits…"

"I see." Tristan said. In truth he did not like the thought of anyone else touching her… yet he kept theses feelings in check, reminding himself that it was before they had met. "What happened with him?"

"I visited him often after that first time." She told him, her mind going far away. "One night, I was missing him more than I could say. I asked my mother to send me to him, and when I arrived… he was with another woman." Tristan was even more outraged at this than he had been at the thought of this man touching her. "He told me she meant nothing to him… and no matter how much he pleaded for my forgiveness… I could not stop hating him for what he did. I spoke to my mother and she canceled the marriage contract between us."

"He was an idiot." Tristan stated, Melia smiled at his words.

"I agree." She told him and her smile calmed his soul. She was here with him, that was all that mattered. "The second man was a god, a son of Zeus by the name of Porus. He has his fathers easy charm and charisma… it was not difficult for him to get me into bed, and truth be told, I wanted it, I wanted him. I needed something different after Demetrius, and he was it. He was passionate and funny, and our relationship was like a shooting star, a quick burst of light that was destined to fly out of sight. After a year together, the passion boiled down and nothing was the same. We agreed to go our separate ways and remain friends.

"The third I was also engaged to. A demigod son of Poseidon." Melia smiled as she thought of him, and Tristan could not deny he was a bit jealous to say the least. "I loved him. He was wild and romantic, and exciting! We were crazy about each other. We had been together for three months when he asked my mother for my hand and she agreed. When I heard the news, instead of feeling the joy I should have… I felt dread, and I knew in that moment that we were not meant to be together. I know I broke his heart when I told him this, and I hated myself for it." Tristan looked into her eyes, he looked more vulnerable than she had ever seen him.

"And are you going to break my heart as well?" He asked softly, she shook her head as she placed her hand upon his cheek.

"Not if I can help it." She told him. "Hurting you would be too much for my soul to bear." She leaned in and kissed him.

"I swear to never hurt you either." He told her as his forehead rested to hers. "I have never felt anything like this. I searched far and wide for a good woman who would make me a good wife. Then I met Psyche and thought she was it, yet by that time she was already in too deep with your brother. When she left to be with him… I thought she was taking my last hope for happiness away." He laughed then at the way things had turned out. "Now I know what Eros meant when he said that attending this celebration would be a life changing event."

"You leave your home with a broken heart, and return with a wife." Melia said as she chuckled. He opened his eyes and looked into her own.

"You would truly want to marry me?" He asked her, his eyes hopeful and yet uncertain. "Would you not want to instead wed a god? Become an immortal goddess?" She laughed once, looking down for a moment.

"It does not quite work that way." She said softly, then met his eyes again. "You have to be the gods soul mate to achieve immortality, otherwise you will stay mortal and grow old and die while they stay the same."

"Oh." Was his simple reply, not knowing what else to say. She looked deep into his eyes.

"I feel like I have known you my whole life," She told him. "The way I feel when I am around you… it is what my mother always described love, true love, to be. If I am what you want, then go to my mother tomorrow and ask for my hand."

"First thing in the morning." He told her, she smiled in an enticing way.

"Not first thing," She told him. "I have plans for you in the morning." He smiled and held her close as her body curved against him. They sighed together in this perfect kind of bliss.

She was not like Psyche. This woman was witty, and teasing, and shameless, yet she held a kind of classic, elegant grace. Her exuberant spirit brought him to life with a frightening intensity. It was as if he had spent his entire life in a fog, not able to see two feet ahead of him, until he met her. And no matter how he felt for Psyche, it had never been this, perhaps close but nowhere near this intense.

How was he to know how much was out there? That what he felt for Psyche was just the beginning? He wondered if in the history of lovers, two beings had ever fallen in love so quickly and completely. He could not comprehend the fact that he had known Melia for less than a day, it felt as if they had known each other for so much longer. His heart somehow knew that they had lived and loved each other before; being with her did not feel the beginning… this was more of a continuance of a love that had lasted throughout all of time. All he knew for certain was that he was here, and so was she, in his arms, her blue green eyes looking into his. Now that they had each other, everything fit together, their lives made sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: ! I HAVE BEEN LONGING TO WRITE THIS FOR TRISTAN FOR MOST OF THE BOOK! I hated having him missurable for so long, but it was how the story went for me and I knew he would have his happiness :) I am SO excited to hear what you thought of this chapter 3 And thank you to each and every one of you who review, it means the WORLD to me!<strong>


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Well I FINALLY got this chapter done! I hope you enjoy it! I am planning on the next chapter being the Epilogue, most of which I have written. Love you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Morning came; bringing with it a brand new life for Tristan of Athens and Melia of Argos. They woke together, looking into each others eyes in the late morning light. After an eternity, Melia bit her lip and suddenly pushed Tristan onto his back as she climbed on top of him, sitting on his waist as he looked up at her. She laughed, her rumbled golden hair falling into her green blue eyes as he looked up at her glorious face.

"How can it be that just yesterday, you were but a stranger to me?" He asked in wonder, she smiled as she leaned down, putting one hand on either side of his head.

"Fate." She whispered, her face inches from his. "With just a _bit_ of love mixed in."

"Only a bit?" He whispered teasingly.

She smiled as she looked into his sapphire blue eyes, not able to get over the fact that this had finally happened. A part of her had feared she would never find the one, her one. Yet here he was. She knew from the moment she saw him yesterday that he was it… something inside of her just… clicked into place when she saw his eyes.

She kissed his lip as his grip on her hips carefully tightened, her lips left hers, fully aware that he wanted more of her lips. He groaned and she giggled as she kissed his chin and down the line of his jaw. Her hand ran down between them, making him gasp as she took hold, feeling him alive within her palm as she caressed him. He began panting as she kissed his neck and continued. He held onto her tighter, needing her in a way he could not explain.

"Melia." He cried out for her, lost to the haze of what she was doing to him. Being with her was more powerful than anything he had ever felt with anyone.

She smiled, flipping her hair as she moved up to hover over him, her hand leaving its place before he reached his end, making the ache unbearable. He looked into her eyes, and found a teasing, daring look in them. She knew exactly what she was doing to him, just how much he wanted her. She was enjoying this, and seeing as how two could play this game, Tristan easily flipped them over so that he was on top, leering over her. Her eyes drove him on, making him more bold than he had ever felt. Melia made him feel electrified and alive, filled with too many potent and powerful emotions to count.

Tristan began touching and kissing every inch of her he could find, using what he knew from the few women he had been with. Melia definitely seemed to enjoy his attentions, to the point where she was begging for him to take her, then and there and that was when Tristan's self control broke and he quickly connected their bodies, her hands grabbing onto his back as she arched beneath him in ecstasy…

When they found the will to leave bed, Melia called for a maid and Sophia appeared. Tristan was surprised that Melia was so comfortable being found in his room. He had to remind himself that she was raised in a different culture, and that such things as a man and a woman making love were not so scandalous. Melia looked at him and smiled, making Tristan forget his train of thought for a moment.

"You are okay with others knowing you spent the night in my rooms?" He asked her, she smiled and nodded.

"I am not ashamed for it to be known that we slept together, that we are together." She told him. "I have never been the shy type." He nodded, realizing that he loved the idea of others knowing that she was his and his alone.

They bathed together, holding their lover close in stunned wonder. This was all happening so quickly, yet it felt right, as if this was how things were meant to be.

Melia wrapped Tristan's deep blue toga around him, it was a color that matched his eyes that she so adored. Tristan had to admit that it was incredibly sexy, the way she dressed him, looking into his eyes every now and then with such honest, hopeless affection. He never imagined a woman would ever look at him like that, but he had never met a woman such as her before. She held his heart and his soul, and he knew that they were safe in her keeping.

Tristan then began dressing Melia, slowly sliding off the robe she wore, letting it fall to the floor as she looked up at him from under her eyelashes. He gently slid his hands down her arms, causing Melia to sigh in comfort and bliss, her eyes sliding shut. Tristan was overwhelmed by this moment, and by just how much he loved her. How could it be that only yesterday she had been a stranger to him? He leaned down and kissed her eyelids, causing her smile to grow. She made him feel everything… but more than that, loving her made it okay to feel anything at all.

Melia leaned up on her toes, brushing her nose against his before kissing him. His arms went around her waist, making this tender kiss last as her fingers ran up and down the back of his neck, making him sigh against her lips.

"I love you." She softly proclaimed when their lips parted.

"Oh I _love_ you, Melia!" He told her, that same devotion held in his deep voice. He looked into her eyes, his hands softly running up and down her bare flesh on her back. His eyes began to smolder, exciting them both. "I fear I must warn you my lady, if you stay naked any longer… we will not be leaving this room." He said in a low, deep tone. Melia giggled, her hands running through his hair as her eyes became teasing.

"Is that so?" She asked, her smile growing, sending a shiver down Tristan's spine. She sighed, leaning her head back in frustration. "If you were not to speak with my mother today, I would take you up on that." He nodded, wishing he could put it off. Melia was right, if it were anything else he had to do today, he would just stay here with her. Something of this importance could not be put off.

Melia let go of him, going into the bedroom where her outfit for the day was laid out. She picked up a shimmering peach/pink colored dress, sliding it over her head, pinning one side into place. Tristan held the other side of the gown together on her shoulder, she smiled to him and handed him the pin, which he slid into place, and kissed her shoulder tenderly.

Melia gave him a warm smile, getting lost in his sapphire blue eyes, before sliding on her golden sandals. Her hair was simple enough to fix; she ran a brush through it, followed by her fingers. She French braided it back down the side of her head and around and down the other shoulder, fixing it with a butterfly clasp, its body made of gold and its magnificent little wings were made of countless blue and green diamonds that played off the color of her hair.

Her upper arms were adorned with gold armbands inlaid with more blue and green diamonds in the form of butterflies in full flight.

"You enjoy butterflies?" Tristan asked, Melia looked to him with a smile.

"Next to the horse, they are one of my favorite creations." She told him. He learned yesterday of her love for horses, a trait they shared. His thoughts were already going around with ideas of all the jewels he would have made for her. "By the way, my mother will meet with you within the hour." She informed him. He nodded, looking into her eyes as they began walking from the room.

Psyche and Eros were already having breakfast when Melia and Tristan entered. Psyche met Tristan's eyes and smiled, then looked to Melia. During breakfast, Psyche could not stop looking between the new couple, her gratitude to her Eros and her mother-in-law was endless. She was bursting with questions, so much she wanted to say, yet she held her tongue for the time being.

Eros smiled to himself, his mind abuzz with Psyche's thoughts. When he was done with breakfast, Eros kissed his wife on the cheek before standing and turning towards his sister.

"Melia?" He said, she looked away from Tristan and to her brother. "Our mother will be arriving shortly, would you care to accompany me to the stables?"

"I would love to." She told him, leaving Tristan with a kiss as she rose and walked off with her dear brother.

"Shall we wait in the living room?" Psyche asked, Tristan nodded.

They walked through the halls until they reached the room in question. Psyche sat down upon the lush cushions of the couch. Tristan could still feel Melia's lips upon his own, her kiss lingered even though she was not in sight. He found himself touching his lips and smiling, completely oblivious to anything else around him.

"I told you." Psyche said, Tristan looked at her and smiled as he dropped his hand.

"So you want me to tell you that you were right?" He asked, she just smiled and he laughed. "You were right. Melia is…" He shook his head, unable to find a word.

"And you are speaking to Aphrodite today?" She queried, he nodded.

"I have something very important to ask of her." He said, meeting Psyche's eyes and smiling, her smile grew.

"King Tristan." Came the voice of Aphrodite behind them, Tristan turned around and bowed to the deity. "Arise." He did as he was told, daring to look into her blue green eyes that she gave to Melia.

"I shall leave you to it then." Psyche said, giving Tristan's hand a squeeze and walking away, leaving Tristan alone with the great goddess of love.

"Thank you for seeing me." I said, the goddess smiled and I realized once again how much she looks like her daughter, yet Melia… there was something different about her, something about her soul that was uniquely her and captured his soul in a way no other could.

"My daughter has told me you wish to speak with me?" She inquired as she sat down, gesturing to the chair across from her. Tristan took his seat; his palms were sweating.

"I do," He said, taking a deep breath as he met her eyes. "Melia and I, we have fallen in love. I am so incredibly in love with her…" He shook his head in wonder and the goddess smiled in a knowing way. "I want to marry her, and have her for the rest of our lives as my wife, and queen. I ask for her hand."

"And how will she be treated?" Aphrodite inquired.

"As the most precious thing in my world," He told her, not able to keep the feeling out of his voice. "And I will love her, respect her and care for her all the days I draw breath… and perhaps even longer than that when our reunion in the Rich One's realm becomes a reality."

Aphrodite knew this man was being honest, that he loved Melia more than he could possibly put into words, and would treat her with the honor, kindness, and affection her daughter was worthy of. Melia was precious to her beyond all account, just as all of her children are. It broke her heart when Melia's father had come to the end of his life; She cared for him, even more so because he is Melia's father, he gave their precious daughter to her. Raising her were some of the happiest times of her life, and now she was grown, a worthy mortal had come to ask for her hand. It still amazed the goddess of love, the mixture of happiness and sorrow when one of her children would wed. She was so happy for them, to have this bliss, and yet they were grown, moving on with their own lives, meaning that they would be in her life less and less. Yet no matter how much she wanted to keep her children with her, she would never dream of denying them such happiness.

_If only Demeter would see things this way…_ Aphrodite thought, a bit of a bitter edge there. It always angered when someone did everything they could to keep two soul mates apart. Aphrodite had seen Hades love for Persephone long before most did. Persephone was drawn to him, even if she did not realize why until he had kissed her for the first time. Their love was a destined and eternal thing, and she could only hope that Demeter would one day see that. She was not a horrible goddess; Demeter's heart held goodness and so much unconditional love towards her daughter. Persephone had made her choice to steal away with her lover and marry him, yet her mother was still so precious to her.

Aphrodite came out of her thoughts seemingly a moment after she went into them. She knew what she needed to do, and she gave Tristan a warm smile. Seeing his nerves as his mind went around in circles, ones that revolved around Melia. When she contacted her mother today, Melia had told her of just how much she was in love with Tristan, that he was everything she had ever wanted and so much more.

"Tristan of Athens," Aphrodite said, her smile growing wider. "I hereby approve of your union with my daughter; she is yours, as your wife, your companion, your friend and confidant. May you bring each other the greatest of joys for every moment possible that you live upon this world." Tristan looked at the goddess before him in amazement, his face breaking into a huge smile. He could hardly imagine this moment was real.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed, not able to say just how much this meant to him.

"Go find her." Aphrodite told him, watching as he quickly got to his feet and nearly ran out of the room. She shook her head, smiling as such happiness filled her soul.

Tristan sprinted around the palace, searching for Melia. It took him what felt like forever to find her, sitting in the library and talking with Eros and Psyche. She looked up when he burst in, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he panted from the run and his excitement. She got to her feet, walking towards him as he looked at her with the greatest of happiness's.

"Well?" Melia asked, her own heart pounding. He wrapped his arms around her, she gasped at the suddenness of the movement, her hands resting on his hips.

"You are mine." He spoke with such passion as pure delight and the brightest of joys burned as the summer sun within her soul.

Before they could say another word, Melia quickly kissed him with all the passion this moment bore! They kept kissing, grabbing onto each other, completely forgetting that anyone else was present other than themselves. Psyche looked on, partly surprised by her reaction to seeing Tristan kiss another woman. She did not expect it, and yet she kept herself calm, no matter the feelings coursing through her.

She met Eros' eyes, noticing that he was watching her curiously. She felt guilty at once, giving him an apologetic and pleading look. He simply smiled and squeezed her hand in reassurance, his eyes communicating that hew as not upset in anyway. He was a god of love after all, and so he was not upset that Psyche still cared for Tristan. He could see and feel the course of events when it came to love, even more so now that he was a full fledged Love God. Psyche and Tristan were destined to be the very best of friends, and soon they would truly understand this. They had both meant quite a bit to one another, and now he was moving on.

Tristan and Melia had already run off together, trying to get to his bed as soon as possible. Eros was still watching his wife as she tried to avoid the gaze. She had made her choice, she did not want to be with Tristan, Eros was what she wanted, and now she feared he might misunderstand.

"Are you alright, my wife?" Eros asked softly. She took a deep breath, and nodded without saying a word. He placed his hand upon her cheek and she finally met his gaze. "Talk to me, I am not upset with you for still loving him."

"It does not matter, it is of no importance." She told him.

"It is upsetting you." He stated. She closed her eyes for a time before meeting his again.

"It is just strange… seeing him with someone else. Watching him kiss her with that kind of passion." She told him. "I did not expect I would feel… like this."

"I have been there," He told her. "Believe it or not, there were quite a few ladies whom have broken my heart. Then there were those whom I left, and though I knew they were not right for me, it still hurt to see them loving someone else." She gazed into his eyes, her soul aching and hoping he would understand.

"I only want you." She whispered, he smiled and kissed her lips.

"And I you." He whispered, making her smile. "Do not be upset because you still love him, even if it is not how you love me. Love is one of the greatest mysteries, there is always a purpose to it, no matter how confusing. My grandmother, she taught me as much as my mother has on the matter. It will simply take time."

"Time for what?" She asked.

"For you to accept that Tristan loves another." He told her, she nodded. "I do not mind you two being close, I know nothing more will come of it."

"I love you." She told him, still not able to believe that such a god would love her in such a way.

A few stories above them were the entwined bodies of Melia and Tristan, their hungry passionate kisses and sounds of pleasure surrounding them, making them hold each other closer. A part of them felt as if they would disappear within their love as their passions consumed them; yet it was as if in losing themselves, they were simultaneously discovering who they truly were.

For the next hours after they satisfied their desire for each other, for the time at least, they laid together in that bed, watching the snow fall outside the windows and each other. They spoke of everything they could think of, learning everything about each other, from their childhood dreams, to the qualities of their parents, and for Tristan also learning about Melia's siblings, whom she was close with. He laughed more with her than he had with anyone else. He could not get over the truth that she was to be his. He truly had never met a woman quite like her, she was… everything.

* * *

><p>Psyche walked around as countless nymphs and immortals buzzed about and prepared for Tristan and Melia's wedding on Olympus. Psyche found the palace of Olympus breathtakingly stunning, the colored marble, the precious metals and stones that created a work of unimaginable art, a true masterpiece and display of tasteful opulence. Yet her thoughts were in another place.<p>

Her thoughts were filled with Tristan, of what he meant to her. She loved him, perhaps not in the way she loved Eros… no, she could not love anyone as she loved her husband, except for their unborn child. Yet Tristan held a brilliant place within her soul all the same. He meant so much to her; from saving her life and child's, to giving her a place to feel safe and warm and loved. He was there for her when no one else was… and she loved him for it, for all that he was.

Desperately she tried to come to terms with these feelings. She did not understand it, why she would feel like this while knowing they were not supposed to be together. She wondered if he felt the same way, then she sighed and shook her head, remembering once again that he had spent nearly every moment with Melia since the two met three days beforehand. She knew what he had gone through, and was grateful for his happiness in having found a worthy woman to stand by his side. She simply wanted to understand this, to come to terms with it.

Aphrodite spotted Psyche roaming around and smiled and she went over to her, they greeted and the Goddess of Love wrapped her arm through Psyche's, saying she would give her a tour of the palace. They ended up in the throne room, an _enormous_ room with soaring ceilings and monsters columns supporting the marble hall. The thrones of the Twelve sat in a semicircle, up a 10' flight of steps that went up that same semi circle. At the end of each side was another grand column, decorated with gold and fine details. Just the reliefs carved out of the stone were breathtaking, and without anyone within this enormity, Psyche could properly appreciate the sheer size of this room.

Aphrodite explained where everyone sat, King Zeus and Queen Hera side by side in the center thrones; Crown Princess Ennina who was Zeus and Hera's eldest child, sat next to her father, his right hand; Aphrodite's husband, Prince Ares, sat next to his mother Hera; King Poseidon's throne was right next to wife Ennina's; Aphrodite's own throne was next to her grandfather Poseidon's; Lady Demeter's place was next to Ares' own, though she had not sat upon it since her daughter went 'missing' a few months before hand; Princess Artemis was seated next to Demeter; Prince Apollo's was next to his sisters; Prince Dionysus' throne was next to Aphrodite's; Prince Hephaestus' throne was situated beside Apollo's; Prince Hermes' throne was placed next to Dionysus' own.

Psyche was in wonder at what she saw, and yet Tristan was still within her mind, and that confusion ran through her. Aphrodite looked upon her daughter-in-law, knowing and understanding exactly what she felt. She took a deep breath and looked back towards the thrones.

"You know, I still love Adonis." The goddess said softly as she looked upon the thrones, thinking of that blond hunter she had madly loved and adored in her youth.

"You do?" Psyche asked, the goddess nodded with a far away look upon her heavenly face, her smile growing.

"He was the first man I loved, as I told you months ago." Aphrodite went on. "Ares had been in love with me for a very long time, yet I was too caught up in Adonis to truly notice, or care about another man loving me. I was not a love goddess back then, just a very young immortal… of course you feel as if you know almost everything when you are fifteen." The goddess laughed, then sighed. "Losing him was one of the most heartbreaking things I have ever felt. I did not know how I would survive.

"I married Hephaestus, and he raised our daughter well, the child I had conceived with Adonis. He was a wonderful father, and I tried to love him… oh how I tried, but my heart did not lie with him. I think a part of me knew that Ares was not responsible for Adonis' death, but I had convinced myself that he was, and it took me so long to come to the truth. He came to me once, we fought as I once again accused him of killing my child's father, and he swore on everything he could think of that he would never hurt me in such a way. I was crying these hot, angry tears, and he grabbed me by my arms, pulled me to him and kissed me.

"When I came to my senses and to an understanding of what I truly wanted, when I came to the truth, I went to Hephaestus and asked for a divorce. I broke his heart, and I hated it, yet I knew within deepest depths of my soul we were not right for each other. Yet even after all of that, when he fell in love… it was not easy for me. The way he looked upon her, adored her, how she made him laugh… I could not understand what made me feel that bit of sadness, even though I was grateful for his happiness." Psyche listened in rapture, realizing the similarities in her story and what was going on within her about Tristan.

"What did you do?" Psyche asked, hoping against hope that this goddess had the answers. "How did you get past loving him, even though you no longer wanted him?" The goddess smiled, a kind of peace coming over her features.

"I found an important understanding." Aphrodite told her, looking into Psyche's dark eyes. "I realized that denying my love for Hephaestus was futile, it simply would not happen. When I simply accepted what I feel for him, that I will always love him, I came to understand it. Love will be in our lives in so many different forms, and our love was one of them, one of a deep and irrevocable friendship, a bond that will last into our everlasting lives."

Psyche glanced away, realizing that with that story, she had begun to come to an understanding of what was between Tristan and herself. It was simply a start, yet it gave her hope that she might come to terms with this, and be able to keep Tristan in her life.

"Come, I will show you more of the palace." Aphrodite said with a smile as she wrapped her arm through Psyche's once more, guiding her towards the doors.

Later that night, Psyche ate dinner with Eros, Tristan and Melia. The betrothed couple were as happy as always, laughing and talking with each other, giving each other these ridiculous looks that only made them laugh more. They were both glowing and could barely keep their eyes off of each other. Eros joined in the conversation with his sister and soon to be brother-in-law, joking around and laughing. Psyche just watched them for a time, joining in the conversation now and again.

Could she truly let herself love him? She came to realize that even when she had let herself love him in Athens, it had not been a passion such as she shared with Eros, so what would be the harm? She decided to give it a try; stop denying what she knew she felt and feel it instead. It was strong, that much she already knew; loving him brought her warmth and comfort. Psyche herself had not come from a particularly loving family, except for Alexandra, and so she could not yet understand the depth of the love you have for those that are your family; that you can love someone that deeply, that powerfully, but not be romantically interested in them. It would take time, even with the limited understanding Psyche possessed on this subject, she knew it would take time.

Psyche soon joined in the conversation more and more; she began laughing, truly enjoying herself. Aphrodite and Ares were late to dinner, but they joined in all the same, and the conversation went on with the new additions. Psyche could not help thinking what a perfect couple Ares and Aphrodite were. As the night progressed, everyone ended up lounging in the living room, before the fire on large cushions. Ares had his head resting in his wife's lap; Eros held Psyche as she leaned back against his chest, and Tristan and Melia were curled up together.

It was when Ares made a joke, one which everyone burst into laughter over, that Psyche realized how truly wonderful this was. She had never truly had a family before this… and now here she was, with her husband, pregnant with their child; Her in-laws, with whom she felt almost closer than she did with her father even with him trying now, and her sister-in-law and soon to be brother-in-law… Psyche was nearly shocked at that revelation; Tristan would soon be her brother when he married Melia. Something about that felt… right. She smiled and laughed as Aphrodite made a quick follow up remark to her husband's joke, which was about as funny if not more so.

They stayed there spending time together and telling stories, not all of them comically, until well past midnight. Ares and Aphrodite made their goodbyes, giving Tristan, Melia, Eros and Psyche herself a warm embrace, and to some a kiss on the cheek, then bid their goodbyes and left in glowing golden light. Eros and Psyche were the next to excuse themselves when Psyche gave a loud and unintentional yawn, making everyone laugh. Psyche's eyes met Tristan's as they said goodnight, and there seemed to be an understanding between them, as if they knew how the other was feeling and it brought a kind of peace to Psyche's soul.

* * *

><p>Psyche decided to help Melia prepare for her wedding day, though admittedly she did not know much about dressing others, or preparing hair. Melia had laughed and assured her that having her there was enough. They conversed as the nymphs went about preparing Melia, artfully arranging her hair in soft and elegant braids and waves.<p>

The brides dress was a dark royal blue gown of very fitted cloud silk on the torso, and went down to show off the rounded shape of her hips where the gown then fell to her feet. All around the gown, detail of rose vines and waves were done in needle point in a mixture of gold, pink gold and silver, sometimes using the color of the dress to create the images of waves outlined in gold. The top was so well fitted and built to her that the soft straps easily hung off her shoulders, resting on her upper arms as they drooped around the way they were meant to.

Light pink pearls dangled from her ears, the posts covered with a beautiful knot of gold. A necklace of countless pink pearls dressed with gold dangled down in a V shape upon her neck, the center stone was a flawless aqua blue diamond that was close to the color of her eyes. Melia wore no head piece, seeing as how Tristan would be placing a crown upon her head in the ceremony, once they were officially husband and wife.

A veil of sheer blue silk, the same color as her gown, was fastened into place with the diamond comb it was attached to, which was slid into her decadent's styled golden hair on the back of her head. With that Melia was ready. Psyche left along with the nymphs and Melia gazed upon her self. The outfit was perfect, and a few shorter locks of her curling golden hair was left free to frame her face.

"Your father would have loved to be here." Came her mothers voice from the door.

Melia turned to look upon her radiant mother, seeing both pride and a sadness within her eyes. Melia walked over to her mother, Aphrodite held out her hands for her daughters and they rested their foreheads together.

"I miss him." Melia said in a choked up voice.

"He was an extraordinary man," Aphrodite said, truly meaning it. "How else do you think he attracted the goddess of love?" Melia laughed a bit and stood up straight to look into her mothers eyes pleadingly.

"Tell me the story of how you met again, please?" Melia begged, the goddess smiled and nodded, reaching up to wipe her daughters tears away.

"It was the spring of that terrible drought," Aphrodite began as she led Melia over to the cushioned bench, mother and daughter sitting down side by side. "The mortals of the city had done something or other to displease your grandfather Zeus, and so he withheld the rains. There is a secret spring which was one of the few water sources that still existed during that drought, and is still one of my favorite places to bathe. Your father was one of the few who knew of it and on one day, which was too smolderingly hot to bear, he journeyed there, not knowing he would not be alone.

"Damocles happened upon me resting in the sun after my swim," The goddess laughed. "Naturally, he could not keep his eyes off of me, even if it was far from good for him. When I felt his presence as I woke, I opened my eyes and looked upon him. I was standing before him in a blink of his mortal eye, and that was when he realized who I was. I was furious that he had watched me, and as I thought up creative punishments, I happened to catch the stunned and adoring gaze within his azure eyes. He was handsome, with his brown hair and fuzzy beard, and a strong face. I could swear that it was in that moment I knew I loved him. And so instead of punishing him for gazing upon me… I took another route. If I had doubted that I loved him before, it was washed away when I kissed him and brought him into the shade, making love to him under the shade of the oak and poplar trees. Two weeks passed by, and I visited him again, this time under the stars. That was when he told me he loved me for the first time, words I returned with all my soul.

"It was a month after that night, within his home, that you were made." Aphrodite placed her hand upon her daughter's cheek as they smiled to each other with tears in their eyes. "I spent every moment I dared with him, and treasured every moment. He was so… overjoyed when I told him I was expecting you. He kissed me as he cried tears of joy, telling me how incredible it was that the woman he loved carried his child. Then you were born and our lives and love became all the more perfect; we both knew that no matter what happened, we would always love each other. You are a blessing to us Melia, and he treasured you more than anything else in all the realms or in the entirety of the cosmos. And I know beyond the shadow of a doubt, just how proud of you he is."

Melia cried with a smile upon her face as she wrapped her arms around her mother, and they held each other tightly.

"I love you, mother." Melia told her through her tears.

"And I love you, so very much my beloved daughter." She proclaimed, kissing her daughters forehead.

After a time, Aphrodite pulled back and mother and daughter wiped their tears away. She handed her daughter a piece of cloth to blow her nose and then helped her to her feet as she fussed about her hair, putting it back in place and making sure her veil was properly situate.

"Are you ready, Melia?" Came Ares' voice, the two women looked towards the doorway to see the god in question standing there; he would be giving the bride away today, since he is her step-father.

"I am." Melia told him, then looked towards her mother who kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful." Aphrodite told her, looking upon her daughter, knowing that the following day, Melia would be returning to Athens with her husband to start her own life. "I love you." She told her again.

"I love you." Melia replied and squeezed her mothers hand.

Aphrodite walked away and then towards the ceremony hall, since she would be the one marrying the couple. Ares held his hand towards his step-daughter, whom he has always loved. Melia may not have been born from his seed, but he could never not love someone who was a part of his beloved wife.

She took a breath as she walked over to Ares and took his hand, he slid her arm through his and they left the room, slowing making their way towards the hall as Melia's heart beat out of her chest in anticipation. Her face was flushed, and she gripped onto her step-fathers arm tighter.

"Nervous?" Ares asked, she shook her head and met his gray blue eyes with a smile.

"Excited." She said, and his smile grew. "I want to thank you for everything you have done for me, throughout my life. You could have pushed me aside as a symbol of your wife's infidelity, but for as long as I can remember, you were nothing but kind caring towards. You were here for me when my father died… and in many ways, you have been a father to me. I love you for that." Her eyes stung with tears once again, her heart filled with gratitude. He smiled, placing his hand upon hers, which rested on his arm.

"You are a daughter to me in my eyes," He told her with an adoring smile. "And I love you for it." He kissed her forehead and she laughed, leaning her head against his arm as they began walking again.

They reached the double doors and Melia stood next to Ares as she looked herself over, putting her veil in the correct way. She met her step-fathers eyes, seeing one brow raised in question. She smiled to him as she nodded, excitement flooding through her anew. She felt as if she had been waiting her entire life for this moment. Ares nodded to the attendants that they were ready.

Behind those doors, Melia's closest friends and family stood on either side of the isle. Tristan stood at the end of the isle with Aphrodite standing close by. His palms were sweaty, he could hardly seem to breathe; he was about to marry the woman of his dreams and he could not seem to stand still. He wore a fine royal blue toga, which he was told was somewhat reminiscent of what his betrothed would be wearing. And upon his head was a glorious crown of sapphires cast in silver. He could hardly wait for those doors to open, he wanted to see her, it was all he could do to keep from tapping his foot. He could not wait for her to appear in all her glory, to walk down the isle to him, to have her hand placed within his.

The sound of a cane hitting the marble twice resounded throughout the grand hall, causing everyone to fall to silence as the golden double doors gracefully swung open to reveal Melia on Ares arm. Tristan's breath caught within his throat at the breathtaking sight, his jaw coming unhinged as he looked her over, nearly moved to tears as Melia began walking towards him on her step-fathers arm. Her beautiful blue green eyes sparkled with unshed tears of pure euphoria.

Looking upon her, Tristan did something that went against tradition. Without another thought, in an action he was only partly aware of, Tristan of Athens stepped off of the dais as he walked down the isle towards the love of his life. Melia laughed as she continued to walk towards him, whispers of surprise around them that they barely heard as they met in the middle of the isle, looking into each others eyes. Melia let go of Ares arm as she looked up into Tristan's sapphire eyes, and Ares smiled as he stepped out of the way.

The entire room, the entire world seemed to melt away as Tristan leaned down and kissed his bride to be as he pulled her into his arms, her arms slinging around his neck as it seemed like the entire universe was still while their souls soared onto a brand new plane of existence. When their kiss ended, they looked into each others eyes, Tristan's hands came up to her cheeks, caressing the tears away as they both smiled and breathlessly laughed. Ares cleared his throat.

"Um, I do believe there is at least one part of this tradition we should try and salvage." Ares said, causing everyone to laugh as the couple looked towards the war god, who had his hand held out.

"Forgive us." Melia said, making Tristan's soul soar at the word "us." She placed her hand within Ares' own, and he brought her over to his side, while everyone continued laughing, including Ares himself. Tristan just watched and Ares rolled his eyes and then looked back to Tristan.

"Hold your hand out!" Ares said in exasperation. "I am endeavoring to hand your bride over to you for Zeus' sake!" That caused more laughter, include Zeus' own booming laugh.

"Forgive me." Tristan laughed as he spoke and held his hand out.

Ares took a step towards Tristan, placing Melia's hand within his own, an ancient symbol, which showed he approved of this union in the world of the gods. Melia kissed Tristan's cheek as they turned and walked down the rest of the isle together, and Ares made his way through the crowd to his proper place. The ceremony went smoothly, their hands were bound, the words were spoken, and they shared their first kiss which sealed their union and their souls as husband and wife. And then Melia kneeled before her new husband as a crown, that was a gift from her mother and stepfather, was placed upon her head. With this one action, she became Queen of Athens, though there would be a more formal coronation back in their kingdom. Tristan held his hands out to his wife and she took them as he helped her to her feet.

"I give you, the bride and groom, King Tristan and Queen Melia of Attica!" Aphrodite announced proudly as the room went up in cheer! Melia and Tristan kissed again and then laughed as they made their way down the isle while rosemary, magnolia petals and olive leaves rained down upon them, symbols of good luck.

The bride and groom were followed through the palace to the feasting hall by the guests, all of whom talked excitedly. Psyche and Eros sat near the bride and groom and both were incredibly happy as they spoke to the guests and one another. Tristan and Melia spent the majority of the time during dinner kissing.

Psyche found that after that conversation she had with Aphrodite when she learned more of the story of Adonis, she was beginning to realize what she felt for Tristan and now as she watched them kiss that feeling from before was not really there. She felt gratitude at the pure joy upon his face, and when she met Eros' eyes she felt as if everything was the way it was meant to be.

When the dancing began Tristan and Melia went to the floor for their first dance, during which they laughed, and spoke to each other, and kissed, by the gods they treasured the dance they shared! When others joined in, everyone wanted to be with the bride and groom. Tristan and Melia danced with just about everyone there, twice, and yet they still only got a few moments together. Eros brought his very own beloved wife onto the floor and danced for most of the night with her, when his sisters were not vying for a dance that is. At one point, while Psyche was getting a drink of water Tristan came up to her. He bowed low, making her laugh, before he rose to his full height, taking her hand within his own and smiling all the time. Before they knew it, Tristan and Psyche were dancing. She could not deny that it felt great to be next to him as they moved to the beat.

They made small talk, then silence reigned as they met each others gaze. Psyche let out a sigh, remembering what she had put him through.

"I am sorry I hurt you." She told him, he shook his head as he gave her a sincere gaze.

"Psyche," He began Tristan. "Loving you led me to her. Believe me when I say, that you have absolutely nothing to apologize for." Her eyes welled up with tears and she threw her arms around him, holding him close.

"This is why I could not stay with you," She said softly. "I knew you would miss out on your true happiness as I would miss out on mine. Please never doubt that I loved you and still care for you deeply." He nodded as he smiled and pulled back to look into her eyes. "I suppose this makes you my brother then." He nodded.

"This was the way it was always supposed to be." He told her, the truth in his eyes made her heart well up with gladness.

"Might I steal my wife away for a dance?" Came Eros' voice behind me, Tristan looked over my head and nodded with a warm smile.

"Of course, brother." Tristan said, taking a step away and giving him her hand.

Eros took his wife into his arms as they began to dance, simply swaying to the music. Psyche looked over to Tristan and his wife, watching the way they beamed at each other.

"Soon it will be time for them to consummate their love." Psyche said softly, Eros chuckled and leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"Between you and me, the 'consummation' already happened the night they met." Eros whispered and Psyche giggled and looked into his eyes.

"I love you so much." She proclaimed.

* * *

><p>The afternoon following their passionate, euphoric, earthshattering consummation, Queen Melia and King Tristan said their goodbyes to Eros and Psyche, Ares and Aphrodite, among a few others. Tristan was still in wonder as he gazed upon Melia as she mounted her white mare while Tristan rode upon his own stallion, who had taken a shine to his wife's horse. He was married, it was as his wife had said, <em>"You leave your home with a broken heart, and return with a wife."<em>

Proud was the easiest word he could find to describe what he felt when he looked upon her; not for one moment did he doubt the kind of wife, mother and queen she would make. They rode away in the snow with the guards he had brought along. Melia, feeling just as blessed, could not keep her eyes off of her husband. _Husband… he is mine_, she thought with glee.

They rode throughout the day, stopping a few times to water the horses. When the road became more slippery, they simply walked, riding their horses close enough that they could hold each others gloved hand as they talked and laughed. Melia gently ran her thumb over the back of her husband's hand as they rode through a clearing, making her husbands eyes light on fire as said fire pumped through his veins.

"Lets stop here and make camp!" Tristan announced, as he looked into his wife's enticing and teasing blue green eyes.

Tristan got off of his horse and then proceeded to help his wife down, her body slid down next to his, making his blood boil within his veins as he looked into her eyes. He licked his lips, wanting nothing so much as to kiss her, to lay her down in the snow and make love to her right here in the open. Instead, he went to help his men put the tents up, his body moving with an extra speed.

When the tent was finally erected, their furs put down to keep them warm, Melia appeared at his side and they went within, making certain the flap was closed to keep the cold out, as they quickly undressing each other. The cold air felt exhilarating on their burning skin as they made their way to get under the furs. They soon became a mass of entangled limbs under those warm furs, not caring how they called out into the darkness of their tent, or who could hear them as they kissed and touched every inch of each other while they moved together.

Tristan's men simply glanced at the tent as they ate their dinner, laughing and making a few innuendo's, some of which were more straightforward than others. They were truly happy for their king, though a few of them wished Melia were their own they would never disrespect their king, and their new queen, in such a way as to make any kind of advance.

Tristan and Melia were blissfully unaware of anything but their intertwined bodies, their fervent touches and heavy breathing, their lips finding each others in the darkness as they called out to the heavens above, laughing and speaking a few words now and again. They were in Elysium, dancing in the sands on the isles of the blessed! They were together, and that was all that mattered in the entirety of the universe…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So... What do you think?<strong>


	24. Chapter 23

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

"THE KING!" Screamed a herald. "OUR GREAT KING HAS RETURNED!"

Shouts of welcome and cheers were heard within Athens as the cities abundant citizens crowded in for a look, all eager to see their king. A man of twenty was running out of his house to watch the procession.

"A woman," One said. "Who is she?"

The entire crowd was abuzz with chatter about the stunning woman riding with King Tristan and his entourage. When King Tristan and his companion arrived at the palace, the gates were opened for them and they rode in with their train. Tristan was off of his stallion in no time, and standing before his wife, holding his arms up to her to help her off of her horse. Even though Melia was more than capable of sliding down off of the horse, she laughed at the romantic gesture and slid down into his arms, sharing a heated kiss with him, both sharing a chuckle.

Alexander of Athens escorted Queen Niome towards the entrance, having heard from a messenger that her son the King was nearing home, and that he had a surprise in tow. Niome's first thought was that it might be Psyche, that perhaps the woman her son loved had chosen to return with him. She had mentioned her thought to her sons advisor, to which Alexander said he doubted it and was as curious as her as to King Tristan's surprise. All they both wanted was Tristan's happiness, and also a queen for him who would prove herself strong enough in her duty as Queen of Athens and their Kings wife.

You can imagine their surprise as Alexander and Niome exited the palace to find King Tristan kissing this beautiful blond woman whom was not Psyche. Niome saw how they looked at each other as that passionate kiss came to its conclusion, and in that one look, Niome's heart began to beat again for the first time in so long. She remembered Tristan's father looking into her eyes like that, with that one look the queen had thousands of images flood her memory. From what her husband went through to cause her to fall in love with him, to the lengths he went to in winning her hand. She saw their first kiss, their wedding night, the birth of a beautiful son after so many years of trying, how her husband was as their son grew. He was a truly loving father, and raised their son and helped bring him into manhood as he taught him how to govern the Kingdom of Athens.

And after all Tristan had been through with losing his father and then Psyche, he was here and looking at the woman before him in such a way. She looked over to Alexander and their eyes met, both in such radiant joy for Tristan, whom they both loved.

They made their way towards Tristan as he looked their way, holding the blond woman's hand as he guided her towards them. Niome was happy to see the way this woman held herself; she kept her head high, had great posture, and had an elegance to her every move, and the way she kept watching Tristan, with utter devotion and inexplicable love made Alexander and Niome love her all the more.

"Mother!" Tristan greeted her enthusiastically, suddenly wrapping his arms around her as he spun her around, she gasped and then laughed once as her son set her on her feet again.

"Hello, my son." She greeted, still laughing.

"Alexander." Tristan greeted with that smile a mile wide as he hugged him too.

"My king." Alexander greeted him, clearly as taken aback as Niome was by Tristan's enthusiasm. Tristan stepped back, then turned and wrapped his arm around his companions waist as he stepped closer with her to introduce them.

"Mother, Alexander," Tristan spoke. "I have the immense pleasure of introducing Melia of Argos, daughter of Aphrodite and Damocles, my wife." Alexander and Niome stared at her for a time, shocked that Tristan was married.

"When did this happen?" His mother asked.

"A week ago." Melia answered, giving her new mother-in-law a warm smile. "I am sorry you were not able to attend the ceremony, we wanted to surprise you and Tristan and I would not have been able to wait any longer than we did to become husband and wife. He has told me much about you and I am honored to finally meet you in the flesh. I want you to know I love your son, beyond all else in this world, and I will be the wife he deserves, and a devoted queen to our people, whom I cannot wait to get to know." Shocked as Niome may have been she was also thrilled her son had finally found a wife he loved this much.

"My dear," Queen Niome held her hands out for Melia's, and Melia happily put her hands into hers. "Welcome to my family." Melia beamed as they leaned in and kissed each other's cheek. Then turned to Alexander with a smiled as he held his hand out for hers. She took Alexander's hand, watching his smile as he bowed to kiss her hand.

"My lady, I am honored to know you." He greeted her, his voice holding the kindness and love he held for his king, a man who was the closest thing he had to a brother, and so Tristan's love could not be anything other than dear to his heart.

* * *

><p>The days that followed were filled by Melia discovering, and settling into her new home with her husband, along with making love to him and stealing heated kisses every chance they got. After a while Tristan had to attend to his duties and find out things which had happened in his absence. He invited Melia, she agreed to go at once, loving that he wanted her with him.<p>

King Tristan introduced his wife and soon to be queen to his people as soon as he could, and they cheered for them, overjoyed by the news of their marriage.

Days later, while Melia was being fitted for her gown for the coronation, which would be a lovely royal purple, the rich color was one that was not cheep to produce, since its dye was made out of a rare shell that myth would have it was discovered by Heracles dog. Queen Niome received entrance, looking upon her daughter-in-laws glowing face. She looked into Niome's eyes and her smile grew as she curtsied to her while bowing her head in respect.

They took an hour to take a walk together to get to know one another, seeing as how there had not been enough time to do so lately. They spoke of their youth, their parents, their lives, their family and friends.

"I hear from my son that you have been governing Athens with him," Niome spoke. "Taking on as much responsibility as you can, and learning from himself and Alexander on different aspects of the laws and diplomacy of our city?"

"When you marry a king, you also marry his kingdom and his duties." She responded, taking Niome by surprise at her bearing. "These are my people as well now, their health and wellbeing is my responsibility as well as Tristan's."

"I am becoming even more fond of you by the minute." Niome said, causing Melia to laugh out loud, then take a big breath and sigh.

"I love him." She replied.

"I knew that the first time I saw you with him, and his love for you was as clear as the Aegean in spring." Spoke Niome, smiling to her daughter-in-law. "You are meant for him, and I can tell you will be a wise queen."

"As daughter of Aphrodite and the granddaughter of Ennina and not to mention Zeus and Hera, I would certainly hope so." She said, knowing she could not even put into words how much she had to live up to. And without a seconds thought, Melia knew she would pour her heart and soul into being Queen of Athens, as she would to being Tristan's wife and future mother to his children.

* * *

><p>King Kleitos was not able to keep his eyes off of her. Nemeia was her name, and she held enough of a resemblance to his wife that she even came to him in dreams. She was a maid in his palace since she arrived nearly a month ago. Now, for the first time in nineteen years, a woman lit a desire within him. He had barely spoken to her, being too much out of practice to have any idea what to say to a woman he was interested in. There were times she would meet his eyes, giving him a kind smile before adverting her eyes in respect. He watched her every time she was in the same room as he was, thinking of how her body was beneath those clothes.<p>

After an agonizing month, he finally came to a night where he laid awake in bed and knew he could not wait anymore. So long as Nemeia was willing, he would have her. Just the thought of having his hand upon that beautiful woman who so resembled his wife, had his hands balling up into fists. He rose from his bed, wearing his deep blue tunic which reached his knees, and opened his door, calling for a servant. A middle aged woman bowed before her king.

"Bring Nemeia to me, as long as she is willing." He spoke, the woman curtsied.

"Yes, my king." She responded and was off to the cottage where the servants slept.

Kleitos tried to keep himself calm, yet sweat was already starting to bead on his brow. He wiped his away, his mind going to how long it had been since Eriene. In the midst of these thoughts, a knock came on the door.

"Come." He called.

The door opened, and there Nemeia stood. She wore that same lavender lambs wool dress she usually did, and she smiled to him in a slightly shy way as her blush deepened. She knew why he had summoned her; from the first time Nemeia caught him staring in that way, she knew that he would send for her. A part of her longed for it, she was very curious about him.

"My king." She greeted with a curtsy, glancing up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Nemeia." He greeted her.

She was willing, but she was also shy and nervous. This was not the sort of thing she usually did, and she hadn't a clue as to who would make the first move. Kleitos' heart was racing… _how long has it been since a woman has made my heart race_? After a long while, King Kleitos motioned her over to him with a finger. She obliged, coming to stand before him, her heart shaking as she was.

"Have you lain with a man?" He asked, she hesitantly responded.

"I have, once a few years back." She told him.

In truth, Kleitos felt as nervous and shy as the young woman who stood before him. He placed his hand on her hips and his eyes went to her breasts as he his hand went to finally take one into his hand through the wool dress she wore. Her hands shook as she reached up and took out the fibulae out of her dress, letting Kelitos slid if off of her body as his breathing became even more unsteady as he caressed her bare skin. He looked up into her eyes, seeing that they were shy, but far from unwelcoming.

"On my bed, please." He said softly, she nodded as she took his hand and allowed him to help her onto the middle of it.

She watched him as she reclined and he came to be between her legs as he supported himself with his arms. He once again began touching her torso before his hand slid down to the meeting of her legs and beginning to please her, something her first lover had not taken the time to do. She let her eyes close as sounds came from her lips, and after a time, once Kleitos knew she was ready, he finally allowed himself to let go and come into her. The intense feeling had him clutching her thigh while she held into his back, her back arching.

Her eyes opened and looked into his gray ones as he began making love to her, his hips rocking back and forth into her own, bringing her pleasures she had never known existed. And in a moment of passion, he found himself kissing her and quickening his pace…

"Eirene!" He called out as his peak came forth, holding onto her close.

Nemeia's eyes were dimly watching the ceiling as she came down from her own peaking, holding the man on top of her as their breathing took its time returning to normal. Her thoughts were still hazy, yet she had to wonder who Eirene was as her king rolled off of her, laying at her side. She turned her head to look at him, she had to admit that she liked the lines upon his face, the flecks of gray in his hair. He appeared wise and wonderful to her, and the coupling they had just shared… no man had ever made her experience such bliss, or release.

Sensing her eyes, the king turned his head to his side and looked upon the woman at his side. Most definitely not a replica of his Eirene… but close enough to create a happiness in his soul at knowing she was right here, and he could touch her. Turning to the side, Kleitos reached over to caress her cheek, before he kissed her. He brought his body to half lie upon her own while her leg went around his hips, her lips responding eagerly, truly loving the feeling of him.

He left her gasping for air when he stopped kissing her. Their eyes met, and she had to ask him.

"Why me?" She asked softly. "The maids have said that you have taken no one to bed since your queen died." His eyes became heart broken and he examined her face again.

"Because," He was hesitant to talk about this. "My wife looked like you, she is my Eirene." Her soul ached for his loss and she nodded. She did not know what to feel about that and he half wanted to ask for her forgiveness, knowing he should have told her this first, and not after he had had her. Yet looking into his saddened eyes this young woman made an incredibly selfless choice.

"It is okay." Nemeia's voice was soft. She leaned in and kissed his moist lips, delighting in how he held her close, and how he kissed her back.

She gently guided him onto his back, moving to be on top of him, his hands holding onto her body, feeling her curves. She sat up as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and he looked up at her, his eyes flowing over this young woman.

"Touch me and think of her if she is what makes you happy, I do not mind." She told him, then moved to bring him into her, her back arching as she began making love to him, delighting in the way Kleitos' hands gripped her hips.

* * *

><p>After that first night, there was barely one night they spent apart. One of the few nights Kleitos had to stay up the entire night organizing the food rations, and was exhausted by morning by the time he got to his bed chambers. He called for Nemeia, then he slept with his head in her lap while she ran her fingers through his shoulder length hair, and after a time she fell asleep on that all too comfortable bed, and was later woken by her king kissing a lower region of her body, which turned into an all-nighter of kisses, lovemaking and some conversation.<p>

Their relationship was as beautiful as it was unexpected. She did not mind being the embodiment of love, of his wife for him. Because she was falling in love with him and having him in anyway gave her what she needed. Not a single man had ever looked at her the way her king did, and there were times when he looked at her and she could swear her king was looking at her and seeing who she was, and not only his long lost wife.

Of course there was a great jealousy surrounding Nemeia, since someone had discovered that she spent most her nights and many of her days here. The jewels he gave to her, of stunning metals and precious stones were definitely the envy of women whom had not caught the kings eye. Few dared to speak out their jealousies though, knowing the punishment they would receive if King Kleitos heard of it.

One day, as she laid in his bed, and they awaited food to be brought for them he decided this was a good time to bring up a sensitive subject as he sat on the bed.

"Is being with me what you want?" He asked. "Do I bring you happiness?"

"Yes, and yes." She told him as she rolled over on her back, causing him to watch the way her breasts moved with her before he looked back into her eyes. "This is more than a woman of my standing should hope for. My parents were low born farmhands, I have no noble lineage, and so being a lover of a kind, warm, indulgent king whom I truly want to be with is beyond what I dared hope for." There was a sadness within his soul as he watched her warm eyes.

"You could have more than this. I have been thinking…" He went on. "If you desired it, I could find a match for you, a husband of noble birth." She was surprised by this, yet could not imagine it.

"My king," She began.

"Kleitos." He corrected her, then spoke. "I cannot give you the kind of complete love that I want to. Eirene… I have not loved anyone as much as I did her, except for our daughters though I kept myself from loving them for a long time because I was devastated from loosing their mother," A knock on the door stopped him from continuing.

Letting out a huge sigh of annoyance, Kleitos wrapped his waist with the sheet. He cracked his door open enough to take his tray of food from the maid, before closing the door again. He took a deep breath as he brought the food over to his bed, seeing Nemeia sitting up as she watched him, her eyes were something his heart could not bare to release. Sitting next to her, Kleitos watched the lines of her beautiful body while she rose to her knees to come closer to him, now that the tray was upon the bed. She climbed onto his lap and pushed him onto his back. From his neck and lips, to his chest, her lips skimmed the surface of each.

She sat up, looking into his eyes as he breathlessly watched her.

"Do you want this to end?" She asked. "Is there even one woman, outside of the Rich One's realm, who brings you to life as I do? Is there someone else who could bring you more happiness or peace?" The man beneath her shook his head, knowing she was the only living woman that made him feel he was not completely alone. She gave him a joyous smile as she took this in. "Tell me you want me, that you need me." He sat up, bringing their bare torsos together as he wrapped his arms around her, her arms going around her.

"I need you, Nemeia," He said ever so softly. "I want you, always." With that, Kleitos claimed her lips, feeling how her body rose in response to that kiss, his arms tightening around her as he felt all that he was move to be closer to her…

* * *

><p>Melia went in search of Tristan, and found him speaking to a beautiful blond woman who wore servants clothing. Tristan gave her a warm smile, holding her hand, placing a kiss upon it as he looked into her eyes. She bowed her head to him and walked away. Melia was curious about this encounter and it was then that Tristan noticed her walking up to him.<p>

"That was not what it looked like." He told her.

"Who was she?" Melia asked as she came to a stop before him.

"Electra," He told her. "She had been my lover until Psyche showed up here. I have been with no one but you since then."

"I believe you." She told him, going to kiss his lips.

"I wanted to speak with her now that I am with you," He told her, holding her in his arms. "She said that she is very happy for us, and also that if her presence makes you uncomfortable, she will leave our service."

"I would never ask that." She told him. "I trust you, and above all else, even fidelity, I want your honesty. I would much rather be hurt by the truth than realize I have been lied to. If many years down the road, you make a mistake and make love to another woman, I need to know."

"Melia," Tristan began, needing her to know she was who he wanted.

"Let these words be spoken, please." She pleaded with him, to which he nodded. "If it does happen, I want you to know that I will forgive you. When it comes down to it, I would much rather that it only be you and me for the rest of time, but if you do stray, I love you far too much to allow it to part us. These situations happen even to the best of men though only some give into them, I am not going to let anything take you away from me." Tristan was silent for a long while, his face showing how stunned he was from those words she spoke. No one had ever said anything such as this to him. After a long while, he was finally able to make his mouth work again.

"First of all, my wife, you are my world." He spoke, his voice revealing how much he meant every word. "I will do everything in my power to never hurt you. No one knows what is to come but this I do know. No woman, young, old or anywhere in between, makes me feel the way you do. I want you, and only you, forever. Second of all, I swear to you my total honesty and even though I know I want and will have only you, if what you said for some reason did happen, you will be the first one I tell while I get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness. But it will not happen, I want only you." She smiled and kissed him.

"Also," He went on as their kiss ended, realizing he meant the words he was about to say. "I am asking you to make me the same promise. I honestly cannot stand the thought of anyone other than me touching you… but if it happens, I want to know. I love you, though it could take some time, I will forgive you because I cannot live without you. I want complete honesty, between us, always with no ifs, ands, or buts."

"I give you my word," She proclaimed, not able to keep from smiling. "Though you are the one I want, always and forever, no matter how our faith is tested in each other." They were about to kiss again, when they were interrupted.

"My king and queen," Spoke a messenger, one whom looked as if he had just seen a shade. "The Great Goddess Athena, our patron, awaits the two of you in the palace antechamber."

"We will be there presently." Tristan dismissed him, then looked at his wife when the messenger was out of sight. In the next moment, he leaned in and kissed her soundly. After a few kisses were shared, Melia and Tristan found a way to break apart and arm in arm they walked towards where Melia's divine great grandmother awaited them.

Melia was not able to explain why she was having this sinking feeling within her stomach, yet she knew enough to trust it. She gripped onto Tristan's arm with more strength and he met her eyes as they walked.

"What is it, my love?" He asked, truly concerned for her. The look in her blue green eyes only furthered that worry.

"We will find out soon." Were the only words she spoke.

When they finally arrived at the antechamber, they found Melia's great grandmother waiting for them as she looked out upon her temple upon the acropolis. Princess Ennina turned around and gave her granddaughter and new grandson a warm smile. She left her ringlets loose today, they flowed around her making a breathtaking sight. Her long sleeved gown was a dark, yet warm spiceberry color which hugged her beautiful form like a glove. A few panels hung in loose drapes down her sides and beyond her golden pendant, and sapphire bracelets, she wore no jewels.

"Grandmother." Melia greeted warmly as she made her way over to hug her dear great grandmother, and by the way Ennina held onto her, Melia knew she needed the hug.

Tristan greeted the Great Goddess, kissing her hand as he bowed to her, after which they were left in a long silence as Ennina looked between her beloved family members.

"I will get right down to the reason behind my visit," Ennina finally spoke. "I do not have enough time for idle talk, there are many other kingdoms and villages I have to visit to warn."

"Warn?" Melia asked.

"Tristan, Melia how are your food stores at the current time?" Ennina asked, a look of worry within her eyes.

"They are holding out well enough," Tristan replied. "And with spring approaching, and the planting season with it," Tristan was abruptly cut off by the goddess before him.

"You will have no planting season, nor will anyone else until things are resolved." Ennina's voice was harsher than she meant it, and she took a shaky breath to calm herself, then explained. "You know my sister left her protective mothers home to be married to the god she loves?" Melia nodded, as did Tristan since Melia had shared this with him. "Since my sister has refused to return to Demeter, and Hades refuses to allow Persephone to go because they are in love with each other and married, Demeter has sworn that she will allow nothing to grow until her daughter is returned.

"How Demeter is so ignorant and small minded is beyond me!" Ennina allowed her rage to come forth, her once sky blue eyes were turning white as she unknowingly conjured a thunderstorm, which shook the hall they were in. "It is obvious Demeter fears Hades, and no matter what I tell her of his soul she refuses to believe me! She would rather watch these mortals freeze and starve to the point of extinction, rather than consider the idea that beneath what everyone perceives as evil, Hades is actually a wonderfully good god. The way he loves Persephone, and the way she loves him… and Demeter is trying to take his happiness away because of her relentless stubbornness!"

The goddess's fury was clear to see. She had ever right to be upset; Ennina's aunt was about to destroy the Earth simply because of her own small mindedness. But they were not giving up without a fight. Hades finally had happiness in his life again, and Ennina knew she would do whatever it took for him and Persephone to be together, no matter what. She calmed herself when the windows blew open and as the storm subsided, her white, glowing eyes returned to their natural blue hue. She gave Melia and Tristan an apologetic smile.

"Forgive me," She said calmly. "This ordeal has been taxing on us all. Demeter is far from the singular deity of the earth, and those of us with enough energy, enough power, will be fighting back against her. We will do everything in our power to keep the worst of it at bay… but it would be wise to begin rationing everything. Farewell, Melia, Tristan. I love you both." Melia and Tristan were left to stand there, trying to put things into perspective.

"How did you know this was going to happen?" Tristan asked Melia, his thoughts on how she acted on the way here.

"Something in me said something was wrong." She told him. "Of course I am half a goddess, so there are some interesting things I am able to do."

"We need to find Alexander, fast." He said, knowing that organizing what needed to be done was their first priority.

They went in search of Alexander, it took an hour to find his location. He was flirting with a noble woman, a lovely one at that. They of course took him away from this, filling him in on the news, then all three of them hurried off to make preparations in any and everyway they could.

* * *

><p>Kleitos sat in his office, listening to the wind howl. Rubbing his forehead as he tried to rid himself of a headache from reading all of these reports. The weather... strange was an understatement. It went from pouring rain, to sunshine, to snowstorms and then blizzards and then back to rain, all within an hour if that. Psyche and Eros had appeared weeks ago to warn him, and had told him a small amount about what was going on. Demeter wanted her daughter back, but the gods were fighting against the desolation. Such a fight was what was causing the weather and was the only reason there were not more deaths from this desolation. With a firm hand and tireless work, Kleitos has held his kingdom together and hoped this would all be over soon so he could have at least an entire <em>day<em> he could spend with Nemeia once again.

"My king," Came a timid voice. Kleitos glanced up and actually smiled to see Nemeia standing there.

"Kleitos," He said softly, holding his arms out to her. "How many times must I ask you to call me by my name?" She came and sat in his lap, his arms going around her. "Or will you only say my name when you…" She smiled as she blushed.

Her hands shook as she looked at them, she was nervous, scared of what she had to tell him, wondering if she should tell him. It was nothing they ever talked about…

Kleitos was aweare of her reaction and placed his hand upon her own, trying to soothe her. When he made her look into his eyes, she was crying with that same fear in her eyes.

"Nemeia…" He said softly. "Why do you cry?"

"I… I… we…" She began crying again and buried her face in his neck as he held her, doing his best to comfort her. "You might hate me for what has happened." Taking a deep breath, King Kleitos came to the only conclusion he could.

"You have fallen in love with someone else." He said with a sigh. "I have known this would happen… do I know who has captured your heart?" She shook her head, and held him closer.

"I have been with no other but you," She assured him, and he got the feeling there was a double meaning to her words. "There has only been you. I would only be with you, no other has held my heart."

"Then why these tears? Why wonder if I would hate you?" He asked, not able to understand any of this. He was not the most empathic man in Hellas after all, and women's emotions and changes in mood were mostly a mystery to him.

"Because," She took one deep, shaky breath to calm herself. "I am having your babe."

He pulled back in shock, his eyes as large as the full moon as he gawked at her. He could not speak, no matter how he tried. Nemeia held her breath as she waiting for his reaction. Would he send her away, to raise her child in shame? What should she do? Should she have run away, not telling him of this so as not to complicate his life?

He was still speechless as he looked upon the woman within his lap. His gray eyes went to gaze upon her womb, moving his hand to splay across it as he felt the bump there which he had felt before, yet not mentioned. He knew enough about women not to mention if she was gaining weight, which did not bother him. But this… He knew what he wanted to do and he met her brown eyes once again.

"Marry me." He spoke, making her breath hitch as she watched him.

"I am too low born," She began when he suddenly kissed her.

"I am king, I decide whom I marry." He stated, when their lips softly parted. "I will be all I can be, the best husband I can be. This baby… I never knew I wanted to be a father again, but now I cannot imagine things any different. Nemeia, become my wife, and queen?"

"Yes, always." She whispered.

She cried as she kissed him, moving to straddle his hips as she worked to rid him of his clothing.

"You want me, here?" He asked, surprised at her boldness.

"I want you everywhere, forever." She told him, making him groan and kiss her as he too moved her clothing so he could finally be inside of her…

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night, laying beside her Eros, that Psyche went into labor. Between her friends the nymphs, and Aphrodite, they were prepared for the birth and Eros refused to leave her side for a single moment during.<p>

As the sun set behind the clouds, Psyche screamed as she gave one last push, and her scream was replaced by her child's as Psyche collapsed back onto the back. Eros, who was holding his wife's tired hand, leaned up to look at his baby's face.

"A girl!" Announced his mother with glee!

Psyche opened her tired eyes and Eros helped her sit up to catch her first glimpse of their daughter. Xenia held their daughter, while Aphrodite cut the cord. Eros was in tears, much as his wife was at the sight of the babe they created together. Aphrodite brought the beautiful, swaddled newborn over and placed her within her mothers waiting arms. Psyche's tears continued as her baby looked up towards her with her own dark eyes. Her lips were her fathers, as were her cheekbones, but all else belonged to her mother including the fuzz of black hair.

"She is beautiful." Eros whispered, holding his wife while one of his hands also was placed on his child, his firstborn.

"She is!" Whispered Psyche in an excited voice. "She is perfect, she is ours!" She looked into her husbands eyes, sharing an ardent kiss before she looked back to her child and whispered her chosen name. "Hedone." They chose He-do-ne if they had a daughter, they had another name picked out incase they had a son.

"Hedone." Eros also whispered, and just barely brushed his lips against his new daughters forehead. "I love you, my daughter." Then he looked into Psyche's eyes again. "And I love you, my Psyche, my wife." They kissed again and then both laughed in complete bliss.

"I love you!" She told him.

Now their daughter was here, all they could think about was that they could not imagine being anymore blessed than they already were. Of course, with all the trouble Demeter was making, Hades and Persephone will not allow anyone to cross Styx, which meant Eros and Psyche had to wait to find out if Hedone would become ascend to immortality after the death of her vessel.

However, as they looked upon Hedone… none of that mattered. She was here, healthy and delicate and incredibly beautiful! And when Eros held his daughter for the first time… she became his world, as her mother is his world. He fell in love all over again, and was certain no one had ever loved anyone as he loved Hedone and Psyche. How could he have been so blessed to have his wife and daughter… he had no explanation for it and he did not need any. What mattered most was his wife resting next to him, and his newborn daughter slumbering in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know, I know, took me WAY, WAY, WAY too long to write this. For the longest time, I simply was not able to focus on it. And another excuse I have is that I got rid of my old, awesome chair since it was coming apart, so the one I have now kills my back if I am in it for an extended period of time, which means that since I have a desktop I do not get to be here for long enough to do any real writing. I really need to start a fund so I would be able to get a new chair... but I am so happy with this chapter, that it is finally finished! I am promising an Epilogue to tie this story up and can only hope I will be able to get it finished before the summer LOL<strong>

**Also I apologize for the typo's I am sure are there, they will be fixed as soon as I can get to them! I wanted to get this chapter up ASAP, so I was not able to seek them out once again; Oh, also, at some point I will go back and fix the typo's on other chapters. They make me CRAZY and I will LOVE once they are fixed!**

**I love you all, and cannot thank you enough for your support, reviews, follows and favorites... each and everyone means the WORLD to me!**

**Love Jasmine, your devoted author.**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Where there is great love, there are always miracles.**

**Willa Cather**

Eros swayed to the tune he hummed as he looked down to his infant daughter in his arms. Oh, how she adored his voice! She made soft sounds as if she were trying to sing with him, her hands holding onto air, and moving those little fingers to her fathers sounds. He laughed as she looked up at him with those dark eyes. Psyche was standing by the window, looking at the snow as it fell. Her form had not only returned to normal in the two months since she birthed Hedone into the world of the living, but had become far more beautiful.

The immortal in question exited her massive closet, clothed in a rich red gown. On the skirt, the color darkened as it went from brilliant ruby red, to a foreboding burgundy. Eros truly missed how his wife had once dressed in bright and lively colors, but Psyche had told him that such was not fitting, with those freezing and starving to death.

Psyche wore purple diamonds that were cut into the shape of Glory Of The Snow flowers, her favorite. The metal daisy chained the green gold vines that grew from the flowers castings to bring about an extraordinary masterpiece. The headpiece, earrings, and forearm bands were works of Hephaestus, naturally.

She took his breath away, his entire divine form beginning to glow that brilliant golden hew. Psyche saw this, some sadness fleeting from her soul as she watched Eros look her over, Hedone now asleep in her fathers arms. She found her feet moving towards her solace. Eros's lips were soon upon his brides and a moan left his lips at the intensity of it. How everything was intensified after Psyche arose to divinity left the both of them bewildered! Her human flesh was no longer in the way… now they were touching, truly touching, spirit to spirit, soul to soul. Needless to say, quite often, one of their maids cared for Hedone while Eros and Psyche treasured every moment of rediscovering over and over again just how far they could bring this intensified connection could bring them. That being said; they were not truly able to enjoy themselves too often. Hedone, their beloved daughter, needed her parents, not nanny's, and Psyche and Eros did everything they could to keep a balance between spending time with her, and being alone together. Yet, when it came down to it, they both agreed their daughter came first.

"Father and Nemeia await." She said softly, with what little breath was left within her. She looked upon her daughter. "Come here, beautiful."

Taking Hedone into her arms, she gazed upon her child; faith and hope was all she had, until Hedone could be taken before the Moirae, her fate told. One word was what Eros and Psyche longed to hear the most; Immortal. _A few more days,_ she told herself more often than she could count, _a few more days and then we will know._

After feeding Hedone, the family teleported to an antechamber in the palace she grew up in, where Nemeia and her father stood in wait of them. Psyche had been beyond flabbergasted to discoverer last month of her fathers plans to marry again. It was revealed the last time they visited, and King Kleitos introduced his daughter and stepson to his wife-to-be. Psyche did not know how she knew Nemeia was pregnant, but she blurted it out without thinking with the shock of the moment. They embraced the truth, Nemeia saying that she was carrying the Kings child. _Children_, Psyche corrected her in her thoughts.

The resemblance Nemeia held to Psyche's mother Eriene, and of course to herself, made her realize what first attracted her father to this young woman.

Psyche saw her father happy, excited for life for the first time she could remember. His first showing of emotions to her had been right before she married Eros, therefor they had been bittersweet, filled with love for her, anguish from losing her, and hope for her future. What she saw within him now… there was so much fear; for his people in this strange and harsh winter, and fear of not being a good enough father; but there was a devotion within his aging eyes, towards his bride and whom she was pregnant with and it brought Psyche a true happiness to know he had them.

She thought back to right after they returned home when they were introduced to Nemeia.

"_I thought you said my father would not have another love?" Psyche asked him._

"_I told you that he would never love anyone how he loved your mother," He told me. "And that is true."_

"_If they are not soulmates, wouldn't being together keep them from who they are meant to be with?" Psyche asked, Eros shook his head with sad eyes._

"_Your father's soulmate is in Hades' realm," He told her, then smiled. "Nemeia's however, is currently six years old." They both knew what Eros did not say; her father had only so many years left in this life. "Real, true happiness can be found with those who are not your soulmates as well._

"How did you and my father meet?" Psyche asked Nemeia. She blushed.

"We had our eyes on each other when I began serving in the palace." She told her, her blush deepening. "One night he… called for me."

"Oh." Psyche said, blushing the golden light of the gods, and desiring to change the topic as quickly as possible. "I take it that love came soon after?" She nodded.

"He is just… absolutely kind and incredible!" She told her, her smile being from ear to ear. "How he speaks, what he has learned! Listening to his stories is one of my most cherished pastimes."

Psyche had to admit there was some jealousy within her; here this woman was, still basically a stranger to her father, and she knew more about him than his own daughter did. But she refused for things to continue on that way. No. No more excuses, no more pushing away.

After her conversation with Nemeia ended, she took her father aside and used her new found strength to express to him how she was feeling. The guilt he felt at this absolute truth nearly brought him to tears. He apologized for the kind of father he was to her, and promised he would find a way to be more open with her. They spent the rest of the afternoon conversing and when evening rolled around, Kleitos hugged his daughter tightly, kissing her cheek before kissing his granddaughter farewell. Nemeia and Eros bid each other goodbye, and the divine couple returned to their home with their daughter. With Hedone safely asleep in her mothers arms, Psyche was left to stare at the falling snow once more.

"When will this end?" Psyche begged her husband for an answer. No matter how desperately he wished to tell her it would be soon… he could not lie to her; he himself had only countless questions, but no solid words of comfort to bestow upon his wife.

* * *

><p>Hades walked through his realm, not knowing what else to do. He could not think past the fear of losing his wife, his Persephone. Perhaps they had acted rashly, running away together, but the only other alternative was to be parted for the rest of time. Demeter stated to him that she would never allow her daughter to be by his side, to become his wife. He sighed heavily. For so many years, he was alone, except for his sons who were his only source of joy.<p>

He turned a corner in his palace and stopped short when he saw the goddess before him. Her rich sky blue eyes met his midnight blue ones, a silent conversation going on that held no words, only feelings as old as time. He wondered why she was here.

"Ennina." He greeted her softly, she gave him a small smile.

"Hades." She greeted him, still gazing into his fathomless eyes.

They were silent for a time, just watching each other, as so many memories flashed through both of their minds. She remembered the day he found her in that field, practically dead within her soul. He remembered the connection that he finally allowed himself to feel when he had held her as he brought her to his realm. He had felt protective of her, knowing exactly what had befallen her, the pain, the heartbreak, the betrayal... She remembered living with him, growing closer as friends day by day while a far more powerful bond bloomed between them.

Hades remembered how she had made him feel; alive, nervous, excited, and in love. He did not know what it was to be in love until she entered his life in such an unexpected way. Before Ennina he had never been truly loved by anyone.

She remembered the first time he kissed her by the river Styx, a dangerous river to walk near. Ennina had walked down to Styx, right to the shore, where the water was only inches from her feet. He had called her name, running towards her, fearing what she could intend to do. She turned as he grabbed her arm, and had gazed up into his eyes, seeing the overwhelming emotions within their depths. He told her she could not do it, she could not end her existence. She had asked him why, and he told her, "Because I cannot live without you." And then, he kissed her and within that one kiss, she found the will to live… she found love once again.

Their first child came not long after that, a son, Aiakos, who later became a judge of the dead. Ennina was mother to many children, fifteen at the time –all of whom were grown-, and yet this son, this child was the first Hades had fathered with any being. Being a father was a gift he could not have fathomed would mean so very much to him. Their second son, Hypnos, was born about a year after the first, and was every bit as precious to him as their eldest. They both resembled their father, his black hair and pearlescent skin, the eldest had his fathers eyes, the youngest his mothers.

Ennina and Hades were so completely in love, and even through all of that, there was a god Ennina could not forget. Cronus, the god who raised her father and had a hand in raising her, he who was her husband. They had loved each other since she was born, when she was first placed within his arms. After she left him –because of his mistake-, which broke her in ways that went too deep to describe, she returned to her father Zeus, whom had been her lover eons before and became so once again. Hera had left him a bit beforehand, and so Ennina and Zeus found comfort within each other, as well as birthing three children, which they loved and raised till they were grown and on their own. But after Zeus did something she could not forgive him for, she left him, but it was also because she could not get over Cronus, her love for him was far too powerful.

Hades knew of her love for her husband, and she had told him her feelings when it was time. He could not count the times he asked, even begged, Ennina to marry him and let go of Cronus, yet she could not. He knew every morning might be the day she chose to leave him, Hades did not know how to live without her. Long after their sons were grown men, that heartbreaking day did come. Their sons were the parts of her he had left, a goddess he still loved to this day. Thousands of years passed since they parted ways, and in that time, she not only returned to her Cronus, she also found love in other gods as well and married them, yet not him.

He did not know why she did not come back to him, but right now, his fear of losing his wife was consuming him. Ennina saw the fear and torment within his eyes, she knew him better than almost anyone. She knew every emotion within his eyes, just as well as she knows her own. She never stopped loving him, he was too much a part of her for that to even be a possibility. He had finally found happiness, with her sister no less, and she was thankful for that, yet she knew what Persephone's mother was doing to the world, and every day it broke her heart. She fought against it, trying to make the earth grow something, anything… but it was not her forte.

"Where is your wife?" Ennina asked.

"Sleeping." He said, taking a deep breath, looking at her. "I cannot lose her too." She nodded.

"I know." She whispered. "Yet something has to be done."

"I know." He whispered, wishing his stubborn mother-in-law would simply accept that this life is what Persephone wants. She chose him, and he chose her.

He nodded his head towards his study and Ennina walked at his side the rest of the way. She sat down on the couch, tucking her bare feet up underneath her. No amount of time away from this place would make it feel any less like home. But she had many places that were home to her, Ennina was destined to be the Queen of all the gods, not just the Olympian's. Hades brought over a two glasses and a jug of Olympian wine, he poured them both a glass, handing one to her as he took a drink from his own, leaning his back on the couch with his head resting against the back as he gazed at the ornate ceiling.

Ennina took a drink of her wine, detecting a hint of pomegranate, which made her blush, thinking about what they used to do with pomegranates, how the juice would trickle down the hills and valleys of her body, how Hades mouth also tasted of it when he would kiss her, and how she did the same with his own perfect, muscular form. Hades glanced upon her, raising an eyebrow as he noticed her blush.

"Pomegranates." Was all she said, bringing those same thoughts to him as he looked upon her, smiling wistfully, making her smile grow. He glanced away and took a drink while his thoughts went back to Persephone.

"I do not know what to do," He spoke. "Demeter will not stop until she has Persephone back."

"I have tried talking with her," Ennina replied. "She is more stubborn than I am." They both softly chuckled once. "The main problem is that very few know the truth of your soul. Demeter thinks the worst of you. But how can she know you as I do, as your wife does?"

"She will not believe anything I say, so how can I possibly convince her?" He asked.

"You cannot… but perhaps her daughter can." Ennina said.

"No." Hades said at once, his breathing more rapidly than usual. "You know Demeter will never allow her to return." Ennina knew as much as he did that Persephone was still young, especially for a goddess. She had yet to find her true strength, and Hades feared she might be swayed, or even worse, forced to part from him.

"Zeus will be there," She promised him. "He will not allow that to happen."

"You trust this?" He asked, she nodded.

"With all my soul. He would do anything for his daughter, you know that." Ennina told him. Glancing down, she noticed his open hand resting there on the couch between them. She took his hand within her own, feeling those emotions surge through her soul as she knew they were alive and well within his own. Hades' hand closed around her own, the action only partly under his control. He met her honest eyes. "I will do anything it takes for your happiness, and Persephone's."

As he looked upon her, the woman who taught him how to love, there was no doubt within his soul that her words were the truth. It did not matter how losing her had affected him, the connection they shared was an eternal thing, and they both knew this. They were compatriots, always standing by the other, no matter the situation.

They spoke for the rest of the night as Ennina asked after their sons and Hades told her about their lives, how they missed her and she said she would visit more often. Even though her children were grown, her love for them was an unbreakable bond, as is any mothers. She let them have their lives and came to be with them as often as possible. She knew it was difficult for some of their fathers to be around her, so she saw her children in her home or their homes, and did everything she could to be on good terms with her children's fathers, knowing what it meant to her daughters and sons.

* * *

><p>Persephone woke in the morning to find her husband not abed with her, which was an oddity. She sighed, knowing how worried he was. His fears were her own as well, she could not bear to be parted from him.<p>

She dressed and made her way to his office, one of the places she knew he might be. When she entered, she stopped for a moment in surprise, finding him sound asleep on the couch, with her sister. Ennina's head rested on his shoulder, their hands and fingers intertwined. Persephone could not take her eyes off of their hands, for somehow that simple gesture said just how much they meant to each other.

She was not jealous. Persephone did not see it as her husband slipping away to be with another woman. He was not cheating on her; she highly doubted he and Ennina had so much as kissed. What she saw were a god and goddess whose bond had lasted far longer than many believed it would. Hades had told her of what Ennina had meant to him, even admitting to the fact that he still loved her and always would. He told her that he never wanted there to be any secrecy between them, and she wanted the same thing. Some part of her always knew that Ennina and her husband were meant for each other, which was why finding them like this did not so much upset her. All she wanted was for him to be truly happy.

* * *

><p>"My mother wants me for six months." Persephone said to her sister, looking at her kingdom.<p>

"You cannot leave him." Ennina said at once.

Ennina walked at her side, taking in her words. Six months without her Hades would have to spend if Persephone agreed to this, and it broke both of their hearts. Neither of them wanted the god they loved to be alone for any length of time.

"What else am I to do?" Persephone asked, a kind of acceptance within her voice. "I cannot allow others to suffer because of the choice I made… not even my own mother, especially not her. Spending even one moment away from him and our life here will be a pain I cannot explain; And you of all should know what I mean."

"I do understand." Ennina replied.

"I need you to promise me something," Persephone said, looking into her sisters eyes, deciding to tell her what she had been thinking of.

"What?" Ennina asked.

"Take care of him for me." She said, surprising Ennina as her eyes said that she gave permission for anything that might and most likely would happen between them.

"Sister…" Ennina began.

"I know you care for him, just as he still loves you." She told me. "He cannot be alone." Ennina was silent for a time.

"I do not want to hurt him," Ennina said. "Last time, I cannot repeat what happened then."

"Then don't." Persephone said, her eyes still pleading. "Let this be different. Do you still love him?"

"Yes, with all my soul." Ennina whispered.

"Then care for him while I am away." She begged her. "His happiness means everything to me. To have someone who will lift the weight of his duties off of his shoulders; someone who can make him smile. Promise me; please promise you will be there for him."

"I promise." Ennina agreed, knowing it was the right thing to do.

Not a moment later did Persephone see Hades turning the corner at the edge of the long corridor. Persephone's spring green eyes met her husbands nearly black eyes, and everything was communicated within the soulful moments that passed between them. Their eyes whispered how they loved one another, promising an eternity of undying, inexplicable, world altering love. When two souls are joined as theirs are, absolutely nothing can part them.

Ennina watched the two of them walk towards each other, drawn by that indescribable force which is far more powerful than gravity, a force that was the essence of their unadulterated and overpowering adoration and love. As Hades wrapped his arms around his wife, her body safely nestled within his embrace as she wrapped her arms around his torso, Persephone's head resting in the crook of his neck, Ennina could not help but be moved by the love they shared, and she wished they did not have to be separated. Perhaps with time Demeter would come around, and realize that Hades is her Persephone's true love.

The truth when it comes to true love, is that there is not always simply one true love which will enter your life; Hades glanced up and met Ennina's eyes as he held his wife. Persephone's words rang through Ennina's mind as she realized how much she wanted him back in her arms; she missed everything about him and would do anything for him, just as he would do for her without a seconds hesitation. When you love someone as he loved her it never leaves your soul, which is why she loved him without question still and always. So it is with soul mates.

Persephone glanced up to her husband and noticed how he was looking upon her sister, and the way he was gazing upon Ennina made Persephone even more certain she had chose the right person to care for him. Her husband was not someone she would entrust to anyone but her sister, who loved him this way; Hades would never accept anyone else besides herself anyways. He was a faithful man, devoted and unquestioningly loyal; it was only with Persephone's permission that he would consider being with anyone else.

Hades looked down upon her perfect face and brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheek. Persephone in turn placed her hand upon his warm cheek, not able to handle the thought of being parted from him for any length of time, but at least if he agreed to this with Ennina, he would not be truly alone.

Hades let go of Persephone when she stepped away. She nodded towards her sister as she looked upon her beloved husband.

"I will leave you two to talk." Persephone said, kissing Hades cheek in passing before she left the room, closing the door behind her. Hades watched her go with a confused expression, before he looked back to Ennina.

"Talk?" Hades asked, knowing nothing of what his wife and former lover had spoken of.

"Persephone has asked me…" Ennina began, her cheeks glowing golden. "Care for you in her absence." Hades sighed deeply, his soul taking on a deep sorrow.

"She has made up her mind then." His words were not a question.

"So it seems." She said, he met her eyes and only then did he realize the rest of what she said.

"… Take care of me how?" He asked, he had long ago let her go… or at least accepted the idea of their relationship being at an end.

"By loving you." She whispered, his jaw dropped, then he shook his head and smiled. "My wife, always the one to put others first; I should have guessed she would do this."

"It is her nature." She agreed, their eyes meeting again.

"Ennina, I cannot be with you, without completely loving you. Having you only temporarily would destroy me." He told her, still not able to let himself feel this, how much he has always wanted her. "Us…" He shook his head.

"I love you, Hades." She whispered those words which had been unspoken for so very long, while everything within him surged to life with her words.

"You know I love you." He replied.

"You do not have to agree to this now;" She told him, walking up to him and gazing into his eyes. "All these years later and I still cannot stop loving you. The last thing I want to do is bring you pain and yet I believe that this could bring us both happiness if we let it. Think it over and let me know when you have come to a decision."

"I will, though I have no idea what that will be." He told her, she nodded.

Hades went to his Persephone at once while Ennina went to visit their sons for a while; he found his wife in her garden, lounging among the lilies and roses in the soft grass. She looked up upon him as he stood there watching her as he leaned his back against a centuries old oak. His face was plastered with pain as he gazed upon his beloved wife, whom he had only been with for less than a year, so short an amount of time, which had passed by in a blur. And now…

"You are leaving me, returning to your mother." He stated, not able to hold his emotions in.

"Hades…" She began, shaking her head. "You know we have no other way to end the famine in the mortal world; how else am I to save them? They cannot die because of this."

He walked towards his wife and she watched him as her breathing became more rapid; he went to his knees before her, and she took hold of his face as she leaned down to kiss him. No man had ever made her feel like he did; he was all she ever wanted. The removal of clothing was a hasty thing, done between and during kisses and caresses, until nothing was there to part them anymore. They laid in the grass as he kissed those lips he treasured; her arms were holding him close while his hips parted her thighs, their bodies becoming one they soon moved with desperation.

Tears of ecstasy and sadness were shed as they grasped onto each other, and kissed, and touched, and took hold of every single bit of each other they could. When that moment did come as they held each other close, they collapsed together on the grass, Persephone laying upon his chest, her blond hair splayed out around them. When their breathing had returned to normal Persephone gazed up to her husband, watching as he gazed up at the stars within the Underworlds night sky, constellations that were so very different from the ones seen on the surface.

"I wish beyond all else that I could stay right here with you, forever, let there be no tomorrow." Persephone whispered to him. After a long wait, he still could not speak. "Please say something to me." She pleaded.

"I cannot lose you." He finally spoke.

"This is not the end for us," She told him. "It is merely an… intermission."

* * *

><p>Tristan woke from the strange noises. Dripping, cracking, sliding, smashing. He could harldy believe his ears, not being able to bear being wrong, and walked to his window in disbelief as he looked out. The ice was melting, drip by drip as the sun warmed the land. It was breaking and sliding off the roofs…. And it was by far the most beautiful sight Tristian of Athens had ever witnessed!<p>

"Melia!" He shouted, startling her awake as she asked what was wrong. He cut her off, daring to take his watery eyes off of the sight before him, he cut off her words. "It is melting. THE ICE IS MELTING!" She got up and ran to the window, stunned, relieved, and overwhelmingly excited. It was too much to take; relief was even more great than they had imagined.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as she nearly screamed in excitement. He caught her and held her tight, kissing her as he made his way to the nearest surface. After they were finished with their own private celebrations, the kind and queen of Athens themselves went to clear the snow, helping their people as they earned their respect once again.

Eight months later, they would realize that it was on this day, when winter ended, that Tristan and Melia conceived their first child. A son they would name Stephros.

* * *

><p>"My love!" Came Eros' voice.<p>

Psyche opened her eyes to a breathtaking sight, the ice melting. He took her into his arms and kissed her.

"It is over," He breathed. "We can go to the Moirae, find out our daughters fate!" Psyche nodded, her soul a bundle of nerves.

They traveled across the Styx, that strange sense of time made the trip feel eternal and instantaneous. Before they knew it, they stood before the Moirae, holding their baby girl as she slept. Two words were uttered, and with that, they broke into tears.

"Blessed. Immortal." Nothing else needed to be said. They kissed Hedone as she cooed, and they laughed and cried and kissed.

They could keep her, throughout the long life they would live. She will be immortal!

Psyche and Eros cradled their daughter between them, while standing in the cave of the Moirae. All that had transpired passed through their minds eye while gazing into each others souls; all the pain, the suffering, nearing death on both their parts. It was beyond worth it to be in this moment together.

"I love you." Eros whispered, Psyche laughed as tears ran down her cheeks, tears of unfathomable joy, and incalculable love; a bond beyond all explantion.

"More than life." Psyche whispered in return, before bringing his lips to hers in victory!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well at long, long, long, long, long, long last, I finally finished the rough draft of this story! I thank you all for going on this journey with me; one fought with typos, misspellings, heartbreak, love and joy! I am thankful and moved to know how popular this story has become; I certainly never expected it and am beyond grateful for it! Each and everyone of your reviews, favorites and follows inspires me beyond words! If you please, check out my other writings. The Omega Series; Beauty In Itself, The Three Gifts, The Nature Of The Soul; I consider to be some of my best work as of yet!<strong>

**Thank you all once again!**

**Love Jasmine**


End file.
